


R-Selected World

by HellPwnage1337



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Birth, Body Modification, Brain Damage, Brain Eating, Cannibalism, Cock Insertion, Cock Vore, Consensual, Coprophagia, Cum drinking, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Furry, Futanari, Guro, Hard vore, Harem, Huge Breasts, Incest, Isekai, Lactation, Loli, MILFs, Monster Girl, Multi, Multiple Breasts, Nipple insertion, Non-willing to willing, Oral Vore, Orgy, Other, Scat, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, Shota, Underage - Freeform, Vore, graphic digestion, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 130,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellPwnage1337/pseuds/HellPwnage1337
Summary: Richard Stevens, a normal, but lonely biology student gets sent to another world, where vore is the norm, and sex is common. How will he adjust to the vastly different world? Will he manage to survive without getting eaten?
Comments: 38
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1 (V2)

**Author's Note:**

> I am an amateur writer, and this is my first story here. Please enjoy and give me any constructive criticism or ideas you may have. Also posted on Eka's Portal.  
> Also, the other world's language is represented as bold/underlined text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Stevens, a normal, but lonely biology student gets sent to another world, where vore is the norm, and sex is common. How will he adjust to the vastly different world?
> 
> I am an amateur writer, and this is my first story here. Please enjoy and give me any constructive criticism or ideas you may have.  
> Edit: I have began doing a mini-rewrite to the story mainly due to writing myself into a corner as well as to better define the characters' personalities. I hoped to do it earlier this week, but I have faced multiple distractions (Cyberpunk and Yakuza 0). I'm hoping to have the rewrite of the next chapter done by the weekend.
> 
> Changelog V2: I didn't change all that much other than fix most of the typos. I also added a few more scenes, including fleshing out the dog-girl janitor that will become a more important character later on.

A tunnel of stars. That was all I could see.

The universe was displayed on the sides of the tunnel, stars seeming to flow right past me, like I was moving through the heavens. Except I wasn’t physically moving or making any attempt to move forward. Almost like I’m being dragged through the tunnel by some force. Suddenly, a light appeared at the end of the tunnel, rapidly coming closer to me, or rather I was going closer to it. I soon reached the light and then felt a strong pull as I fell through the light.

I suddenly fell onto a metal floor. While I was getting up, for some reason, my body felt heavier, so I struggled a bit to get back up. When I managed to get back up, I looked around, and I could see that I was in some kind of facility, but it was nothing like I have seen on Earth, at least nothing I’ve seen in real life. I was standing on some kind of platform, and in front of the me, was some kind of reinforced observation deck about 50 ft tall. The deck was reinforced by metal and covered some kind of orange light with a number of strange markings on it, also glowing yellow, and a thick-looking glass window that gave whoever was inside a clear view of the platform. Surrounding me were multiple pedestals topped with large gems of various colors. Each of the gems were emitting some kind of energy stream that was leading to somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw a giant arch that was about 15 ft tall. It seemed that the streams of energy connected to the arch, and the arch seemed to be generating the portal. It looks like that arch was whatever created the portal that sent me here. “Just what kind of technology did they use to bring me here? What do they want with me?” I mutter to myself. The streams of energy then started to dim and disappear, as the portal shut off.

Soon, a platform descended down from the observation deck in front of the portal. There were 5 people on the platform. When they reached the ground, I could take a better look at the group. All of them appeared to be human, so they’re probably not aliens. Probably. 3 of them, one man and two women, were dressed in a shiny gray uniform with the women wearing the same-colored skirts. One woman had straight, dark-purple hair around shoulder-length, dark eyes, and wearing a pair of round glasses. She was pretty skinny, was about 6’6”, which was way taller than my 5’6”, and had fairly big breasts, around F-cup if I have to guess and appeared to be in her early 40’s. The other woman was huge. She was over 9’0” tall, slightly chubby, and had a massive chest. It was so massive that I doubt that they make any bras for a chest that big on Earth. Also, the shape of that her breasts made on her chest made a vertical oval shape, which was very strange. She had wavy, long reddish-brown hair, blue eyes, and looked like she was in her early-30’s. The man was skinny, had gray hair, brown eyes, about 5’ 10”, and looked like he was in his early 20’s, so I could guess that he was a new guy. None of these three looked like soldiers to me, so these must be the scientists that designed this place.

The other two of them however did look like soldiers. They were very muscular and were dressed in some kind of plate armor that appeared too sophisticated to be medieval. Their helmets covered up their faces, but their body shapes implied that one was a man, and the other a woman. The man had a strange- looking pistol on his waist and a large sword drawn. The woman had another strange weapon that looked like a rifle drawn and pointed at me. Both of them were give-or-take about 7’ tall. ‘These must be their security guards,’ I thought to myself.

The two security guards then ran ahead of the other three towards me with their weapons drawn. The male guard pointed his sword at me with the point a few inches from my neck, while the female guard stood a few yards back with her rifle pointed at me.

“ **Get on your fucking knees with your hands on the ground** **!** ”, the male guard yelled at me.

The language he was speaking was clearly not English and no language that I can recognize at all. I slowly raised my hands in the Universal sign of surrender. “I-I’m sorry. I-I don’t know what you are saying.” I yell out, struggling to keep calm while the large man pointed a sword at me. The man then waved his blade downwards. Me, trying to guess what he meant, got on my knees with my hands placed on top of my head. An angry huff from him, seemed to imply that that’s not what he really meant.

“ **Stand down, Zain** **!** ” The purple-haired woman shouted, walking towards the two of us. The large man looked towards her and lowered his sword, backing up. I slowly got up to my feet, and with my empty hands shown to not give them a reason to attack me. ‘She must be the chief scientist,’ I think to myself. She seemed to scan me from head to toe.

“ **Zain, brimg him with us,** ” she ordered.

The man pushed me hard forward, making me almost trip. “ **Come, and don’t try any funny business** **!** ”, he growled, with his pistol drawn and pointed at my back. “ **On second thought, try something. I could use a nice meal.** ” The female soldier said with a menacing grin.

He led me towards the platform with the other scientists. When we rejoined the others, we began to walk towards the elevator. The scientists started talking to each other in their strange language.

“ **It works** **!** **I can’t believe the portal works** **!** ” The male scientist shouted excitedly.

“ **Of course it works. Me and the science team has triple-checked all of the numbers and all of the measurements. We’ve been working on this project for over 10 years now.** ”, the purple-haired woman responded.

“ **I know, but this can revolutionize the world. With this, we can go from one side of the world to the other instantly** ” The man said.

“ **We could help the sick and injured get the help they need quickly.** ” Said the brown-haired woman.

“ **Yeah and help our enemies get the drop on us.** ”, said the female soldier.

“ **Although, it would have been done a lot sooner if SOMEBODY didn’t eat a bunch of our enchanters. Including the lead enchanters.** ” The purple-haired woman said glancing toward the brown-haired woman. “H **ow else do you think this newbie became the head enchanter.** ”

The brown-haired woman pouted. “ **I’m sorry, OK. I was drunk and hungry, and they were asking me to eat them.** ” she said.

“ **But, couldn’t you wait until we were finished with the experiment. Or, at least left the head enchanters. We had to bring you over to the enchanting department so we can get the souls of those enchanters you ate to help out whenever HE gets stuck on a problem.** ” The purple-haired woman said, glancing at the male scientist.

“ **Hey, I resent that!** ”, The man responded.

“ **Enough,** ” said the male guard, clearly annoyed by the conversation, “ **We shouldn’t be talking about anything in case HE overhears us.** ”

The female guard responded, “ **Relax, you heard him speak. He doesn’t speak our language, so we can talk about whatever we want...Like your small d** **...” “** **Shut up!** ”. The guard huffed, face-palming.

We finally reached the observation deck. Inside the deck, there were a bunch of strange-looking consoles, but instead of a keyboard, there were a bunch of glowing symbols on a metal panel in neat rows, and some kind of holographic projection acting as screens. They lead me through a door in the back, where the purple-haired woman, said “ **Dorn, go bring me a translator, and Alonia, bring me and our guest some refreshments. We’ll be at conference room 3.** **” “** **OK** **” “** **Yes ma’am** **.** ” The two other scientists said, leaving in their separate ways. I was led though a series of hallways. I was eventually led to a door. The purple-haired woman then put her hand on a panel. It almost looked like the woman’s hand was glowing indigo, but it probably was just my imagination. The door then slid to the side, and revealed what looks like a conference room, with a large rectangular table in the center. The male guard, gave me a pat-down, taking my smartphone, my wallet, and the keys to my dorm, handing them to the purple-haired woman. He then, gestured towards one of the chairs, so I sat down on the chair where he directed. We said nothing and waited for a few minutes until the other two scientists came back. The man was carrying some kind of device that looked like a thick, rectangular metallic patch of some kind, and the brown-haired woman was holding two tall glasses full of some white liquid that looks kind of like milk. She gave one glass to Myletta and the other to me. I didn’t realize how thirsty I was. “Thank you” I said out of habit, despite knowing that she couldn’t understand me. I started drinking the milk. My mouth exploded with flavor. It tasted like milk but more. The taste was far sweeter, fuller, and more refreshing. It was also thicker than any of the milk from the store. I felt more energetic than I ever had. Before I knew it, the entire glass was gone. A slight smile was displayed on my face.

“ **I’m glad that you enjoyed it.** ” The brown-haired woman said, smiling. Then, I noticed the small stain on her uniform on her chest. I blushed a bit on the thought that the milk came from her breasts. But, there was most likely a more reasonable explanation of that stain.

The man handed me the patch and gestured towards his forehead. I guess I’m supposed to put it on my forehead. When I tried to put the patch on my forehead, the patch fell off, like there was no adhesive surface.

“ **Here, let me help you.** **” He said as he took the patch from me, “** **Ah, you had it on backwards, and you didn’t activate it with your spirit energy** **.** ”

He turned the patch around and put it on my forehead and pressed his thumb on the center of the patch. I felt a buzz of energy come from the patch. Looks like it’s working.

“Hello, can you understand me?” He said in perfect English.

“Yes.” I said.

“Good, it looks like the translator works. Alright, you can go ahead now.” he signaled to the purple-haired woman.

“Ok, let’s start with the basics: What is your name?”

“Richard Stevens.”

“Somewhat unusual name. You may call me Myletta. I’m the head of the science department, and leader of this project.”

“I am Xandyr, but you can call me Xand.” The male scientist said.

“Oh, and my name is Alonia, the chief medical officer.” The brown-haired woman said.

May I ask you where you are from?”

“I am from the United States of America. My home city is called Tallahassee.”

Myletta’s eyes shot open in surprise. “Where is this United States of America, again?”

“It’s the second largest country on Earth…I could have guessed. I’m not on Earth now, am I?”

“No you are not. This world is called Tiamat.”

I released a deep sigh.

“I suppose I should have known. I felt that something was off with this place. When I saw your strange technology, when I felt my body growing heavier; that was from this world’s higher gravity, wasn’t it?”

Myletta nodded.

“You are taking the fact that you are on another world quite well. If it were anyone else, they would be having a massive panic attack.” The brown-haired woman said.

“I figured that it’s best to stay calm in a situation like this. I don’t want to do anything I might regret in an emotional weak point.” I said. A small frown appeared on my face. “Also, I never really have felt any strong emotions in years.” Alonia had a shocked look on her face, while the other two scientists had sad looks on their faces. The two guards had looks of indifference.

“That’s terrible!” Alonia said, with much worry on her face. “Didn’t you feel any joy when you’re with your parents? Your friends?”

“My parents were always at work, and I never really had any friends. I’ve been alone most of my life.” I said.

“Well, cheer up, you can always make friends here. It will be like a new start!” she said with a large, motherly smile on her face. “Would you like some more milk to bring a smile to your face?”

“Yes please.” I said, with a hint of eagerness in my voice.

“Ok, just hold on, a second.”

Alonia began to unbutton her uniform, starting from the top. As she reached her chest, I could see her giant cleavage, the large gap drawing my gaze, a blush on my face. I felt my penis getting hard forming a bulge in my pants.

“My, My! Looks like someone likes what he sees.” Alonia said with a sly look on her face as she glanced at me and Xandyr. A sideways glance at him showed his beet-red face, hyperventilating and rubbing the very hard bulge in his pants. Unknowing to both of them, Myletta was blushing heavily on her side of the table with her hand in her panties rubbing her wet pussy, hidden under the table. She started to take her uniform off in a more flamboyant manner, her hair waving back and forth, her wide hips shaking, making her boobs jiggle. When she got to the last button, it came to me that she wasn’t wearing neither an undershirt nor a bra under her uniform. My eyes widened in surprise and arousal when it became clear that the woman had six breasts in three rows. The oval shaped bulge that her chest made in her uniform was actually made from six tits. The top pair was in a standard location, the middle pair were just above her solar plexus, and her bottom pair were hanging just above her navel.

“Now, boys. The girls want to say ‘Hello!’” Alonia said in a sexy voice, as she unhooked her bra, her massive tits springing out, seeming to jiggle on their own.

I couldn’t help but stare at her nipples, the blush growing on my face. Her nipples looked slightly different from any of the naked girls I’ve seen on the internet. It was the same color as them, but their shape was off. The nipples were a lot longer than any girl I’ve seen, sticking out a whole inch away from her chest, and instead of ending in a round nub, like the girls back on Earth, they had a more cylindrical shape with tiny hole on their tips. Surrounding these nipples were very large areolas. She started to sensually massage her top pair of breasts, giving a soft moan. Her nipples started to harden and increase even further in size as she before moving to the bottom pair, her chest jiggling hypnotically. I had a hard time staying calm with an attractive bare-chested woman in front of me. She then walked over to my side, grabbed my glass, and started to pinch her middle two nipples. Thick milk started squirting out from the small hole in the nipple, filling the glass. When the glass was full, she rubbed her bottom pair and said softly “Now, you two wait your turn.”

She walked over to Myletta’s side of the table. “Now, Myl, do you want a refill two.” She said with a sly grin, glancing at her wet panties.

Myletta gave a shy nod, as she finished her milk. Alonia started to squeeze her bottom pair of nipples, filling Myletta’s glass with fresh, warm milk. “Now, it’s my turn.” she said as she folded her top pair of massive breasts toward her mouth. She stuck both of her swollen nipples in her mouth and started sucking. Her mouth was filled to almost bursting as milk dripped down her chin, then she gave a few strong swallows, and the milk was gone. “Good job girls, Mommy loves you.” She said softly to her breasts, as she lifted each breast to her mouth to give them a soft kiss. I raised my glass of Alonia’s fresh, warm, delicious milk and took a nice long drink, my worries seeming to disappear, the milk somehow tasting better than the last time. When I finally put the glass down, the glass was half-empty, a blissful sigh escaping from my lips. Happy at my reaction to drinking her milk, she started to put her clothes back on, and a touch of disappointment entered my brain at the sight of her boobs being hidden again.

“Ok, now that that’s out of the way, Richard, can I ask you what you did back on your planet?” Myletta said.

“I was a senior of the Florida State University. I studied biology.”

“Biology, huh. Are you part of your country’s military?”

“No.”

“Good, that will make this simpler. What were you doing before you were sent here?”

“I was walking home from my evening classes, I noticed a glow coming from an alleyway on the way, so I investigated and saw a portal. I guess I was curious and decided to enter it, thinking I could go back after taking a quick look, but the portal closed before I could go back. I can’t go back, now can I?”

Myletta shook her head. “Not likely, no. When we were creating the portal, it was intended to lead to another facility on the other side of the country. You getting teleported here was a complete accident. For one, creating that portal, even for that small amount of time, expended all of the power we had reserved for it. It will take a while to recharge. Also, we don’t know why the portal opened on your planet. We can’t promise that you will be sent back to your planet safely until we can perfect this technology. For all we know it could take years or more likely decades. Also, we don’t really know where your planet even is, and finding out with the data we have may be impossible.”

“So, what should I do, where should I stay?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you can just try to live a happy life here. As for where you will stay… Xandyr, do you have any spare rooms he could use?”

“No, I live in a one-bedroom apartment.”

“Well, I also live in an apartment...” Myletta said.

“He could always stay in the brig. Don’t worry, I’ll take goooood care of him.” The female guard in the room said with a predatory grin, which frightened me a little.

“NO! How could you even joke about that!? He didn’t do anything wrong! It’s not right to throw an innocent man into a cage!” Alonia shouted at the guard. She turned to me. “If you want, you could live with me.”

“Really? I can stay with you?”

“Yes, you may. My son recently moved out, so you can use his room. Trust me, my other children will love you. You can be part of our family.”

“Ok, I will.” I said with a small smile on my face.

“Great! Now that we’ve settled that matter, we’ve got one thing left to settle for now. We need to give you a medical examination. Since you’re from a different planet, your body may be different from ours. We don’t even know if our food is edible to you. Perhaps that milk you had was the exception, not the rule. It will be best to examine you today. Please follow Alonia to the examination room.” Myletta said, as Alonia got up from her chair, and opened the door for me. I quickly finished my glass of milk, the magical flavor filling my mouth, as a feeling of bliss filled my body. When I got up from my chair, the guards started to follow me with her, bringing a frown to her face.

“Hold on, guards!” Myletta ordered, causing them to turn around. “You don’t have to follow them. “

“Ma’am aren’t you concerned that he might try something to escape now that it’s just the two of them alone?”, the male guard said in a serious tone of voice.

“I believe we can trust him to not go crazy for now. Besides, I trust that Alonia can take care of herself.”

He looked towards Alonia, who gave a nod at them, causing them to back off. Alonia’s frown turned into a smile, as we walked out of the room. I heard Myletta say as we walked out of the room, “Damn, this is going to make me stay up all night doing worthless paperwork, isn’t it?”

On the way to the examination room, I couldn’t help but stare at her chest, her massive breasts jiggling as we walked. Alonia caught me staring, and teased, “So, did you like my little “show”?”

I blushed, “Yes, it was… nice.”

“Glad to hear it.”

A thought came to my mind. “Why did you, you know, strip in front of all those people? Aren’t you worried that you could get fired from it?”

“No, why would I?”

“Because a woman’s chest is meant to be private, and showing them to a bunch of people is, you know, obscene.” I said.

“Just what kind of prudish society were you raised in?”

“What?”

“Oh, that’s right, you’re from a different planet. Over here, we believe that your body only belongs to you. Whoever you show it to is your business. That also count’s towards sex as well; in public, even at work, sex is almost always allowed. It’s common for a couple of workers to be found going at it, or the employee break room having a small orgy. It’s even somewhat encouraged by the company managers, as skinship promotes strong bonds between workers. Hell, Zain and Kera are probably fucking right now in the conference room. Despite his rough exterior, I think that he likes being on the bottom.”

“Are Zain and Kera those guards that were with you?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, what about pregnancies? Wouldn’t the women have to stop working?”

“Are pregnancies for your people that incapacitating?”

“Yes, 9 months of carrying another life inside of you can be rough, especially during the last 3 months. I heard that giving birth is so difficult and painful, that often times, we use a method called a “c-section” where we slice open the womb to remove the baby.”, I explained.

“It’s hard to believe that any woman would want to give birth if they have to go through that.” Alonia said.

“Well, they have to in order to continue the species.”

“Pregnancies here are far shorter and easier for my people. It only lasts a month, and there are even drugs that can shorten it significantly. Carrying the baby to term is usually easy for single births. So much so that unless the mother is carrying triplets or are working jobs that require a lot of physical effort, it won’t severely affect their jobs in any major ways. Also, giving birth is a very pleasurable process for us to the point where most women actually enjoy getting pregnant, and I should know, I’ve had many children.”

“Then why bother wearing clothes at all?” I asked.

“Well, the weather is the main reason. Nobody wants to get cold, so they wear clothes. Another big reason is that in this country, being naked in public is legally considered as consent to any sexual acts that may be done to you. While we may be far more open to sex than your planet, we may not always feel like having sex with random people in the street.”

“I see.”

It seems like that humans of Earth and the “humans” in this planet, Tiamat are different species. “Another question: why do you have 6 breasts? I noticed that Myletta and Kera only have two like the people on Earth, so why you?”

“I wasn’t born with these. Here, we have ways of editing our genome, and I had mine edited to grow me these extra tits. My husband was especially pleased from them.”

“Sorry, I think this might be too much to get used to.” I said worriedly.

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of you, until you can live happily.” She said with an optimistic smile as she started to embrace me. At our massive height difference, my head reached to her bottom pair of breasts. As she hugged me, I had a hard time breathing with a massive pillow on my face. I hesitated, and then I finally hugged her back, her chest seemingly jiggling on their own. I felt like I was truly safe around her. “It looks like we’re here.” Alonia said, as we reached a sliding door. Alonia touched the panel, her hand seeming to glow green slightly, and the door opened. “Now, take off your clothes and sit down please.” she said, pointing to a nearby stool. I stripped down to my underwear. “That too.” I hesitantly took of my underwear. The embarrassment and mild arousal at the thought of her looking at my penis made it swell with blood, soon reaching its full length of 6 in. She then pulled out a clipboard.

“Let’s see, Hair: Brown, Eyes: Blue, Skin: Pale. Now let’s get over the basic tests, now get on this scale. She moved the measuring pole to measure my height. Your height: 5’6”, now your weight: 169 lb.” Does the translator also convert units? Alonia then pulled out many strange instruments. “Now heart rate: somewhat low. Blood pressure: also low. Body temperature: 98 degrees.” She pulled out another strange instrument. It looked like a tablet connected to a probe of some kind. She pressed the instrument on my chest. Alonia suddenly looked shocked. “Your Soul Power: 0.5!? That’s extremely low! Tell me have you reincarnated before?”

“Soul Power!? Reincarnated!? I-I don’t think so.” I said, shocked at the odd questions.

“I’ll put this down as your first life. I’ll answer your questions at a later time. Now let’s check out your body. Please lay down on the table.” I laid down on what looks like an operating table. Alonia said, “Good now try to stay absolutely still.”

She pulled out a thin knife that was probably supposed to act as a scalpel and stuck it into my abdomen. “AaAAAGgGH!!!” I started screaming. A massive wave of pain surged through my abdomen. I thrashed wildly in a desperate effort to stop the pain, screaming my head off, warm blood flowing from the cut. Was she going to kill me!? I thought, panicking. Alonia backed off due to my thrashing.

“Why is he feeling this much pain from that small of a cut? Is his people that sensitive to pain!?”, she said to herself. She started to move towards me. Her hands started glowing in a soft green light, and she touched the wound, moving my hands away from it. A feeling of warm, caring happiness filled my body as the pain went away. When I looked at my wound, it was gone!

“What happened? I thought I was stabbed!” I asked in confusion.

“I’m very sorry about cutting you!” Alonia said bowing deeply to me. “I shouldn’t have assumed that you felt the same kind of pain as us.”

“It’s ok, I guess. So, your people feel less pain?”

“Not only that, from your reaction to the cut, pain is a negative experience for you, correct?”

“Of course.”

“Well, for us, pain is a more pleasurable experience. Whenever I had to cut open my patients for minor operations, I rarely have to put them to sleep, as they can often handle the pain without moving around that much.”, Alonia said. “Although, few of the more sensitive patients have even came on the operation table from the pleasure that the pain has given them. Cleaning up after that can be annoying sometimes. Once again, I’m sorry for cutting you. It was in poor form for a trained doctor like me.”

“Wait, you didn’t answer my question. How did you heal me before?” I asked.

“Oh that. It was just a bit of magic.”

“Magic?” I asked surprised.

“Yeah, you didn’t have magic on your planet?”

“No. Magic has always been relegated to fiction and superstition.”

“That’s kinda sad. Well, to try to make a complicated subject simple, magic is the art of using one’s soul’s energy to cause change in the world.”, Alonia explained. “There are seven main types of magic, each of them is so different from each other, that they could be called different abilities. There are more types, but they are rarer, as they are difficult to access, much less master. Some of these types were used in creating the portal that sent you here. For how I healed you, Green Magic is the best at healing, and I used it to heal your wound. It’s also my specialty.”

“So, is that what you meant by my soul power? My ability to use magic?”

“Yes, a soul power of 0.5 is very low. An average newborn on their first life usually have a power of 10.”

“First life?”

“You see, our people reincarnate when we die. A soul grows with its experiences, so someone on their first life will tend to have little power, while someone who has reincarnated a lot will be a lot stronger. I for one, have lived 107 lives, so my soul power is over 500,000. Probably, from what you have said before, you probably never had any strong experiences, so you soul may be weak as a result. Or, it may also be because of your genetics.”

“What does your genetics have to do with the soul?”

“Well, we don’t actually measure the soul directly, we measure the amount of soul power infused in the body. You see the parts of the soul that’s responsible for the seven main types of magic is tied to different parts of the body, if those parts are strong, the body multiplies the power in the soul even more, and increasing the amount of soul energy that infuses with the body, and we measure it.” Alonia explained.

“Anyways, I still need to examine your body to examine how we are different. From what I can tell, the way your body works is different from ours, and I need to make sure that you can survive on this planet. Don’t worry about the pain, I’ll put you to sleep this time.” Alonia put on a kind smile, “And if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you have all the milk you want, directly from the tap.”, she said giving two of her breasts a gentle squeeze, my penis getting hard again from the thought.

“Ok, I trust you.” I relented.

“Good boy. Now, lie back down, and relax.” I tried to get comfortable as Alonia started to sing a beautiful lullaby. I saw a blue glow coming from her throat as she sang. My eyelids started to grow heavy as I listened to the song, and I slowly fell asleep.

“Richard! Richard! Are you all right!?” I heard, as I suddenly woke from my slumber. For some reason, I felt very weak. I saw Alonia wearing a worried face, breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank the goddess! I was worried that you weren't going to wake up!”

“What’s wrong, Alonia?” I ask starting to get worried.

“While I was looking inside your body, I figured I could take a few samples to use for further testing. So, I thought I could remove your organs, regenerate them back, and use the organs I took out to run tests on. When I got to your heart, I sensed with my magic that you were close to death, so I healed you back up as fast as I could, but you wouldn’t wake up.” She said with a guilty look. “I was worried that I might have killed you.”

“You thought you could remove my organs and I wouldn’t die!?” I asked slightly angered.

“Well, our brains can survive a long time without receiving oxygen. We can survive without most of our organs intact for over a day before we truly die, so we are very hard to kill. I figured even if your body was only a tenth as durable as ours, you could easily survive for a few minutes.”, she said guiltily.

“How long was I out?”

“About 3 hours after I fully restored your body. Again, I’m very sorry about taking that risk. Can you forgive me?”

I sighed, “Fine, but be more careful next time. Anyways, what did you find out?” I asked as I started to put my clothes back on.

“Well, from an initial scan using my magic, it seems that your organs are very similar to ours, so there shouldn’t be any problems with our food. Also, from what I saw, the stomach is higher in the chest than ours, heart is a bit smaller, there aren’t any elastic tendons that allow the ribs to stretch outwards, the jawbone is more strongly connected to the skull, the bones seem lighter and less dense, and so are the muscles, the brain seems to be more highly developed, and your soft tissue such as skin and muscle is nowhere near as elastic. From all these differences, it seems that we are indeed different species.”

“Yeah, I figured that out a while ago. But, from our similarities, I could say that we are in the same genus.” Alonia smiled at that. “Wait you removed my brain!?”

“No, I only touched it a bit. Well, I guess that explains your intelligence. Most people on their first life are nowhere as smart as you. They are actually quite dumb. You could be a powerful Indigo Mage like Myletta, as the part connected to Indigo Magic is the brain.”

“Can you teach me magic?”

“Maybe tomorrow. Although, my Indigo Magic isn’t that good compared to my skill in other magics.”, Alonia said as she helped me to my feet. “Now, do you want your “reward?”

I blushed, realizing what she meant. She started to take off her uniform, her top pair of breasts bursting out of her uniform, then her middle pair spring out jiggling hypnotically, then her bottom pair, with one nipple already dripping fresh milk. “Looks like someone’s excited.” She said softly to her breast, my penis already rock-hard. “Now, pick one of my babies and drink your fill.”, she said as she got on her knees to make up for our massive height difference.

Her giant breasts were jiggling in excitement, I couldn’t help but touch them. I made an experimental squeeze on her top right boob. It was surprisingly firm, with no hints of sagging or drooping at all. It had the perfect feel of bounciness. I could feel her mammary glands filling her breasts with warm, delicious milk. Alonia began to moan softly, milk starting to drip from all six nipples, as her nipples grew harder and larger, extending to a whole 2 inches from her chest. I started licking all the white goodness to not waste a drop, while massaging all the boobs I could get my hands on. “Hurry, the girls are getting impatient.” Alonia moaned. It was a bit strange that she was treating her breasts like they were their own entities, but with her willing breasts right in front of me and the … less rational part of my brain taking over, I didn’t care. I gave the top-right nipple a few experimental licks, causing Alonia to giggle. I then stuck the nipple in my mouth and sucked desperately. A blissful, sweet flavor started touching my tongue. The fresh milk right from the source was even better than when she put it in the glass! “MMMMM”! I moaned through her breast. As the stream of milk grew, I sucked on the nipple harder, desperate to get more of her milk. I swallowed as quickly I could to fit more of the milk in my mouth. My hips instinctively began rubbing against her bottom pair of breasts, a wonderful feeling began in my penis, spreading throughout my body. I started to rub my tongue against the nipple causing Alonia to moan louder. I tongued the nipple so hard that my tongue actually went inside of the nipple hole. I started to French kiss the nipple, rubbing my tongue all over the inner walls, as my rubbing of her bottom pair intensified, her chest stroking my penis almost like it had a mind of its own. “Oh, YES! Tongue me harder! You’re making me cum!” Alonia screamed, my tongue rapidly scooped as much milk as I could get. I was humping her as hard as I could, the orgasm building in my body. MMMMMPH!” I tried to yell through her chest, as I finally came, warm semen flooding my underwear, leaving a small visible stain on my pants. “I’M CUMMING!” she yelled as a large puddle of a white substance far clearer than the milk formed by her knees. Large torrents of milk gushing from her other nipples drenching me in warm goodness, the milk in the nipple I was sucking pushing my tongue out and rapidly filled my cheeks to bursting until the pressure forced me release the nipple. I tried to swallow the milk left in my mouth as slowly as possible trying to keep the flavor in my mouth as long as I could.

“Looks like you had a bit too much.” Alonia teased, still panting from her orgasm, looking down. I look down at my abdomen, and noticed that my stomach had inflated, like I had overeaten at a buffet.

“Heh, your milk was just that good. It was nothing like any milk I’ve ever had before.” I said, feeling better than ever.

“Hey, you’re finally smiling! This is the first time I’ve seen you truly smile.” Alonia said with a wide smile on her face.

“I-I just have never felt anything like this before.” I said, slightly embarrassed. “Hey how come your milk tasted that good?”

“It’s probably because my soul has infused it. When a soul controls a body, the soul’s energy starts fusing with the body’s cells, infusing them with energy, which can passively improve our body’s capabilities such as our strength and intelligence. However, the soul’s energy can also infuse with the substances inside of one’s body, from sperm, to blood, to stomach acid, even to our own waste and yes, to breast milk as well. The infusion can even last for a long time outside of your body, even after your death. This infusion also affects the taste of my milk. As each soul is different, the infusion affects the flavor of our milk differently. It is often believed that you can tell a lot about a person from the taste from their milk, and for guys, their semen.” She rubbed her finger on the stain on my pants, scooping a finger-full of the semen leaking through my pants, and putting it on her tongue. “Hmm, kinda bland...” She moved the semen around her mouth a bit. “...But it has a warm and sweet aftertaste. From what I can taste, you may seem emotionless on the outside, you are a kind person on the inside.”

“Thank you.” I said with a blush.

“Another thing about the infusion, is that consuming infused material can increase your soul’s power.” She took out the device she used to measure my soul power before and touched the probe to my chest. “See, your soul power has already increased to almost 1.0. It will probably increase even more as your body processes the milk; you did drink a lot after all.”

“Wait, you said you were married right? Wouldn’t your husband be mad about what we did?”

“Well, we didn’t actually have sex, didn’t we?”, she said with a mischievous grin. “You should be fine."

I let out a small sigh. “Okay, I trust you.” I said with a faint grin.

“Thank you, Richard. I promise that I won’t betray your trust.”

“By the way, can you show me where the restroom is? I think I might have drunk too much of your milk. I also may need to dry off the milk on my clothes.”

“Ok, I’ll show you where it is”, she said with a smile as she opened the door for me.

“Wait, shouldn’t we clean all this up?” I asked pointing to the large puddles of milk and what appeared to be female ejaculate on the floor.

“Oh, leave it to the janitors. They practically have to clean messes like this on a daily basis, so they are used to it.” She said with a grin, giving me a nudge out the door.

“I guess so.”, I relented.

She led me to the restroom. To my shock, there wasn’t a separate male and female restroom, it was all in one room, marked with the symbol of a toilet, but it looked more like those squat-down toilets that I heard were popular in some countries.

“Come on, let’s go!” she said as she opened the door using her soul power and shoved me in, following behind me.

The restroom was surprisingly large. There was a row of squat-down toilets on the right and left side with no cubicles separating them, a row of sinks on the wall across from me, and an arch that lead to what I believe is supposed to be a shower room.

I then took notice of the people already there. There weren’t many people there, but I could see both men and women in the bathroom. There was even a man and woman relieving themselves in adjacent toilets, the man utterly fixated on the woman defecating in the toilet, staring at her butt as the log slowly lowered itself into the toilet. The woman upon noticing this, rather than slap or yell at the man, started grinning, adjusted her position so that her anus was facing the man, let out a strained moan, and let out an even bigger log, arousing the man, his cock growing to a massive 1 foot long. “Wait, why are there both men and women here?” I asked with a hint of shock.

“Relax, the restroom is for everyone. Everyone poops, after all.”

“Should I really use the restroom with all these people watching?” I said blushing in embarrassment, “The bathrooms back on Earth have stalls separating the toilets, so we can use the toilet away from other people’s views, also the men and women have separate restrooms.”

“Your people really need to lighten up, taking a shit is a completely natural act like sex. There’s no need to hide it. Now, I have to see if I can find you some dry clothes. I wonder if Xandyr has any extra uniforms. He should be close to your size.” She said, leaving the restroom. “I’ll meet you just outside, be right back.”

“Was Xandyr that scientist who was with you before?”

“Yes, and he’s actually an enchanter. See you later.” She said as the door closed. Enchanter? I guess I’ll find out about that later.

I sigh, my urge to use the bathroom rising rapidly. “I guess I have to get used to it someday.” I look around for a toilet that was away from the occupied ones, trying to avert my gaze from the other peoples’ genitals. The first toilet I walked to, had a massive pile of feces in the toilet. ‘Ugh, why can’t some people flush the toilet? Wait, is that a bone?’ That’s when the smell hit me. The strong stench...didn’t actually smell that bad, it actually smelt kinda good. It smelt kinda like meat, but not rotten meat, but high-class meat. The smell had a powerful feel to it, like the meat belonged to a mighty predator. I started to lean in to get a better sniff...’No! I’m not doing this! I’m better than this!’, I thought to myself, shaking my head.

I walk over to the next toilet, which was luckily clean. Now that I had a better look at the toilet, it did kinda look like those rectangular squat-down toilets I’ve seen in the few anime I have watched. Although, this one was far deeper than those, and a bit wider and longer, too. I take a quick look around to see if no one’s watching, pulled down my pants and started to defecate. My stool felt unusually runny, probably due to all that milk. Stool, like the strange pile in the toilet next to me, the odd, yet strangely good scent drifting to my nose. “Now, why did that smell so good? Isn’t feces supposed to smell like, you know, feces?” I thought to myself. Wait, didn’t Alonia say that our souls can infuse with our waste, too. Does the infusion affect the smell, too? There is just too much to learn about this world, and I’m supposed to be stuck here for decades? Sigh. At least Alonia seems to be willing to take care of me in the meantime.

I then let out a powerful jet of urine into the toilet. It was the longest one I have ever had; it was probably over a whole pint. I really did drink way too much milk. While I was urinating, I noticed that the man from before was having anal sex with the woman he was staring at. I took a quick look at the other people in the restroom. Surprisingly, no one had a major reaction to the… public display of affection. Few were even staring at the act. One especially horny individual walked up to the woman and waved his penis in front of her face, which she gladly accepted into her mouth. As the first man pounded away at his partner, he groped her rather large chest from behind. Milk began spraying from her breasts into the toilet as she moaned in pleasure. I was astonished at the scene, I tried to look away in embarrassment, but I could not stop staring at the carnal act. The glistening of their fluids, the raw yells of pleasure; I was drawn to their disregard for what my world called “decency.” Porn was nothing compared with seeing it in person. The thrusting became faster as the first man released his semen into the woman’s anus as the other man finished into her mouth, which she eagerly swallowed.

After wiping myself off with what seemed to be toilet paper, there was one thing left. ‘Now, how do I flush this thing.’ I turn around to the side facing the wall and saw a short pedestal with a panel made of some strange material on top of it. This must be used for flushing. ‘Hmm, this kinda looks like those panels that were used to open the doors.’ I placed my hand on the panel. ‘Hmm, nothing happened. Wait. Alonia’s hand was glowing when she opened the door. Was I supposed to use my so called “spirit power” on these? Now how do I do that?’ I started to strain hand muscles while touching the panel, trying to access this power. ‘No good.’

“Dude, what the hell did you eat! That smells fucking awful, dude! You know who has to clean up this place!?” A female voice shouted behind me. I turn around. The woman behind me wasn’t human at all! She sort of looks like if a dog had the body shape of a human. She had gray fur, with a few white spots here and there, a shiny, black nose like a dog, pointed dog ears on top of her head, and what looks like black hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore what probably counts as casual wear: a logo-covered v-neck shirt made of some kind of strange material that covered her easily H-cup breasts with the ‘v’ cut far lower than normal showing most of her cleavage, a pair of shorts with a hole that allowed her long, bushy tail to stick out. Upon taking a closer look, her pants seemed to have a butt-flap of some kind. She was wearing a badge on her sizable chest, that was in a strange writing (Wait, the translator doesn’t translate written words?). By what she was holding, she seemed to be a janitor. She was holding what looks to be some kind of mop. The mop had some kind of tank attached to it that I could guess contained some kind of soap used to disinfect the area. I guess it was more convenient than carrying the soap with you in a large tub. Upon taking a closer look, the janitor looked pretty attractive; she had the cuteness of a dog with all the sexual appeal of a human. I blushed a bit.

“Are you going to just stare at me, or are you going to flush the fucking toilet!?” She shouted.

“I-I’m sorry, but I have trouble using the panel. I can’t use my soul power.” I stammered at the sight of the dog-thing-person glaring at me.

“Are you serious, man! What are you, a baby?” She put her paw (or hand?), glowing orange on the panel. Soon, a torrent of water from one end of the toilet moving the waste through a large hole that opened up on the other side of the toilet.

“Thank you.” I said to her as I got up and started to walk towards the restroom door. The door had a panel, too. ‘Wait, how am I supposed to get out of here?’

“Uh, excuse me. Can you let me out of the bathroom too?” I said to the dog-girl, embarrassed.

“Fiiiiine.” She said, clearly annoyed, as she used her soul power to trigger the panel, opening the door.

“Thanks again.” I said.

“Whatever.” She said. “By the way, what’s with that thing on your forehead?”

“Oh, this? It’s supposed to be a translator, so I can understand everyone. I don’t actually know how to speak your language.”

“A foreigner, huh. Not that often we get those, especially in a high-class government facility like this. Kinda sucks dealing with all the security, but it pays a lot better than cleaning at some restaurant.”

“It makes sense. A highly paid staffer is probably less likely to take bribes, I guess.” I responded.

“Well, lucky for me. College don’t come cheap.”

“By the way, I’ve never met… someone like you before.”

“Really? Us dog-kins aren’t that rare. I guess you really are a foreigner.”

“You could say that.” I said, not wanting to tell a stranger about my true origins.

“Well, I better get back to work. Bye.” She said, walking back inside the bathroom to finish cleaning.

“Bye.” I said back before the door closed behind her.

“Now, where is Alonia?”, I ask myself, looking around the nearby area. No sign of her.

Suddenly, I hear a woman cry out. “That sounds like Alonia!”, I say with worry. I ran towards the sounds, following it to what looks like a locker room. The door wide open, and a small pile of discarded clothes were blocking what I guess was supposed to be a safety sensor preventing the door from shutting. The sounds were turning into sexual moans. Wait is she actually cheating on her husband? I take a careful look around the corner, trying not to get caught peeking.

I saw on her hands and knees, her humongous breasts dragging across the smooth floor, as she was being taken from behind by that scientist, I mean enchanter. Xandyr, if I my memory is correct. I saw his penis thrusting in and out of her vagina. My hands instinctively went in my pants, still soaked with the milk from before. I massaged my penis, growing erect. Xandyr was panting loudly pumping into her. “Huff. Damn, I wish I had confessed to you sooner. The way your pussy is massaging me is amazing. Far better than anyone I had fucked in all of my lives.”

“Fufufu, never underestimate a woman with experience.” She laughed while moaning, “Ooooh, yeah, right there! Yesss!”. He reached around her back and tried to grab her bottom pair of breasts, but failed due to her large size.

“Come on, girls, looks like he needs some help.” Her bottom pair of massive breasts seemed to fold backwards on their own, without any tell-tale glow of magic, and managing to wrap around her back for Xandyr’s easy access. Xandyr cupped Alonia’s folded breasts and massaged them causing Alonia to moan louder. I began to rub myself in earnest.

“Shove your hands in. Hurry!” she shouted with ecstasy. Xandyr started sticking his index and middle fingers in each of her nipple holes, moving them in and out, leaking milk.

“More! Please!” she wailed. He used his fingers to stretch the holes, scrunched up his fingers, and with a bit of effort, shoved his whole hand into each of her breasts. He couldn’t get that far inside due to the way her breasts were folded, but he could feel the milk soaking his hands.

“Oh yes! Fist my babies harder!” Alonia shrieked, milk pouring out of her mammaries. “I’m gonna… wait, stop for moment!”

Xandyr stopped moving. “Wait, why?”

“Shove your hand in my asshole!”

“O-Ok.” He removed his right hand from her breast, still wet with milk, and placed his hand at her anus. With his lubricated hands, he had no effort inserting his fist in as far as he could with the awkward position he was in. He resumed his thrusting. “Alonia, I can feel my dick through your asshole.”

“You think you can jack yourself off through my pussy?” He seemed to adjust his hands, stretching her rectum to wrap his hand around her uterus. With her uterus and his penis in his hand, he started moving, again. “Yes! Treat my pussy like your personal cock sleeve!” They started humping even faster.

“Alonia, I think I’m going to cum!” “Me too!”

“Hnnnng!” “Ahhhhn!” A large amount of milk pouring out on the floor.

Xandyr pulled out, large amounts of semen pouring out onto the floor. Now that I have a better look, he had a penis bigger than mine, his being about 10 inches, versus my 6.

Alonia seemed to look in my direction, a grin growing on her face. ‘Did she see me?’ “Hey Xand, how about round 2?”, she said, getting on her back, legs spread with her vagina facing me, gaping with semen flowing out. From this far, I couldn’t get a clear look, but the vagina looked similar to a normal one. It was the ideal shade of pink, the only thing different was her large clit, over an inch long.

“Now Xandy, come to mommy.” “Y-yes...mom.” He got on top of her and gave her a bear hug, arms wrapped around her breasts, and sucked one of her middle pair of her teats, warm milk flowing into his mouth.” Now, make your mommy cum.” Alonia said, spreading her labia.

While still on her teat, Xandyr tried to position himself into her, but was unable to feel for it with his eyes covered in breasts. Alonia gently held his penis, and guided it into her wet slit, the tight hole now firmly gripping his penis. Xandyr began to move, thrusting his penis to the base into Alonia, with her beginning to moan. “I always liked this position.” She said. “I can always see the face of whoever I’m fucking.”

“I like this position too, it allows me to play with your magnificent boobs.” He said, before switching to the other middle breast.

“Hey, stick your fists back inside my tits, it felt amazing when you did it before.”

“Ok.”

Loosened from the previous fisting, he easily slid both of his hands into her lower pair of breasts. He started pushing further into her breasts, eliciting cries of pleasure from Alonia, who folded her top pair of breasts back towards her mouth, and started to drink from them. Xandyr started putting his weight on his hands pushing them down to the bottom of the mammary glands, his hands pushing down against her upper abdomen. He started to pump harder, using his breast-covered hands as leverage, “Yes! Fuck me harder!” Alonia cried out. Xandyr seemed to be tiring out, but managed to power through.

“I’m going to cum again!”

“Yes, cum inside me!”

Xandyr let out a roar of pleasure, releasing his load into her vagina, before pulling out..

Alonia quickly got to her knees, and started to rub at her clitoris. “Now girls, make sure you get him nice and wet.”, she moaned softly. Her teats began to point at Xandyr on their own. “AHHHHHN!” She let out a final wail of pleasure, as she finally reached orgasm, her breast milk spraying out, drenching Xandyr’s naked body, while she squirted onto the floor.

Alonia spread her vagina, dollops of semen dripping out. “My, my, Xandy, you really came a lot this time. I think you may have gotten me pregnant. Now, are you ready to feed your future child?”

“Yes, Miss Alonia. I loved you as soon I laid eyes on you. As soon as I knew you were married, I knew I couldn’t be your husband, but this is the next best thing. Now I can be with you forever.”

“Fufufu, now that you’ve got my personal flavoring on you, do you want one last kiss from mommy?” she teased.

Xandyr nodded with a blush on his face. “Now come here.” Xandyr embraced Alonia, lips touching as they kissed. Alonia stuck her tongue out, only to be captured by Xandyr’s mouth. Tongues intertwined as they shared in their passion. They soon broke their kiss.

“Now, thank you Goddess for the food.” She then opened her mouth, her jaw seeming to dislocate itself as it opened impossibly wide. “It’s nice to finally be home.” Xandyr said as he moved his head toward the mouth, not away from it. He laid his head on her tongue as she closed her mouth around his neck. She put her arms under his shoulders and hoisted him further into her mouth reaching his chest. I looked in horror (with a hint of arousal) as it came to me that SHE WAS EATING HIM! Her ribs seemed to stretch outwards as Xandyr’s torso reached her esophagus. I could see that his penis had grown erect again. ‘Why would he be aroused at being eaten!?’ , I thought to myself.

She continued to swallow more of him until she reached his crotch. His erect penis getting in the way, she moved it into her mouth, licking it with her tongue. I could hear him moan in pleasure from inside her esophagus. She inserted her finger inside on of her nipples, moving it in and out. Once the digit was covered in milk, she inserted it inside of his anus, fingering him. “Yes, right there!” he yelled. He soon reached orgasm, releasing semen inside of her mouth.

“Mmmmm, yummy.” she said with her mouth full. She started to push him further inside of her. His thighs, then his knees, then his legs, then his feet. She finally closed her mouth and gave a final swallow. Her stomach distended immensely making it look like she was 6 months pregnant. She patted her stomach right below her massive chest, “You tasted delicious.” she said. She then looked in my direction, “Did you like the show, Richard?”

I cautiously moved toward her, stepping in a puddle of milk.

“Y-you ate him!” I stuttered in an uncharacteristic fashion. “W-why would you do that!? He loved you!”, my voice growing into a shout. “W-were you going to eat me too?”

“N-no I wasn’t I-” She said carefully approaching me.

“G-get away!” I shouted stepping back.

I then started to slip on the milk, my feet giving out before me. I fell backwards, only to be caught by Alonia.

“Be careful, you could have gotten yourself hurt.” She said worriedly as she pulled me into a hug. “Please calm down. Let’s go to a place where we can sit down and talk, and I’ll try to explain everything.”

“Please trust her, Richard. I don’t want to hear you two fight.” Said a voice coming from inside Alonia.

“Xandyr, are you alright?” I asked.

“Never been better, Richard. Please believe me when I say that I wanted this. It was completely consensual.”

I take a deep breath, tying to center my thoughts. “Ok, let’s go.”

“Wait, change your clothes first. You’re still soaking wet.” Alonia said pointing to the pile of clothes blocking the door.

Xandyr said through Alonia’s stomach, “You can have my clothes if you want. It’s not like I need them where I’m going.” He chuckled.

Alonia gave me some space for me to change into Xandyr’s uniform. The material that the uniform was made of felt kinda like leather, but it was a lot more flexible. The clothes were a bit too big since he was slightly taller than me, but I found that they were adjustable to some extent, fitting a lot better. It even had a butt-flap too. Considering the culture of this world, it’s pretty understandable why this would be on a woman’s uniform, but a man’s uniform? I guess homosexual relationships between men aren’t taboo here. I just hope I don’t get into such an encounter anytime soon.

She leads me outside of the messy locker room. Shortly after leaving I saw that dog-girl from the restroom holding a mop and pulling a janitor’s cart. I guess with a mess like that, you do need to pull a cart after all.

“Oh, come on! Really!?”, she shouted in frustration. “I just cleaned up the mess you made in the operation room!”

Alonia suppressed a giggle at that funny coincidence.

“Sorry about the mess.” I said.

She sighed. “It’s fine. I guess it’s part of the job. Next time, please try not to make such a big mess.”

Alonia led me to a nearby bench. We sat down, none of us sure what to say next.

Alonia started: “Richard, please believe me when I say that I had no intention of eating you.”

“I guess you don’t. Now that I’ve calmed down, I realized that you could have eaten me at any time before. You probably could have used the excuse that you were trying to hide the secret experiment from leaking out. You could have even let me die on the operating table. But, you saved me and let me stay in your home.”

“Thank you.” She said smiling. “Now about what you saw, let me try to find the words...” She paused for a moment.

“… Ok, on this planet, eating people have been part of our species’ history for hundreds of thousands of years, perhaps millions. It is our way of life. We call this practice “vore”. Vore is quite common on our planet and it even feels wonderful. Remember when I told you about how being naked in public means you consent to sex? If it was just sex, we would have more people walking around nude. That consent applies to vore too. While usually, people who are eaten do not hold grudges against their predators, most people don’t want to be eaten out of the blue, so we usually wear clothes in public.”

“Then, why exactly did you eat Xandyr?”

“Back when I left you in the bathroom, I went to see if Xandyr had any spare clothes for you to use since I thought that he was about your size. He then surprised me when he confessed his love to me.”

Xandyr cut in, “When I first saw her, I had a crush on her. I loved everything about her, her lovely body, her amazing tits, and most of all, her kind heart. It crushed me to find out that she was already married, but I felt that I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t at least confess to her. Then, I found out that she got into big trouble for eating many of the enchanters in the project, which pushed back the timetables, so to prevent her from getting into further trouble, I decided to wait until the experiment was completed before confessing. And that’s when she came to me to borrow my clothes, so I used it to confess to her my love.” Xandyr recounted.

“I was flattered by his confession, and I told him that he can fuck my pussy only if I can eat him afterwards. The deal I had with my husband was that I’m allowed to have sex with other people, but I have to eat anyone afterwards, as she didn’t want anyone to steal my heart. Of course, the same applies to her cock as well. Anyways, he accepted the offer knowing he’ll get eaten.”

“To be honest, I sort of figured you would react negatively to vore.” Alonia said. “When I dissected you before, I could tell that your body was incapable of most forms of vore. That and the fact that you didn’t know about reincarnation means you would probably assume that once you’re eaten, you would be dead forever. I avoided talking about it, because I thought you would end up hating me and this world. When I saw you peeking at me, I figured that you would find out about it one way or another, so I thought that the best way to expose you to it without scaring you that much would be to show it to you in the most wholesome scenario. Just ask Xandyr if he regrets it.”

“So, do you regret it, Xandyr?” I ask.

“No, I don’t. I knew that it might come to this. In fact, I probably would have requested it, even if her husband hasn’t made her eat me.”

“Anyways, how does it feel in her stomach?”, I asked, genuinely curious.

“It’s feels like a mother’s womb, the walls are gently massaging me, like a warm hug. The acids are tingling my skin, but in a gentle way. The acids haven’t really come in yet, so the pleasure will only grow.”

“It’s pretty unbelievable that you would be willing to throw your life away so easily.”

“Being eaten by someone you love is the best kind of death you can get. The only way you could understand is if you were eaten yourself.”

I let out a small sigh. “I don’t know if I ever will feel that way, but in the end, if you were fine with it, I guess I can’t complain about it.”

Suddenly, I heard a voice seeming to come from the ceiling. “Attention all employees. The time is now 5 o’ clock. This facility will be closing in one hour. Please exit at your earliest convenience.”

‘5 o’ clock? Closing? I guess this planet’s clock works differently from ours.’

“Shit, it’s already 5. Richard, we better move along. I have to talk with Myletta first, and then I can show you your new home.”

Her head started to glow a light indigo, and then faded after a few seconds.

“I just got a telepathic message from Myletta. She’s waiting in the lobby. Please follow me.”

“Sure.”

‘New home, huh. I’m not sure if I can survive for long in this world, but I think I can trust Alonia to keep me safe.’ I thought to myself with a small smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2 (V2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard was invited to Alonia's house to stay with her family until he is able to be sent back. Will her family be as weird as she and the rest of the world is? Will they even accept him? Will he keep his planet's morals?
> 
> A/N: Here's the new version of my first round of rewrites/edits. The new version of Ch. 3 will come out by the weekend, hopefully. Thank you for your continued support. 
> 
> Changelog (V2): The first change I made was altered Alonia's children's apparent ages. Before, I though of their aging rate was about for every Tiamatian year, they grow by about 3 years. I decided to turn that up to about 4, so they look a bit older than what I had originally planned. Next, since I have a better idea about what the characters' personalities would be like, I decided to add more character moments to fit those personalities, such as Malia being more of a chuunibyou. I also added a few more scenes to help build Malia and Richard's relationship as they are the two main characters of the story. Finally, I tried to do a better job explaining more about how life on Tiamat works, as I felt that some of the explanations were a bit awkward. Also, I tried to fix most of the typos/grammatical errors in the last version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a far longer chapter than I've planned. As the sex scenes got longer, I thought about splitting it into 2 chapters, but I couldn't end it without a proper vore scene. In this chapter, things will get crazy with weird fetishes, and we're only getting started. Enjoy!

Alonia led me to the main lobby of the facility where Myletta, the purple-haired scientist was waiting for us there.

“How did she know to meet us here?” I asked Alonia.

“You remember how my head glowed indigo a few minutes ago?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I was using Indigo Magic to use telepathy to tell her to meet us here. Indigo Magic’s focus is the mind. With it you can affect the minds of yourself and others. Particularly skilled Indigo Mages can even affect objects with just their mind alone. If you want to learn Indigo Magic, you should have an idea of what it can do.” Alonia turned to Myletta. “Hey, Myl. Did you wait long?”

“Not at all. I was just doing a lot of paperwork.” Myletta sighed. “Seriously when I took this job, I thought I would have people to do it for me while I could focus my mind on doing research, but the amount of paperwork has just grown.” She glared at me. “No thanks to him. Sigh, I guess I’ll have to take work home with me.”

“Seriously, you work too hard. See, you’re starting to grow wrinkles. We should go on a girls night out, just you and me like old times.” Alonia invited. “Remember when we were in college? We used to go out, get drunk, and pick up guys to fill our pussies and bellies.”

“You mean YOUR belly! You kept eating them first and rarely left any for me.”

“Water under the bridge. But, seriously, you’re starting to grow old. You should go out and find some nice prey, like me.” Alonia said smiling, patting her swollen belly.

“Ok, who did you eat this time?” Myletta said with a scolding frown.

“Heya, *pant* boss.” Xandyr said from inside Alonia’s stomach.

“Really, you ate another enchanter?”

“I thought we were done with the portal.”

“WE ARE NOWHERE NEAR DONE! We still have to find out what went wrong with the portal, and why he was sent here instead of our fellow researcher in the other facility! When we contacted them, the volunteer who went inside their end of the portal is STILL missing!” Myletta sighed. “Really, if you weren’t my best friend, I would have fired you by now.”

“Well, good thing we’re friends, then.” Alonia joked.

Myletta turned to me. “Anyways, l have been wondering: what is this thing?” She asked me, holding my smartphone. “I’ve been pumping as much soul power as I could and it won’t do anything.”

“It’s called a smartphone. Back on my world, we used to use it to communicate with people across the planet.” I took the smartphone, pushed the button on the side, and the screen lit up. I gave it back to her.

“Amazing! All that with this small device?” She said, excitedly fiddling with the device.

“There’s more. We can also use this to access the internet.”

“What’s the internet?”

“It’s sort of a web of information. By using the internet, we can have full access to most of humanity’s knowledge.”

“Really? Are all your people geniuses?”

“No, most people use the internet to play games and entertain themselves. Although, Alonia did mention that I was way smarter than most people on their first life, maybe my people are naturally smarter than yours?”

“It sounds like it. People over here are quite dumb in their first lives. But, at least the more lives we live and the more experiences we gain, we can get smarter. Although, it sure is a waste of an amazing resource. I would be able to do so much research using the internet. How do I access it?”

“You can’t, at least not on this planet. The internet requires extremely complex infrastructure that can only be found near or around the planet.”

“Around?”

“Yeah, we have these things called satellites, which are these machines in space around the planet. Many of these satellites carry signals from the internet to machines like these.”

“Your people went to space!? We never even tried going to space!” Myletta said, astonished. “Maybe after the portal is complete, I can try to research ways to get into space.”

“I would have loved to go to space *pant pant* but I’m going to be part of something, or someone greater.” Xandyr said, giving Alonia’s stomach a loving pat from the inside. “Just thinking about it makes me … Ahhh!” He reached orgasm again.

“My, my, even when you’re covered in acid, your cum still tastes nice.” Alonia teased.

“Wait, you can taste that?” I asked.

“Yes, most of our digestive system has taste buds throughout, but not as much as our tongues.”

“Interesting… I suppose it makes sense since your people evolved around this… vore.”

“Anyways,” Myletta interrupted, “this place is closing down for the night pretty soon, so we should be going now. By the way, Richard, we still need to ask you more questions, so you need to come back here tomorrow.”

“Sure thing.”

“Bye, Myl!” Alonia shouted, waving enthusiastically.

Alonia led me out the door and to some kind of parking lot. I saw the people leaving work. There were many people that couldn’t be called human. There were many animal-people like that dog-girl, a few that looked like elves from The Lord of The Rings, a couple that resemble mythical creatures, many that looked like they used to have lived in some kind of nuclear wasteland with their… oddly shaped bodies and quite a few of them were completely naked. I blushed at one woman that looked like she has penises growing out of her breasts.

As I walked, my gaze turned upwards. It became clear that I was on another planet. There were 2 suns setting at the horizon with both being about the same size. This planet must belong to a binary star system. I could also see 3 moons glowing different colors in the sky. The sky was also red, but that might be due to the sunset. I gawked at the different skyline, unsure of what to think.

“We’re here.” Alonia said as she stopped by a vehicle slightly bigger than a short-bus, bringing me out of my trance. The vehicle was dark purple, had enough seats for 20 people, and didn’t have any wheels at all. As usual, the doors had those panels. The passenger’s side door opened on it’s own to let me in.

“How?”

“One of the perks of using panels that trigger off of soul power instead of pressure: we can use them at a distance.” Alonia said. “Also, they can remember someone’s soul signature so we can prevent strangers from getting in.

“Interesting. Also quite convenient.” I said as I got in.

“Any reason for these extra seats?” I asked.

“Oh, one of the reasons that I got this car is to fit all of my children and grandchildren. These seats were often filled to overflowing many years ago, that often times my kids had to hold their babies while we drove. Then, my husband got promoted. You see, my husband is a high-ranked soldier, so she often has to go all over the place, so after the promotion, these trips have been far longer. The last time I’ve seen my husband was 3 years ago.”

“That sound’s rough.”

“It’s fine, I’m quite used to it.”

She activated the vehicle; the vehicle gently rose up from the ground.

“This car can fly?” I asked, somewhat surprised.

“Yes, but actual flight uses a lot of power, so it can’t do it for long. So, most cars just hover a few inches above the ground.”

The car started moving. After, getting waved past the security checkpoint, Alonia started talking.

“So, since we have a while until we get home, do you have anything you want to ask me about?” Alonia asked while driving.

“I want you to tell me more about vore. What is it like? What happens after you digest people?”

“Well, vore is quite common in our world. Millions of people get eaten every day. There is even multiple ways to eat someone. Some use their boobs, some use their cocks, some use their assholes, and some use their pussies.”

“Really?” I asked a bit surprised.

‘Just how in the world does that work? Most of those parts don’t release any kinds of acids to digest whatever is inside.’ I thought to myself.

“As for what it’s like, well that depends on the predator. Our souls can infuse digestive fluids, affecting how the prey feels as they are getting digested, so different predators feel vastly different from each other. Also, many digestive chambers also excrete aphrodisiacs when they sense that there’s prey inside to make the prey feel good.” Alonia explained. “How does it feel in there, Xandy?” She asked nudging her stomach.

“It’s indescribable. You have to personally experience it to really know. The best I can describe it is that it’s like a warm welcome home, like I’m being welcomed into the family in her gut.” Xandyr tried to explain. “Ahh, the acids have reached my chest. Looks like I have only few hours left. It will be the best few hours of this life. I wonder how many times I can cum before my dick melts away.”

“But doesn’t it hurt?”

Alonia said, “I told you before, we feel pain differently. For you, it probably will feel like torture, at least until the aphrodisiacs kick in. For us, while it may be uncomfortable at first, the discomfort will give way to ecstasy.”

“Wouldn’t that often lead to your death? If pain gives you pleasure, what reason would you have to preserve your life?”

“Remember, this isn’t our only life. We usually reincarnate after death, making every life another opportunity to reach higher and higher forms of pleasure in the form of vore and sex, as well as giving the soul a chance to grow. Souls mainly grow from experience, the stronger the emotions behind the experience, such as pleasure, the more the soul grows.”

It seems like their society is very hedonistic. “So, the prey gets stronger when they get eaten?”

“The predator gets stronger too. When a predator eats a prey, the prey’s soul gets assimilated into the predator’s soul, giving them large benefits, such as a longer life, stronger body, stronger powers, larger size, and more. How old do you think me and Myletta are?”

“If I have to guess, Myletta is about 50 and you are about 32.”

“That old? I guess your people have longer natural lifespans. Our average lifespan without any prey and discounting unnatural death is about 25-30 but depending on one’s soul power, it can be higher. So, anyways, did you know that she is actually 3 years younger than me? She’s such a workaholic that she rarely eats anyone, so she looks a lot older.”

“How old are you actually?”

“79 years old in this life.”

“Wow, that’s actually pretty old, no offense.” I said.

“None taken.”

“So how does reincarnation work?”

“You know how the souls of prey are assimilated into the predator? Well, when the predator has children, the prey’s soul gets reincarnated as the predator’s children. Although which soul and which parent is pretty much up to chance unless the predator can control it somehow.”

“I see.” I said. “When you said I was unable to perform most types of vore, you implied that there was a type of vore that even I can do. What kind of vore is that?”

“It’s known as “hard vore”. It’s where we eat the prey bite by bite. It’s can actually be quite pleasurable for the prey. I’ve died quite a many times from it, cumming all the way. It’s also quite convenient for many people, as we won’t have to carry our prey’s entire body with us until they digest, and we can share a single prey with friends and family. However, I prefer swallowing people whole, or “soft vore”. I like how carrying my prey feels like I’m pregnant again.”

“That sounds pretty disgusting, hard vore.” I said. Alonia frowned. “Sorry, but in my world, that is known as cannibalism, and it is seen as barbaric and morally wrong. This just might be too much for me.”

“Well, you’ll probably have to do it in order to survive. Most of our food comes from other people. Even our main source of fruit and vegetables come from plant-people. Vore is just a part of life in this world.”

“But what about eating animals instead?”

“Most animal species have gone extinct, but not due to overeating, but due to evolution. They evolved into more intelligent, and more human-like forms.”

‘So that’s why there are those animal-people like that janitor.’ I thought.

“Why human-like?” I asked,

“You see, when someone reincarnates, the way they see themselves can affect their genes when they are reborn, so when someone views themselves as a man, they are more likely to be reborn as a man. The theory is, when a human is eaten by an animal, they reincarnate as an animal with some human genes. Those genes can built up, and eventually became those beast-kin you probably have seen before. The same thing also happened with the plant -people I mentioned. People got eaten by carnivorous plants and those plants eventually turned into plant-people.”

“You know, back in my world, we’ve had this theory called “R-K Selection”. In the theory, you can categorize all species in 2 categories, R-Selected and K-Selected. R-Selected species survive by having large amount of offspring, knowing that many of them won’t survive until they are able to reproduce, while K-Selected species have few offspring, and focus on raising them to have a better chance of survival. While my world’s humans are K-Selected, it seems your people are R-Selected. Your people have sex all the time, so you have many children, and many of those children will be eaten by predators. The sheer number of children is why your people haven’t gone extinct. While most R-Selected species have less intelligence, your people get around that through reincarnation, which will make sure after each life, people gather more and more knowledge, until they are as intelligent as K-Selected species.”

“That actually fits us quite accurately. I’m impressed.”

“And another thing, your people seem to have evolved around vore and reincarnation. The elastic body allows people to fit people inside of you. The alternate vore methods seem to allow multiple prey to fit inside of your body. The aphrodisiacs your body produces as well as the different sense of pain make the idea being eaten far more appealing. Your body also might have even evolved to be more appealing to eat, as the fact that your genes can carry on to your next life would be like continuing your genetic lineage. Your increased muscle mass and durability seems to stem from both the increased gravity of this planet as well as to carry multiple prey at the same time. A long natural lifespan and higher natural intelligence doesn’t have that much of an advantage when you can reincarnate, so you can afford to have shorter life spans. It’s actually quite amazing.”

“Wow, you’re incredibly smart. You can probably do well in any job you find here.”

“Well, any job that doesn’t require magic.” I said blushing slightly.

“Anyway, we’re just about home. You can see it on the right.”

Her house was very large, like a small mansion. It was 2 stories tall and was constructed using a white material. The front door was over 10 feet tall, probably built for her stature. She used her soul power to open the door, letting me inside.

The house was well decorated with portraits of various people hung on the green-painted walls.

“Kids! I’m home!” She shouted. “And I also brought a guest!”

“Mom, what took you so long? I’m hungry!” said a young girl with messy medium-length red hair that looks around 13 years old, as she ran to give Alonia a hug. She wore a yellow tank-top and short shorts, and was about 4’ 6” tall.

“Well, some things happened at work, so I couldn’t come home on time.”

She looked at me, “And who’s he?”

“Malia, this is Richard. He will be staying with us for a while.”

Malia, I guess her name is, continued staring at me. “You’re cute. Want to fuck?”

I stared in shock. “What?”

“Wait till after dinner.” Alonia said.

“W-wait. Isn’t she way too young?”

“Relax, you don’t have to worry about hurting her. She’s taken dicks way bigger than yours.”

“I mean, isn’t having sex with someone that young, you know, illegal?”

“Not in this country. There are no laws saying how old you have to be to have sex. Besides, this isn’t her first life. Including those, she’s even older than you.”

“What do you mean “this planet”?” Malia asked, eyes full of curiosity and excitement. “Are you an alien? Are you going to abduct me and shove things up my butt?”

“I’ll tell everyone at the dinner table. Now Malia, tell everyone that it’s almost dinner time.”

“Yes mom!” she said as she ran off.

“Now, why don’t you get washed up for dinner. I know that you feel uncomfortable about eating another person, but trust me: you’ll love my cooking. Even though it’s just leftovers tonight. I’ll even save you the best part.”

I sighed. “Ok. I’ll try it out at least.”

“Great!” Alonia smiled.

“By the way, where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the hall, and to the left. Oh, and just so you know, most of the panels in the house are activated by touch, not soul power, so you can use them yourself.”

The bathroom was fairly tidy, with a decorative wallpaper, a fancy sink, and the toilet, while also a squat-down, had a cushioned toilet seat set up above it. The only problem was that there was no door to close for my privacy.

As I pulled the toilet seat up to urinate, a girl older than Malia, about 16, walked by the bathroom. She had teal hair cut short. Her skin was darker than her mother (if she even is her daughter), her body was pretty curvy with a plump butt. She was about 5’ 2” tall, had G-cup breasts, and she was completely naked. I tried not to stare at her chest.

“Hey, who are you?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m Richard. Your mother is letting me stay here for a while.”

“Oh, OK. Well, I’m Sorana. Say, do you have to pee?”

“U-uh yeah.”

“Could you let me drink it? It’s the family toilet’s duty to drink your pee.”

I stared in shock. Just what kind of ideas are in these kids’ heads?

“...Are you being forced into this?” I ask.

“No way. I really want to drink your pee.”

“U-uh, no thanks.”

“Come on, take of your pants!” she said while grabbing my pants by the waist, and pulled it down.

“Wow, your dick is small! Most of the kids at school have dicks bigger than yours. No wonder you didn’t want me to see it.”

I couldn’t help but get offended by the comment. ‘My dick is normal sized! ... on Earth. Fuck.’

“Fine, you can drink my pee.” I relented.

“Great! Don’t worry, with your good looks, I’m sure it will taste good!” She said, with a wide smile.

She opened her mouth and put my glans inside of her mouth and sucked lightly, eager for her treat. My penis started to become erect from the contact. After a bit of concentration, a stream of urine started spraying from my urethra. Her cheeks slowly filled with my urine, and her face gradually changed into a face of disgust. When I was done, she released my penis and forced herself to swallow it.

“Yuck, your pee is bitter! What is wrong with you!?” She shouted.

“According to your mother, my soul is very weak. That might be why it tastes bad.”

“Wow! You really need to get that fixed. Find yourself some prey, that might make it taste better.”

“Well, you did ask to drink it. I guess I’m going to have to use the normal toilet, after all.” I said, wanting to avoid having to do something like this again.

“N-no, I’ll get used to it. A good toilet accepts all who use it. It’ll be a test to see if I’m worthy to become one like I’ve dreamed about. Although, I won’t exactly be eager to be eating your poop as well.”

“Wait, you eat feces as well? That can’t be healthy!” I asked incredulously.

“Of course, a human toilet has to accept all kinds of waste. I’ve been eating nothing but poop and drinking nothing but pee with the occasional cumshot for over 3 years, and I’ve never gotten sick from it. Just ask my mom, and she’s a doctor.” She said with resolve. “Also, you talk funny. Nobody calls poop feces outside of doctors, and even mom doesn’t talk like that. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get this awful taste out of my mouth.”

She took a cup that was on the sink, placed it between her legs and squatted over it. Her bright pink vagina was clearly displayed in front of me. I unconsciously stared with a blush on my face as a golden liquid started spraying from her urethra and into the cup, a blissful look on her face. I couldn’t help but stare at her vagina. The liquid had a strange, but oddly pleasant smell to it. When she was done, she lifted the cup of urine to her mouth, and started to drink a mouthful, swishing it around her mouth and swallowed. The show was oddly erotic, as my penis had grown fully erect.

“Ahh, that’s better. Do you want a taste?” Sorana asked, offering me the cup.

I was honestly a bit curious about how it tasted after her positive reaction, but I repressed that thought.

“N-no thanks, you can have it.” I answered.

“Great! More for me.” She resumed chugging the cup of her own urine until it was empty.

“Ahh, refreshing! Anyways, see you at dinner!” she said as she walked out.

‘That was … interesting.’ I thought to myself as I moved my hand to the panel on the faucet. As I touched it, the panel turned a bright purple as water poured out of the spout. After wetting my hands, I used a bar of what I can assume was soap, rinsed and dried my hands.

I left the bathroom wondering if I can ever adapt to this world. I guess I can only take this one step at a time.

It took me a while to find the dining room, as I still didn’t know the layout of the house. The dining room was fairly big, with a very large wooden circular table in the middle that was big enough to fit about 20 people, probably more if you can squeeze some people together.

Alonia’s children started to walk in. There were 11 children in total: Malia, Sorana, the baby she was carrying, a male toddler who walked beside her; a boy who looked around 18, identical twin girls around 20, with one carrying a baby, the other carrying a female toddler, and a boy around 5, and a girl around 8. One of those twin girls looked to be pregnant with her abdomen having a large bulge sticking out.

We all sat down at the table, with the twins sitting scooting up close to each other. Alonia started to set the table, giving each of the children who were old enough to eat solid food, except Sorana, a plate of what looks to be steak garnished with some kind of spices, and a glass of fresh milk. She then placed a plate covered by a dome in front of me. It smelled delicious.

“Now kids, this is Richard. He will be staying with us for a while. And you won’t believe this: he’s actually an alien!”

Her children had mixed reactions, some were muttering amongst themselves, some were excited, some appeared nervous, and the babies started to cry.

“Wow! Is that true!? Are you an alien!?” Malia asked in excitement.

“Uh, yeah. I suppose I am.”

“I knew it! You got to tell me about your planet!” she shouted.

“Uh, maybe later.”

“Now, kids, why don’t you introduce yourselves?” Alonia requested.

Sorana started. “As you know, I’m Sorana. I’m 4 years old, and my dream is to become a high-class human toilet!”

4 years old? “Why don’t you have any food?” I asked as I noticed her lack of a plate and silverware.

“Silly, my food is what results from their food, if you know what I mean.” She gave a wink.

“O-oh.”

“And these are my children, my daughter Ania...” she pointed at the blonde-haired baby she held, “...and my son Paren”, she pointed at the blue-haired toddler that sat next to her on a booster seat. At a closer look, the blonde baby had four arms and had a blue-scaled snake’s tail from the waist down, like a lamia. “Oh Mom, can I get my children some food?”

“Yes, you may.”

Sorana got up and left to what I’m guessing the kitchen.

The teenage boy was next. He had messy brown hair, was slightly muscular, and was about as tall as me. “I’m Yorin, also 4 years old. My favorite thing in the world is boobs! I love squeezing them, and kissing them, and milking them and ...”

“That’s quite enough, Yorin. Who’s next?” Alonia interrupted.

The twin girls were next. They were fairly tall at about 6 feet, each had straight brown hair, swept in opposite directions. They had some minor differences from each other. The pregnant twin had a slightly larger chest size of about H-cup compared with the non-pregnant one’s G-cup. The non-pregnant one looked far more muscular than her twin sister and was a few inches taller and also had slightly messier hair. “I’m Dorea, and I’m 5 years old.” said the pregnant one. “And I’m Orana, also 5 years old.” Said the other one. “Pleased to meet you.” They said in sync. Even their voices had differences: Orana’s voice was slightly rougher and had a lower pitch, while Dorea’s was demurer and more ladylike.

“This is my baby son, Quince.” said Dorea, pointing at her brown-haired baby. “And this my kid Kyrea. Isn’t she cute? Bet you want to fuck her.” Said Orana holding up the black-haired toddler.

“Nice to meet you, Richie.” Said Kyrea in a soft voice.

“Now, you two, why don’t you introduce yourselves.” Said Dorea, looking at the other two children.

“M-my name is Javin, and I’m 1 year old.” said the long brown-haired boy, sounding somewhat shy.

“And I’m Tyria, 2 years old.” Said the brown-haired girl in a more assertive voice.

Now it was Malia’s turn. “My name is Malia, and I’m 3 years old!” She stood up on her chair. “I may not have eaten anyone in any of my 21 lives. And I don’t care how many lifetimes it takes, but some day, I’m going to be a GOD!” She shouted at the top of her lungs while pointing to the sky.

The scene reminded me of this anime I’ve seen a few years ago. I have to admit that she looked kinda cool when she said that.

“Malia, mind your table manners!” Admonished Alonia.

“Yes, Mama.” Malia said as she sat back on her chair.

Sorana came back from the kitchen holding a bowl of brown paste. The paste had a powerful scent that I could smell from all the way here, but it wasn’t a bad smell. She started feeding her children the paste. Is that paste what I think it is?

“As for me, I’m Richard Stevens. I’m 22 years old. I came from a planet called Earth. I have a lot to learn about this planet, so I hope you can take care of me.”

“Now, there’s one more person I would like to introduce...” Alonia said as she stood up. “Children, this is my dinner, Xandyr.” she said as she patted her stomach.

“Pleased...to meet you...children.” said Xandyr with a strained voice. “I’m sorry... I can’t see you guys’ faces. I… think I have only an hour left. My torso… is mostly... melted away. My intestines... are bathed in … your mother’s...acid. I’m stroking... my guts...because my...dick has… melted away. Richard… don’t think… that this is goodbye… I will... live on… as a part of… Alonia.”

“Now children, say your final farewells to Xandyr.” Alonia said.

“Bye bye.”

“Rest in peace.”

“Hope you can be reborn soon.”

“Now, Sorana, by tomorrow, you can have a great feast all to yourself with the shit he’ll make.”

“Really?! Thank you, mom! Thank you Xandyr for the feast your remains will make.”

“You’re quite welcome.” Said Alonia.

“I’m glad… that my … body won’t... go to waste. It’s a pleasure… to feed… one of her children too.”

It was honestly kinda disturbing to witness this man dying, but these people have been living like this for millennia. It wouldn’t have been right trying to change their way of life over my planet’s sensibilities.

“Now guys, now that introductions are over, let’s eat!”

The children started ravenously eating the steak. I lifted the dome off my plate. What was on the plate was a large breast. It wasn’t as big as Alonia’s but it was a lot bigger than most women on Earth. The breast was cooked until it had a brown color with multiple herbs and spices sprinkled onto it. I reacted to it with a mixture of hunger from the delicious-smelling meat, arousal from the fact that it was a breast, and disgust at the fact that it came from a human that was slaughtered to create this meat. A human with a future reduced to this.

“Really, how come HE gets the boob meat!” Yorin complained.

“Yorin, he’s our guest. Plus, on his planet, he never had boob meat before.” Admonished Alonia.

“B-but boob meat is my favorite.” Yorin whined.

“Yorin!”

“F-fine.”

“Now, Richard, why don’t you give it a try. It’s a lot better if you use your teeth to bite it than if you cut it with a knife.”

My hand moved toward the breast and gave it a light squeeze. The crispy but pliant flesh sank from the pressure. The heat stung my hand as a few drops of milk escaped from the top. The milk looked slightly off-color like something was mixed into it.

I slowly stuck the nipple in my mouth and gave it a little suckle. Warm, delicious milk filled my mouth. It wasn’t as good as Alonia’s milk. It tasted like milk, but it had an erotic background flavor with a hint of saltiness, rather than the sweet and hearty background flavor of Alonia’s. I could also taste something else in the milk that had a somewhat fruity flavor that was different from any fruit that I have tasted.

My stomach rumbled with hunger and eagerness at the delicious-looking food, as the rational part of my brain tried to tell me not to eat this person. I thought back to the conversation I had in the car. Most of the food here comes from a person, and the only food I probably can get is another person’s meat. If I’m going to avoid starving to death, I have to do this.

I closed my eyes, opened my mouth, and gave the breast a large bite. The crispy, tender skin gave way to juicy fat. The fat, rather than seeming like sludge like most animals on Earth, had the texture of firm gelatin that melted away in my mouth. And the flavor, it was a more complete flavor than any meat on Earth, and the spices in the breast improved the flavor even further.

“So how was it? How was your first time eating a person’s meat?” Alonia asked. 

“It was delicious. It feels like it goes against everything I was taught on my planet, Earth. But the meat tastes way better than anything I’ve ever tasted on Earth.” I answered with a wide smile. A tear came to my eye.

“What’s wrong?” Alonia asked with worry in her voice.

“It’s just… It’s been a long time I’ve had dinner with my family. I can barely remember what it felt like.”

“Well, as long as you’re living in this house, you’re just like a part of our family. You can even join in the family orgy after dinner.”

I can see the other kids look excited at the idea.

“Family orgy?” My eyes widened in shock. “W-well, I’ve never had sex before, but I can give it a try.”

“Great!”

I took another bite of the breast. The fat gave way to tender meat that had the taste and texture similar to beef. I bit through the mammary gland still filled with milk, enhancing the flavor. I eagerly ate more and more until my plate was empty, and my stomach was almost overflowing. I washed down the meat with the glass of thick, warm milk, which flooded my palette with flavor.

“I’m glad you loved it. Don’t worry, you’ll be eating delicious meat like that every day while you’re on this planet.”

“Out of curiosity, did the person whose meat that was volunteer for it?”

“Most meat comes from volunteers. They are paid well for being butchered, and the money is sent to a bank account tied to their soul, so they can use it in their next life.”

“Do you know whose meat this was?”

“I know that it was a cow-kin, and she looked pretty cute.” Cow-kin? No wonder she tasted like beef. “The meat that stores usually sell often come with little pamphlets that show the girl who the meat comes from. Part of the joy of hard vore comes from knowing how attractive the person was before being turned to meat, so butcher shops add these pamphlets so they can sell more meat.”

“I have another question: when someone is hard-vored by multiple people, who gets the prey’s soul?”

“That’s simple. You see, the soul of a living person is contained in the pineal gland in the brain. Whoever eats the pineal gland, gets the soul.”

“I think I’ve heard an Earth philosopher named Descartes make that claim, but there was no real evidence to back that up.”

“Well, he was right.” Alonia said.

“Also, your children said that they were 5 years old and below. When do your people physically mature?”

“We fully physically mature at about 5-6 years old, but we hit puberty at about 1 year old, so we can have children at that time.”

“Wow, your people mature quickly, on Earth, at least in my country, we become legal adults at 18, and we can’t have sex with anyone below that. Although, there have been studies that state that our brains don’t fully mature until about 25.”

“That sounds like a long wait until you can experience the joys of sex.”

“Well, our people believe that people younger than 18 are too immature to fully understand the implications of sex and are unable to effectively raise any children they might have, much less give birth to them without problems.”

“Well, I can understand the first 2 reasons, but the third reason is not a problem with our species.”

“I see.”

“Hey, Richie, why do you have that thing on your forehead?”, asked Malia.

“This is a translator. I’m actually speaking my world’s language, but you hear me in your language. This is what causes it.”

“Oh, cool!” Malia said.

“So, you want to be a god?”

“Yep! It has been my dream since my first life!” She shouted with pride.

“Sounds like a cool dream. I even thought you looked cool when you announced it at the table. But, couldn’t you come with something more realistic? I mean, gods don’t exist.”

“Sure they do. I met one in a previous life.” Malia argued.

“Really?”

“Yep!”

“Do they actually exist?” I asked Alonia.

“Yes. One rules over this country. Most countries are ruled by a god or gods.” She said.

“Wait, are they omnipotent and omnipresent or something?”

“Omnipotent?” Malia asked herself, confused.

“Not at all. But, what else can we call someone that can warp reality itself to their will?”

My eyes widened. Just how powerful are these entities?

“And you want to be one, Malia?”

“Yeah!”

“And you wouldn’t happen to have a plan, do you?”

“Sure, I do! Eat lots of people and get way stronger! That’s my plan!”

That plan sounds terrible. But I don’t want to make her mad just after meeting her. I’d better humor her for now.

“That…sounds like a good plan. You think I could work for you when you become one? I’ll need a job if I’m going to stay here.”

“Sure! Just don’t hold me back too much!”

“Hehe, I’ll try not to.” I laughed a bit for the first time in a while.

“You’re the first person that didn’t make fun of me when I told you my dream. I can tell we’re going to be great friends.” Malia said, smiling.

“Anyways, is everyone finished with dinner?” Malia asked.

“Yes!” “Yeah” “Yep!”

“Great! Now follow me to the living room and we can have some good family fun!” Alonia said smiling.

She led us to the door to the living room. When she opened it, the living room was huge! It seemed to expand half a mile outward, and the ceiling looked to be over 200 ft high.

“Alonia, how is this room fitting in the house?”

“Magic, of course. This room is enchanted, so that the space on the inside is larger than the space it takes on the outside. It’s quite expensive to set up, but it’s worth it.”

“How?”

“Now sit back and watch.” She walked to the middle of the room and took off her top, showing her six massive breasts to everyone. She bent over and pulled down her skirt and panties showing off her trimmed pubic hair leading to a moist vagina. Suddenly, her whole body started glowing red. I was taken aback when she started to grow in size. She grew to 20 ft., 30 ft., and still kept growing. She didn’t stop until she was over 100 ft tall. She carefully sat down.

“How did you…?”

“Well, when we eat people, absorbing their souls, our bodies grow larger. So, if we eat so many people that our bodies grow to this size, we need to shrink ourselves so that we can’t damage buildings and hurt others. Keeping ourselves shrunk down feels kinda uncomfortable, like we’re always sucking in our guts,” Alonia’s smile turned erotic. “So, shall we get this started?”

Sorana shouted to her mother. “Mom, I’m hungry. Can I have some of your delicious fudge?”

“Of course, dear.” Alonia said as she spread her legs, exposing her anus.

“Yay! Thanks for the food!” She ran over to her mother’s giant body and used her mother’s pliant skin as handholds to climb up to her destination. When she reached the anus, she gave the hole some playful licks.

“Honey, that tickles. Now, come inside and get your dinner.”

“I love you, Mommy!” Sorana shouted with glee, as she climbed inside of her mother’s giant anus. I could hear her munching loudly. “Your poop is the best, Mommy!”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

I’m honestly curious on how it tasted too, hearing her give it such a positive review. ‘No, you are not going to end up like her.’ I try to tell myself.

I saw Alonia’s son Yorin, already naked, run up to his mother. “Yay! Boobs!” he said as he tried to climb up on her torso to get at his prize.

I felt a tug on my arm. It was Malia. “So, are we going to fuck or what?” she said as she took off her tank top. Her breasts were a bit small, about a B-cup. but judging by the sizes of her siblings, I could tell that they weren’t finished growing.

“Go on, Richard. She’s waiting. And Malia, go easy on him. It’s his first time.” Said Alonia. “Yes, Sorana! Right there! Lick me right there!”, she yelled in pleasure, her massive breasts leaking milk, which were lapped up by Yorin.

Malia took my hand and placed it on her right breast It didn’t have the soft bounciness of her mother’s chest, but it was very firm. I bent over and licked her nipple, eliciting a soft moan from Malia. I started sucking a bit, surprised to taste warm milk coming from it. Interesting … she’s not pregnant nor is she caring for any babies, and yet she’s producing milk. The milk was sweet like milk was supposed to be, but I could taste a background of a pleasant salty flavor. I always liked salty foods.

“Come on, take these shorts off. I’m horny!” Malia said impatiently.

“O-ok.” I said nervously as I got to my knees.

I unbutton her shorts, grabbed her pants and panties, and pulled them down, and then a long object sprung out in front of me. It was a penis of about 7 inches, and testicles more than twice the size of mine.”

“Y-you have a penis! You’re a guy?” I asked with a surprised tone, standing back up in shock.

“Ha ha ha! No, silly. I’m a herm. I have both.” She laid on her back, lifted her large testes up, and revealed what was underneath them. I was surprised that a perfectly ordinary vagina laid underneath her fairly large scrotum. “See?”

I blushed hard. “I. I. Uh.” I tried to take a deep breath to calm down. “I-I’m sorry. I-I have never seen a-a v-vagina this close in front of me.”

“You should stop using those fancy words, you’ll sound like a big nerd. Now, come on stick a finger in there, it won’t hurt you.”

I nervously got back on my knees, bent over near her crotch using my left hand for support, closed my eyes in nervousness, and slowly slipped my finger inside.

Only to be met with a stream of urine spraying my face, with some of it getting into my mouth. The urine had an oddly pleasant smell, and the taste had a pleasant kind of saltiness, with a hint of the savoriness that can be found in MSG. I can kinda see why Sorana could live drinking nothing but this stuff.

“No, you moron. Wrong hole! You made me pee myself.”

“S-sorry. I’m just so nervous, I-I instinctively closed my eyes.”

“Ha ha. Here, let me help you.” She gently grabbed my wrist. “Now stick your finger out.” I obeyed. “That’s it. Now, here we go.” She guided my finger into her vagina. “Ahh, that’s it. Now move your finger back and forth.”

I moved my finger in and out of her vagina. I felt her vaginal walls tighten, trying to milk my finger as if it were a penis as fluids drenched my finger. Malia started panting with sexual pleasure.

“Malia, your vagina. It’s so wet.”

“Say, Richie, do you want to see a magic trick?”, she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Uh, sure.” I answered, as I continued to move my finger.

“Now watch carefully.” she said. Malia’s penis started to glow a bright red. Her penis started to grow longer, 2ft, 3ft, 10 ft. Her penis started to wiggle and bend like it was some kind of tentacle.

“You like it? I call it my Spear of God’s Judgment, which smites those that oppose me and blesses those that support me with a child!” Shouted Malia as she struck a pose with her dick spiraling around her body in an attempt to look cool. In a way, she somewhat succeeded. I couldn’t help but giggle.

Her penis snaked towards my pants, looking down, it looks like her urethra expanded and grabbed the button on my pants, and unbuttoned it with unnatural dexterity. Her urethra grabbed my waistband and pulled down my pants and underwear exposing my erect penis.

“Wow, you’re even smaller than me.” She said smiling.

“Now, tell me, where is your finger inside.”

“Y-your vagina.” I stammered.

“Wrong answer.” Her penis then slapped me across the face with a surprising amount of force.

“Your pussy!”

“Good, now don’t you go using those fancy words around me and make me look dumb.” She said assertively.

“Y-yes ma’am!” I squeaked out on instinct.

“Aunt Malia, can I join in too?”, said Javin, who I think was Malia’s sister, Dorea’s son. He looked around 6 years old. He had long brown hair and looking closely, he looked somewhat feminine. He was already naked and stroking his 4-inch peni- I mean dick. “Dad is using her dick to fuck Mom and won’t use it on me.”

I look over at the twin sisters. Orana was thrusting her p- I mean cock inside of her twin sister’s asshole.

“Sure, you can. My dick is quite lonely without a good boy playing with it.” Her cock shrunk down to a more manageable length to a foot long.

Javin opened his mouth and stuck her cock head in his mouth and started sucking her off. With a bit of effort, he slid it in his throat until he got to her base. His throat began glowing blue, and started vibrating, driving his aunt crazy. “Ahh, good job, Javin. You really give the best blowjobs.”

A sound came out of nowhere. “Thank you, Malia. Your cock is the one of the bestest in the world.”

“Come on, Richie, put more fingers in. I can handle it.” I slipped in a second finger, then a third. “Ahh, that’s it, Richie. Finger-fuck my pussy!” I picked up speed, “Yes! Finger-fuck me just like that! I’m going to cum! Aaaahhhn!” Javin pulled out most of the way. Seme- cum started inflating his cheeks. He swished the cum around his mouth, enjoying the flavor, and swallowed.

“Aunt Malia, your cum is delicious!” he said.

“OK Richie, are you ready to lose your virginity?”

“Y-yes!”

Malia bent over, spreading her v-pussy wide, dripping on the floor. I used the opportunity to completely undress. I rubbed her pussy with my cockhead, and slowly eased it in. “Ahh, yes right there!”, she cried out. Her pussy felt warm and tight, her muscles massaging my cock.

“Now Javin, get on your back for me, please.” Malia said.

“Yes Auntie!”

Javin, got on his back and spread his asshole for her. Malia’s cock head spread his ass open, her te-balls glowed red and her dick sprayed a small amount of her cum inside to lube him up. She then thrust inside of him. “Ahhn!” He already came when she reached the base, a large amount of cum spraying on his aunt’s stomach. She started to pick up speed, her thrusts making my cock move in and out of her pussy.

“Ahh, I can’t believe. I can’t believe I’m actually having sex!”

“Yeah, how do you like it?”

“It feels amazing! I’m glad that my first time was with you!”

“Now start thrusting faster, please your new sister!” She shouted.

“Sister?”

“Yeah, mom said that while you’re here, you’re part of our family. That means you’re my big brother.”

I started to hug her from behind, my hands grabbing her small boobs, and I thrust inside of her in earnest.

“Now Javin, are you ready for me to do my special trick?”

“Y-yes Auntie, use my boy-pussy like it’s your property!” squealed Javin.

I saw her cock glow a brighter red. I saw his abdomen bulge, then his intestines started to become visible as something traveled through them. Soon, his hands moved toward his throat, his cheeks ballooned out, and what came out of his mouth was Malia’s cock! Her balls glowed red too. They started inflating, being filled with fresh cum.

Javin’s voice cried out from thin air. “Yes! Use my body as your cock sleeve!” Malia’s mouth came up to Javin’s and gave him an open-mouthed kiss, her cock being pleased by both Javin and herself.

“Malia, I’m going to cum!”

“Hold it in, I’m almost there!”

“I’m going to cum too!” Said Javin.

“Wait!”

I suddenly had an idea. My fingers started rubbing at her nipples, then with some effort, I slid my finger inside of her nipple, warm milk surrounding my fingers.

“Ahhh! Yes! Fuck my nipples, big brother! Just like that!”

Milk started dripping on top of Javin’s body, his hands rubbing it all over.

“Yes! I’m going to cum!” Malia screamed in ecstasy.

“Me too!”

“Me three!”

She came hard, her own warm fresh cum inflated her own mouth. She swallowed only for it to be replaced by more cum. When she came her last mouthful, she didn’t swallow it. Instead, she shrank her dick back to her default size, the super long cock moving back through Javin’s intestines, with him cumming all over his own body. She bent over and gave him a cum-stuffed kiss, their tongues moving the cum around their mouths. “Ahh, Delicious!” Javin said, smiling. I then came hard, filling her pussy with my former-virgin cum.

I slowly pulled out, reluctant to leave her pussy; my cum dripping out of the warm hole, as my cock grew soft.

I took a moment to look at what everyone else was doing. I saw Dorea’s pussy get fucked by Orana, who had a massive 16-inch dick, while her ass was being fucked by Sorana’s son Paren.

“Careful, you’ll hurt our baby.” Said Dorea.

“S-sorry.” said Orana.

I saw Javin’s older sister, Tyria having sex with her baby siblings: Quince, and Kyrea. Her 8-inch cock thrusting roughly inside of Kyrea, while sucking off Quince and her cousin Paren was eating out her asshole. The babies, rather than crying, or looking uncomfortable, were giggling instead. She’s really doing that when they’re that young?

When I looked over at Alonia, I couldn’t believe my eyes. Her giant bre- tits seem to have grown human bodies coming out of her nipples. Each of them had J-cup boobs, a foot-long cock, brown hair and had near-identical appearances. From the hips down, their bodies have expanded to form Alonia’s boobs. They all seemed to be completely sentient and were all ganging up on Yorin, who looked like he was truly enjoying himself. One of the bodies was fucking his ass, another took his cock into one of her nipples, one continuously sprayed him with her milk, and one of them seemed to be puking out milk into Yorin’s mouth, with Yorin groping the remaining two. Sorana, now out of Alonia’s asshole, her stomach bulging from her meal, was helping her baby lamia daughter inside Alonia’s urethra. The lamia excitedly began slithering inside, appearing to drink Alonia’s pee.

“Wow, I can’t believe I had sex with an alien! I can’t wait until I can tell the other kids at school.” Malia said smiling while panting. “Do you want to go again?”

“Uh, maybe later, I think my penis...” She glared. “...my dick has gone soft, maybe later?”

“Well, I’m still horny. Hey Javin, you think you can teach him how to give me a good blowjob?”

“Sure, Malia.” Javin said eagerly.

“Wait, I-I don’t think I’m ready to do that with a dick. I-I’m not gay and...”

“Well, I’m not a guy, remember? It should be fine if it’s with me.”

“I-I guess so?” I relented.

“Great! Now why don’t you show him the ropes.”

“Now Uncle Richard, first you have to get her in the mood. See? Her dick is starting to get soft.”

“Uh how do I do that?”

“Gently grip her shaft.” I wrap my fingers around her cock. “Yes, just like that, now start stroking it.” I slowly stroked her cock, her cock growing hard with my movements. When it was fully erect, Javin said, “Now lick the head to get it nice and wet.” I nervously moved my mouth toward her cockhead. My tongue stuck out and touched her cock. Her cock tasted surprisingly good. Was it more of that soul infusion? I couldn’t help but stick her cock in my mouth. “Good, now use your tongue to pleasure her head, focus on the bottom, that’s her weak-spot.”

“Yes! Use your tongue just like that like that!” Malia cried out. Her precum dripped on my tongue, making me lose focus because of the flavor. It had a fruity taste to it, with a salty undertone.

“Make sure you moisten as much of her cock as you can, this next part is going to be difficult.” I made sure to lick every inch of her warm cock as I could, her cock’s taste flooding my mouth.

“Good now she’s ready. Now, loosen your throat and try to swallow her cock. Be careful, and make sure you don’t choke.” I slowly moved her cock to the back of my throat. I immediately spat out the cock, coughing.

“You ok? Don’t worry, most people choke the first time. Now try again, and try loosening your throat more, and actually swallow the cock, don’t just shove it in.” Javin said with a patient smile.

I put Malia’s delicious cock back in her mouth, making her start to moan. I loosened my throat like Javin taught me and I tried to get more of her cock in me. I’m not sure how, but I did it. I managed to get it in all the way to the base.

“Great job, Richard! I knew you could do it. Now, start moving it back and forth. Careful! You don’t want to choke again.”

I slowly started to move, her cock moving back and forth in my throat. When my throat finally adjusted to the cock, I started to move faster, and without choking too.

“Good job Richard, now are you ready for your final test?”

I nodded.

“Great, now Malia, could you slowly make it bigger, but focus more on length?” Her cock started glowing red, as the cock in my throat started to grow. The cock grew thicker, stretching my throat even further. The cock grew longer, reaching further into my esophagus. It made it harder to not trigger my gag reflex, but I endured. The cock grew longer still, seeming to reach my stomach. I resumed moving my head back and forth. Malia started moaning louder.

“Wow Richard, you got a talent for this! Now Richard use the muscles you use to swallow, it will make her feel good.” My throat muscles massaged her cock, making Malia struggle to keep still.

“Malia, you can start moving on your own. Slowly, we don’t want him to choke again.”

Malia started thrusting her hips into my face. I managed not to gag from the stimulation.

“Now here’s a good trick that will make her feel better: try humming while sucking her. It won’t be as good as my Blue Magic, but it will still be great for her.” I inhaled through my nose and started humming a random tune that popped into my head.

Malia started wailing in pleasure.

“You think you can handle it, Richard?”

I nodded my head.

“Great, now Malia, you can now go wild. I think he can handle it.” Jarin said.

Malia started thrusting into my throat faster. I used every trick Javin taught me to drive her closer to orgasm.

“Yes! Just like that! Worship my cock just like that!” Malia screamed. “I-I’m going to cum!”

Cum started pouring directly into my stomach. She pulled out most of the way, giving my mouth the last of her cum. The cum tasted similar to her precum, but it was a more complete flavor. The cum was far thicker than Alonia’s milk. The taste had a good feeling to it, like it was giving me more confidence and determination. I could almost feel the sperm cells moving around in my mouth. I swallowed the cum with a blissful look on my face.

“That was amazing, Richie!” Malia said, also with a blissful face.

“I’m proud of you, Richard. You learned the technique so fast.” Javin said. “Now I can teach you to love cocks as much as I do.”

“So, are you, uh, gay?” I asked trying to sound as polite as possible.

“Not really. I mean a guy’s cock is fine and all and I still enjoy being fucked by them, but girl-cocks are way cuter and feel better to me. Plus, looking up at a happy girl’s face when I’m sucking them off just feels right, you know.”

“So, are you satisfied yet, Malia?”

“No, but now, I’m sure I can wait until tonight, so we can both enjoy it.”

“You really have a strong sex drive, don’t you?”

“And yours is pretty weak. The kids at school can go on for much longer. Although, I learned at school that herms have twice the sex drive of other genders.” Malia said.

“Of course, having both male and female gonads result in twice the amount of sex hormones, and that means twice the sex drive.”

Malia’s cock hit me again. “Richard, you are doing it again.” She said, pouting.

“S-sorry. Say Malia, how long can you extend your cock?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve measured it. Let’s see.”

Her cock started glowing red, and it started extending. Her cock reached 10 ft., 20 ft., 30 ft. She let out a strained cry, “Rraaaaagh!” as her cock’s glow brightened, growing even further until it stopped.

“Wow! I can’t be sure without any kind of measuring devices, but if I have to guess, it’s over 12 yards long.”

She panted. “Really? Wow, that’s 2 more yards than last time I measured!” she said excitedly. “I’ve been practicing my Red Magic a lot so I can be a god.”

“So, you were serious about that?”

“Of course, I’ve been training for it for all of my lives. But, I haven’t made any real progress. They say you need to eat a million people to become a god, and I haven’t been able to eat a single person. I always die before I could eat a single one.” Her voice became sad.

“That’s sucks.”

“Yeah.” she said looking dejected.

Better change the subject. “Say, what exactly is Red Magic?”

“It’s kinda hard to explain, but with it you can transform your body. I think it has something to do with controlling your cells?”

“Neat, I could probably use something like that.” I said, looking at my relatively small cock.

“Say, do you think you can create more cocks?”

“No, I don’t know how to.”

“What about gene therapy. Your mother told me this planet has that.”

“It’s kinda expensive. Plus, I asked Mom about it before, and she said she would only give me that therapy if I can get my grades up.”

“Maybe I can help you with that. I always have gotten high grades. And hey, maybe I can help you get some prey, too.”

“You will? Thank you, big brother!” She tackled me and gave me a big kiss on the lips. She started to use her tongue, while her pussy was grinding on my cock making it grow hard again.

“My, looks like someone’s ready to go again.”

“I-I guess so.”

“Great, now let’s try this position, she said as she got on her back, her legs spread open and her arms wide as if trying to hug me. I got on top of her as she embraced me. I slid my dick into her pussy, making her shout out in pleasure.

“You’re pretty eager for someone who was acting prudish an hour ago.”

“I-it’s just how I was raised on my planet.”

“Well, your planet should let its people enjoy sex to its fullest.”, Malia said. “Wait I’ve got an idea.”

Her lower abdomen started glowing red. Suddenly, on the tip of my dick, I felt a wall with a small opening pushing out against me. The opening widened and accepted my dick, wrapping tightly around it, making me and Malia yell out with ecstasy.

“Malia, is that your womb?” I asked.

“Y-yes, it is. Do you like it?”

“I-it feels amazing. But won’t you get pregnant if I cum inside?”

“Even better. You’re my disciple in my journey to become a god. I would love to carry your baby.”

The thought drove my thoughts crazy, my human instinct to reproduce lit ablaze. I started thrusting harder and faster, making Malia pant loudly.

“Wow! You’re really excited to be a father!” She teased. She then put on a cute face and said, “Papa, your daughter’s pussy is tingly, can you give me your cummies?” The face and her words drove me crazy. I started pumping as fast as I could. I soon yelled out in pleasure, warm cum filling up her womb. I started panting loudly.

“Richie, seriously? I wasn’t finished yet.”

“S-sorry.”

“Well, it looks like you’re still hard. Maybe you can keep going with some stimulation.”

Her cock and balls started to glow red, as her dick made its way around my waist. I yelped in surprise when her cock started probing my ass hole. I could feel it spray a bit of cum out inside to lube it up.

“Are you ready?”

I nodded and gave her a big kiss.

Her cock then thrusted up inside of me.

“Now where is the spot? Oh, here it is.” She said as her cock started rubbing all over my prostate, making my cock fully hard. I continued thrusting inside of her.

“Yes! Your ass is super tight! It feels so good.”

“So does your pussy.”

Her cock thrusted deeper inside, driving me crazy. It felt almost like taking the perfect shit, but backwards, and with a lot more pleasure.

“Malia, your cock is going to make me cum.”

“M-me too!”

I started thrusting into her womb faster, exhausting all of my energy reserves.

Her abdomen started glowing again, and I soon felt two soft orbs stroke my cockhead.

“Feel that? It’s my eggs, Richie, ready to be claimed by you. Now come on, make me a mommy!”

“I’m cumming!”

“Me too!”

I released all the cum I had left in my balls, drenching the ovaries stroking my dick. I soon felt a large amount of cum flood my rectum, almost expanding my abdomen again. I then collapsed on top of Malia out of exhaustion, cum pouring out of my asshole.

“You did great, Richard!” said Malia giving me a kiss on the lips. She wrapped around my waist using her cock, lifting me up. Her cock then shifted its grip, making a cradle, bringing me to her nipple.

“Now drink up, baby, you’ve earned it.”

I eagerly put her nipple in my mouth and started sucking. Refreshing milk filled my mouth, almost energizing me from the taste alone.

“Good boy. Mmmm.”

She gave me a kiss. “I love you, Richie.” She said sweetly.

“I-I love you too.”

She got up while still holding me to her nipple with her cock.

“Looks like everyone is almost done. Can you stand up?”

“I-I think so.” I panted.

She put me down and helped me up onto my feet.

Alonia and her nipple-girls shrunk back down, and everyone started walking over.

“Wow Malia, I thought you would only crack his shell, but I think you smashed right through.” She said. “And Richard, how did you like it?”

“It was amazing! It was the best I’ve ever felt.” I said.

“Mom, guess what, I think Richard might have gotten me pregnant!”

“Congratulations! Look at you, Richard. You haven’t been here even a day and you already have gotten my daughter pregnant. I think you will do quite well here.”

“By the way, what’s with your boobs? Why are there girls growing out of them?”

“Oh, those are my other daughters. My only set of sextuplets in fact. 3 years ago, they asked me if I can be part of my chest. After looking at their faces, I could never say no to that, so I ate them with my breasts. Now, their souls are a part of my tits. I occasionally change them like this, so they can play around. In case you didn’t believe me about predators assimilating souls, this is the best proof I can give you.” Alonia explained.

“So, you six, are you completely sentient while in there?” I asked the nipple-girls.

“Of course, Richard.”, one of them said. I guess they must have heard my name when Alonia talked to me. “Being part of mom’s tits feels amazing.”

“So, did you like my tit-job?” Asked another one.

“Yes, I did. Thank you for that.”

“No problem, it felt good for me too.”

Sorana walked by all covered in Alonia’s poop, her stomach bulging from her meal. The smell reached my nose. It smelt… wholesome. I sniffed loudly to get more of the smell. Sorana heard it.

“Last call, do you want to try out her poop? It’s delicious.”

“I-I guess so.” I couldn’t but help say with my inhibitions lowered from all the sex.

She slid her finger around her skin, scooping out a finger-full of poop. My instincts flared, begging me to avoid the disgusting-looking sludge, but the wonderful stench almost begged me to get closer. I ignored my every instinct to turn away from the filth and put her finger in my mouth.

The poop actually tasted good! It had a somewhat meaty flavor in the foreground, probably due to Alonia’s meat-rich diet, but it had a sweet undertone to it, almost like dark chocolate. The texture was soft and creamy with small chunks to it which somehow made it better. I swallowed.

“So how was it? Was it delicious?”

“Yes, very delicious.”

“I know, right. The first poop I’ve ever eaten was hers. I could remember it like it was yesterday. I was crawling around as a toddler, and one day I smelled a divine scent. I crawled toward the scent and saw that Mom had forgotten to flush the toilet. I saw the poop in the toilet and put it in my mouth. It tasted so good, that I had cum for the first time. I had to eat more, and the next thing I knew, it was all gone. After that, I begged my mom if I could have her poop for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day, and fast-forward to now.” She said, excitedly. “Say, do you want more?”

I nodded.

“Great, I’ve been saving some in my pussy for later, but you can have it. Anything to convert a new poop-lover.” She squatted down, putting both of her hands below her pussy. She grunted a little, and then warm poop slid out of her pussy. A whole pound of shit snaked its way into her waiting hands.

“There, dig in.” She said while holding out her poop-filled hands.

I sniffed the warm dung, the wonderful smell invading my nostrils. I bit a mouthful from the pile, and more of the delicious taste filled my palate, I also tasted a hint of her pussy juices, improving the flavor further. I eagerly stuffed my face with Alonia’s poop, my cock growing hard. Before I knew it, the poop was all gone. I eagerly licked Sorana’s fingers for more.

“Wow, you really liked that poop. Say, if you ate my poop directly, I might even want to have your children, too.” She said. My cock grew harder at the thought, my reproductive instincts begging me to go for it.

“My, my.” Alonia teased. “Do we have ourselves a new toilet?”

“N-no. I mean your poop is an amazing treat, but I also want to eat other things.”

“That’s quite alright. You can be our backup toilet whenever Sorana is out. I might even pay you.” She teased further.

“N-no, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. Plus, I don’t want to eat a guy’s poop.” I said, blushing.

“That’s quite alright, dear. They can use the real toilet when you’re on duty.” said Alonia.

“Come on, Richard! It’ll be fun!” begged Sorana.

“I-I mean I-I could use the money?” I stammered.

“Great! We’ll start the training tomorrow. I’m sure we’ll become close friends, big bro.” She said happily.

“Ok everyone, let’s go take a shower, and go to bed.”

After I grabbed my clothes, we walked as a family to the bathroom. Alonia opened the door on the other side of the bathroom, which led to a large bathtub. The tub was buried underground and was about half the size of an Olympic swimming pool about 3 ft. deep. I could see multiple holes in the ceiling, probably to act as a shower. Alonia pushed a panel, and a holographic display popped up. She hit a few of the buttons, and jets of water began filling the tub from the sides.

“Wait Richard, before you get in, I’m thirsty. Can you use your toilet right now?” Sorana said.

“I guess so.”

“I have to go, too.” Said Malia.

“Me too”, said Orana.

“Great, now get your dicks out and use me, already!” said Sorana impatiently.

We all put our dicks close to her mouth. 3 streams of warm pee poured out inside of her mouth. She eagerly swallowed the piss, quenching her thirst. “Mmmmm! That’s the stuff!” she said with a smile on her face.

“Say Richard, your pee tasted a bit better than last time.”, Sorana said.

“I mean, the orgy was an experience I’ve never had before. Maybe my soul has grown from it?”

“We really need to do that more often if you’re going to grow that quickly. Your pee has the foundation for a good flavor. It might even become my favorite.”

“You can actually taste mine when it’s mixed with 2 others?”

“Of course! What do you think all my training is for?” She said proudly.

We all got inside of the tub and began washing ourselves, cleaning off the sweat and fluids from the orgy. Malia was using her dick to wash her back, while her hands cleaned her front. Sorana seemed reluctant to wash off her poop-covered body. Alonia employed the help from the nipple-girls to scrub herself. Javin was giving his herm sister, Tyria a blowjob. Orana was giving her twin Dorea a hotseat with Orana’s dick in her ass right next to me, while scrubbing her twin’s front.

“Say, “Big Brother” we never had the chance to talk.”, said Orana. “I saw you blowing our sister at the orgy, and it looks like you gave her one hell of a blowjob. You think you can give me one after I’m finished with Dorea?”

“Now Orana, am I not enough for you?” Dorea teased.

“Relax, sister. It’ll just be a good way to bond with him, you know. Plus, I can’t exactly fuck you that much with you carrying our baby.”

“Our baby?” I asked.

“Yes, all 3 of my babies have come from my sister.” Said Dorea.

“The one baby I had was from some guy at school. I saw Dorea cum several times when giving birth to Tyria and Javin, and I wanted to see what it was like. I wasn’t disappointed.” Orana said.

“Wouldn’t that cause inbreeding, potentially deforming the baby?”

“It’s never been a problem with any of our children. Maybe that only happens on your planet.”

“Of course! I think I get it now. Since the reincarnated soul’s self-image can affect the baby’s genes, maybe that would prevent inbreeding from being a problem.”

“That makes sense.”, said Dorea.

“Ahh! I’m cumming, Dorea!” “Me too. Orana!”

Cum flooded Dorea’s ass, making a puddle on Orana’s thighs while Dorea squirted into the bathtub.

Dorea stood up, her sister’s cock popping out of her ass, cum pouring out of her sopping hole.

“So “Big Brother”, do you want to bond with your new sister?”

I take a look at her giant cock. It was over 16 inches with balls almost a foot in diameter. if I have to guess, and a lot wider than Malia’s at its thickest that I’ve seen; probably almost as thick as her arm.

“Uh, sure. But, I’m not sure if I can take one that big.” I said, partially aroused and partially worried that she might reject me if I declined.

“You’ll be fine. Just try not to choke.”

I had to open my mouth as wide as it can go in order to fit the massive cockhead in. I moved my tongue around her dick, focusing on the bottom of the head as I moved my mouth back and forth. The taste of her cock was different than Malia’s. It was actually kinda spicy, lightly warming my tongue.

“Hey, sister, sit on my face, would you? I don’t want to leave my future wife lonely.” Orana said as she laid down.

Dorea straddled her legs as she squatted down on her sister’s face. Orana’s tongue moved around in Dorea’s asshole.

“Mmmm! My cum tastes pretty good.” Orana then switched to licking at her sister’s pussy making Dorea moan.

“Come on, put it in deeper.” Orana told me. “You won’t please me like that.”

I struggled to remember Javin’s lessons. I widened my throat like Javin taught me, and swallowed the cock. I somehow managed it without choking.

“Yes, that’s it. Now try taking it to the base.” I slowly moved my head down, her dick moving deeper down my throat. When I got halfway down, I started to gag. I released her cock and coughed.

“Come on, Richard, don’t give up!” I heard Javin say, him noticing me giving his mother a blowjob, with Sorana and Malia following him.

“Now, relax and try again.”

“You can do it, brother.” Malia cheered.

“Be my sister’s cum toilet, Richard!” Sorana cheered.

“Come on, I know you can do it!” Dorea cheered.

“I’ll officially accept you as a part of the family if you take me in all the way.”, Orana cheered.

I couldn’t help but be filled with determination from their cheers. I put Orana’s dick in my mouth, relubricating it with my tongue, and pushed it back into my throat. I slowly inch towards her base, reaching the halfway point I was before. With a bit of effort, I pushed it in another inch.

“Richard! Richard! Richard!” The girls plus Javin chanted.

I pushed it in 2 more inches, making Orana moan in pleasure. “Yes, that’s it. Keep going.”, she said while tonguing her sister’s pussy harder.

I took a deep breath through my nose and pushed in even deeper. Only 3 more inches to go.

“Come on, Richard you almost got it.” cheered Javin.

I took in another breath and gave a final push. Before I knew it, I finally reached her base. I did it! I bobbed my head a bit to get used to her girth.

“Ok, Richard you can pull out now.” said Orana. I slowly moved my head back, sliding her cock out of my mouth. I released her dick, drool dripping out of my mouth.

“Amazing, Richard! You took Dad’s entire dick into your mouth!” shouted Javin with glee.

“Wait, don’t you mean your mom?”

“I didn’t come from her pussy, I came from her dick, her lovely dick.” he said as he gave his herm dad’s dick a few playful licks.

“Say, Richard, if you can take me in all the way in your ass, I’ll let you knock me up tomorrow.” Orana whispered into my ear. My dick sprang up to attention. Part of me felt afraid that they might use my reproductive instincts to get me to do whatever they want.

“O-ok, just be gentle.” I said nervously.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you go at your own pace.”

I nervously placed her dick at my entrance. Her dick, even wet with my saliva, still had trouble getting in. I gently pushed, and it still didn’t get in. I added more force, making the entrance give way, the sudden lack of inertia made me slide in a whole six inches, striking my prostate. “Hnnnng!” I grunted with pleasure, and pain.

Malia was stroking her cock and Sorana was fingering herself at seeing me take Orana’s dick up my ass.

“Oh yeah, your ass is pretty tight. Now keep going, don’t you want to knock me up and give Kyrea a new sibling?”

My cock hardened further, eager to breed the alien girl. I slid in further, and 12 inches in, her cock hit a barrier. It feels like that it hit that bend at the end of my rectum.

“Looks like I hit the bend, shouldn’t it be stretching to fit the rest in?” Orana asked.

“My people’s soft tissue is nowhere near as elastic as yours, so we are unable to soft vore people as I am unable to fit it in any further.”

“It sounds like you don’t want to knock me up after all.”, she teased.

“W-wait I can do this.”

I pulled her cock out an inch, and tilted my body trying to angle the cock in an attempt to find where the sigmoid colon is. There! I tilted my body further and rotated my body 90 degrees to fit the curve of the cock into my sigmoid colon, my asshole straining against her massive dick. I slowly went back down, trying to slide it past the curve. Success!

“I got it!” I shouted.

“Nice, now try to take it to the base.”

I slowly lowered myself further. Soon, I finally reached the base; my ass sitting on her thighs. 

“Now, make me cum, and I will give you your future child.” Orana tempted.

I slowly un-tilted my body to get the curve to straighten. I then slowly started to move, trying not to tear my large intestine, pleasure creeping up my spine.

“Yes! Just like that!” Orana moaned. “Your tight ass feels so good. I might be falling in love.”

I started to move faster, my intestines straining to contain the massive dick.

“Yeah, that’s it. Take my dick, bro!” She wailed in pleasure. The pleasure building up in me too.

“Yeah, bro! I’m going to cum!”

“Me too, sister!” Dorea said.

A large amount of warm goo exploded into my intestines. My stomach started to bulge from all the cum. Me, still sexually exhausted from the orgy, didn’t cum, but my dick was still rock hard. Dorea squirted her fluids inside of Orana’s mouth, which she eagerly swallowed. Malia came from the show, spraying more cum all over my face.

“Damn, you really earned your baby. I’m proud to call you my brother.”, said Orana “You’ll probably make a terrible sparring partner, but at least you’re good at making me cum.”

“Looks like you did a good job pleasing my lover. You have my approval, too.” said Dorea. Perhaps after this one, you can knock me up too.” She offered.

It felt strange but good having multiple women promising to carry my children, especially after they just met me. I guess it’s just part of their way of life; they can’t afford to be choosy with their partners, especially if they will probably end up being eaten.

I got up from the cock and almost a gallon of cum began pouring out of my ass, and suddenly something thick slid out too. I think the cum made me shit on the floor.

“Ugh, bro. That smells awful! Sigh, Sorana, we need a cleanup!” Orana said.

“Ok!” Sorana said as she tore a piece of my cum-soaked shit off and put it in her mouth.

“Hmmm, it’s pretty bitter, but it has a weird taste to it, like nothing I’ve ever tasted. The cum on it really improves the flavor.” She took another piece. “It might be an acquired taste for me, because it tastes a little better the second time.”

“I think that might be from the lunch I had from before I came to this planet.”

“So, I’m eating alien food? Nice!” She quickly cleaned the floor of the mess.

“Say, I think I need to poop, too. If you eat it straight from the tap, you can have a third girl to knock up.” Sorana offered, teasing me.

“I-I don’t know.” My dick sprang up.

“Looks like your dick says “yes”.”, she teased.

“Oh, ok, fine.” I relented.

“Great! Now lay on the floor like a good toilet.” she ordered.

I obeyed, I got on my back as she straddled my face, her asshole right on my mouth. I put my hands on her curvy ass as she sat on my face; the bubbly cheeks sinking from my hands.

“Now, what you need to do is to loosen my asshole with your tongue.”

I stuck my tongue inside her butt, stretching her asshole open. I could taste hints of her poop on the walls. I could taste all sorts of flavors, some sweet, some salty, some sour, some savory, some a cold type of minty, some spicy, and some a pleasant form of bitter, all joined by a meaty core flavor. It was like a fusion of the poop from multiple people. So, this is the poop of a human toilet.

“Now, I’m going to start pushing. While you’re in my ass, try to slowly guide my poop into your mouth.” she said.

I felt around deeper into her ass with my tongue, her muscles moving around it. I suddenly felt a long object push up against my tongue. This must be her poop. I gently pulled my tongue back in letting it gently slide into my mouth. I bit down on the brown treat; the multitude of different flavors overwhelmed my tastebuds. The texture was very smooth and creamy, without any little hard chunks inside ruining the texture. I took in another mouthful, a blissful moan escaped my mouth, my inhibitions were shot.

“Delicious, right? I knew you would make a great disciple.” Sorana said, smiling.

I kept eating, desperate to get more of the amazing taste, and soon, the log was gone.

“I-I want more.” I said, partially afraid of what I had become.

“Atta boy! There is a nice toilet inside of you after all.” Sorana said.

“It tastes better knowing it came from a beautiful girl and an amazing sister.” I said, grinning.

“How sweet, well for that, I think there’s might be a log deeper inside.”

My tongue went back inside of her asshole eager for more. Her finger turned orange and she poked her abdomen with it. I could feel her intestinal muscles become slack. I felt another log drop down without restraint. I caught it with my tongue and continued eating.

A thought crossed my mind. ‘Why am I doing this?’ ‘Am I turning into them?’ ‘What would my parents think?’ No, they wouldn’t think anything; they were never there for me. They were too busy with work; always on business trips. These people have been more of a family to me than mine ever was, and I don’t want them to reject me. That’s why I’m doing this, all of this. It was also a ton of fun, more fun than I have ever had on Earth.

I hungrily took another bite of Sorana’s treat. And another.

“Here’s the last piece! Hnnng!” Sorana grunted.

This piece was slimier than the rest. It probably didn’t have as much time dehydrating in the large intestine. I still ate it the same. I smeared the poop all over my mouth to get the most out of the flavor, and then I swallowed. I licked her asshole until it was squeaky clean.

“Another toilet is officially recruited.” Sorana said proudly. “Now for you to receive a nice warm drink to wash it down.”

Sorana turned around so that her pussy was facing my mouth. I opened my mouth, knowing what was happening. Golden liquid started pouring into my waiting mouth. The taste was also an amalgam of many different flavors, with a salty base, like the perfect potato chip. The pee was very refreshing, like a soda after a hot day. I greedily drank her pee, quenching my thirst until it was gone.

“Good job Richard!” congratulated Sorana.

“Hey, Richard. Do you think I could use you, too?” asked Dorea.

“Me too, I think I have to poop too.” said Malia.

“Sorry, * **burp*** I think with Sorana’s poop, your mother’s poop, and the boob meat, I think I’m full.”

“I could still eat; the main toilet has to fulfill her duties after all.” Said Sorana.

While the girls were using the toilet, I got back into the bathtub to clean myself back up. Today was a long day, with lots of surprises. I have a new family, and they accepted me. I’m starting to think that I don’t want to go back.

I saw Alonia, walk by with Yorin clinging onto her boobs, rubbing his face all over them.

“My, my. It looks like someone had fun.” Alonia teased. “Not even a day and they already like you. I’m kinda jealous.”

“Heh. I guess they take a lot from their mother. You did a good job raising them.” I said.

“Why, thank you.”

“Hey, since they are calling me their big brother, can I call you Mom?”

“Of course, but I’ll have to ask my husband. She’ll be mad if I just adopt you without consulting her.”

“Wait, her?” Now that I think about it, she did refer to her husband as a “she”.

“My husband, Rayne, is a herm.”

“I see.” I got out of the tub and put my clothes back on.

”Now, let me show you to your room.” Alonia said with her clothes still off, but luckily, Yorin finally got off of her.

Alonia led me upstairs down a hallway, and to a door. She pressed on the panel next to it, and the door slid open. The room was already decorated with various posters and nick-knacks with the walls painted indigo. There was a full-sized bed leaned up against the wall with covers that appeared to be made of some kind of silk.

“This was my son Doran’s room before he left for college. He was a talented Indigo Mage, so we painted his room indigo. You can have his room while you stay here as well as borrow his clothes. He was always on the small size.”

I noticed the slight sadness in her voice.

“You miss him, don’t you?”

“I miss all of them: the children that moved out, the children that got eaten. I sometimes wish they would come visit me in their next lives, so I would know how they are doing. Well, such is life in this world, I guess. If we don’t have sex at every opportunity, our species would go extinct. If we don’t eat people, we would starve.”

“How many of your children have been eaten recently?” I asked, almost dreading the answer.

“Of the ones that would have been young enough to still live here and meet you: about 20 of them were eaten. Plus 1 more that’s currently regenerating. He should be back in a few days.”

“20? But that means only a quarter made it this far!”

“Don’t feel too bad for them. At least they spent their last moments in the highest pleasure.”

“I see. Well, good night. I love you … Mom.” I gave her a hug, her massive boobs cushioning me.

“I love you too... son.” The nipple sextuplets reformed and joined in the hug,” And we love you too, big brother.” they said cheerfully.

When Alonia left the room, I took a look through his closet to find some pajamas of sorts to wear for bed. I couldn’t find any clothes that could be called pajamas, so I picked up a set of comfortable-looking clothes and put them on. I turned off the lights and laid on the bed. The bed was very comfortable, the soft feather pillows cushioning my head with soft, but warm blankets. I started to think back on the events of the day. I’ve gone from a complete virgin to a near man-whore who would even eat shit. I ate the flesh of a sapient person who has the capability of speech. I even had sex with a little girl and took blow-job lessons from a boy who doesn’t look older than 5. I think I might be losing my sanity. Is this some kind of dream or something? Do I even want to wake up?

When I was about to fall asleep, I heard a knock on the door.

“Brother, are you still awake?” It was Malia.

“Yes, I’m still awake.”

“Can I come in please?”

“Sure. you can.”

The door opened, Malia was naked as the day she was born, her hard cock waving about as she walked.

“So, what do you want?” I asked her.

“I’m still horny, and I couldn’t fall asleep. Can you fuck me again, please?” she said with a cute smile.

“I’m still exhausted from the orgy. Can’t you handle that yourself?”

“I’ve tried sucking myself off, but every time I cum, I kept thinking of you and I get hard again. Come on, just make me cum one more time and I promise I will sleep together with you.”

“Ok, just once more, and I think that’s all I can do today.”

“Great! Now, let me take off those pesky clothes for you.” Her cock began glowing red as it made its way to the back of my neck. Her urethra grabbed the shirt I had on by the collar and pulled upwards. I raised my hands to let the shirt be removed. Her cock then proceeded to remove my pants, revealing my soft cock.

“By the way, why do you have clothes on in the first place?”

“Oh, I couldn’t find any pyjamas, so I wore this to bed.”

“What are pyjamas?”

“Clothes that you sleep in.”

“Silly, we don’t have pyjamas here. We sleep naked.” Malia said.

“Here, let me get you ready.”, she said as her cock snaked its way to my cock. Her peehole then widened and swallowed my cock, her moist walls stroking me as she started moving back and forth. I let out a grunt of pleasure. She’s actually putting it inside her cock!

“Richie, your cock is getting bigger. It feels good in my dick.”

My cock was growing harder, the unusual, but pleasant form of her cock-muscles driving me crazy; her precum slicking her cock walls as she pumped my dick harder. I moaned louder. When my cock was fully hard, she released it from her clutches. She gently pushed me on the bed, straddling me. She bent over and gave me a warm kiss, out tongues moving around intertwined.

“I love you, Richard” she said happily. She lifted her large balls revealing her pink pussy and slid my cock into her soaking wet cunt. We both moaned in pleasure, I started to move.

“Let me do the moving, bro. Like you said, you’re exhausted.” Malia said as she started to buck her hips, her tight pussy milking my dick. I started reaching over to stroke her cock.

“Aww, you love my cock, don’t you, bro?”

“I-I don’t know. It just seems kinda cute to me.” The cock extended to reach my face and rubbed against my cheek like a kitten.

“Aww, but it loves you.” The cock started enlarging in girth until its head reached the size of my head. “Why don’t you give it a nice kiss.” she teased. I gently reached over to grab it and started petting it on the head and foreskin and scratching the bottom of the head. Malia moaned louder as she started moving faster. I then opened my mouth and gave the wet pee-slit a big kiss, tongue probing the warm and salty hole.

“Ahh, yes!” Malia cried out. “That looks so cute and feels so good! I think I’m going to cum! Ahhhhhn!”

Suddenly a thick, gooey liquid started pouring out of the cock and I tried to open my mouth as wide as it can go to contain all the cum. The fruity, but salty flavor dancing on my tastebuds. Sadly, the urethra was too wide for me to catch all of it, with much of the excess cum pouring onto the bed.

“Wow, that was amazing!” Malia exclaimed. “Oh, looks like you haven’t cum yet. Better fix that. Oh, my little friends want to say hello.”

Her abdomen started glowing red as her cervix moved downwards to swallow my cock. Her fallopian tubes turned inside out to let her precious ovaries to rub against my dick.

“Looks like my eggs didn’t get enough of your hot cum. Let’s satisfy them to make sure that I wake up pregnant tomorrow.”

My reproductive instincts kicked in again after hearing that. I started bucking my hips again, surprising Malia.

“I thought fucking a little girl like me was illegal on your planet.” teased Malia.

“I-I’m not on my planet now, am I.” I teased back. Her womb felt so good. I could feel my orgasm build up. I gave her giant cock a big hug, rubbing against it with both of my hands, licking the bottom of the head.

“Yes! Just like that! Lick my cock just like that!” Maila exclaimed. Her face turned mischievous. “Are you ready to officially join me in my quest to become a god?”

“Y-yes!” I stammered out.

“Are you ready to do anything to help me?”

I couldn’t refuse under the heat of sex. “Y-yes!”

“Then, cum!” Her cock became its standard girth and slid into my mouth.

My cum sprayed out of my cock, drenching her waiting ovaries. Her cum poured out of her cock and into my waiting mouth, the taste of delicious cum flooding my tastebuds.

“So, should we make it official, your promise to me?” she asked with a smile.

“What, like a communion?”

“Communion?”

“Oh, it’s just some religious ritual from my planet. Supposedly the followers of the religion take in God’s flesh and blood into their bodies and it’s supposed to symbolize their faith and bless them or something. I’m don’t really follow that religion.”

“I thought hard vore was taboo on your planet.”

"Oh, the “flesh and blood” is just symbolic since a physical god doesn’t really exist as far as my planet knows. It’s really just bread and wine.”

“Really? Then let’s make it literal in our case.”

“Wait, what?”

Her thumb’s fingernail, glowing with magic, grew longer, thicker, and sharper until it became like a pocketknife.

She made a deep incision across her wrist, down to the bone and offered her bleeding wrist to me. Her face contorted to a face of odd pleasure from the pain. The blood was glowing a deep red with her magic as it began flowing down her wrist and pooled into her cupped hand, controlled by her magic.

“Now take in my blood, as it will bless your soul.” She said, descending into her pretentious middle-schooler phase. What did those anime call them again? ‘Chuunibyous’? This was starting to get out of hand, but if I rejected her now, would she hate me? I couldn’t risk that.

I slowly leaned over to the blood in her hand as she poured it into my mouth. A metallic, but oddly wonderful taste entered my mouth. It had a salty undertone that was better than ordinary salt, but it also had a mild savoriness to it. As I drank, blood flowed back to her palm, replacing what I consumed. I drank several mouthfuls before she withdrew her hand, the wound glowing red before it began to slowly close.

A spot a couple of inches across on her other arm began glowing red with her magic as Malia then grew another thumb-knife from her opposite hand and carved off the glowing flesh from her other arm. She removed the flesh from her arm and placed it into her palm, her magic working to slowly, but surely regenerate the missing flesh back. In accordance with what I remembered from the Communion ritual, I put my right hand over my left hand as Malia placed the flesh into my palm. I felt uneasy about what I was about to do: eating the flesh from a fellow human, but I didn’t want to upset my new sister, Malia. I reluctantly put the glowing, bloody flesh into my mouth. I began chewing. The flesh was surprisingly tender and juicy. The texture seemed like a cross between beef and pork at first, but had its own unique feel to it that was hard to describe. The taste was very delicious. It was fairly sweet and had Malia’s soul’s imprint that gave it a uniquely salty taste that seemed to strive for dominance over the meaty flavor. I swallowed the flesh as Malia’s smile grew. Looking closer, I noticed something wrong with her smile. It seemed almost guilty.

“N-now that we had our communion, I-I’ll give you your first holy mission.” Her voice seemed to be breaking up, but I couldn’t tell why.

“What’s that?” I asked. Something felt off about how she was acting.

“…I-I want your body.” She said finally, breaking from her character.

“What?”

Her cock then grew back into the girthy monster from before, her urethra opening up and swallowing my head. The walls still slick with cum made consuming me easier. Her cock then started to move down, consuming more of my body.

“W-what are you doing!?” I asked with a bit of fear in my voice.

“I-I’m sorry big bro, I just can’t wait until I finally get prey. And you said you would do anything to help me. We did that communion together.” Malia said, with guilt in her voice.

“I thought that meant that I could help you with minor tasks like help you study, and maybe go out and find some prey for you. I wasn’t talking about this!” I started panicking. Her cock reached my waist.

“D-don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.” She said, sounding conflicted. “You’ll pass away with a smile on your face, I-I promise.”

Her cock reached my feet. I felt her cock muscles undulate to draw me in deeper.

“But I don’t want to die!” I screamed.

“Your soul will be with me forever. I-I will make you feel pleasure inside me forever.”

My body was drawn even deeper. I soon reached her prostate, and rather than going towards the bladder, the muscles pushed me towards a hole to the side. The muscles took me to another tube, and then the tube opened up, dropping me inside a chamber. The chamber was partially filled with some kind of slime.

I felt her hug the chamber, “How do you like the inside of my ball, Richie? I-It feels good doesn’t it?”

I could hear the conflict in her voice. It was like part of her didn’t want to eat me. The slime which was probably her cum started to sting my skin. My body was starting to feel hot for some reason.

I then heard the door open and the lights came on, the light seeping through her testicle. “Richard, are you having fun with Malia again?” It was Alonia. “Malia! What are you doing!? Don’t eat him! Let him go!”

“I don’t want to! I want my first prey to be someone like him. He’s always so nice to me, he didn’t laugh at me when I told him my dream. He even fucked me even though he was tired.” Malia said in a crying voice.

My entire body was hurting all over. I could barely see parts of my skin dissolve from the cum. But it started to feel good? My body was feeling confused whether to send signals of pain or pleasure to by brain. I could feel her clinging to the ball I was in.

“Malia! If you release him, I promise that I will find you some willing prey.” Alonia pleaded.

“20 times! That’s how many times I have died before eating prey. It doesn’t matter how close I was to finding someone, I always end up getting eaten! With my luck, I’ll probably be eaten by some predator just before I can eat whoever you send me! Why can’t I end up being on the giving end, huh!?” Malia shouted, crying.

Is that the reason she ate me, desperation? She mentioned that being a god requires eating a million people, and she hasn’t even eaten one. I started feeling sorry for her. Both the pain and pleasure I felt multiplied. I could feel my sanity start to slip. I couldn’t help but scream in both pain and pleasure. I could see my blood dripping into the waiting cum.

“We don’t even know if he even will be absorbed into your soul! He could probably be gone for good if you digested him! His soul was extremely weak when I first measured it. His soul might fade away before it can even be absorbed! Do you want him to die forever!?” Alonia shouted back. 

Fear struck my heart. Could I really die permanently from this?’ I won’t reincarnate!?’

“No! I don’t want him to die for good. I just want him to be my prey so I can be with him even after I get eaten.” She really cared that much for me?

“Richard, how are you doing in there?” Alonia asked me, worried.

“I don’t know. My body is hurting a lot, but somehow, I feel good. What’s going on?”

“It’s probably the aphrodisiacs released by her testicle when it sensed the prey inside. It helps prevent prey from going to extreme measures to escape by making them feel so good that they don’t want to leave until it’s too late. Tell me, do you want to escape?”

“I-I don’t know. It hurts so bad … but it feels so good. I-I want to live, b-but I feel sorry for her, and part of me wants to reincarnate so I can be part of your family for good. I-I’m just so confused.” I stammered out.

“I think I might have an idea to increase your chances. If you want, I can get you out of here, or you can take the chance to become one with my daughter. The choice has to be yours.” Alonia said.

“Please, Richard. Let me digest you. I love you and I want you to become one with me.” Malia pleaded.

I squirmed in both agony and ecstasy. I just didn’t know. If I get out, it would only be a matter of time before I am eaten again. If I stay, will I become part of this family? Will I still be me? I remember that Myletta said that it would be many years or even decades before they are able to send me home if at all. Would I be happier here than back home?

“I. I will take my chances and try to become one with Malia. Let’s be real, I-I will probably … end up being eaten by someone eventually, and it might not be by a kind predator. I believe that she is the best predator that I could ask for.”

“Really!? Thank you, Richard! I promise that I will be a good keeper. I will get you the best spot for your soul to stay in and you’ll never suffer again!”

“Are you sure?” Alonia asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“Ok, remember that how consuming infused substances will boost your soul power? I’m about to release my full power to infuse my milk with all of my soul power. I will send my milk through her cock and into her balls, your job will be to keep drinking the cum and milk as long as you possibly can. This will strengthen your soul so that it won’t fade away by the time Malia absorbs you. Malia, can you seal you other ball so all the milk will go to Richard?”

“Yes.”

“Also, try to prevent more sperm from being produced and increase the production of the aphrodisiacs. This will buy him some more time and prevent him from suffering.”

“Aphrodisiacs?”

“The happy-juices your balls are producing.”

“I-I got it.”

“Malia, increase the width of your cock I’m about to send the milk in.”

Alonia’s body started glowing so brightly that I could see her silhouette through her testicle. On a closer look, it looked like most of the glow was centered around her hair, which looked like it was glowing a bright green. It almost reminded me of some anime I’ve seen before. My body started to feel less pain and more pleasure. Inside her ball, I could see Alonia’s glowing milk spraying into her testicle. I took a deep breath and started drinking the milk and cum. The fruity and salty cum went well with Alonia’s sweet and warm milk, but this milk was on a whole other level. It was like the milk of heaven. The milk filled me with enough energy to move a mountain. As I kept drinking, my stomach began to expand. The cum slowly chipping away at my body. I could see some of my bare muscles as the skin melted off, and I still kept drinking. The milk seemed to grow slightly brighter and taste slightly spicier.

“Glad you could join us, Xandyr.” Alonia said. It seems like Xandyr was finally fully digested and his soul began to assimilate with his predator. His soul seemed to increase Alonia’s soul power. I continued drinking the delicious mixture as my body melted away. My arms started to weaken as the muscles were being eaten away. I could see my intestines pop out of my torso. I didn’t feel much pain, only pleasure. My stomach started to expand faster as I consumed. My arms eventually became unable to move, as the muscles were mostly dissolved, bone visible. I started using my mouth directly to consume more. I could feel my body brimming with energy as my body absorbed her soul power. My abdominal muscles melted away, causing my intestines to start floating around in the milk and cum. I could see my inflated stomach floating, still attached to my body. My torso became slack as I slumped over, my head floating on top of the sea of white. I still drank from the mixture, head turning to the side when I needed to breathe. Suddenly I had trouble breathing. My lungs must have begun digesting. I probably only have a little while left.

“Alonia, I don’t ... think I can ... survive much longer. Thank you... for letting me be a part... of your family. It’s the … best one … I’ve ever known. Malia… thank you … for being a wonderful little sister.” I struggled to say, body growing weaker.

“Richard! I-I’m sorry for doing this to you.” Malia shouted to me; voice racked with guilt. “If your soul survives this, I promise that I will make it up to you!”

“Richard, I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you for even a day. When you are reborn, I promise to love you all the same.” Alonia said. “Rest in peace, Richard. We will stay with you till the end.”

I tried to continue drinking, but I couldn’t any longer. I tried breathing, but I couldn’t. I could feel my heart stop beating, but somehow, I came despite my cock melting away. My vision grew dark as my body stopped moving, and suddenly I felt nothing.

I somehow retained a form of awareness after my body died, like an out of body experience. I could feel what was left of my body melting away. The feeling somehow gave me pleasurable experience, not a sexual one, but more like… I don’t know, but it still felt good.

“It is done, he is dead.” I somehow heard Alonia said. “Start reproducing sperm again so that his pineal gland can be digested quickly enough.”

“Goodbye Richard. I hope you can be a wonderful part of me if you ever make it.” Malia said.

I could feel my lungs and heart being eaten away as each cell that they are made of were being eaten by the microscopic, little mouths of her sperm. I felt as each cell became part of the sperm, seeming to take on my genes. I could feel my head submerge under the cum, my brain being dissolved giving me a strange but pleasurable experience as it altered my train of thought. It almost felt like being on some kind of drug, not that I have ever done drugs. I felt my awareness seem to spread outwards into the dark sac that I died in, barely feeling the sperm my body had become, swimming around in the warm sack with their little tails. Eventually, even that out of body experience faded away, and I yet again felt nothing as my consciousness faded away.


	3. Chapter 3 (V2.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has been Cock-Vored by Malia. Fortunately his soul has persisted on... as Malia's cock.  
> Unfortunately for Malia, her mother was not happy with Richard's "death".

When I awakened, I could see nothing. No light, no darkness, nothing. I felt slightly hungry, so I tried to move to find food. I tried to move my arms, but I couldn’t feel them. I tried to move my legs, but I couldn’t feel them. I tried to squirm around, success! I could feel a soft surface above me and a firm, but pliant surface below me as I bounced off of them. I tried to call out, “Hey, can anyone hear me? Is anyone there?”

I heard a female voice mumble, “Come on, Mom. 10 more minutes.”

“Hey! Can you please wake up and tell me what’s going on?”

“Richard, why did you wake me up. I was having a good dream. Wait, Richard!? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah, I can hear you.” I felt a faint feeling of relief from Malia. Wait that’s Malia! If she’s real, does that mean what happened yesterday wasn’t a dream?

“Richard! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! You’re still here!” Malia exclaimed happily. “Mom, wake up! Richard is still here!”

I could hear no response. I could feel my body shift, like I was hanging by my legs.

“Mom told me to tell you to wiggle around.” Malia said.

I wiggled my body. I could feel my head bounce against someone’s skin, but instead of the feel of bone hitting flesh, it felt as if my head had become soft.

“What’s going on, Malia? Where am I?”

“Haha, look, you’ve become my cock, big bro!” I felt a soft hand wrap around my body and softly stroke me. The movement made me feel good for some reason.

“Why can’t I see anything. Why can’t I hear anything but you?”

“Because you’re part of my soul, silly. Souls can’t see or hear the outside world.”

“Soul, you mean…?”

“Yep, I ate you last night with my cock, and now you became part of my soul, and it seems like you’re possessing my cock, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, check it out!” I could feel myself stretching, but it wasn’t painful. I then felt a soft tongue brush against my head. It felt really good, like a woman sucking my dick good. “Did you feel that? That was me licking my cock, and I guess you too. Wait, hold on.”

Her voice stopped for a moment.

“Mom said to try to link your senses with mine. That way you can see and hear whatever I see and hear.”

“Wait, how do I do that?”

“It’s simple. Just imagine my eyes as your own, and my ears as your own. Don’t worry if you can’t do it at first. I had trouble doing it on my first time as part of someone’s body.”

“I don’t think I can do it right away.”

“That’s fine… What’s that Mom? Oh, Mom said that she has a device that can help you talk to people. She said to wait here until she brings it.”

“I see. Now that I’m part of you, what now?”

“There’s not much you can do now right now, except enjoy each other’s company. If I can find some more prey, you can freely talk to them, too.”

“It sounds kinda boring.” I said, disappointed.

“Don’t be like that! You’ll soon enjoy it soon enough, especially when your soul fully joins with mine.”

“Oh, do you know whether or not you’re pregnant from all the sex we had?”

“I don’t know yet. I could get Mom to give me a scan to find out earlier…. Oh, Mom, did you get it? Ok Richard, Mom’s going to attach the soul translator.”

I soon felt an odd tingling.

“Richard! Can you hear me?” Alonia asked.

“Yeah, I can.”

“Richard! Thank goodness you are still around! Even with my plan, it still wasn’t guaranteed to work!” Alonia said with relief. I felt a large pair of arms hug me, sexual pleasure enveloped my body like my entire body was an erogenous zone. It kinda makes sense since I am currently Malia’s cock. Huh, it feels odd to think about it, but strangely pleasurable. I felt tears touch my body. She must have been worried about me throughout the night.

“It’s great to be alive… of sorts. Hey… Mom? I feel kinda hungry. I thought souls do not need food.”

“You’re just hungry because I’m hungry.” Malia said. “The feeling will go away after breakfast.”

“Ha ha. I’ll go ahead and make breakfast. And Malia, don’t cum with your new cock just yet. He still has his sperm in your balls, and your sisters will be mad that you wasted his genes on yourself.”

“What do you mean, Mom?” I asked.

“When you were digested by her balls, it’s not the semen that digested you, rather it was her sperm cells that consumed your body. When the sperm cells consume your body, they replicate, and both the sperm cell that ate your body and its children have your genetic code. That means, you can still get my daughters pregnant, if you’re still interested.”

“I’m interested. But, I’m not sure how I can be a good father while I’m part of Malia.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that. We can take care of them. Plus, you can at least talk to them while you’re part of her.”

“By the way, is Malia pregnant? I did cum inside her at least 3 times yesterday.”

“Let me check.”

I suddenly felt some kind of energy pass through me.

“Looks like she is. Congratulations, Richard! You’re a father!”

“Wow! Can you believe it, Richie! I’m pregnant with your child! I’m about to have an alien baby!” exclaimed Malia.

My mind froze in both shock and excitement. I never thought I’d be a father this early in my life. But, I think that with my new family helping me raise them, it shouldn’t be a problem.

“Wait, am I going to reincarnate as the child?” I asked.

“No, it usually takes a while before a newly absorbed soul to fully assimilated and be eligible for reincarnation. Plus, if you were, you wouldn’t be talking with us now. The baby’s soul will be a newly created one on its first life.” Alonia said. “Also, since it will be a few days before then, Malia can knock up your new sisters with your seed and you won’t get reincarnated.”

“I see.” I said, somewhat excited at that thought.

“Well, that’s enough talk for now, Malia is getting hungry. Let’s eat.”

It felt weird as Malia walked fully naked as her cock with me in it bounced against her soft thighs, like my body was bouncing on a trampoline. During the walk, I tried to link my sense of sight with hers. What did she say before? Imagine my eyes as hers? How am I supposed to do that? Ok, let’s try to experiment with it. First, I have to imagine her eyes. What did they look like again? I though back to when we were fucking. I could see her beautiful blue eyes stare back at me as I fucked her. I was getting aroused at the thought. I tried to imagine what she was seeing when we were fucking. My brown hair, my blue eyes, pale skin, average body, the aroused look on my face.

“Richie, are you thinking sexy thoughts? You’re making me get hard.” Malia teased.

I ignored her and resumed imagining her eyes and what she saw, and suddenly, my world lit up. I could see from her point of view as she walked to the dining room.

“Malia! I did it! I can see!”

“Already? It took even me a week to get it right.”

“I tried to imagine your eyes while we were fucking and imagined what it was like from your point of view. It was hard to forget when it was my first time.”

“Wow, so us fucking had that much of an impact for you?”

“Of course, on my planet a person’s first time is the most important sex of our lives. I thought I wouldn’t lose my virginity until my 30’s if at all.”

“Wow, on our planet, our first time isn’t that special, and we often lose our virginity before we turn 1, usually to our parents or siblings.” I couldn’t help but cringe, which Malia felt.

“Sorry, it’s still strange to hear about that being spoken of so casually. On my planet, having sex with family members, especially with ones that are that young, is a serious crime. It’ll take a lot of getting used to.”

“Don’t worry, after a few years of living with us, you’ll become a sex-fiend like the rest of us and love it.” She said while patting my head, creating a buzz of pleasure.

When we reached the dining room, she sat down on one of the chairs, and turned the chair around so that the back was facing the table.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Well, since it might take a while for breakfast to get ready, I figured that you need to practice moving around in your new form.”

I felt a powerful pulse of energy flow through my body. I saw her cock glowing red as it stretched until it reached a length of 10 yards. I saw her strain hard, as it grew further. I could see from her eyes that it must have reached over 13 yards, which was a whole yard longer than yesterday.

“Wow, I can tell that I can make it longer than yesterday. Your soul really made me stronger. Now try to crawl up to my mouth so I can give you a kiss.” Malia said.

I tried to feel around with my body. It seems that my area of control extended from the head to base of the cock. No wait, I think I could also feel one of her testicles. Yes, it’s the one I was in last night. I vaguely remember the strange out-of-body experience I had after my death. It felt like I could feel everything that happened to my body after my death, and how it turned into sperm. I could barely remember that I could roughly feel the sperm’s movements. I wonder if I could feel that again. I concentrated on the testicle. I could feel a faint response. I focused harder. Yes! I could still barely feel the sperm inside. Was it because that I still have some kind of spiritual connection to it? Questions for later. Now, I have to get used to my new body.

It was disorienting moving her cock around using only Malia’s own eyes to tell where I’m going. I squirmed to the right, and her cock moved to the right. Now to the left, and her cock moved to the left. I tried to turn around so that her cockhead was facing her. I then tried to crawl myself up her leg to climb it. I felt the cock lose its grip and fall back on the floor. This time, I tried to imitate how snakes moved to slither up her leg, the friction between the cock and her leg giving me pleasure. I could sense from how she breathed that she felt the pleasure too. I managed to reach her thighs, the platform providing a place to rest, but the weight of the rest of the cock started to drag me back to the floor. I fought against the force and tried to slither more of her cock up to her thighs and coil her cock on top of her thighs. After a few tries, I managed to have create a 13 yard long coiled up cock on her thighs.

I then tried to climb up her torso, which wasn’t that different from climbing up her leg. When I felt that I was slipping back down, I tried to wrap around her small boobs to act as a place to grip on to. Did they get a bit bigger? I heard Malia moan from her chest being groped by my long body. I then slithered up to her face, my body rubbing against her boobs making her moan louder. I then brushed up against her cheek.

“Hee hee, that tickles. You did great, Richie! Now for your reward.” I saw her move her head toward the penis that was also my body and gave it a soft kiss, her tongue probing my mouth, her urethra, making me start to moan too. It was a shame that I don’t have a tongue anymore. A erotic, but loving feeling entered my body. Is it just me, or am I feeling some of Malia’s emotions?

She soon stopped, saying. “Sorry, Richard. I shouldn’t cum until I knock up my sisters using your seed. Let me shrink you down for now, breakfast is coming.” I felt my body shrink down until it was its standard size. Now that I could see her penis, did her cock get bigger from my body? It looks like it has grown almost half an inch. Also, her left testicle that I was in last night was still a lot bigger than her right.

Alonia came into the dining room carrying multiple plates with the help of her nipple-girls. The plates were filled with sausages wrapped in some kind of leafy vegetable with some sauce on it, and she handed a plate to everyone… except for Malia and Sorana.

“Hey, Mom! Where’s my plate?” Malia asked.

“Don’t forget what you did yesterday. You ate an honored guest and a potential family member against his will. I would be a bad mother if I didn’t punish you.”

“Mom, come on! He changed his mind halfway through!”

“It doesn’t matter. You still forced him into it.”

“Wait, Maila ate Richard!? Maila, how could you!” Sorana shouted. “He was going to be my disciple in the way of the human toilet and the father of my future child!”

“Yeah, his soul is in my dick.” said Malia.

“That reminds me, he did agree to be our backup toilet, so you will have to take his place. Therefore, for the rest of the weekend, the entire family can do whatever they want to you and you won’t be able to say “no”. The only restrictions are no doing anything likely to kill you, no harming her womb, as she’s carrying Richard’s baby, and if Richard doesn’t want something to happen, you can’t do it. He’s the victim after all. Also, you will have no food or drink but shit and piss.”

“Oh, come on!”

“Well, I did say ‘no’ when you ate me.”

“Richard, I hate you.”

“Hey Mom, since you can grow people from your nipples, can you give me some eyes and ears? It’s pretty confusing moving around using her eyes.”

“You already linked up with her eyes? Well, it’s the least I can do when it’s my daughter’s fault you got eaten.”

“Wait, she’s carrying Richard’s baby?” Orana asked.

“Yes, I just check a while ago. No harming the baby, got it everyone?”

“Ok, Malia get your ass over here.”

“Fine, I’m coming.” Malia huffed.

“Ok Richard, I’m going to give you a set of eyes and ears. Hold still, please.” Alonia said, holding me still.

“Wait, can you give me a tongue too? I want to be able to taste things.”

“Certainly.”

I saw Alonia’s hands glowing red as she touched me, and the glow spread to Malia’s cock. I could see myself spawn eyes on top of Malia’s glans and small holes underneath the glans to act as ears. I tried to stick my tongue out and I could see a snake-like tongue stick out from her urethra. I cut off my shared sight with Malia and opened my eyes. I could actually see! I turned the cock to look upwards and saw Malia’s face looking down at me.

“Richard, can you hear me with your ears?”

“Yes, thank you Mom!” I said, happily. “Wait, how can I understand you? I don’t have that translator on?”

“Look at your base.” I bent backwards looking at the base of Malia’s cock. I could see a patch that looked similar to the translator patch I had on, but it was shaped differently and a lot smaller.

“When a soul speaks, they speak in universal ideas that the keeper’s soul can automatically translate into a language the keeper can understand. The translator you had on before was based on that concept. That device translates the soul’s “speech” make into sound waves we can understand and vice versa, so souls can talk with the outside world. If you want to understand us, you’ll have to keep that patch on.

“I think I understand.”

“Great! Now I’ll have to give Sorana her breakfast. And Malia, try to keep your cock fully extended, Richard will want some freedom to move around.” She said as she left for the kitchen.

“Fine, Mom.” She said reluctantly, still mad from her punishment. I felt my body stretch as her magic worked on me.

“Hey Malia,” I said, “Try to learn from your punishment. I don’t want people to hate you when you become a god.”

“Ok, Richard. I won’t eat anyone by force again unless they attack me.” Malia said.

“Good enough.”

“Do you think you’ll be alright?”

“I don’t know. Mom hasn’t punished me this severely before. Usually, she just grounds me or just takes away my stuff, but letting everyone have their way with me? She must be mad. I’m honestly afraid of what they would do to me. Knowing my luck, they might actually kill me.” A feeling of trepidation washed over me.

“I…I’m not sure how to make you feel better to be honest.”

“It’s not your job, anyways. I guess I just have to hope that I’ll survive this.” An awkward silence ensued. I felt guilty about not being able to cheer her up. I racked my non-existent brain for something to raise her mood but came up short.

“I was worried about you, you know. If you weren’t absorbed and disappeared forever, I would have felt guilty about it not just for the rest of my life but for my future lives, too. I probably would’ve been afraid to eat someone out of fear that they would disappear as well.” Malia said, breaking the silence.

“Well, at least I’m still here, I guess.”

“Haha. Yes, you are.”

“To be honest, I thought you weren’t serious about the communion; that it was just a game. I didn’t think that I was actually making a life-altering pact with you.”

“I sorta figured. I guess we can make that communion a sign of our friendship, rather than an oath between a god and her disciple. That can come later.”

“Sure.” I said with a happy tone. I’m not sure what came over me, but I began wrapping around her body in a rough equivalent of a hug. Malia hugged back the best she could, given my current form.

“Thanks Richard, you’re the best cock a girl can ask for.” 

After the hug, I saw Alonia leave the kitchen. She placed a large plate and a tall glass on the floor. She squatted down over the plate, and I saw her asshole open up. A giant log of shit snaked its way out of her pucker and onto the plate. There were multiple bones buried in the smelly fudge. Her asshole then stretched further open and released a skull caked in more poop followed by another massive log. She then picked up the glass and peed inside, filling it to the brim with a warm, golden liquid.

“Huh, looks like Xandyr finally made it out.” Alonia said, smiling placing the plate and glass in front of Sorana. “Enjoy your meal and save the skull for me.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Thinking that Malia was sufficiently cheered up, I decided to chat with the other members of the family. I slithered over to Sorana and climbed her leg.

“Hey Richard, what’s up? How do you like being Malia’s dick?”

“It’s ok, I guess. The way she talked about being part of her made it sound like some kind of paradise, and I kinda like feeling pleasure just by moving. But, I can’t help but feel kinda disappointed.”

“It’s probably because she doesn’t know how to give a soul a good time. She never had one inside of her remember. She probably never bothered developed her inner world for the soul neither because part of her thinks that she will never find prey.” Sorana grabbed a handful of Alonia’s poop and put it in her mouth, her face glowing at the amazing flavor.

“Inner world?”

“Yeah, people who consume prey and keep their souls often create an inner world inside their own soul for the people they eat to have fun in. I remember one of my lives where there was an amusement park in my pred’s inner world.” She swallowed. “That was amazing. Even after all she’s done, I’m kinda glad she found someone. It feels pretty lonely going around without any souls inside. I have like 8 inside me and they talk to me and have fun with me.”

“You have souls inside of you? I thought you ate only poop.”

“Well, most of them were from previous lives. And the few that were from this life, I only ate their pineal gland. I figured that I could make an exception for those little beans. They feel so good when they go down; better than any orgasm.” She ate another handful.

“Wait, souls carry over to other lives? I thought that the predator gets all the souls.” I asked, confused.

“Yeah, they effectively do. When we get eaten with souls inside of us, the souls inside of us also add to the predator’s strength, but when we are reincarnated, the souls inside of us also follow suit. This results in people having souls inside of souls inside of souls.” She ate another handful of Alonia’s delicious poop.

“Wait, then why do people give birth if they can just keep the souls they eat and continue growing in power.”

“Two reasons. One, the predator still keeps some of the power they had before reincarnation and two, our sex drives go crazy if we don’t have sex for a long period of time. Even the stingiest predators fall victim to this and have a bunch of sex to get rid of the urge. Often resulting in quadruplets or more, usually reincarnating their most powerful souls. It’s like our soul’s way of punishing us for not respecting the circle of rebirth.”

“Interesting.”

“So, anyway. Do you want a bite? Since it’s poop, it won’t break Malia’s punishment.”

“Sure.”

I climbed my way to the table and used my new tongue to lick the pile of warm shit. It tasted amazing! Way better than the last time! I opened my cock-mouth and took a bite the best I could without teeth, which wasn’t that hard as the poop was quite soft. I swished it around using my tongue and swallowed, sending the poop to Malia’s balls.

“Amazing right? The poop formed by prey is the best kind. The second best is formed by a toilet like me on a poop-only diet.”

“Yeah, I can remember your poop. It was like it had every flavor imaginable. And the texture. It was smooth without any chunks. Was that because your poop came from other people’s poop?”

“Yeah. When we eat poop, the infused soul energy combines with our own energy to create the perfect poop. Plus, going through digestion multiple times refines the poop further creating the heavenly smooth texture and a better flavor. It’s the best kind. One of the best parts of being a toilet is eating our own poop. We get to experience that magical poop every day. Same thing with our pee. We could also sell it for a good price to people, too.” Sorana said with pride.

“Sounds amazing.” I took another mouthful, really enjoying the heavenly poop. “I think I could make the whole toilet thing work out in my next life… or at least until I can find a better job for me. It’s not like I have that many skills that can make good money.”

“That’s great to hear. Welcome to the trade, partner.” She shook my head like it was a hand. “Well, better eat faster, I don’t want Malia’s punishment to wait any longer.” She started putting 2 handfuls of poop in her mouth at a time.

I looked around from on top of the table, trying to find some company. My eyes laid on a small girl who looked about 9 years old. If I remember right, her name was Tyria and she was Dorea’s daughter. I never talked to her before, maybe I can introduce myself. I dropped down to the floor and slithered my way over to her and climbed up her legs. I saw her stare down at me.

“You’re Richard, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m Tyria, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. I felt that we never have talked before, so I came over to say ‘Hi’.”

“Say, I heard that you were going to knock up Dad, right?”

“Yeah?” I said.

“Great! Can you knock me up too? I always wanted my own baby, to love, to hold, to fuck.”

“Wait what!?” I couldn’t believe my ears.

“Yeah, I want to fuck my baby. Is there a problem?”

“Y-no. There is no problem. Sigh. I guess it’s just culture shock. If you wanted to have a baby, couldn’t you have had one a year ago? You’re 2 right, and your people can have babies at 1, so why didn’t you have a baby yet?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I did. Only, the mom takes care of the kid and I was always the dad. You know, it was only over half a year ago, when I saw my baby brother, Javin crawl around naked. Something awakened inside of me. I couldn’t help but see how cute my brother was and my cock grew hard. The next thing I knew, my cock was up his ass pounding away. He loved it and began to worship my cock.”

“I see, so that’s why Javin liked cock so much.”

“Yeah, maybe. Or he’s just girly like that. Or he could actually be a shemale.”

“A what?”

“Basically, a herm without a pussy. They’re kinda rare, and it’s hard to tell whether they are one or just a boy until they grow up and grow boobs.”

“I suppose without any tests, a baby with a dick and no pussy is most likely a male anyways.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Shouldn’t your parents know about whether or not he is?”

“They might have mentioned it, but I wasn’t paying attention and they never corrected me, so he might be a guy.”

“That and he told me that he prefers a girl’s cock, so he’s most likely a guy.”

“Yeah, maybe. Anyways, what about my offer?”

“I guess I could have Malia knock you up with my sperm. It’s not like she has a choice with her punishment going on.”

“You will? Great! If it’s a girl, you can have the other hole, too.”

“Eh, no thanks.”

“Suit yourself. Anyways, talking about Javin made me crave his tight ass. Talk to you later.” She said, carrying her plate over to Javin. After a short exchange, Javin got up from his seat, to let his sister sit there. He then straddled over Tyria’s lap and let her cock slide inside of his ass. As Tyria’s anal session with her brother continued, I noticed that she became more aggressive as it went on. It was almost like she lost control of herself. A quick look at Javin’s face told me he was enjoying himself despite this, so I decided to leave them to it.

Breakfast was soon over, and most of the kids left the table. Mom picked up the skull that she shat out and went to put it in the kitchen; probably to clean it or something. I saw Malia being picked up by Orana, dragging me along with her.

Sorana was mocking her, saying “You’ve been a bad girl, and bad girls get punished.”

Alonia said, “Make sure you take responsibility for your actions, Malia. Now Richard, I understand that this might make you feel … uncomfortable, but this is for her own good. Please try to cooperate. You don’t want her to grow up into someone who eats people off the streets, do you? Don’t worry about her, we can survive far much more than you. I’ll keep watch and make sure things don’t go too far.”

“I- I’ll try.”

“Mom, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I promise!” Malia screamed, crying.

“Shut up!” said Orana as she punched her in the gut, making her yelp in shocking pain and aching pleasure. A miniscule fraction of this sensation, I felt too like it was my own, but it seemed to lean towards the pleasure side for me. Could this be from the connection our souls have?

She dragged her to a large room which looked like a living room with a bunch of couches and some large device that I could guess was a TV of some sort, and plenty of room for a small orgy.

Orana slammed her sister to the ground.

“Please sister! Don’t do this!” Malia pleaded.

“You know, your mouth feels like it would be better used as a toilet!” She grabbed Malia’s jaw and forcefully dislocated it. Then, she used her powerful hands to crush her jawbone, leaving it unable to move. The sight of the casual, brutal violence towards my new sister shocked me to my core, but following Mom’s advice, I tried to ignore it. Orana took of her shirt and pants. I could see that not only she had a bra on her chest, but she also had a separate bra for her large balls, using her cock as support. She eagerly removed her bras and planted her ass on her distended mouth, she squeezed her impressive muscles, and a large piece of poop shoved its way into her mouth, her destroyed mouth left her struggling to swallow.

“Aww, you can’t swallow your breakfast, here let me help you.” Orana then forcefully shoved her giant cock into her mouth, pushing the shit down, and fucked her throat roughly, making her try to cry out in pain and pleasure. Dorea moved towards her cock and balls.

“You know, these balls are surprisingly plump, and I’m guessing this larger one on the left is the one with all of Richard’s sperm. That makes the one on the right useless!” She then bent over and wrapped her mouth over Malia’s right testicle. She then bit down, tearing the testicle loose from her body, making Malia scream, making me cringe in sympathy, yet I couldn’t move my eyes away. Blood poured out of her torn scrotum. I somehow felt a spike of pleasure. Her teeth squished the ball in her mouth, releasing the warm cum contained inside. “Wow, your ball tastes divine. It’s a shame I can’t eat the other one.” She then swallowed the chewed-up testicle.

Sorana walked up to her dick and said, “Hey Richard, looks like you could use something to do. How about you crawl up in here.” she said, spreading her pussy. I eagerly slithered my way over; her wet pussy was waiting. I crawled my way up Sorana’s taint, reaching her waiting pussy. Out of desperation to shield my eyes from Malia’s punishment as well as out of the arousal from Sorana’s pink entrance, I quickly thrusted my body inside. For some reason, I had no trouble seeing her insides. I could see her every fold and bump. I guess the eyes Alonia gave me have night-vision too. I slithered, moving my body from side to side, back and forth, while using my tongue to sample her fem-cum. It had a fruity, minty taste to it. It was delicious. Her pussy walls squeezed my body. It felt as good as sex, but it was like I’m having sex with my entire body. I could hear her moan in pleasure.

“Richard, you’re going to have a better chance of knocking me up if you go inside my womb.” I could see her cervix open up, inviting me inside. I slithered my way deeper and crawled inside her womb, her cervix squeezing me, making me moan, too, but the sound came out of the soul translator on my base. I could see the layout of the womb, a roomy chamber with a small hole on each side. I rammed my body against the walls of the womb, making her cry out in pleasure. “Yeah, fuck my womb with your body!”

My eyes were drawn towards the holes on the sides of the womb. Her Fallopian tubes. I crawled over to one and squeezed my way into one. “Richard, where are you going?” A few inches inside the tube, I could see her ovary. I gave it a few licks, making Sorana scream in greater pleasure. I started ramming into the ovary. I felt a feeling similar to nausea, but it was far more pleasurable. I felt like I was going to cum.

“Richard, I’m going to cum!” “So am I! I’m going to cum on your ovary so you can have my baby!”

I felt something traveling up my throat almost like throwing up.

“I’m cumming!” I shouted through the translator. Warm cum traveled through my urethra and drenched the ovary. I could feel a second wave coming. I tried to hold it in as I quickly moved to the other Fallopian tube and released the rest of my cum onto the ovary on the other side. I wriggled myself out of her womb and out of her pussy.

“Wow, you’re good as a cock.”

“Thank you, I studied human anatomy at college, so I know how your womb most likely works.” I look back at Malia. I could see Orana pump faster in her throat. She soon came, flooding her throat in cum and pulled out.

“You know, I’m getting tired of looking at your crying eyes. Hey Dorea, want to help me fix it?” Orana said in a sadistic voice.

“Sure thing, sister.” I saw both of them place their mouth over Malia’s eyes and licked her bare eyeballs, her salty tears danced on their tongues. They then started sucking on them, pulling her eyes out of their sockets. They rolled her eyes around their mouths, saying, “So how does it look inside our mouths? How does feel to be eaten again, Malia?”

“P-please d-don’t eat me!” Malia struggled to say, her words hard to understand with her broken jaw, but through my connection to her soul, it was clear to me. “My,my sister, it does look like we found her weak spot. You know what to do.” Dorea said. They bit down on the optical nerve and blood vessels attaching them to Malia’s head, severing their connection, making Malia scream out blindly thrashing her arms. Blood and tears streamed out of her empty eye sockets. They popped her eyeballs with their teeth, spilling fluids over their tongues.

“Wow, her eyeball’s fluids taste awesome!” “I know, sister. They feel good in my mouth.”

“R-richard, h-help me! It’s dark! I-I don’t want to be eaten again.” Malia cried.

“Mom, is all this really right? Does she really deserve this?” I asked, still disturbed by the sight.

“Richard, it might look horrible to someone who experiences pain the way you do, but when pain also gives us pleasure, it’s hard to punish someone without going this far.” she walked over to her daughter and lifted up her ruined balls. “See, look at her pussy. She’s actually enjoying it. Most of the distress she’s feeling is purely psychological.”

She was right, her pussy was flooded, a puddle of fluids pooled below her ass.

“Hey, kids! Do you guys want seconds? We have a nice meat girl, over here! Yorin! We got breast meat!” Alonia called.

I heard running footsteps. “Breast meat!? Where?” Yorin was the first one here.

“Look at this fresh piece of meat.” Alonia said while cupping Malia’s breasts. “All fresh, juicy, and tender. Don’t you want a piece?” I saw Yorin’s dick grow hard. He eagerly walked over. He grabbed her breasts and started licking.

“Wow, not bad, Malia. They’re so small, but they look delicious.” Yorin said. He then opened his mouth and gave Malia’s left breast a large bite, tearing off a chunk of raw meat and soft fat. Milk and blood poured out of the wound. Another spike of pleasure invaded my mind. It probably was nowhere near as intense as bad as what Malia was feeling, but it still felt strangely good.

“Your meat is great, Malia.” Yorin said, “I think I’ll have some more.” He took another large bite out of the breast.

The other kids started to come in the room, bringing along even the younger ones that were too young to participate. I’m guessing that they’re just watching.

“Richard, help me! It hurts so much, but it feels so good. I don’t want it to feel good. I don’t want to be eaten again!”

“That kinda sounds like what I said when you ate me.” I said without thinking.

I could feel her shock through her soul. “I-I. I’m sorry Richard! I didn’t want you to feel like this when I ate you. P-Please forgive me!” Malia begged for forgiveness through her soul. “I-I deserve this! Please tell them to have their way with me. Eat me and punish me for what I’ve done!” she said telepathically.

I can’t believe I was saying this: “Guys, she said that she wants this. Please help me punish her.” I told everyone.

That made everyone go wild. Orana started to lift Malia’s legs and rammed her dick in, caring only for her own pleasure, Malia’s womb glowing red to extend further into her body to protect the unborn child. “Yeah, take my dick, you bitch.” Seeing all of this being done in my honor; part of me felt disgusted. But, that part was rapidly shrinking from the raw pleasure being felt from all parties, me included. It was like we were all possessed.

Tyria walked over to Malia’s dick, my body, and didn’t hesitate to shove me into her pussy with a moan. “Make me pregnant, Richard! Give me a new cocksleeve!” With me in her pussy, she moved to underneath Malia, and shoved her dick into Malia’s ass, and started pumping.

Dorea grabbed hold of Malia’s hands. “What lovely fingers you have. I want my child to have fingers just like yours.” She then licked Malia’s fingers one by one giving them a little suckle. She then bit off her index finger. Warm blood poured out of the stump, making Malia cry out and myself almost cum. Dorea kept her mouth on the stump, sucking out the warm blood. “Your blood tastes amazing.” Dorea said as she chewed the dismembered finger. The finger bones cracked under her mighty jaws with a mighty crunch. “And the texture: marvelous. Javin, you should try out her meat. It’s delicious.” She then proceeded to eat another finger. Javin moved to her other arm and licked down her forearm. “Your arm is no cock, but it has a wonderful taste.” He then bit off a chunk of her arm flesh with blood dripping down his chin. Sorana was sitting on Malia’s face shitting in her mouth, saying “You’re nowhere near as good a toilet as Richard. This is for him.”

Me, who was still in Tyria’s pussy was still squirming and thrusting in her womb, making Tyria wail in pleasure. “Yes! Fuck me with your long cock and give me lots of wonderful babies!” I, who felt the sharp spikes of pleasure from Malia’s continuous abuse was on the verge of orgasm. “Tyria! I’m going to cum in your pussy! I’m going to give you my babies!” “Me too, Richard! Malia’s ass is so hot!” I didn’t have time to get all the way in her Fallopian tubes, but I stuck my urethra into them and came right into them, sending my fertile seed into her waiting ovaries from Malia’s single ball. I then quickly switched sides and released a second spurt of cum into her other one. Tyria came into Malia’s asshole, filling it with hot cum while Orana came in her pussy.

“There, that should get you pregnant!” I said.

“What was that? I felt you going somewhere weird.” Tyria said.

“I came directly into your Fallopian tubes. That’s where your ovaries that make your eggs are. You’re more likely to get pregnant, now.”

“Well, that felt amazing. I think I might have discovered a new fetish.” Tyria teased.

When I left her pussy, I saw that Malia’s arms were almost gone, seemingly eaten by her family. I saw Dorea, Tyria, Javin, and Orana started eating her legs, munching even on the bone as their powerful jaws smashed right through with little effort. My eyes were captivated at the casual display of such gore. I still don’t understand why she’s still alive with all the blood she must have lost. Yorin on the other hand, completely lost interest after eating Malia’s tits and was now groping his mother.

“Ha ha ha ha. Richard! T-this is amazing! My body is-is being eaten alive, and yet it feels so good.” I heard through her soul. It sounds like she has lost her mind. If she had eyes, they would have the look of insanity. “Richard. I want you to finish me off. Hurry!”

“No! I don’t want you to die! I...I have a better idea. I still have one more person to knock up after all.”

“But I want to suffer until I die! I want to be eaten and reincarnate so I can suffer again for what I’ve done.”

“Trust me, what I have in mind will drive you even more crazy.” The four children were finishing up on Malia’s legs, leaving them as bleeding stumps. “Dorea, slice open her belly vertically, but don’t damage her intestines. Orana, get on her face. I have an idea.”

Alonia tossed Dorea a kitchen knife, saying, “I knew that you would need this sooner or later.” Dorea started to slice open the skin of her belly and chest. The massive increase of blood loss made me start to feel weaker, but I ignored it. Her intestines and other organs were revealed for all to see. I couldn’t draw my eyes away from how her intestines twitched as they processed her food, how her stomach was churning all the shit and cum force-fed to her, how her heart was frantically beating to try to keep her alive. It all looked so beautiful. It looked more amazing than when I dissected a frog in high school, as this specimen was still alive. The pained pleasure that Malia felt and the pleasure I felt when I saw her innards made me feel like I was going to cum. I tried my best to hold back the cum that was coursing through my body. “I need a womb! Hurry, I’m about to cum!” 

“Hey, Kyrea! Could you take off your pants and spread your legs? Richard needs to cum somewhere and you’ve just became fertile.” Orana said.

“Ok, Mommy.” she said as she obeyed her mother and undressed and prepared her hairless pussy.

I hurried to Kyrea to dump my seed. Part of me felt uneasy about cumming inside someone that looks like she was in preschool, but I really didn’t want to waste the precious seed that was the only evidence of my previous life. I hurriedly rammed myself into her pussy and into her cervix, making Kyrea cry out in pleasure.

“My pussy’s really tingly. I think I’m cumming already, Uncie Richie!” Kyrea cried in pleasure.

“I’m cumming!” I flooded her womb with my cum, trying to get as much as I could inside her Fallopian tubes.

I crawled out of her pussy.

“Sorry for going in so suddenly.”

“It’s OK, Uncie Richie. I don’t mind having your alien baby.” she said with a cute smile as she patted me on the head.

I crawled back to the others. “Sorry for the delay, now to do my plan. Orana, get on Malia’s face. I’m going to make Malia do her special trick on herself.”

I crawled up Malia’s asshole. I could see lumps of her poop in her large intestines. Not wanting to waste good food, I stretched my urethra to swallow them whole, sending it all to Malia’s remaining testicle to be quickly digested by her sperm. Her poop was surprisingly delicious. It had a meaty flavor with the perfect amount of saltiness inside, like the perfect salted pork. Meanwhile, Sorana reached inside Malia’s body, gripping her bladder by the urethra pinching it shut and ripped it out of her body. She then used the urethra as a straw, sucking out all the delicious pee inside. I reached Malia’s small intestines, her villi brushing my shaft, tickling me and bringing me pleasure. I had to hold my cum. I can’t waste any of it. I crawled through the long and winding intestines, occasionally stopping to cool off to not cum too early. The acids and enzymes made my cock tingly, but it didn’t bother me too much. I then made my way into her stomach; the cavernous organ was filled with acid and the poop that was shoved down her throat. Not wanting Malia and I to starve, I ignored it and traveled out through the esophagus and out of her mouth where Orana’s pussy was waiting for me. Without hesitating, I wormed my body inside, feeling her tight and wet walls massaging me.

“Ooooh! Wow! You’re actually fucking me through Malia. You’re a genius!” Orana moaned.

“How are you feeling, Malia?”

“I’m feeling like I’m in heaven. I never tried this trick on myself.”

“Prepare yourself, you will start to feel better. Hey everyone, pull out Malia’s intestines, but don’t disconnect them from her body.”

All the family members in the room removed Malia’s intestines from her torso, a 25-foot-long rope of flesh laying strewn about the floor.

“Now stroke her intestines with your bodies. Give us an intestine-job!” I cried in pleasure. The various family members then grinded their pussies on it, stuck the intestine between their boobs and stroked it with them, hungrily licked it, and did whatever they could to get us off. I could feel their bodies through the intestinal walls as they rubbed my body through Malia’s intestines. I crawled deeper into Orana’s pussy, crawling into her womb making Orana cry out in ecstasy.

“An intestine-job you really are a genius!” Orana said.

“How do you like your first intestine-job, Malia?”

“Ah! Ah! It’s perfect! I want this moment to last forever!” I could tell from her soul’s voice that she was getting weaker. I better hurry this up.

I crawled into Orana’s Fallopian tubes and rammed my head against her ovaries.

“You’re hitting my girl-balls!”

“Anything, huff, to get you pregnant.” I could feel the cum starting to course it’s way through my urethra.

“Orana, I’m cumming! Carry my child!”

“Me too!”

Cum started to pour out of my urethra onto the ovary. Not wanting to let the other one feel left out, I hurried to the other one and drench the other one in warm cum. Orana came hard, filling Malia’s mostly empty body cavity with a gallon of cum.

“Richard, that was awesome! You’re a great penis! Maybe after you’re reborn, you can become my penis.” Orana said with a sexual smile on her face.

“Maybe, but I want to live for a while in my next life.” I responded. “Speaking of living, I better crawl out before Malia stops living.”

I hurried and crawled backwards through 25 feet worth of digestive system and out of Malia’s asshole.

“Hey Mom, I think you better fix her up. I think she’s getting weaker.”

“Wait, Mom! I want to eat her heart first before it goes still.” Dorea said. “I haven’t had a fresh, blood-filled heart in a while.”

“Wait, wouldn’t that kill her? She’s pretty weak as it is.”

“Nonsense, our bodies can even survive being cooked alive, she can handle it.” Alonia said.

“And I haven’t had a turn with Malia’s cock.” Javin complained.

“Javin, even though, I’m attached to a girl’s cock, I’m still a man. I don’t want to go inside another man’s ass.”

“But you’ll be reborn as a herm or girl sooner or later and you’ll end up having a man’s dick inside of you. Most of my previous lives have been as women, but I became a boy in this one.”

“I-I’ll think about it after I reincarnate as one.” I said, not wanting to think about it.

Dorea bent over Malia’s cum-soaked body and reached in below her ribs.

“Look at this cute heart! It’s beating so weakly, trying to keep you alive. Don’t worry, little heart. You’ll be in a better place in my stomach.” Dorea had a creepy sadistic smile on her face. She gently pulled the on the heart, stretching the aorta and vena cava. She then sliced the blood vessels, separating the heart from her body, and held the still beating heart to her cheek, cuddling it as blood stained the cheek. Malia cried out in sheer mad ecstasy until she passed out. I stopped feeling her heartbeat as my body has grown soft and weak.

“My, my. How lovely. No wonder the heart is the symbol of love.” She then placed the whole heart into her mouth and chewed it. “The heart’s blood is divine. I just love it’s taste.” The way she described it almost makes me want to try it.

“Ok Mom, fix her up!”

“Certainly. I think she had enough for now.”

I took one last look at her eviscerated body. Seeing a cute young girl, that looked almost the same as any girl on my planet, reduced to this; with most of her organs eaten, her skin badly bruised and cut, her face broken, and her limbs gone. It looked like something in a horror film. But, in the disgust I felt, I could also feel a strange attraction to this. Seeing living human organs like this, it was a more complete experience than the dry descriptions seen in my textbooks. Part of me fantasized about touching these organs, holding them, rubbing them and squeezing them, finding out how they work and what makes them tick. I felt a strange arousal from these thoughts. If Malia’s body still had its blood, I would be rock hard right now. My conscious mind caught this rogue train of thought. ‘Wait, why am I staring at these organs? This is a human body! What the hell is wrong with me!?’

“What’s wrong, Richard?” Malia asked through her soul. Shit, I thought to my self so loudly that I said it with my soul.

“N-Nothing.”

Her body emanated a green glow, Malia’s body regenerated before our eyes. Well, most of it. Mom didn’t regenerate her limbs, her missing testicle, nor her eyes. I could feel a healthy-sounding heartbeat through the blood vessels in her cock. I think she’ll be fine.

“See, all better. Even your baby is doing fine.” Alonia said, surprisingly cheerfully.

“Wait, shouldn’t you fix her up completely?”

“Nonsense, making her live like this would be a good punishment for her. Plus, her ball still has plenty of your seed, right?”

I concentrated on her ball. I think I could still feel the sperm swimming around inside of it.

“Yeah, I can still feel the sperm.”

“You can feel it? Impressive.” Alonia said. “ I guess that means that you’ll still have many girls left to impregnate with your alien genes. I’m curious on what your kids would be like. Kids, give Malia some space. She’s had enough.”

“Fine,” Orana said. “I still think she could take more, though.”

“But her baby can’t. Don’t worry, you can enjoy her tomorrow, too.” I heard a beeping noise. “Is someone calling me? Excuse me, I’ll have to take this.” Alonia said while leaving the room.

Malia’s body was still unconscious, but her soul could still be heard.

“Come on, abuse me! Let me feel the kiss of death!” She cried out, insanity deep in her voice.

“Are you doing ok? I think you went crazy towards the end.” I asked genuinely worried about her.

“Richard! Hahaha! Give me the pain I deserve! Fuck my eyesockets! I want to feel it in my brain!”

I ignored the dark part of my mind that wants to touch her brain.

“Malia! Get a hold of yourself!” I shouted to her soul. “Calm down and let your body recover! If you die and get eaten, I might not be able to reincarnate for a long time and neither will you. Didn’t you want to become a god?” My voice seemed to have finally reached her.

“Richard! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Her soul cried out. “Let me do anything to earn your forgiveness!”

“Malia, I wasn’t that mad to begin with. Sure, you forced this fate upon me, but I didn’t die for good from it. Plus, I think I’m starting to enjoy being with you.” I said.

“Richard!” I felt a warm hug surrounding me. Not with my body, but my soul.

I didn’t know how to give a soul-hug, so I wrapped my long body around her in a close approximation to a hug.

Alonia ran in, clothes back on.

“Malia! I need you to come to work with me. Dr. Myletta needs to talk to Richard, but since he’s a part of you now, you have to come too. Here, I’ll give you back your limbs and eyes, so you can walk by yourself.” Alonia’s body glowed green as Malia’s body grew back her arms, legs, and eyes.

“I can move! I can see! Thank you, Mom!” Malia cried.

“Don’t thank me yet. You’ll end up back like you were when you get back home.”

We went to the front door. Alonia shouted, “Bye kids, I have to go to work for a moment. I should be back before dinner time.”

“Wait, I have to put some clothes on first.” Malia said.

After Malia got dressed in a tank-top and shorts with the fly down letting me move about, we got into the car, and drove off to the facility. It was mostly a quiet drive, but halfway through the car ride, Malia started talking to me.

“You know, after all that has happened, I still don’t know much about you.”

“Well, there’s not much to say about me. I’m just a college student that studied Biology.”

“What about your parents. What are they like?”

“My dad was a businessman, and my mom was a fashion designer. My parents were quite rich, but they often had to go to business trips for long periods of time, usually leaving me home alone. I don’t even know that much about them.”

“That sounds lonely. Did you ever have friends to keep you company?”

“No, not really. I mostly just spent my time on the internet or studying.”

“What’s the internet?”

“It’s somewhat hard to explain. You know what a computer is right?”

“Kinda sorta. I never really used one before. I heard mom uses them at work.”

“Well, think of it like all the computers in the world are connected to each other in a web of sorts. All of the things stored in them are available to every other computer. With the internet, we can watch videos, communicate, play games, listen to music and learn about pretty much everything people have ever learned.”

“That sounds amazing! Tell me about your planet. You never talked much about it.”

“Well, for starters, there is no vore.”

“Really!? Then how do eat? How do you reincarnate?”

“Well, we eat animals as well as plants. As for reincarnation: we don’t. At least I don’t think we do. I’ve never died until yesterday. Another thing: there is no magic.”

“No magic neither!? How do you even power this internet?”

“With electricity. We don’t even believe that magic is real, so we found other ways to survive.”

“That sounds weird. Hey, last night, you mentioned that you’ve never had sex before. Why not?”

“Well, on my planet, sex is a private matter and is something that has been taught to be only done to someone you really love. We’re a fairly prudish civilization compared to you, although that’s been changing recently. That and I never had any social skills so I couldn’t get anyone to have sex with me.”

“So, I’m really your first one?”

“Yeah. So, let’s talk about you. Why do you want to be a god?”

“In my first life, I was a poor orphan boy. Back then, we barely had enough food to survive. The orphanage couldn’t support many of us, so I and many others were given to the country’s god as a meal in exchange for money to help the rest live. Before I was eaten, I asked the god, “How do I become as rich and powerful as you?” The god told me, “I was as poor as you in my first life, so you know what I did. I worked my ass off. I trained my magic until I mastered it. I found mighty prey, and the prey helped me become a great woman. I ate and trained enough so that before I knew it, I became a god. Now I can just sit on my ass all day and prey are just handed to me on a silver platter. Trust me, all that hard work was worth it.” That speech she gave me inspired me. I swore to the god that I would be a god just like you.”

“That sounds cool, like in some of the anime I’ve seen back on my planet. So, is the god basically your ruler?”

“Technically. She’s pretty lazy though, so she just lets us do whatever. She even lets us pick our own leaders.”

“That sounds interesting. So, it’s an absolute monarchy that acts as a democracy?”

She flicked my head. “Richard, you’re using those big words again.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyways, what else happened in your other lives?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t remember much of them. I think I remember in one of my lives, I knew this girl who modded her genes so that when she was pregnant, a guy can literally fuck the baby inside of her. Apparently, the changes she had allowed her boyfriend to knock the baby up, so she tried to find out how many babies inside of babies she can get. I totally forgot the number, but her womb got stuffed with so many babies pregnant with babies that her belly exploded. Another thing was that she kept her first baby inside her for so long that when it came out, she was fully grown. That was fucking funny!”

“Really? That’s possible?”

“Yeah! Changing your body is so cool. It’s probably why I focused on Red Magic, so I could do cool stuff like that without having to pay for gene mods.”

“Sounds interesting. I wonder what’re the limits for that kind of magic.”

“I could show you some recordings of fights using Red Magic.”

“That would be nice. Thanks.”

We soon arrived at the facility with Myletta waiting by the front door. Alonia ran over to her.

“Sorry Myl, a lot of things happened last night. I completely forgot that you wanted him to see you again.”

“I see. Then why the hell did you bring your daughter here? This is a government facility with many secret projects happening here!”

“The thing about that is: little Malia sort of ate Richard. His soul is now attached to her dick.”

“Really? You couldn’t keep him safe for more than one day.” Myletta said with a frown.

“I should have told them not to eat him. I didn’t even register him in the regenerator. I thought he would last longer than a day.”

“You were always like this. You should stop being so ditzy and take this seriously.” Myletta said exasperatedly. “Anyways, some big-wigs from the military heard of the alien, and wanted to check if he was a threat, so they sent someone to meet with him. Someone you know.” Alonia looked excited for some reason.

“Regenerators?” I asked Malia. Was that what I think it was?

“You guys didn’t have those? They are amazing. You can eat someone, and they’ll come back after a few days. I’m not sure how they work, but Mom said that they are so expensive, that we were only able to afford one, and that one’s taken by my older brother. But, if I were to use it, I may come back, but the baby won’t.” Malia said while patting her stomach.

“Well, even if I was registered, I probably wouldn’t have let you eat me. Despite all the pleasure, it was very painful.”

“Ok Malia, follow me. And promise you won’t talk about to anyone about anything you’ve seen in here.” Myletta said.

She led us inside the building and into a conference room. Inside was what appeared to be a military officer accompanied by 5 other soldiers. The military officer was a heavily muscular woman about 9 ft tall with J-cup breasts, short teal hair and heavily tanned skin. She somewhat looks like Sorana if she was on steroids. I could see a vertical bulge running from her crotch to the top of her cleavage. She wore a lightly armored uniform with various medals decorating it, a skirt that went to her knees, armored greaves, and carried a giant sword as tall as her with a large, strange-looking pistol on her hip. The other guards had full armor on with various weapons equipped.

“Rayne! Is that you!?” Alonia shouted with disbelief.

“Alonia! It’s been a long time!” said the officer, running over to hug her. “So, where’s this alien, and why did you bring Malia here?”

“Malia ate him last night. His soul is stuck to her dick. I brought her here, so Myletta can talk to him.”

She turned to me with a glare. “Richard, this Colonel Rayne, my husband.”

She honestly intimidated me. “H-hello, Rayne. I’m Richard, the, uh, guy who is from another planet.”

“So, you’re the little alien invader from another planet. You don’t look threatening, seeing that you’re attached to my daughter.”

“Y-yes, I-I promise you that I came here with no hostile intent.”

“We’ll see about that. You, scientist. You’re a mind-reader, right?”

“Yes, I’m an Indigo Mage.” Myletta said, slightly offended by her tone.

“Good, tell me if whether or not he’s lying about anything.” She turned to me. “Tell me, why did you come here?” Myletta nodded as her head glowed indigo.

I took a breath to calm down. “I saw a portal in my world and got curious. I meant to take a quick look and go back through the portal, but it shut off before I could return.”

“Does your world have any hostile intent towards us?”

“My world doesn’t even know you exist. We’ve been searching for signs of life on other planets for decades, and we still haven’t found any evidence of any.”

She looked to Myletta, who nodded.

“Can your world threaten us in any manner?”

“I don’t believe so. We have no magic nor gods, and I have yet to see much of your world’s technology, but from what I’ve seen, I doubt that it’s inferior to ours. It might actually be superior to ours. Even if we did have superior technology, we have no means to reach you.”

“That’s good. What about your weapons. How do your people fight?”

“We mainly fight with guns that use an explosive powder to launch a metal projectile at fast speeds. We also have armored vehicles with large turrets, air vehicles that can travel at supersonic speeds, and heavily armed ships. Well, there is one thing you should know. We have these weapons called nuclear bombs that has a blast radius of several miles, that also spread nuclear fallout that can poison the surrounding area for decades.”

Rayne looked shocked. “Really!? How the hell did you guys not blow yourselves up in a war!?”

“We came close a few times, but the sheer damage these weapons can do scared us into not declaring any major wars. They ironically made the world more peaceful.”

“Do you have any idea of how they work?” said Rayne.

“No, not really. It’s not my field. I just know that they have something to do with splitting atoms.”

“You guys can actually split atoms?” Myletta asked.

“Yeah. You guys never figured it out?”

“No, actually.” she sighed. “Impressive: actually cutting a whole atom in half. We never thought that was even possible. You wouldn’t happen to know how to actually do this, would you?”

“No, I’m a biologist, not a physicist. Although, you were wrong about one thing: atoms aren’t homogenous entities you can just cut in half; they are made of three separate particles: protons, neutrons, and electrons. I think I heard of something that are even smaller than them called “quarks”, but I don’t know much about that.”

“Are you saying that atoms aren’t the smallest building blocks of the universe!?” Myletta asked astonished.

“No.”

“Thank you very much for this information!” she said bowing her head.

“You’re welcome. I guess this means that my world and your world may actually be in about the same level of technology, we just focused our studies elsewhere.”

“Then, tell me about that device you had, a smartphone if I remember the name right. I can tell it’s some sort of computer, but I can’t tell how it works. All of our computers are nowhere near as small and as advanced as this.”

“Yes, it’s a computer. It also allows for long-distance communication. I’m not sure about the details of how it works, but it’s powered by electricity.”

“Is this sort of thing common on your planet?”

“Yes. Most countries except for the poorest have them.”

“You said that your planet focuses its technology elsewhere. Where does your planet focuses its technology?”

“Well, we mainly focus on making better computers to control machines to complete tasks. Our largest goal right now is to create a computer that is smarter than a person.”

“Is that actually possible?”

“Some say that we could actually accomplish it in a few decades. What about your technology? What do you guys focus on?”

“Mainly magic and biology, especially genetics.”

“We barely did much in the way of genetic manipulation. We were too worried about the many ethical questions that it brought up. How does your gene mods work?”

“Well, you know what Red Magic does, right?”

“I just know it can manipulate your own body.”

“Close enough. Well, experts in Red Magic can freely change their DNA. They can also modify their cells so that they can change other cells’ DNA into copies of them. Those cells are injected into the person being modified, changing their DNA. This is the basic method that has been available for possibly millennia, but we have more sophisticated methods right now. The interesting thing is that people with gene mods can also pass their mods to their offspring resulting in very high genetic variation, even between people of the same species.”

“That is interesting. We were worried about many people getting the same gene mods for the same things resulting in low variation.”

“Well, people do like being unique. So much so that there is a group of people that try to get the most ridiculous mods, even ones that are downright inconvenient and asinine, in an effort to be unique. They call it “body art”, but I call it a desperate cry for attention.”

“Wow. I think I’m curious about getting these mods.”

“… I’d advise against it.” 

“Ok, enough with the science mumbo-jumbo!” Rayne interrupted. “We came here to find out whether or not this guy’s a threat right now, not talk science!” She turned to me. “Do you swear that you won’t do anything to harm this planet?”

“Yes. I swear I won’t attack your people.”

Rayne sighed and turned to Myletta.

“He’s not lying. I think we can trust him.” Myletta said.

“Ok, I need to talk to my superiors about this. Don’t do anything reckless, Richard, Malia.”

“Don’t worry Dad, I’ll keep him out of trouble.”

“Rayne, Darling. Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Alonia said, with a huff.

“Alonia. I’m sorry that I couldn’t visit you for 3 years. My superiors ordered me all over the place, sometimes to other countries.” Rayne said as she hugged her wife.

“Couldn’t you at least stay the night?”

“If all goes well, I could “convince” them to let me stay with you for a lot longer under the excuse “I need to stay with you to keep an eye on the alien.” Rayne said with a wink.

“Darling!” Alonia said with a squeal as she kissed her on the lips.

“No promises, ok? Be right back.” Rayne said as she left the room.

“While she’s gone, I have to go use the restroom.” Myletta said as she excused herself.

“Oh, you can just use my daughter.” Alonia said.

“Wasn’t it your other daughter, Sorana that was into that?”

“Oh, well little Malia is grounded after eating Richard. Part of her punishment is to act as a toilet. You know, Sorana actually partially converted Richard into her ways. I even got him to agree to act as a backup toilet for money. Well, before he was eaten.”

“You actually agreed to that, Richard!?” Myletta asked, shocked.

“Well, I needed the money.”

“You’re lying.” Myletta said, with her head glowing.

“Ok, when I tasted Alonia, Malia and Sorana’s poop, it tasted better than most of the food on my planet. On Earth, the meat of animals isn’t infused with soul energy, or at least very little soul energy. We mainly season our meat with spices and sauces.”

“I guess that explains it. The infusion is what completes the taste of our food; really makes it shine. Since the souls of your planet is weak, of course the meat won’t usually taste as good.” Myletta said as she took off her pants. “Ok Malia, lie down and be my toilet.”

“Wait, in front of all these soldiers?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about us.”, one of the soldiers, a woman said. “Just pretend we’re not here if you’re shy.”

“Malia, cooperate with her, or I’ll make the punishment worse on you.”

“Oh, fine.” Malia huffed as she laid down on her back.

Seeing a woman’s pussy exposed made me start to feel stiff. I tried to link back up to Malia’s vision to get a better look, and after a few tries, I managed to do it again. Her pussy was unshaven with a dark purple bush covering it. The urethra twitched with the need to urinate. She got closer to Malia’s mouth until it almost touched it and let loose a golden stream. Malia’s mouth was filled with the warm pee. After it hit her tongue, she started to suck on Myletta’s pussy as she peed, thirsty for more. I was getting curious on how it tasted from her reaction. I slithered up Malia’s torso and tried to slide my tongue inside of Malia’s mouth, licking the pee in her mouth. It had a salty flavor like most pee, but with a sour background, but not unpleasant like a lemon, but more like those sour candies back home but with a nice, sophisticated essence. Myletta was soon finished as Malia swallowed the last of the pee. I slithered over to her pussy and tried to lick the few last drops from her urethra, making Myletta moan a bit. Seeing a live pussy right in front of me, I tried hard to not be tempted to go inside of her and went back to Malia.

“For someone who acted like she didn’t want to drink it, you drank her pee like you enjoyed it.” Mom teased Malia.

“I-I just think that pee tastes weird. It’s not like it’s that bad or anything.” she said in denial with a huff.

“I guess when everything you eat has soul essence, your taste buds got used to it, so your sense of taste isn’t as sharp. Or maybe, it’s the soul’s energy itself I’m sensitive to because I’ve never tasted anything with high amounts of energy.”

“Good hypothesis, Richard.” Myletta said. “That explains why you were so eager to drink my pee.”

“Hey Myl,” Alonia said with a sly grin. “How about you let Richard knock you up?”

“Why the hell would I?” Myletta shouted with a blush.

“Hey, Malia still got some of Richard’s sperm in the ball she has left. Think about it. It’s an alien baby. Doesn’t that make you curious about what it would be like?”

“I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t, but I’m just too busy with work.”

“Come on, the research can wait. It’s not like we can do much work for some time after the incident. Hell, if you don’t want to take care of the baby, we can.”

“I’ll think about it. In the meantime, time to take care of my solid waste.” She said as she shifted her body so that her asshole was in front of Malia’s mouth. “Open up.”

“Oh, come on!”

“Malia!” Alonia scolded.

“Sigh, fine!”

Myletta’s tight, hairy pucker gave way to a dense brown log. Malia reluctantly opened her mouth and took in the brown treat. When it touched her tongue, her face unconsciously cringed as a slight feeling of disgust washed over me. She began chewing at the log of poop and swallowing. The disgust slowly combined with a kind of arousal as she began more enthusiastically eating more of Myletta’s poop. Soon, she was finished.

“Make sure you do a good job wiping me.” Myletta said.

“Fine.” Malia huffed as she used her tongue, lengthened with magic to lick the traces of fudge from Myletta’s ass.

“Not bad, Malia, but nothing special, neither.” Myletta said, pulling up her pants.

“Just don’t make me do that again.” Malia pouted.

“That will be up to you. Be a good girl, and you won’t have to do this again.” Alonia said.

When Rayne entered the room, Alonia turned to her.

“How about you, Honey, want to have alien babies? We shouldn’t waste Richard’s alien sperm because it’s all that we may ever get.”

“Pfff! Why would I!?”

“It’ll be fun. Just think about it, us two giving birth to alien hybrids as husband and wife. Myletta can even join us. Come on, I’ll make you your favorite for dinner.”

“You will!? Ok, I’m in! Take care of me, Richard.” Rayne said as she patted my cock head.

“That was fast.” I said.

“Trust me Richard, when she cooks her own tits, it’s a taste to die for. You should definitely try it when you’re reborn.”

“I, uh, can’t wait.”

“Myletta, last chance. Join with us and I’ll let you eat my boobs.”

“Fine, you win. It’s been years since I last had them.”

“So, what did your superiors say?” Alonia asked Rayne.

“They bought the act. I told them that he doesn’t seem to be a threat, but I better stay with him to make sure, so they let me stay with you for the foreseeable future.”

“That’s great! We can be a family again!” Alonia cried ecstatically, hugging and kissing her husband.

“Yay! Daddy’s staying home!” Malia cried as she joined the hug. Me, feeling left out, wrapped my long body around the hugging family.

After 10 minutes they broke the hug.

“Damn, after all that hugging from these cute girls, I’m starting to get hard.” Rayne said, the vertical bulge growing larger until I could see a pink cockhead poking from under her uniform’s collar.

“Save it for when we get home, where we can really enjoy ourselves.”

“I just need a while to settle some things before we can leave first. Meet me in the lobby.” Rayne said. “Men! Form up and follow me!” she ordered her soldiers.

“Yes Ma’am!” they chorused as they left the room with their Colonel.

“Hey Alonia, I have a question. Why do you want me to have so many children so badly?” I asked her.

“What, don’t you want to have children with us?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. It just sounds weird that you would push so hard for me.”

“Well, one reason is that I’m just curious about what it’s like to have an alien baby. But, the main reason is that it was partially my fault that this happened to you. I should have warned them not to eat you and register you in the regenerator in case they do. I wanted to make it up to you for my carelessness. Plus, it would be sad that your genetic line stops here. It’s not guaranteed that Malia’s child would have at least one child of their own before getting eaten. It’s better to give you as many children we can before your sperm is all gone.”

“Thanks, Mom. I appreciate it.”

“No, problem. Now, let’s go home and eat. I’m starving.”

“What’s for lunch?” asked Rayne.

Alonia glanced at Malia. “It’s a surprise.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the rewrite of Ch. 3. Version 2 of Chapters 4 and 5 should hopefully be finished by next weekend. Thank you for the support.
> 
> Changelog(V2): Added a few more scenes, fixed typos, added better explanations to some of the rules of this world. Was also deciding whether or not to add shemales, cuntboys, male-herms, etc. to the story. Finally decided to include them, but make them somewhat rare. Also added the possibility that Javin is a shemale (not that it matters to those who read ahead, lol)
> 
> (V2.1) Fixed a typo I missed. Thank you Sad_Dad for telling me about it.


	4. Chapter 4 (V2.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard's life as Malia's dick has become more interesting. His leftover sperm in her balls were begging to be used for their purpose, and luckily he has plenty of willing women to impregnate with hybrid babies. Moreover, Malia has invited him to her inner world. What kind of things will be in this new realm?

Alonia, Malia, Myletta, and I moved to wait at the front lobby where Rayne told us to meet her. We sat down at a small nearby lounge. I used my long, flexible body to look around. I saw that furry dog-kin janitor from yesterday, who also noticed us. She walked over to us with a frown on her face.

“Hey Ma’am, I know that you don’t think much about us janitors, but could you avoid making such a big mess when you fuck someone. I had to stay here until closing time cleaning up the mess you made in the locker room.”

“I’m terribly sorry about that.” Alonia said politely. “It’s just when I cum, my boobs just can’t help themselves but get milky. I know, how about you use my daughter as an apology?”

Malia gave a nervous wave.

“Wait, is that ok?” the dog-kin asked, seeming eager.

“Sure, she’s getting punished for eating someone against his will, anyways.”

“Wait, ‘he’? Is that what happened to that guy you were with yesterday?” the dog-kin asked.

“Yeah, I’m part of her dick now.” I said to her. “My name’s Richard, by the way and this is Malia.”

“I’m Farrah. As you can see, I’m a janitor here. It’s annoying cleaning up after these people, especially people who make such big messes. But hey, it’s good work that pays well and won’t risk me getting eaten. Anyways, your mother says I can use you, so get over here.” Farrah said while removing her clothes. Her body looked surprisingly attractive. Her front torso was covered in a layer of fur thinner than the rest of her body. Her large furry breasts, jiggled with her body, and looking down, I could tell that she was also a herm. She had fairly large balls about 7 inches in diameter with a furry sheathed penis with a pink, pointed tip sticking out. Her long, bushy tail was wagging with excitement.

Malia removed her clothes, too, my body feeling stiff from the arousal.

“Wow, your dick can become that long? Amazing! I wouldn’t mind going on that thing.” Farrah said with excitement. “Now, bend over. Be careful, I bite.”

“Farrah, please don’t kill her. I’m here too.” I begged her.

“I won’t, I promise.”

“And could you use her ass please? She’s pregnant with my child, and I don’t want to hurt it.”

“It’ll be fine.” Alonia said from the side. “A pregnant woman’s cervix seals up tightly to prevent any insertions from disturbing the child.”

“You’re pregnant? Congratulations! But I’m still going to fuck you hard.” Farrah said.

I slithered to underneath Farrah to get a better look. Her cock was growing harder with more of it sticking out of its sheath. It looked far different from a human’s penis. It was more like a dog’s penis, with a pink veiny shaft with a pointy tip. From its full size, it looked about about 11 inches. Her pussy was also very different. For one, it didn’t have the thin shaped lips like human females, but it had a very puffy mound that was bald and pink. The pussy itself had a Y-shaped opening. It was like a canine’s vagina.

“Heh, enjoy the view, Richard?”

“I probably said this before, but I just never seen anyone… like you before. Especially one that’s naked.” I said, trying not to offend her.

“Yeah, so you told me. Well, take a good look, as we’re quite different from you bare-skins.”

“I see.”

“Whatever, now prepare yourself girl, I’m going in.”

She slid her dogcock inside of Malia’s pussy, thrusting it in all the way to the base. Both Malia and Farrah let out a moan. As she pulled out, I could see a bulge growing at the base of her cock. She slammed back in and continued thrusting, while she licked at Malia’s shoulder blades with her slobbery flat tongue.

“Ok, here comes the knot!” Farrah said as she slammed into Malia’s pussy, shoving the bulge into her soaking hole. She took this moment to bite Malia’s sholder, her canines easily piercing the flesh, releasing warm blood.

“Farrah, your knot is stretching my poor pussy!” cried Malia. “And my shoulder is hurting so good! I-I don’t want it to feel so good! I-I might get eaten again!”

“You like that, bitch? That’s right you’re MY bitch now.”

“No, I-I’m no one’s bitch! I-I’m going to be a god someday!” Malia stammered.

“Huff. You’re the one taking my cock, so you’re my bitch!” Farrah said, mocking her while thrusting harder, eliciting Malia to cry out louder.

“Y-Yes! I’m your bitch! Your cum is already spraying into my pussy.” Malia shouted.

“Heh, that’s nothing. When I really cum, you’ll feel it.”

Farrah with her knot stuck in Malia, couldn’t pull out all the way, but still humped at her from behind, with her teeth in her shoulder, her tongue lapping up the blood before it can fall to the floor.

“I’m going to cum, Farrah!” I felt cum starting to flow up my body, but I tried to hold it in.

“Oh, no! You’re not going to make another mess for me to clean up. Hey Richard, could you do me a favor and get inside of my pussy before you cum?”

I hurried inside of Farrah’s puffy, Y-shaped pussy. It felt different from the other pussies that I went inside. For one, the lips were a lot tighter than a human’s pussy and the walls a bit smoother, but the muscles in the pussy were a lot more active, milking me harder. It was also a bit warmer inside. Is this what a dog’s pussy feels like? I slid deeper until I reached the cervix. I used my tongue to penetrate the tiny hole, making Farrah cry out. “Oh, fuck! You got a tongue in there!? Yes! Keep licking me there!” Her femcum tasted fruity, like a persimmon, but with a slightly spicy aftertaste.

“I’m cumming!” Malia screamed. I felt the same pleasant puking sensation from cumming and released my seed into Farrah’s womb. A larger flow of Farrah’s cum flooded Malia’s pussy, threatening to invade her sealed womb.

“That was amazing, Farrah.” Malia said.

I crawled out of Farrah’s pussy, and surprisingly, not a single drop of cum flowed out of it. 

“Neat, huh. I trained my pussy to not release a single drop of cum to not make a mess.” she bragged as a light red glow covered her hands as she touched the wound from the bite. The bleeding soon stopped as she licked the rest of the blood on her shoulder without any touching the floor. Her cock’s knot was still stuck inside of Malia as she waited for it to shrink.

“So, you don’t mind being pregnant with my child?” I asked.

“Your child?”

“She cock-vored me and my sperm is still in her balls.”

“Neat. You know, you’re a good guy. I wouldn’t mind having your baby.”

“Uh, thanks. I just wish I could visit the kid sometime, but you know...”

“Well, when you are reborn, you can visit him or her at any time. Hell, we can also make more if you want. What do you say?”

“Sure.” I said with a happy tone.

“My, my! It seems like you’re growing yourself a pretty big harem.” Alonia teased.

“I, uh, am just trying to fit in?” I said nervously.

“That’s the spirit!”

Farrah took a few experimental pulls to separate from her. Her knot seemed to have shrunk enough to release her. She then quickly placed her mouth on Malia’s pussy, catching her cum into her mouth, preventing it from going onto the floor. She flipped Malia onto her back and gave Malia a deep kiss, feeding her own cum to Malia. The taste of cum seemed to turn Malia on as she kissed back, tossing the warm cum around their mouths.

“That was an amazing kiss.” Malia said.

“You kids are so cute. I’m actually going to college to learn how to be a teacher, so I can be with them more.”

“Really? Then, why are you working here, too.” Malia asked.

“Tuition costs and living expenses.”

“Sounds rough. I didn’t have to work while I was in college.”

“Lucky you. What did you study by the way?”

“Biology.”

“Biology? Why Biology?”

“I’m not really sure. I had to go see a counselor to decide what to major in. I mentioned that I enjoyed the dissection labs when I had Biology at school, and the counselor said that I should go take Biology, and here I am.”

“Dissection? So, you like cutting up cute girls into pieces, huh. Didn’t take you for that kind of guy.” Farrah teased.

“Uh. I only dissected animals. Already dead animals.”

“You know, you could try being a butcher in your next life.”

“I don’t know if I can cut someone up like that.” I said nervously.

“Don’t you think it would be hot seeing a cute girl on the chopping table, asking you to be gentle as you slowly drive the knife across her stomach, her warm, twitching organs displayed for you to see?” Farrah teased.

My mind wandered to Malia’s punishment session earlier that day. I felt my body grow stiff.

“Wow, that turned you on that much? You’ll be a good butcher. You can also be a chef if you can learn to cook.”

“I-I mean I did live on my own for a long time, so I already know how to cook.”

“Great! I’ll be sure to try out your cooking. I’ll even have a live meat-girl for you once I’m able to afford one.”

“And I will love to join you guys.” Malia said. “WE can enjoy an amazing dinner together with Richard as the cook.”

The stiffness in my body grew further.

“I think I can go for round 2.” Farrah said, noticing my stiffness. “Could you shrink yourself please?”

My body started shrinking as the magic making my body long dispelled, reducing my size to Malia’s default 7 inches. Now that I think about it, did Malia’s ball grow smaller? I concentrated and tried to feel my sperm still in her balls. Judging from the amount that I had before, I still have plenty; maybe about 5 shots left.

“Not that small.”

My body glowed red with Malia’s magic, as I grew to a foot long.

“Perfect.”

Farrah reached over to her clothes to pick up a condom from her pocket and put it on her dick.

“There, don’t want to make a mess.” she said.

Farrah straddled the cock and gently lowered herself. My body was hugged by all sides by her warm doggy pussy. The folds and bumps felt foreign but amazing. I collided with her cervix, I could feel the warm cum on the other side. I couldn’t help but use my tongue to lick at the cum inside of her womb. It tasted delicious like a cherry, and Malia’s soul energy infused made added a salty taste without being overwhelming I could also taste a hint of a pleasant sour taste. Wait, this is my semen. Is this what my soul tastes like?

“Ha ha. Richard, don’t drink all of the cum. I need it to get pregnant.”

I quickly retracted my tongue. Farrah started bouncing her ass against Malia’s balls, milking her cock. The knot of her dick swelled up as cum started filling the condom. I felt mine and Malia’s pleasure with every thrust, making Malia and I cry out in pleasure.

“Farrah, your pussy is amazing. It feels nothing like a human pussy!” I cried out.

“Thanks. You should try out different species, too. Our pussies are a lot different. With your personality, you should have no trouble getting them in bed.”

“I will once I’m reborn.” I said.

“Girl, I’m going to cum!” Farrah cried.

“Me too! I’m going to cum too!” cried Malia.

I felt the cum course through my body as I finally reached orgasm. Cum spurted out my mouth as Farrah’s womb inflated, the amazing taste of Malia’s cum crossed my tongue as it came out. 4 shots left. Farrah’s dog dick spurted out more cum at an increased rate. Farrah lifted her body off Malia’s dick as the cum stopped spraying into the condom. I could see that the condom must have held a whole quart of cum and her belly had a small bulge from the cum.

She removed the condom, and said, “Want a little token of our new friendship?” as she offered Malia the condom full of her cum.

Malia raised the condom, “To friendship!” and drank half of the condom. She offered the other half of the condom to Farrah. “To friendship!” said Farrah as she drank the rest of the cum. They both swished the cum around their mouths to enjoy the flavor before they swallowed. Alonia and Myletta gave a round of applause at the show.

“Looks like you made a new friend.” Alonia said.

“Ah, to be young again.” Myletta said.

“This is why you should eat somebody. Us and Rayne could go out tomorrow and find some good prey. What do you say?” Alonia invited.

“Sure, I guess I can take the day off.”

“Great! It’s a date!”

Farrah and Malia put their clothes back on.

“Well, I better get back to work. It was nice meeting you guys.” Farrah said. “Oh, and here’s my number!” She said as she wrote a bunch of symbols on a piece of paper. “Call me if you want to hang out.”

She looked to the floor below us. “Nice and spotless. Great!” She said as she walked off.

After another hour of waiting, Rayne finally came. “Ok, everything is taken care of, let’s go home.”

“Finally!” Malia said.

“Stop whining, Malia. If you didn’t eat Richard, you would be home right now.” Alonia scolded.

“Oh, and honey, for today and tomorrow, Malia is getting punished for eating Richard.”

“You’re punishing her for that? You should be praising her for finally getting some prey, even if it is an alien.”

“Rayne, she ate him without his consent. It could have killed him for good with all that we knew about him. His soul might have even been non-enlightened.”

“But his soul is still safe. Look at them, they seem to be getting along just fine. By the looks of things, it looks like he already forgave her.”

“Richard, do you believe that Malia should still be punished for what she did to you?”

“Please, Richard! I promise, I won’t eat anyone against their will outside of self-defense and duels.”

“Ok, Malia.” I turned to her parents. “She doesn’t need to be punished; I can feel that she regrets what she did.”

“Alright Malia, since Richard has forgiven you, you’ll only have 1 more punishment session to make sure you remember your lesson, and then you’re off the hook.”

“Thank you, Richard for letting me go! I love you, big brother!” Malia cried out as she expanded her cock to give me a hug.

“Great, there’s no hard feelings between you two?” Rayne asked.

“None whatsoever.” I said with a happy tone.

“Now, let’s go. What’s for lunch?” Rayne asked,

“That’s a secret.” said Alonia.

The family plus Myletta left the facility and went back home. The car trip took a bit longer than usual as we ran into a traffic jam, but we made it out safely. I even heard music playing from their equivalent to a radio. This world’s music sounded a bit similar to ours, but different in its own way. The lyrics were a lot raunchier, though and had explicit references to sex and vore, completely uncensored. These kinds of lyrics would have never made it past the FCC back on Earth. I checked the dashboard to see what time it was, but all I could see were alien symbols that I had no clue how to read.

“Hey Mom, how does your time system work?” I asked.

“Oh, it’s 60 minutes in an hour, and 36 hours in a day. We split the day between two 18 hour periods with 1 o clock starting around sunrise and sunset.”

So, it seems like the days here are longer. This might be harder to get used to.

“Mom? You’re calling her Mom?” Rayne asked.

“Well, since he seemed to love being with us when he was alive, I figured that we could adopt him into our family. But since he’ll be reborn as Malia’s son, he’ll be our family anyways. But don’t worry, I was planning on asking you before making a decision like that.”

“I don’t mind. Besides, we have to keep an eye on him, and it would be easier if he can trust us. So, how about it, Richard. Do you want to join our family?” Rayne asked.

“I would love to!” I shouted happily.

“Great. Welcome to the family, Richard!”

“Kids, we’re home!” Rayne shouted when we came home.

“Dad!” Daddy!” “Grandpa!” The kids shouted as they ran to give their father/grandfather a hug.

“Do you need to use the restroom, Daddy?” Sorana said in her hug.

“You still want to be a toilet, Sorana?”

“Of course, Daddy! I’ve even gone 3 years of eating nothing but poop.”

“I like your dedication. Here, I’ve been saving this for you.”

She took of her clothes and unleashed her monster cock. It was massive. It was as long as a person is tall and was as thick as someone’s thigh. And her balls, they were huge, too. They were so big that they swung past her knees, her knee-length skirt only barely covering them up. The top of her crotch was shaved bare, void of pubic hair.

“Now open up, Sora.”

Sorana’s mouth stretched to envelop her father’s cock head. The warm pee making her cheeks puff up as she swallowed. When the stream was finished, Sorana was left with a face of pure bliss.

“Delicious, Daddy.”

“Now, now Sorana. That’s not your only gift. It’s time for your lunch!” Rayne said as she bent over.

“Yay!”

A thick log of shit emerged from her asshole as Sorana gave it a deep sniff. “Smells amazing!” she said as she began eagerly eating the log. “Tastes amazing, too!” she said with her mouth full.

“Goodness!” Myletta said as she looked onto the scene.

“So, what is for lunch for us?” Maila asked.

“You are, sweetie!” Alonia responded.

“Wait, what!?”

“I did say that you will have 1 more punishment session.”

“Fine, I’ll be lunch. Just don’t harm the baby.”

“Kids, let’s go eat.” Alonia said when Sorana was done with her lunch.

We gathered in the dining room. Alonia pushed a button on the table, and the table lowered itself to the ground. “Now get on the table, Malia.” She reluctantly obeyed.

“Wait, am even I enough for these many people?” Malia asked.

“Just wait a moment.” Alonia said

Alonia began concentrating, a green glow building up in her body. The green energy flowed to Malia’s body, enveloping it with energy.

“Now, your body can regenerate continuously. As so!” Alonia then reached to grab Malia’s arm and pulled. Malia gave a yelp as her arm dislocated. Alonia pulled harder and the arm was ripped clean off. Blood drenched all over the table as Malia screamed in pain and pleasure. My body started to stiffen with the pleasure I felt through Malia as a moan escaped my lips. When I looked at the stump, it quickly started to grow back into a new arm. Alonia bit through the arm with a crunch.

“Mmmm, delicious. Now, be right back.” she said as she left to the kitchen.

“Am I really going to survive this?” Malia asked with fear.

“I’ve seen you survive getting your heart eaten. You can do it!” I cheered her on.

She soon returned with a sharp knife. “Here, Richard. You said you wanted to be a butcher, right? So, give it a try. Butcher my daughter.”

“I-I, uh, I’m not sure I could do it myself.”

“Don’t worry about harming her permanently. She can handle it.”

“Ok, I’ll try.”

I inserted the knife handle into my urethra and placed the blade to Malia’s stomach.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes. Butcher me, Richard. I’ll help you with your dream, as you help me with mine.”

I pressed the knife into her stomach. The blade didn’t go through.

“Come on, Richard. You have to press harder than that!” Malia said.

I cut harder. The skin and muscle separated from the knife, revealing her intestines, only for the cut to heal up.

“Oh sorry. Here, let me adjust the spell.” Alonia said. Malia’s green glow shifted, leaving her front side from her crotch to her collarbone except for her breasts, leaving it bare. “There, now try again.”

I pressed the knife to her stomach again, giving it a gentle slice. The warm vital treasures laid bare in front of me as blood poured out onto the table, the twitching intestines, the pumping kidneys, the slimy liver, the churning stomach. I cut further upwards, reaching her collarbone. I could see the beating heart, the inflating lungs. It all looked majestic. I noticed that the organs had a green glow, so they would heal back if they were removed.

“So, how does it look? My insides.”

“It looks surprisingly beautiful. Each organ working in tandem as they keep the body alive. It looks nothing like the dead subjects I cut open.”

“Ha, you’ll make a good butcher for sure.”

“So, does anyone have any requests?”

“Can I have the intestines?” Orana said.

“Sure, small or large?”

“Small, please.”

“Just let me see if I can cut them.”

It was a bit difficult cutting with only one limb, but my knife sliced through her intestines, separating them from her body, making Malia shriek. I released the knife and grabbed the pink rope with my urethra, placing it on Orana’s plate. She then started eating the bloody intestines with a grin. Malia quickly grew a new set of intestines.

“I’ll have the breasts.” Yorin, of course, said.

“Certainly.”

I placed the blade below her breast and sliced deeply, making sure not to cut into the mammary glands. The breast came off cleanly, and I proceeded to cut off the next one. I placed the breasts on Yorin’s plate as he left, drooling.

“I’ll have a leg.” Said Rayne.

“And another arm for me.” Said Alonia.

“I think I may need help with that one.”

“Here, let me help.” said Malia, as her arms and legs glowed red as I heard popping noises from her joints, dislocating them. “Now you can have an easier time cutting through.”

I sawed through the flesh, separating her arms and legs from her body, only for new ones to grow in their place. Malia’s parents grabbed their desired limbs and began eating them.

“I would like her heart and eyes.” said Dorea.

“Sure.”

I found the tendons making her ribs able to stretch outwards and cut them, separating her ribs from her body. I reached in and found the beating red organ. I cut the blood vessels connecting it, spraying blood everywhere, making Malia cry out, and handed it to Dorea. I then used my urethra to envelop her eyes and removed them from their sockets and used the knife to cut the nerve, disconnecting it, and handing the eyes to my customer. Huh, she’s still breathing, I thought removing the ribs prevents you from breathing. I guess it’s another difference between our species.

“I would like her brain.” said Myletta.

“Wait, isn’t that too much for her?” I asked concerned.

“It should be fine if she doesn’t eat it whole or touch the pineal gland.” said Alonia. “Here, let me open up her skull.” The green glow left the top of Malia’s head as she took my knife, sat Malia up, and sawed away at the side of Malia’s skull. She cut all the way around and removed the top of her head, revealing the jiggling brain as blood and cranial fluids poured out of her skull. Upon removing Malia’s cranium, Alonia nicked her brain with her skull eliciting a yelp from the young redhead. Malia’s brain looked quite similar to the photos of brains from my textbooks. It was bright pink with a multitude of folds. Blood stained the organ diminishing its pink color, but it made it look more alive. Tiny movements from the blood the body sent it made each fold come alive. It was hard to believe that Malia’s thoughts, memories, and everything that makes her, her came from such a delicate little blob.

“I feel funny, Richard.” Malia said with a dopey smile. Myletta got on the table and got a close look at her brain.

“What an intriguing organ.” She said. “It’s responsible for so much and yet it tastes so divine. Its flavor is one to die for.” She took her spoon and scooped out a piece of her brain, cutting through the delicate folds like butter, making Malia giggle incoherently. Through our connection, I had an idea of what she was feeling, but it was probably a fraction of a percent as intense as it was for her. She placed it in her mouth. “It’s so soft and creamy. It tastes phenomenal.” She moaned as the apparent flavor made her act uncharacteristically like her. The pleasure Malia felt from her brain being eaten triggered that vomiting sensation.

“I’m about to cum!” I shouted.

“Myletta, get on her cock. It’s time for you to get impregnated.” Alonia shouted.

Myletta’s head glowed indigo, as suddenly the sexual thoughts and pleasure in Malia’s mind disappeared, making our orgasm die down.

“Can’t let you cum on your own.” Myletta said.

Myletta took of her pants and inserted Malia’s cock in her hairy pussy. The glow wore off, as the pleasure started up again. I felt the vaginal walls hug my body as Malia’s intestines started to pour out on top of Myletta’s lap with her thrusting. Myletta scooped out another piece of brain matter and ate the creamy treat as Malia shrieked in pleasure, her eyes moving erratically. Myletta dropped the spoon and took a bite of Malia’s cerebrum directly, leaving Malia start sputtering incoherently, only for her brain to regenerate, restoring her speech. I thrusted my body into Myletta’s womb, making her moan in pleasure. Myletta continued eating Malia’s brain, making her act erratically, switching rapidly from a gibbering mess to normal and back again.

“Myletta, I’m going to cum!”

“Yes! Make me an alien baby!”

I flooded her womb with cum, making sure to spray some down her Fallopian tubes to increase her chances of pregnancy. 3 shots left.

Myletta released Malia’s cock.

“Here, let me help fill your plate”. I scooped out a large chunk of brain with Myletta’s spoon, let it regenerate, and scooped out another piece until her plate was full of brains, while Malia was having the time of her life.

“Thank you, Richard.”

“H-how was it? The brain?”

“Just wonderful. It’s just so tender and juicy. The flesh is just so sweet for a piece of meat. I would almost let Alonia eat me if she could give me an all-you-can-eat buffet of just her brain.”

“My, my Myletta.” Alonia teased. “It’s my daughter’s brain that’s being eaten, but it’s your brain that’s being damaged.”

“I said ALMOST. Science is still my favorite thing in the world. I wouldn’t give it up for delicious, creamy brains.” She tried to counter.

As the two friends bickered, I turned to Malia.

“Hey Malia, are you ok?”

“Yeeees. Neeever been better.” Malia slurred out.

“I think we need to stop eating her brain for now.”

“W-wait, can you save some brain for me? I want to eat it later.” Malia said, slurring her voice.

“Fine.” I scooped out pieces of her soft brain and placed it on her plate. Making Malia moan and sputter.

I heard Malia shout, “Wait, stop, you’re making me cum again.”

“Sorry. So, how are you doing?”

“Richard, it felt so good having my brain played with and eaten. It was like being on drugs, but better.”

“How does it feel, being cut up.”

“It doesn’t feel that bad, knowing I’m in your care. It feels nothing like when they tortured me before. Richard, as your goddess, I’ll give you permission to be the only one who’s allowed to carve my body. Now, let’s not keep everyone else waiting.”

I continued granting the requests of the other family members. The large intestine and bladder for Sorana (although she just wanted what’s inside), the kidneys and liver for Tyria, the stomach and eyes for Kyria, another serving of breasts for Yorin, the belly meat for Paren, and then came Javin.

“Richard? Can I eat you, or at least Malia’s dick?”

“U-uh, I’m not sure if I feel comfortable going inside a guy. Plus, wouldn’t my soul go into you instead of Malia? I want to stay with her.”

“No Richard, even if Malia’s dick was eaten, your soul will still be a part of her.” Alonia said, finishing eating her daughter’s arm and moving to the second one. “You can be part of her dick again when it finishes growing back.”

“I guess so?” I shrugged. “I think I may need some help on this. I can’t really cut myself off.”

“I’ll help you out.” Malia said. She sat back up, intestines pouring out of her torso. She grew her dick to its maximum size and girth. She placed the knife at the base of my body.

“Goodbye, Richard. See you in a bit.” She then sliced the knife upwards, separating me from Malia. I felt overwhelming pain, but also overwhelming pleasure. My body instinctively thrashed around, the still attached soul translator output my pleasurable screaming. Blood poured out of where I was connected to Malia, drenching the table. My thrashing slowed down as my body grew weaker and weaker. I felt this kind of sensation before. It was back when I was dying in Malia’s balls. But, it was different this time. It was almost orgasmic. I soon became unable to move as my vision grew blurry. “See you later, Malia.” I said as my vision went black.

My consciousness suddenly came back as I found myself back as Malia’s still attached dick.

“How was it being under the knife this time.” Malia asked with a grin.

“It felt painful, but it quickly was replaced with amazing pleasure. Is that what it’s like for your people?”

“Yes, amazing isn’t it?” Alonia said. “For each of my deaths, I always came in my last moments. I sometimes volunteered to be butchered just to feel it again.”

“Hey Malia, when I’m reborn, could you cut me up sometime?”

“I’ll gladly be your killer, Richard. Don’t worry, I’ll have you back with the regenerator, so you don’t stay down for long.”

I saw Javin pick up my former body started cuddling it while going back to his seat.

“Hey Malia, what parts do you want for lunch?” I asked her.

“I’m really not sure. My divine body is so scrumptious I have trouble deciding. How about you decide?” she said sweetly in her characteristic goddess act.

“Ok, let’s see what I can make.”

I reached into her chest and cut off one of her lungs, leaving her short of breath until it regenerated. I cut the lung open from the sides until it opened like a book and stuffed the brains already on the plate into the lung.

“Hey Mom, can you heal back her right ball.”

“Certainly.” Malia’s missing testicle regenerated in her sack.

“Malia, could you make your right ball become as big as it can with your cum?”

“Okay.” Malia’s ball grew larger until it almost reached the size of Rayne’s. I cut open her scrotum and removed the enlarged testicle. I then placed it into the lung and cut the testicle in half releasing the cum inside onto the brain matter inside the lung. I then took the halves out and placed it on the plate to the side. I removed her eyes, waited until they regenerated and removed them again until I had a dozen eyes on a second plate. I sliced the eyes into small pieces, releasing their fluids onto the plate. I poured the pieces and fluids into the open lung. I mixed the brains, cum, and eyes together then closed the lung up. I removed her stomach and garnished the top of the lung with the acids inside and tossed the stomach to the side only to be grabbed by Orana and eaten.

“Last call, any takers?”

Many hands shot up. I sighed and quickly granted their requests, cutting off various organs and slices of meat onto their plates.

“Ok Mom let’s heal Malia back. I think they’re done.”

Alonia’s magic quickly healed Malia back to full health except for her right testicle.

Malia got off the table and sat down at a chair. I slid the stuffed lung in front of her.

“Ok Malia, dig in and tell me how I did.”

Malia used a knife and cut a piece of the lung, the stuffing sliding out. She scooped it with her fork and put it in her mouth. She slowly chewed the dish, making sure to take in the flavor and swallowed.

“Amazing, Richard! The brain and eyes really go well together! And the cum makes the taste pop out! The tingling of the acid on the stomach makes the lung taste great too! You really outdone yourself, Richard! I love you!”

“Thank you, Malia. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I want some of that too, Malia!” Rayne shouted.

“Ok, but just one bite.”

Rayne cut off a piece and put it in her mouth.

“This is great, Richard! Welcome to the family! Please call me Dad!” Rayne said with a smile.

My body was filled with strong emotion. “Thanks… Dad.”

“Wait I want some too!” “No, me!” Other members of the family complained.

“No, this is Malia’s. If everyone took a bite, there wouldn’t be any left for her.” I said.

“Aww!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make more for you some other time, I promise.”

“Okay!”

When lunch was over, Alonia said, “Ok, ladies who want to get pregnant with Richard’s child, please follow me. If I sense you’re already pregnant, you can’t join us.” She quickly gave a quick scan to the girls in the rooms’ wombs.

“Wow, it looks like they’re all pregnant! You did a good job, Richard!”

Suddenly, Dorea started clutching her pregnant stomach.

“Mom! I’m going into labor!”

“Already? It shouldn’t happen in another week!”

“Sorry, I took those pregnancy accelerators in the cabinet. I wanted to be pregnant with Richard’s baby, too before his sperm is absorbed.”

“Really, Dorea?” Orana said. “Oh, fine. I support your decision. We can both give birth to his children together.”

“Thank you, Orana.” Dorea said as she gave her twin a deep kiss.

Dorea and Orana quickly took their clothes off and Orana got on her back with Dorea on top of her.

“Watch carefully, Richard. You’re about to see a new life being born.” Alonia said. “It’s a lot easier than with your people, especially when the mother is about to cum.”

Orana then slid her large cock into Dorea’s ass while her hand rubbed her clit.

“Yes! Your cock and the baby feel so good!” Dorea cried. “Make me cum and welcome the baby with our love!”

“I can feel the baby with my cock!” Orana said.

Orana’s pumping accelerated, making her twin cry out in pleasure.

“Is the baby actually rubbing against my cock? I can tell that it would be an amazing lover.”

“I’m so proud of it, and it’s not even born yet!” Dorea shouted.

“The baby’s going to make me cum!”

“Me too! Welcome home, my child!”

Cum filled Dorea’s ass as she screamed, cumming so hard from the birth and her sister’s cock that the baby’s slid out of her pussy.

Alonia rushed over and cradled the baby’s head. “Ok Dorea, push. You’re almost there.”

Dorea gave a final push as the baby slid out onto Alonia’s arms.

“Congratulations, Dorea! It’s a girl!” Alonia said, handing Dorea her daughter.

“Yeah, congratulations!” Malia shouted with glee.

The baby looked a little different from Earth human newborns. She was a few inches smaller than normal babies. Her skin was far smoother than Earth’s babies, her body less round, and she already had a head full of short brown hair. All in all she looked a bit like a child a few years old, only smaller. From the others’ lack of reaction, she was apparently normal, so I decided to keep silent.

“What do you want to call her?” I asked.

“Elladine.” Dorea said, smiling.

Alonia pulled the umbilical cord and placenta from her daughter’s pussy. “Do you want this?” she asked Dorea.

“Sure.”

Dorea opened her mouth as she placed the whole placenta inside. She bit down, cutting the umbilical cord. “Mmmm. This is amazing. I’ll never get tired of this.” she said as she chewed up the fresh placenta. She slurped up the rest of the umbilical cord until it reached the baby’s navel and cut it with her teeth. The baby started crying, spitting out the fluids in her lungs as Dorea raised the baby to her nipple, and let the baby drink.

“Hey Malia, Richard.” Dorea said. “Let’s make another one.” she said as she spread her stretched out pussy.

“Would you still be able to get pregnant this quickly after birth?” I asked.

“No, silly. We can get pregnant right after birth. I’ve done it before in my previous lives.” said Dorea.

Malia approached her pussy and stuck me in, easily sliding in all the way into her pussy and into the previously occupied womb. I felt her previously loose pussy tighten, milking my shaft. Orana, who was still in her ass, resumed pumping at her. Malia pumped her sister using her knees as support. Dorea was still breastfeeding her new baby girl even while taking 2 cocks.

“Dorea, your pussy feels so good after birth. I love it!” Malia shouted.

“Your cocks feel amazing, sisters!” Dorea shouted. “I’m already going to cum again!”

“Me, too. Give birth to my baby, Dorea!” I screamed, the cum rushing to my head.

Cum gushed out of me filling her womb with my seed as Orana filled her ass with another dose. 2 shots left. Exactly enough for my new parents.

Malia and Orana removed their cocks from Dorea as she struggled to get up. Cum poured out of her ass while her pussy was absent of any cream dripping out.

“Sister, let’s go play with our new baby.” Dorea said.

“Sure thing, sis!” Orana said as the sisters walked out of the room.

“Can I join in too?” asked Tyria.

“Sure. Just be careful, she’s just been born.”

“Ok, it’s my turn, Malia.” Rayne said while on her hands and knees, her massive balls and dick dragging on the floor, her pussy dripping and waiting for cock.

“Hey, can I have your cock, Grandpa?” Javin said, on his hands and knees.

“Sure, if you think you can take my monster.”

“Of course I can. I’ve been stretching it out for when I finally meet you.”

“Well, sorry I couldn’t be a good grandfather to you because of work, but I’ll give you the ride of your life to make up for it.”

Rayne stuck her fingers up Javin’s ass, making Javin moan like a girl. She easily slid more of her fingers in stretching it wider.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding. Your ass could hold that much? Well, how about this?”

She shoved her whole hand inside making Javin yelp with pleasure.

“Amazing! You can fit in my whole hand.”

“Anything for you, Grandpa.”

“I think you’re ready for the real deal.” Rayne said as she removed her hand. She placed her cock at Javin’s entrance and gave a gentle push, but it didn’t go in.

“Come on, put it in. I can take it!” Javin said.

“Here it goes.” Rayne pushed harder, stretching Javin’s ass as it struggled to fit in her cock and then she got the head in.

“Nice, Javin. Your ass is so tight. I love it!”

“I love you, Grandpa! And I love your massive dick!”

Rayne thrusted harder burying half of her cock into his ass. I could see a large bulge poke out of his stomach with the outline clearly explaining what it was. She bent forward until her large breasts drooped past Javin’s head. Javin used a spare hand to grab one of her nipples and stuck it in his mouth, drinking from his grandpa’s tits. 

“Ok Malia, it’s your turn! Make me a mother!” Rayne said, grunting while thrusting into her grandson.

Malia moved to Rayne’s butt and climbed on top of her so she could reach her pussy. With the awkward position, she struggled to position herself.

“Here, let me help.” I said.

I manipulated my body to line up with the pussy and rubbed her tight lips with my head.

“Ha, enough teasing. I’ve been waiting for this.”

I inserted my body inside of her. Her mighty muscles squeezed me hard like a vice. Malia started eagerly thrusting inside of her.

“Dad, your pussy is super tight!” Malia exclaimed.

“I could literally squeeze a person into pulp with my pussy. Your cock is no exception.” Rayne moaned.

“Javin, your ass is awesome! Dorea really did a good job making you!”

“Thank you, grandpa! Your cock is so good, I wish I could be part of it forever!”

“Watch out what you wish for, I might just eat you with it.”

“Yes, please eat me with your mighty cock!”

“I will after I use up your ass, then you’ll be nothing but girl-cum!”

Malia lengthened her cock to get to her dad’s womb, but from her tough pussy muscles and cervix, it wouldn’t go through.

“Nice try. If you really want to get inside my womb, you’ll have to earn it.” Rayne teased.

“Ok, Malia get ready to thrust as hard as you can. 1, 2, and 3!” I said.

Malia thrusted in while expanding her cock as quickly as she could, while I used my body to ram myself into the tight cervix as hard as I could. The tight hole struggled to keep her out.

“Push it in!” I cried.

Malia’s hips started to glow red as her muscles enlarged and strengthened with all of her magic. With the enhanced thrusts, I finally managed to pierce through the tight hole and the open space revealed itself in front of me. I reached over to her Fallopian tubes and found the ovary inside. I licked the egg-shaped organ making Rayne squeal.

“Yes! Fuck my baby-maker! Give me a cute baby! Ahhh!” Rayne shouted with pleasure.

“Dad, I’m going to cum!” Malia said as she pumped her faster.

“I’m going to cum, too!” Rayne shouted.

The pleasurable vomiting sensation enveloped me as I released massive amounts of cum onto her ovary. I quickly held the cum and traveled to the other ovary and spurted out the rest of my cum on the egg. 1 shot left. Rayne came hard. Many gallons of warm cum poured into Javin’s ass, inflating his stomach. Javin’s cheeks started inflating as cum poured out of his mouth, making his arms go slack as his face rubbed all over the puddle of cum. He started licking the cum hungrily as a blissful expression never left his face. Malia pulled out as the cum in her father’s womb stayed inside. Rayne slowly pulled out of Javin as she stood up.

“So, do you really want to be a part of my glorious cock?”

“Y-Yes!” Javin said.

“Then, get in, sport.” Rayne said as she spread her urethra open.

“You do realize that the regenerator is already taken by your uncle, right?” Alonia said.

“I don’t care! I want her cock to consume me!” Javin cried as he stuck his head in, worming himself further inside. I could see his silhouette traveling down her cock until it reached her right testicle.

“It feels better than I ever imagined!” He said from within. “Hurry, turn me into cum!”

“Be patient. Make sure you enjoy your last cum-bath to the fullest.” she said as she patted her ball.

“Now, are you ready for my turn, Malia?” Alonia said, rubbing her pussy. “Xandyr didn’t give me a baby after all...now, now. You could try again when you’re reborn.” she said as she patted her tummy.

Malia eagerly ran to her mother with me slapping against her leg.

“You ready?”

“Yes, now come back to your old home.” she said as she spread her wet cunt.

Malia eagerly thrust inside of her mother. Mom’s technique was amazing! Her walls knew just which locations to squeeze as she milked me.

“Mom, your pussy is great!” Malia moaned.

“If you’re going to satisfy an experienced woman like me, you’re going to have to try harder.”

“Malia, extend me as far as you can, I have an idea.”

My body started lengthening. I crawled into her womb, her cervix squeezing me as I went in.

“Better, but try again.”

With the extra cock-length that Malia supplied, I coiled myself inside her womb as much as I can, I moved and slithered within, dragging my length along the wet walls of her womb as I moved. Malia thrusted harder, adding to the pleasure Alonia felt.

“Oh, yeah! Just like that!” Alonia squealed. She grew her nipple-girls back and gave them a massive group hug. The girls gave their mother a deep kiss, each giving her milk through their mouths. The bottom two then stretched over to Malia and gave her deep kisses while feeding her delicious milk as she pumped at her mother’s pussy.

“Hold up girls, Richard let’s begin your first magic lesson. Do you still feel your sperm in Malia’s ball?”

“Magic? Uh, yes barely.”

“Focus on them. And really focus on them. Focus on what each sperm is doing.”

“I can’t your pussy is just so good!”

“You’re going to have to try, or I won’t let you cum. The sperm you might release will be Malia’s instead of yours and she will be the father.” she said as her pussy squeezed hard on Malia’s dick.

“Malia, could you use your magic to prevent you from cumming?”

“Ok, I’ll try.” Her cock glowed red as her urethra squeezed tight, making it impossible for cum to get through.

I tried to calm down and focused on the sperm. I tried to imagine what a sperm cell looked like. They have a large bulbous head with a long tail. They use their tails to move around. I tried to focus on them using that. I could sense that they were gathering by the top of Malia’s ball along with Malia’s sperm. Their tails were moving them forwards to the exit. I focused on a specific sperm. It was the lead sperm, trying to move up towards Malia’s dick.

“I think I got it.”

“Now try to control their movements. Think of each sperm as an extension of your own body. Its head as your head and its tail as your body. Think of what it would feel like swimming inside of her ball as a sperm cell.”

While focusing on one sperm, I tried to feel what the sperm feels when moving. Its thin tail whipping through her cum. It was easier to imagine, given my current form. I then tried to use a similar brain signal to move its tail as if it were my phallic body. I could sense that the sperm slowly started to follow my imaginary movements. I tried to spread the signal to multiple sperm. Only a few sperm cells started to align with my imaginary muscle movements. I focused harder, and more followed my lead. I could sense a tiny pulse of energy moving from me to the sperm. I got it! I tried to imagine all of them moving towards the center in a tiny cluster with their long tails, but only using one set of imaginary movements means all the sperm I’m controlling is moving in one direction, so I had to move them in small groups divided by their current direction. One by one, I moved them to the center. With my senses I saw that most of them gathered to the center of her ball. I then used my imaginary muscle movements to have them face in one direction. After a few tries, I did it. I then sent them to ram into the side of Malia’s ball.

“Ah! What was that?” Malia asked.

“I think I figured out how to do magic.”

“Wow! Already!?”

“Now try to keep that feeling and have your sperm move to her cock. Make sure that they are ahead of Malia’s sperm.”

As they were already facing one direction, moving them was easier. As I couldn’t see the structure of her genitals, I had trouble moving them in the right direction. After feeling around for a while, I moved them thorough the vas deferens, passing by all of the foreign sperm.

“I did it!”

“I’m proud of you, son! Now Malia, cum!”

Malia started thrusting harder as I moved inside of her womb.

“I’m cumming!” Malia cried.

Massive spurts of cum moved towards my head and out into her womb. A magical glow started to shine from her Fallopian tube. I moved my head to get a better look at the glow, and I saw a glowing speck by her ovary.

“See that glow, that’s my egg. Use your sperm to fertilize it.”

I focused as hard as I could to order the sperm to swim up to the glowing speck. Soon, I saw a thin stream of white move towards the speck. I ordered them to surround the egg and penetrate the soft barrier of the egg. The multitude of sperm moved towards the egg and I could almost sense their efforts to pierce to the center but fail. I sensed one sperm get very close to the core of the egg. As I remembered that only one sperm cell was needed to fertilize an egg, I focused my energy into that one sperm and have it push harder. The tiny hero sperm pushed harder. and soon, it reached the center of the egg. I could feel my connection towards the sperm lessen as I felt it split into two, then four, then eight. For some reason, I felt exhausted despite not having a true physical body; I was just a spirit possessing Malia’s dick.

“I did it! You’re pregnant!” I shouted.

“That was amazing! I honestly believed that you couldn’t do it and was prepared to just leave it up to chance. You just performed your first feat of Red Magic! Now Malia can train you from now on. She has plenty of talent for it and it’ll strengthen the bond you two have. Malia, you should have him train in your inner world, it’ll help him better.”

“I’m in your care, Malia.” I said as I crawled out of Mom’s pussy.

“Now, drink up for all your hard work. You too, Richard. You deserved it. Oh wait, let me heal your other ball.”

Malia’s ball glowed green as it came back. “I missed you, righty!” Malia said as she patted her healed testicle.

Malia and I crawled over to the nipple girls and we drank her delicious milk straight from their mouths, the heavenly milk enhanced by the cute girls on her nipples as she pushed the milk from her mouth straight through my urethra, kissing me all the while.

Afterwards, Malia returned to her room and sat on her bed.

“Hey Malia, what did Mom mean by inner world?”

“It’s kind of like a world in my soul. I’ll show you. Now, relax and try to find my soul.”

“How do I do that?”

“I hard to explain it. Just try to move inside my head.”

I moved my body to Malia’s forehead.

“Not physically! Your soul! Without moving your body, try to move to inside of my head.”

Ok, without moving? How do I do that? I touched Malia’s forehead to get a better approximation of what it would be like. I imagined my body moving through her head. No, not working.

“I can’t do it!” I said.

“Just calm down and think of my soul as a ball of light inside of my head.”

Ok, her soul as a light in her head. Something to work with. I pictured her soul as a glowing sphere.

“Now close your eyes and imagine your soul as another glowing light, right in the middle of your head, or my cockhead.”

I imagined another light in the middle of my glans.

“Now try to have the two lights touch.”

Ok, I have focus on the two lights. I saw the light in my head. I focused on it until I could almost feel it. I then had the light move towards the middle of her head, and suddenly my world shifted.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find myself in a temple of some kind. It was very poor shape; the walls were cracked, the pillars were crumbling, many of the pews were destroyed, and most of the stained glass, from what I can tell was supposed to be of Malia, was broken. The temple was constructed using some kind of stone of poor quality. The only thing that seemed to be in decent shape was the altar.

I tried to walk over to take a closer look only to stumble and fall down. My body felt very heavy. Oh yeah, the gravity on this planet is a lot stronger than Earth’s. I must have not felt it as Malia’s dick as it was accustomed to the gravity. I struggled to get to my feet and took a few careful steps to get myself used to the gravity. I continued to walk towards the altar.

The altar had a podium seemingly carved from a single stone. Behind it was a stone table with some decorative carvings etched into it. Behind that was a large stone statue of relatively high quality. The statue depicted of a beautiful herm woman with large breasts, curvy body, and a large cock accompanied with two sizable balls. The woman was in a graceful pose like a goddess while also showing a confident look.

“I know that it isn’t much, but I haven’t really been here in a while. Many of my predators had whole worlds that are really amazing.” Said a beautiful voice by the statue.

A beautiful woman identical to the statue appeared naked before me. She had luscious crimson red hair that flowed down to her back, smooth white skin, green eyes, a 2-ft. cock with 10-inch balls, H-cup breasts, and above 6 ft tall. I felt myself getting aroused by her presence, and then realized that I was completely naked.

“Malia? Is that you?”

“Obviously! Who else do you think would be here?” the woman said.

“But you look so … different.”

“It’s just how I see myself… or at least, my ideal self.” She sounded a bit somber at the last bit.

“So, you can put things in here?”

“Sure, just watch.” she focused for a moment and a ball appeared in her hand.

“Catch!” she said as she threw the ball to me. I stumbled a moment before I could get a hold of it.

“What else can you do?”

“I could also create people, too.”

An exact copy of Malia in her original appearance appeared beside her.

“See?”

“Are they alive?”

“No, not really. They don’t have true souls, but I can give them orders and even a personality. Look!”

The Malia clone started acting happy-go-lucky, then angry, then depressed, then horny.

“And one of the best parts, is that no one dies here for good.”

A knife appeared in the Malia clone’s hand then stabbed the real one right through the heart. Blood poured out of the wound and she collapsed. I instinctively panicked upon seeing such a beautiful woman being stabbed like that, until I remembered what kind of world this is. Her hand reached to her cock as she jerked herself off while fingering the open wound. Due to her species’ increased survivability, she came multiple times before her body started to weaken. As the light died in her eyes, she came hard one final time, spraying cum everywhere. Malia then reappeared right by her corpse.

“See?”

“Interesting...”

“Hey, do you want to try dying too?”

“I don’t know. I think this body will still feel pain the same way I used to. Maybe later if it’s quick enough.”

“Suit yourself. Hey, do you want to eat my corpse?”

“Wait, do I even need to eat?”

“No, but it would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

“I mean, I liked your meat when we had our communion, so why not.”

“Go ahead. I’ll even feed you. Now close your eyes and open your mouth.”

I felt her place something inside of my mouth. It had the taste of meat, but an unusual kind of meat. It was very delicious with a salty flavor to it, but it was a bit different from the communion. It was more juicy, and more… ideal, with a nice layer of gelatinous fat that made it even better. I swallowed it down.

“What was it?”

“My thigh meat. Was it delicious?”

“Yes. Very. Why was it salty?”

“It’s probably because of my soul. The flavor a soul gives its meat depends on what magic the user has, along with other things. Red Magic gives their meat a salty flavor.”

“Now it’s your turn.” she said.

“Uh, I want to eat your brain. I saw how Myletta and you enjoyed the brain so much, so I want to try it.”

“Here, you can have my brain. It feels so good when you play with my brain while I’m still alive. And this time you don’t have to stop to let me recover.”

“Wait, how do I open it up?”

“With this.” She summoned a tool that looks like a hat with blades sticking out of the brim and a corkscrew on top.

“Just slowly turn the screw and you’ll have your treat.”

I placed my hands around the handles of the screw and gave it a turn. The turning was stopped by her skull. I turned harder and it still wouldn’t budge.

“Wow, you’re weak.” said Malia.

“Here, let me.” The Malia clone spoke up.

  
She turned the screw far harder than I could. The blades bit into her skull as blood dripped down her head. The clone lifted the device up, removing the top of her skull as her fluffy pink brains were revealed.

“You can go now.” Malia said as the clone disappeared. “Come on, dig in. But slowly. I want to enjoy losing my mind.”

I stuck my tongue on her right hemisphere and gave it a nice lick, making Malia giggle. It had the texture of tofu and the flavor of a sweet and savory meat with a bit of salt. And the blood completed the flavor with a pleasant metallic taste.

Malia created a spoon beside me. I took the spoon and removed a small part of the brain. The brain was easily squished between my teeth as the flavor danced around my tongue.

“Yeeyes. Eat my brains.” Malia slurred while stroking her dick. I took another spoonful and put it in my mouth. The spongy brain melted on my tongue as I chewed. I took another bite of the creamy delight. Malia’s words were slowly becoming unintelligible as her intelligence was slowly eaten away. I started eating faster, and soon the entire cerebrum was gone as the light died in Malia’s eyes. I moved to the cerebellum. The texture was different. It was firmer, but more delicious, as it had a saltier flavor. I could see a glowing piece inside of her head. As I put it in my mouth, my tongue exploded in flavor, and I could feel an orgasmic wave of energy flow through me. I almost came from the sensation.

“Great, huh? That was my soul pocket, or pineal gland as what you and mom called it. I didn’t actually lose my soul from it since my soul is what’s creating this place. The real one with an actual soul tastes much better and feels more exhilarating.” Malia’s voice came from behind me.

“That’s the feeling you get from consuming a soul?”

“Yeah. Amazing, right? It’s actually way better than sex.”

“I can understand why you eat people on this planet.”

“Yeah. The feeling of your soul entering my body was the best I’ve ever felt in any of my lives. Thank you very much for that.” she said as she hugged me. I hugged back, her warmth warming my heart.

“So, how about we train your magic for a while?”

“I don’t know. I’m still feeling tired from before.”

“What do you mean you feel tired? Souls don’t get tired.” Malia said, as her face eyes widened in realization. “Oh, that’s right. Mom said that your soul was weak, so of course moving only a bit of sperm will tire you out this much. I guess I can show you around instead.”

“By the way, why is this place in such a bad state?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t been this place in a while, remember. I think I heard at school that an inner world can often change on its own separately from its owner’s will, and it kinda symbolizes the owner’s soul or mind, or something like that. Now let’s go outside.”

We walked out the massive stone double-doors that magically opened when we came close. What was outside was a large grassy plain with a few trees dotting the area. Further to the north was a mountain range with the tallest peak covered in clouds. To the south was a loose forest with trees that looked both similar and alien. Some of these trees seemed to have leaves that weren’t green, but instead had various colors. I could see a few houses of various builds in the distance, but I can’t see any obvious signs that people lived there. The sky looked was a shade of blue more vivid than on Earth with the same astral bodies as Tiamat, complete with 2 suns and 3 small moons of different colors from before. Were they the same moons or maybe different ones?

“So, how about we decorate this place a bit. I want this to be a home for you. What kind of little sister would I be if I kept my brother in this dump? So, tell me: what kind of place do you want to live in?” Malia asked.

“I guess a house is fine for starters.” I said.

“Only a house, not a mansion? I guess I could do that.” Malia said as she concentrated.

Suddenly a classy wooden 2-story house appeared with a tile roof appeared. The wood had the appearance of laminated mahogany and the tiles were colored red. The large white front door had a panel next to it.

“Uh, I prefer if the door had a handle or knob, not one of those panels.”

“You want a more classic look, huh. Sure.”

The door shimmered as it was replaced with a more Earth-like door with a handle.

“Shall we go in?” Malia asked with a smile as she opened the door and led me inside.

The house was already fully furnished with many decorations that looked simultaneously alien, yet familiar.

“You did all this with just a moment of concentration?”

“Sure. Well, I did do a few shortcuts. I imagined an ideal house and my mind took care of the rest.”

“Interesting.”

“Well, here we are. This is the living room. It has a nice table, a comfy 5-seat couch. And look...” She pushed a small panel on the side. The couch’s bottom folded outwards. “...you can even put your feet up. Also...” she pushed another panel and the back folded backwards until it was even with the seats “… it can even become a bed. Here’s the TV…” She reached for something that resembled a remote control and hit a labeled panel on top. The TV showed a video of some woman being eaten by a dragon, but rather than panicking, she was rubbing her pussy in pleasure.

“Oh, I’ve seen this episode before.”

“How does it work? I doubt you can get any kind of signal inside of your soul.”

“I’m not sure of the details, but the TV only shows things I’ve seen before. My memories, my dreams, any TV show that I’ve seen before, and so on. We often say that even if the brain doesn’t remember, the soul does.”

“You mean like the subconscious mind?”

“Stop using all those big words.” Malia scolded.

“I pretty much mean that your mind is more than what you actively think about. There’s a lot more going on behind the scenes.”

“Isn’t that what I just said?”

“I guess so?” I decided to just drop it.

“And the best part is, is that all the panels are pressure-based so even you can use it.”

“Thanks.”

We moved to another room. We passed a dining room that was smaller than the one at Malia’s house, but bigger than what I’m used to on Earth.

“Here’s the kitchen. It comes with all the necessary tools, even a walk-in oven large enough to cook a centaur.” she said as she pointed at a see-through door. “You won’t have to worry about cooking. I’ll create a few maids to take care of all that. You can ask them to teach you the basics if you want to do it anyways. Now do you want to see your bedroom?”

“Yes please.”

“Great, then follow me.”

She led me upstairs to a large room. It pretty much was the only room upstairs. I looked inside and saw a large bed that was far larger than a king-sized bed. It could easily fit 10 people. Possibly more if they were squeezed together.

“Is a bed this big necessary for me?”

“My ideal house included a bed large enough for all my servants to sleep with me at the same time, and I thought you may like it, too. I even set the bed as the point you revive at in case you die in here.”

“That might take some getting used to.”

“And the bathroom is right there.” She pointed to the door to the right of the bed. Inside was a large tub as big as the one in her house. But strangely enough, there was no toilet.

“Where’s the toilet?”

“The maids can be your toilet. I can have them eat it like Sorana.”

“That would also take some getting used to too.”

“Now, for the maids. Do you have any requests?”

“Well, since I’m going to be having sex with them sooner or later, I don’t want any males. And I prefer if they weren’t too fat or too old. Other than that, I don’t have any other requests.”

“Do you mind if they were of other races?”

“No, I’m going to have to get used to them eventually, so go ahead.”

“Are herms ok?”

“Sure, I had sex with you after all.”

“Hehe. Ok. Here it goes. I think 7 should do for now.”

7 figures began to materialize. They all appeared female, each having vastly different body types and they were all completely naked, wearing nothing but a collar with strange symbols on it.

The first girl was a 10-ft tall centaur herm with long, brown hair and fur of the same color with white spots on her horse-half. Sticking out of her head were furry horse-like ears. Her body was quite fit and slender, with tanned skin on her human half. She had a very large chest (for this planet’s standards) and a thick horse-cock that had a flat tip that was sheathed with massive balls swinging under it. I was a bit intimidated by the thought of how big it would be when she was erect. Right above her cock on her underside with another pair of horse-like breasts. She appeared quite nervous.

The next girl was a preteen elf girl with long, green hair and a small chest. She was quite thin and had a cute, bald pussy. On her head were long, pointed ears about 4 inches long. She had a cute, shy look on her face.

Next was a furry cat-kin herm with fairly large breasts, completely covered in calico-style fur. On her head was a pair of cat ears partially covered by a head of short, light brown hair. She had green eyes with vertical pupils and a cute, pink cat-like nose with long whiskers. She had a cock that was sheathed and a pair of large, furry balls. Swinging behind her was a long, furry tail. She looked a bit sleepy.

Next was a slightly chubby cow-taur woman with 8 massive breasts and large cow-udder on her cow-half with 4 more teats. Unlike the centaur, she was completely covered in white fur with black spots similar to a dairy cow. Her head was shaped closer to a human, other than a short, black, cow-like snout. Covering her head was medium-length blonde hair with cow-like ears. She had a kind smile on her face. Next was human herm that looked like she was the oldest, appearing to be in her early 30’s. She had medium-length dark-brown hair with large breasts and a fairly large flaccid cock and very large balls. Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed in a triangle-shape. She had a fairly normal body shape and graceful and demure expression on her face.

Next was a skinny white haired harpy girl. Instead of arms, she had wings with brown feathers that ended in 3-digit clawed hands. Instead of legs she had scaled talons from her knees down that ended in 4-digit sharp claws. Her breasts were medium-sized and instead of pubic hair, she had tiny white feathers above her pussy.

The last one was a lizard-kin that strangely enough, looked the strangest out of all of them. She had pure white scales with an off-white front covered in large, horizontal scales that spanned her entire front side. She had medium-sized breasts, but no visible nipples. I couldn’t see any signs of any form of genitals, neither. She was completely hairless and had a head and face that seemed like the ideal mix of human and lizard complete with a reptilian muzzle with pointed teeth.

“We live to serve you master.” They said with a bow.

“Nice to meet you.” I bowed back.

“Haha. You don’t have to be that nice to them. They’re just NPC’s.” Malia said.

“NPC’s? As in video games? You have video games?” I asked.

“Sure, we do. I can let you watch me play some time.”

“I would like to watch you play. Wait, hold on! What do you mean, I don’t have to be nice to them? We live in the same house. It wouldn’t be right to be rude or dismissive of them.” I said.

“We’re expendable. Our goddess created us to serve you, bed you, and even give our lives to feed you.” The human maid said.

“We would love nothing more than to die for you, master.” The cow maid said.

“See, you can do anything you want with them. If you want more, you can knock them up.” Malia said.

“They can get pregnant?”

“Sure, but their children will also be NPC’s, too. I made whatever children they have random, so if you do knock them up, it’ll be a surprise what they’ll be like. I even made them give birth and grow up faster. Don’t worry, your children will only be women and herms, so you can fuck away.”

“If I do eat them, will I get their souls?”

“No, and they won’t revive neither, so if you want to still have maids, you better have children, but not too many or my soul will be too full and their children won’t have any souls.”

“Oh. If they won’t revive, does that mean they’ll be gone for good?”

“Pretty much.”

“I see.” I said frowning. “Wouldn’t that be just like murder?"

“Don’t be like that, when we die, our fake souls will return to the goddess.” The cat maid said.

“Sorry, I guess this is more culture shock.” I said.

“Do you have any other requests?” Malia asked.

“Is there a way I can get some fruits and vegetables? You know, in case I get tired of meat?”

“I guess I can add a garden out back.”

She led me outside the house and through the back door. She concentrated for a moment, and right behind the house, appeared a patch of freshly tilled dirt. Right past the patch of dirt, a fairly large pond appeared. A moment later, 5 girls of various body types started growing from the dirt. They many plant-like features, including leaves instead of hair, green skin, flower petals of varying colors growing from their waists like a skirt. Most of their legs were buried inside the dirt, so that’s where their roots must have been. They were all herms, with flaccid cocks growing out of them. Two more girls grew outside of the garden, but they had more tree-like features, with wood-like skin with bark growing out of the skin on their backs and sides, and instead of hair, they had tree branches full of leaves growing out of their heads. They were very tall, almost as tall as actual trees, maybe about 20 ft tall on average. Like the plant-girls, the tree-girls were also herms, with dicks almost 5 ft long that looked like they were carved out of wood, and thankfully not covered in bark.

“Come on, try them out.” Malia said, peeling off one of the leaves of one of the plant-girls whose “hair” looked like a head of lettuce turned upside down, making her look like she had a bowl-cut. The plant girl giggled at the sensation.

She handed it to me, and I put it in my mouth. The leaf did taste like lettuce, but it also had a more natural sweet flavor to it, like it was also infused with soul energy.

“If you want fruit, you better keep them fertilized, in more ways than one. You can even plant the seeds for more girls.” Malia said with a smile.

“Now that you’re happy, we can finally begin training.”

“I should be fine now, so let’s do it.”

“Great!”

“So how should we start?”

“We can do the training inside, since it won’t make that much of a mess.”

She led me inside the house’s living room.

“Ok, can you feel the connection between you and your sperm?”

“Not really.”

“You must have had an easier time sensing the sperm last time because it’s the only part of your body left after you died. Ok, let’s try this. Please sit down.”

I sat down on the couch. Her hand started glowing red as she placed her hand on my balls. I felt something in my balls move around.

“Can you feel that?” I nodded. “Great, now keep that feeling in your head and try to recreate that feeling.”

I closed my eyes and focused on the sperm moving around my balls. Little sperm cells, using their tails to move around. I let that feeling grow in my body as Malia’s magic made the sperm move faster. I felt that familiar stream of energy moving towards my testicle.

“Can you still feel it?”

“Yes.”

“Now, keep that feeling and open your eyes.”

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that Malia took her hand off my balls and I could still the sperm move around. If I look very closely, I could a very faint red glow surround my balls.

“You’re doing it, Richie! Now, stop!”

I released that feeling as my balls went still.

“Now try again without my help.”

I tried to recreate the feeling from before. After a few minutes, my balls started glowing red again.

“Now have them swim in circles. Imagine what it would feel like if your sperm swam quickly in circles in your balls and recreate that feeling in your balls.”

What it would feel like? I wasn’t too sure. I have an idea. I traced my fingers on one of my balls and drew circles around the circumference. I used that feeling and had that feeling occur inside my balls. I stopped touching them and the feeling continued. I could feel most of my sperm move around in circles around the circumference of my balls.

“Great! Now, do you think you can do it again at will?”

“I’ll try.”

I focused once more on the feeling of my sperm move around my balls, and withing less than a minute, I could feel them move at my will, and see the red glow. I started sweating with exhaustion.

“You’re learning this fast. I say you earned a treat from me and the maids while you rest up. Please wait here.” Malia said as she walked off to the kitchen.

I waited on the couch for 10 minutes, experimenting with the TV remote. The remote was labeled in their language, so I didn’t know what each button did. I did manage to get something playing, though. It was a show of some guy fighting another person using magic. It looked like some action show.

Malia then came out of the kitchen with the cow maid who was holding a large glass of a thick, pink-colored slime with a thick straw sticking out of it.

“Here you go, master.” said the maid with a warm smile.

“Thank you.” I said, taking the glass. It was cold. I gave the slime a sip. It was amazing. The taste had a very sweet milky flavor with the ideal amount of a meaty taste. The savoriness of it couldn’t be described. The texture was similar to a milkshake.

“This is great! What is it?”

“It’s a brain shake. It’s a popular treat on this world. I remember how much you liked eating my brain, so I thought you might like it.”

“Wait, whose brain was this?”

“The human maid’s.”

“And the milk was mine.” added the cow maid.

“Don’t worry, I knew you would get mad if I killed her for good, so I brought her back afterwards.” said Malia.

“And her meat will make a good dinner.” Said the cow maid. “You shouldn’t get mad at her death. It brought her great pleasure knowing her flesh would feed you.”

“Just so you know, this will be the last time I will bring them back. You need to get used to people dying if you want to live in this world.” Malia scolded me.

“Fine. If they really want to die, it’s their choice in the end, but I still can’t bring myself to kill someone, knowing they won’t come back.” I sighed.

“ I can’t help but worry what I’ll become if I stay here in this planet. I tried to ignore my worry by drinking more of the shake. It really hit the spot after the magic practice.

“Now, it’s my turn to train.” Malia said heading outside. “Want to watch?”

“Sure.”

I followed her outside holding the shake. Malia took her off her clothes and got into a fighting stance. Her cock glowed red as it extended to its full length and the glow spread to her body, making it more muscular without harming her figure too much. Her cock moved like a whip as she jumped around dodging invisible enemies while striking them with her dick. Her cock thrusted like a spear through an invisible enemy. “Divine Spear!” she shouted. She’s even naming her attacks like an anime protagonist. She started adding in punches and kicks to her movements. Her dick spurted out concentrated wads of cum at high speeds at her imaginary enemies while she jumped around. “Ivory Gun!” she shouted. Her movements were graceful, but brutal. I drank more of the shake as I watched her train, impressed at her abilities. The other maids started to go outside to watch their goddess train. The centaur maid offered me a seat on her back as she squatted down. Her back was surprisingly comfortable, like there was a layer of fat covering her back like a cushion.

“The goddess is really something isn’t she?” she said.

“Yeah, she is.” Seeing her naked body move like that made my cock grow hard. I finished the brainshake, and saw the pineal gland at the bottom. I popped it into my mouth and felt a great pleasure wash through my body.

Malia trained for a whole two hours, using multiple body parts altered and reinforced with Red Magic, naming many of her attacks. But, she seemed to mainly focus on using her cock. Then, she grew her cock to its maximum girth, which was about the width of her arm. Focusing her energy, she jumped up surprisingly high, and then her cock then sprang forward to its maximum length at the ground. “Spear of God’s Judgment!” The attack left a narrow, but deep crater in the ground, which was quite surprising. She ordered the cow maid over and drank greedily from her flowing breasts.

“Did you like what you saw?” she asked me.

“Yeah. It looked like something I would see on TV. You know, except for all the nudity. Why do you train so hard? Did you want to join the military or something before becoming a god?”

“Not really. I train hard to defend myself against predators who want to eat me before I could get some more prey. That and also so I can win duels.”

“Duels?”

“Yeah. One of the main ways to get prey is to beat them in a duel. The loser of the duel has to do whatever the winner wants. Usually, it ends up with the loser being eaten.”

“How else can you get prey?”

“One, you can use charm to have them want to be eaten by you, and two, you can buy a meat-girl who gets paid to be eaten so they can use the money in their next life, and three, if you’re attacked and you beat your attacker, you can eat them. The fourth way is to eat them by force. This method is usually illegal. That’s why mom punished me for eating you by force. I don’t want to have to stoop so low to get prey again, so I have to train hard to get prey fair and square.”

“Why can’t you just use your charm to get prey? You’re plenty cute already.” I said, smiling.

“Thanks. I tried that before, but people look down on me for bragging about my dream. They see me as someone whose head is full of stars with no real potential. They know that I can’t get any prey and I haven’t gotten prey for 20 lives. They believe that I’ll stay at the bottom, and I’ll drag them with me if I eat them. I was getting sick of it, so I became desperate and ate you to give me the leg up I needed.” Malia said, full of emotion.

“I’ll try to help you. I don’t know what I can do, but I guess I can use my brain to give you strategies?”

“Hehehe. Thanks, bro. The best thing you can do for now is to train up your magic. You can use some of your power even when you’re a part of me, which can help me out in a pinch.”

“I’ll try. You think you can train me in Indigo Magic? Your mom said that I might have a good affinity for it.”

“I’m pretty terrible at it, so you should find someone else.”

“What about any other magic?”

“I can get my siblings to help you with that. Sorana is good with Orange Magic, so I can go and get her. Tomorrow. I want to spend time with you until dinner.”

“So, what now?”

“Well, I guess I could train you to fight, too. Hmm, you don’t look like the type to use close range combat, so you can use this.” She materialized a small alien pistol and handed it to me. The gun was made of a silver-colored material and was only about 4 inches long, like a pocket pistol.

“You have a gun?”

“Sure. This is the gun I keep in my room.”

I gave her a look.

“Don’t give me that look. Anyone can get a gun on this planet, even children. We learn how to use dangerous magic at school, so a gun isn’t that ridiculous isn’t it?”

“The guns on my planet look way different from this. How do I use it?”

“First you have to turn it on. There’s a button on the right side that will activate it.”

I looked at the right side of the barrel and I found a small button on it. I pressed it and nothing happened.

“Oh, I forgot to load it. Take this.” She passed me a metallic cylinder with a glowing stripe on one side about the size of a AA battery, except an inch longer and a bit thicker. “Put this inside the handle of the gun.”

I saw a slot in the handle of the gun, and then I inserted the cylinder inside length-wise and pressed the button again. Red lines of energy appeared on the sides of the gun.

“Now, the trigger is under your pointer finger. Aim somewhere safe and fire.”

The trigger looked more like a button than an Earth gun’s trigger. I pulled the trigger and a blast of red energy emerged from the barrel making the gun jump up. The blast traveled fairly slowly compared to Earth’s guns to the point where it still was barely visible to me. The blast traveled about 100 yards until it disappeared.

“Good.” Malia said as she created a man-shaped target about 10 yards away. “Now aim for the center. Use the sights on top of the gun to hit your target.”

The rear gun sights looked like a valley with two glowing dots on the back with a front sight that had a third dot on it. I tried to line up the sights with the target and fired. The resulting energy blast hit the side of the target.

“Not bad for your first shot. These small mana cells contain only 8 shots, so you have six left. Here are some more cells for practice.” she said as she handed me 5 more.

I continued practicing with the pistol, hitting the target closer to the bulls-eye, but not on it. Soon, all of the cells became empty.

“Here’s one more cell, but this time, pull the lever on the right side of the gun all the way to the front.”

I followed her instructions and fired. A large beam of energy shot from the gun almost ripping the gun from my hand and annihilated a large chunk of the target. The gun’s energy lines immediately disappeared from it being out of power.

“What was that?”

“It’s the gun’s full power mode. It takes the rest of the energy left in the cell and blows it in one shot. You should only use it in emergencies as it requires you to reload it afterwards. There are 3 settings to the gun: stun, kill, and full power. You have been practicing on kill mode, but stun is mostly used for play, practice, or for non-lethal attacks. It only uses a third of the power of a normal shot, but it will only annoy people who are strong, so I wouldn’t really use it for self-defense.”

“How do I get more ammo?”

“You can recharge it using your own mana. But, since you don’t have that much, your maids can recharge it using theirs. Well, we still have some time left until dinner, do you want to practice more, or should we have some fun?” she said with a grin as her dick became hard.

“You’re really feeling that horny after all the sex you had before?”

“Of course. I haven’t fucked you in a day. I need this.”

“Ok, let’s do it.”

“Can we join too?” said the cat maid being followed by the other maids.

“Sure!” Malia said as she got on her back, lifted her balls and spread her pussy. I slid my cock in, making Malia shout in pleasure.

The cat maid stroked her cock, removing it from its sheath. Her cock was a bright pink, about 10 inches long, and was covered in many sharp barbs.

“Thank you master, for letting me use your ass!” she said as she licked my asshole, her furry cheeks tickling my butt. When it was lubed up, she quickly slid it in. The barbs pricked my asshole, making it bleed.

“Ow, careful!”

“Sorry master!” She said as she removed her dick. “I got excited.”

“Here, you can put it in me.” Malia said as she climbed on top of me and spread her ass cheeks.

“Thank you!” the cat maid shouted with glee as she slid her thorny cock in. Our dicks fucked Malia in unison with a thin stream of blood coming from her ass.

“Come on, girls. We got plenty of dicks and holes to go around!” she said as she wiggled her ass towards the maids.

The tiny elf girl climbed onto Malia’s dick, giving her a deep kiss. The human maid stuck her dick into the cat maid’s pussy while the centaur put her dick into hers, her stomach bulging from the centaur’s massive length. Then, a pair of lizard maid’s belly scales in her crotch separated, revealing not just one, but two dicks inside, a hemipenis; each were relatively wide, but short and had a fairly alien shape to it. She inserted them into the cow maid’s ass and pussy, while the cow maid sprayed warm milk onto the orgy from her 8 boobs. The scales on the lizard’s breasts also separated revealing a pair of pink nipples.

“This is amazing! We never would have sex like this on Earth!” I screamed out. Malia’s pussy squeezing me and milking me for my cum.

“Just imagine. You could be having sex like this every day with a harem of beautiful women as a part of me.”

“When will it be my turn?” said the harpy maid, noticing that there was a shortage of dicks.

“You can have fun with us.” Said the plant and tree girls who have somehow left their place in the dirt to move over to the orgy, their dicks sticking waving in the air.

“Yay!” said the harpy cheerfully as she flew over to them. The plant girls didn’t hesitate to stuff their dicks into each of her holes. The elf maid shyly asked them, “C-can one of you put it in my ass? I-I want it in my ass.”

“No need to be afraid, little one. All you have to do is ask.” One of them responded, The same one came over and pushed her throbbing cock into the tiny elf’s ass. The small elf gave a cute moan. “My butt feels really good.” She squealed. The plant girl’s pussy was in front of my face dripping hot fem-cum on my chest. I bent my neck over and licked the wet hole. A fresh sweetness invaded my tastebuds, and I couldn’t help but eat her out in earnest.

“Master, eat me out just like that.”, the plant girl shouted in pleasure.

The fifth plant girl was getting her dick sucked by the cow maid while one of the tree girls fucked her pussy with her giant wood-like dick. The second tree girl was fucking the centaur with her cock, the massive length creating a bulge in her horse body. I was panting while thrusting harder into Malia, body covered in the cow maid’s milk.

“Malia, I’m going to cum!”

“Yes Richie, cum in my pussy!”

Warm cum spurted into her pussy, as the other girls started to cum, drenching the grassy field in semen.

“That was amazing!” I said panting. “I almost don’t want to be reborn.”

“Then don’t.” Malia said. “You’ll always be welcome inside of me.”

“I know, but I still want to live and experience your planet.”

“Even if you die again?” I hesitated for a moment.

“...Yes. I’m willing to risk that.” I finally said.

“Then show me. Die for me.”

“Hold on, I need to prepare myself.”

“You may not have the chance to prepare yourself the next time around.”

“Fine, I’ll try dying again. You promise me I won’t die for good?”

“I promise. You’ll only be out of it for an hour or two before you come back.”

“If I’m going to die, you’ll have to do it my way. My mind needs to associate death with great pleasure, so I need to be in a state of ecstasy. And you’ll have to kill me quickly, so I won’t have time to suffer much pain before I die.”

“So, fuck you silly until you cum and slit your throat?”

“Pretty much. I’ll admit that I’m still nervous about it.”

“Don’t worry, master. My first death was very pleasurable. I’ll make you feel the greatest pleasure when you die.” the human maid said.

“I’ll trust you guys with my life. Ok, so how will I do this?”

“Try getting on my cock, master.” she said.

“Ok, I’ll try.”

I placed my hand on her large cock and gave it a few strokes. The cock twitched with pleasure and the pulsing veins made it look surprisingly appealing. I placed the cock into my entrance and gently slid it in. The maid’s dick tapped my prostate as I moaned in pleasure. I lifted up and slid it in deeper, the maid’s dick, still slippery from the cat maid’s pussy made it slide in quite easily. The maid started bucking her hips, making me moan louder, my ass bouncing against her large balls. I laid back feeling her large breasts cushion my back as she hugged me from behind.

“Master, can I have your cock?” the little elf maid said shyly with a bow.

“Sure, you can.” I said as I patted her head, the maid’s pointy ears perked up in happiness as a cute smile shined on her face. She placed her pussy on my dick, and with a bit of effort, she slid my dick into her warm depths. “I love you, master!” She bent over to give me a kiss, her soft lips and tongue was heartwarming. Her pussy was very small and tight. I couldn’t help but give a shout of pleasure. The lizard maid walked over and said, “Master, my pussy is lonely. Can you grace it with your tongue?”

“Certainly.” She sat on my face and I got a good look at her pussy. It was horizontal, placed in between her horizontal ventral scales running through her front side adjacent to her cocks. I slid my tongue inside to get a taste of her sweet nectar, making her moan. I stretched my tongue further inside to get more. My tongue felt a separate passageway on the top wall of her pussy. The pleasant, salty taste of pee filled my mouth.

“Sorry master. I peed a little in your mouth.” The lizard maid said.

So, it wasn’t just a pussy, it’s a cloaca that acts as a pussy, urethra, and anus rolled into one.

The centaur and cow maids bent over and started to lick my nipples as the harpy licked my navel, bringing me a pleasurable tickling sensation. The cat maid began sticking her head below the elf’s ass to lick my balls while rubbing her pussy. Malia stood by holding a sharp knife, while stroking her cock to the show. The girls’ continuous motions made me moan in ecstasy. The human maid’s cock started thrusting harder, making me bounce, making me thrust into the elf.

“Girls! I’m about to cum! Malia, get ready.”

I started thrusting harder into the elf, making her cry out. The lizard got off my face to make room for Malia and began stroking her cocks.

“Malia, I’m cumming! Do it now!”

Malia slid the knife across my throat, drenching the maids in blood. I felt an intense sharp pain coming from my neck. I tried to scream out, but it was impossible with my sliced-up windpipe. Even with the pain, I came the hardest I ever have in my life, flooding the elf in cum as I felt a flood of cum pour inside my ass. The pain provided an even contrast to the pleasure I felt. My vision started to fade as I felt my body grow weaker, my brain deprived of fresh oxygen. My body felt cold, only warmed by the multitude of girls embracing my body. My vision went black as my life ebbed away, and soon I could see and feel nothing. Almost nothing. I could still feel some sensations as the maids embraced my lifeless body. I could feel a forked tongue lick my body, probably to drink up my blood. They eventually carried it away and placed it somewhere cold. The sensations eventually ceased as I only could feel nothing.

I woke up in my bed feeling weak. I could see the maids huddled around me looking worried. They each seem to be carrying various bowls and glasses.

“Master, you’re awake!” The human maid said. “Are you alright?”

“Did I just die?”

“Yes, you did.” said the lizard maid. “We’re sorry for what we did!”

“We thought you would hate us for aiding in your death, so we brought you our personal treats to help you recover from it.”

“Why are you apologizing for it? I thought this whole thing was my and Malia’s idea.”

“Malia explained that on your planet, death was the end for you. We thought the experience would shock you and make you lash out when you woke up. So, we thought it would be the least we could do. Please accept my fresh dick milk to recover your strength.” she took a spoon and guided a spoonful of semen to my mouth. I slowly ate the warm cum from the spoon. It had a refreshingly savory taste with a hint of a strawberry flavor to it. It tasted differently from Malia’s cum despite the maids being created by her.

“Try mine next!” “No mine!” The maids started arguing over who’s fluids I should try next.

“Relax, girls. Don’t fight over who I should drink from next. Just know that I don’t hate you for what you did. I’ll admit dying was a strange experience, but it wasn’t all bad. You girls worked hard to make my death a pleasurable one.”

“THANK YOU, MASTER!” The maids all bowed to me.

I savored the rest of the human maid’s cum, the semen refreshing my body and mind.

“So how was it?”

“It was delicious. Although, it would be better if I could drink it from the tap next time.” I said. “Now, I think I will try yours.” I said to the lizard maid.

“Coming right up, master.” she said handing me the bowl. “Here you go, warm lizard cum.” It had a yellowish tint to it. I took a sip from the bowl. It had a minty, but alien taste to it. A delicious taste, but strange. “This tastes great!” I quickly finished the bowl.

“Thank you master!” she said. “I had to pay you back for all the blood I drank.”

The centaur maid walked over and said, “Now try mine. I had to have help getting it into the bowl since I can’t reach my dick, but I hope you like it.”

The centaur’s cock milk had a musky scent to it and was thicker than the other girls’ cum. I drank the cum right away. I could almost feel the sperm wriggling across my tongue and down my throat. It was divine. It had the perfect amount of salty flavor with a sweet undertone to it. I could pick up a faint taste of apples in it too.

“Amazing. I could eat this every day.” The centaur’s face turned into a face of relief, worried that I wouldn’t like it.

Next was the cow maid’s turn. She was holding a glass of her milk. Once I started drinking, I couldn’t stop until it was gone. It had a sweet and energetic taste to it that was completed with a savoriness that couldn’t be described, but sadly it wasn’t as good as Alonia’s.

“Thank you. I love it!”

“Any time.” She said with a warm look.

Next was the cat maid’s turn. She handed me a bowl of her cum with a bow, her cat ears folded downwards.

“Sorry for hurting master’s ass! Please accept this with my apologies.”

“It’s fine. I forgive you. I just need to get used to it, that’s all.” The cat maid smiled as I rubbed her head, making her purr. Her fur was very soft and warm.

Her cum had a spicy tropical flavor that could almost be called playful. I could even taste a hint of oranges in the cum.

“Your cum tastes nice, like something I would drink on the beach.”

“Thank you, master.”

The harpy flew over to the bed, struggling to hold the glass of her milk in the talons at the end of her wings.

“For you, master!” she chirped happily.

I drank the milk slowly. The taste reminded me of eggnog, but in the background, it had a pleasant bittersweet taste, like a classy wine. I could taste the freshness of the milk that made me clear my head.

“Thank you for the milk.”

“No problem,” She said smiling.

The elf maid walked over with her tiny legs holding a glass of a yellow liquid. “I’m sorry master. I couldn’t produce enough milk to satisfy you.” She said with teary eyes. “But I had to give you something. So, I asked the goddess for advice and she said you would like my pee.”

The human maid admonished her.

“Don’t give our master such disgusting liquids! We’re meant to drink his pee, not the other way around. Master, don’t lower yourself by drinking her pee.” I ignored her.

I patted the elf’s head. “For a cute girl like you, I would love to drink your pee.” I said as I took her glass.

“Thank you master!” she said as she hugged me, wiping her teary eyes on my chest.

I drank the warm pee from the glass. It had a sweet and refined taste reinforcing the salty flavor pee is known for. I could also taste a sensation that made me feel like I was in a serene forest.

“Thank you for your gift. I love it.” I said, smiling. “And you,” I addressed the human maid. “Don’t be rude to your fellow maid. I actually enjoy being your toilet as you enjoy being mine.” Damn you Sorana for making me like eating poop. I spread my voice to everyone else. “So, if you want to serve me your poop or pee, I will happily eat it, so don’t hesitate to alert me if you need to use the bathroom.”

“But our poop is meant to fertilize the garden's soil so the plant and tree girls can survive.” The elf maid said.

“I don’t have to eat all of it. The garden can have the rest.”

“I understand, master.” the human maid relented.

“By the way, where’s Malia?”

“You have been gone for over 3 hours, so she left this world. I believe her mother is making dinner.” She opened the window, and I could see the sun setting as it must have been in the real world. I could also see the temple that I awakened in.

“She told us to tell you that if you want to talk to her, you can go inside the church and talk to the statue inside and she will hear you and can use it to respond.”

Me going to church? I never was religious, so I never went to a church back home. At least now I know if I pray there, a “goddess” will respond.

“Shall I prepare dinner for you?” said the lizard maid. “I am responsible for cooking delicious food for you after all.”

“Maybe later. After all, with all the cum I ate, my appetite is quite satisfied. You can eat without me, and I guess I can just eat whatever’s left over.”

“Nonsense. It’s just not dinner without you.”

“Fine. I guess I’ll have one more training session and then I’ll turn in early. And by the way, can you recharge the mana cells for my gun for later.”

“Already ahead of you. The goddess handed us the empty cells and told us to charge them for training.” The human maid said. Each of the maids squatted down and pushed out a glowing mana cell from their pussies.

“We can charge them by hand, but it’s easier to keep them inside of us to free our hands to do our duties.” The human maid said.

I got up from the bed and walked outside. I could see several targets already created out of stone that Malia must have created before we left. I took my pistol and practiced again, getting ever closer to the bullseye. I noticed that the colors of the shots were different. It must have been because the maids’ mana colors are different from Malia’s red mana. I should probably ask them about it tomorrow. Also, names. I can’t just be pointing at them to ask a specific one, so I should come up with names for them, too. I reloaded the pistol and fired again. I thought about what Malia said, that I can’t survive long in this world without taking a life. I tolerated butchering Malia before because I knew she wouldn’t die from it but killing someone even if they wish for it just sounds wrong. But the people of Tiamat have been living like this for millennia, so it would also be wrong to reject it outright as long as I live here. Maybe I just need to get used to it and eat one of my maids, but they’re so nice to me. I just don’t know what to do. It would be better to think of this tomorrow.

I practiced with my gun I ran out of mana cells and holstered it. I walked over to the statue of Malia. She really tried to make herself look impressive in this statue.

“Hey, Malia.”

“Yo, Richie! How was your second death?” I heard Malia’s voice coming from the statue.

“It hurt a lot, but I came the hardest I ever had. I couldn’t really say whether the feeling was good or bad.”

“At least it wasn’t completely bad. You just need to die more often until you get used to it. At least when you’re reborn as one of my people, you won’t have to worry about suffering from it anymore.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, treat your time inside of my inner world as a way to get used to our culture as well to train your magic, so you wouldn’t be that lost when you’re reborn.”

“I’ve been practicing with my gun before I talked to you, and I’m planning on training more of my magic after this.”

“That’s good. Well, ask some of the maids for help. Some of them must know some Red Magic.”

“That reminds me. How come the souls of the maids are different from yours?”

“You know, I’m not really sure. I think it might be because there are different parts of the soul that are responsible for different types of magic. The parts of my soul that created them may have come from those parts. Also, it might be because Red Magic is not the only kind of magic I can do, it’s just my specialty. I don’t really know. You might have to ask someone else for more details.”

“Can they do any magic that you can’t do?”

“I’m not sure. You may have to get them to use some magic to find out.”

“I see. Lately, I’ve been worried about something. Can I really kill somebody? I mean, I know your people have been doing it casually for a long time. I also know that these maids aren’t truly alive and they’re willing to die for me, but my people have been raised to believe that killing someone is wrong. I just don’t want to become someone who finds joy in killing.”

“I can’t say I understand what you’re going through, but it’s necessary to survive here. Remember, death isn’t the end for us and for you.”

“What about the maids? They won’t get another life.”

“Probably not. They are created from my soul, so maybe when a new maid is born, they may take after a maid who has died before. When I brought back the maid that I used for the brainshake, she retained her memories from before her death because I used the same part of my soul to re-create her. Maybe something similar can happen by chance.”

“That’s good. But, I still don’t want to kill anybody.”

“We can work on that later. I can probably ask Mom for some advice.”

“Well, after that death, I’m planning on going to bed early. So, good night, Malia.”

“Good night, big bro. I hope you enjoy your life in my inner world.” Malia said as her voice cut off.

I sighed as I walked back home. I sat on the couch in my living room as my maids worked. I tried to clear my mind of negative thoughts as I focused on my magic. After a minute of focusing, I got my sperm to move at my will inside my balls. I think I’m getting better at this. I continued to have them swim in simple patterns until my magic was exhausted. I walked upstairs to the bathroom for a bath.

I was surprised to see the cat maid already in there sitting around on the bathroom floor.

“Hey.” I greeted her.

“Ah! Master! I-I wasn’t slacking off or anything.” she stammered.

“It’s fine. I just came here for a bath.”

“Then let me wash your back.”

“Uh, sure.” I said as I got into the tub. Now that I’ve thought about it. I didn’t have any clothes. I was walking in my bare skin all this time in this world. I looked for the panel for the tub. When I found it, I pressed the panel and a holographic screen popped up. There were many buttons on it for different options, none of which I could read.

“Excuse me, how do I turn on the tub?”

“Let me do it.” she said as she fiddled with the screen. The multiple faucets surrounding the tub began to fill it with warm water.

After we rinsed our bodies, I asked, “Where’s the washcloth?”

“We don’t need a washcloth.” the maid said as she lathered her furry body with a bar of soap. “You can use me.”

I chuckled. “Then come here.” The maid rubbed her soapy furry body all over my skin, her bouncy chest pressing on me. I couldn’t help but get turned on by the act. I felt her hands dance all over me, her soft, but supple paw pads felt good on my body.

“Do you love my fur?”

“It feels soft on my skin. I love it.”

She switched to my back, her knobby nipples rubbing on me. My dick became rock hard.

“You’re so hard, master. Let me take care of it.” the maid said while stroking my dick from behind.

“W-wait until we’re rinsing.” I said eager for more sex.

“I’m just about done, anyways.” she said.

We got in the tub to wash off the soap. She got out of the tub and got on her hands and knees, tail wagging. “Are you ready to play with your pet kitty?” she teased, her pussy soaking wet, and not just from the water.

I got up from the tub and got behind her. I easily slid my dick into her pussy. The walls felt thicker and somewhat bumpier.

“Ahhn, master! Your dick feels so good.” she cried.

“Your pussy feels a lot different from a human’s pussy. The bumps inside feel amazing!”

I began to lean over her body and rubbed her head, petting her between her cat ears.

“That’s a good kitty.”

“Aww, master! I love you!”

I began pumping faster as I began replacing my hand with my tongue, grooming her fur. Her fur tasted surprisingly good for simply hair.

“Master, that feels so good!”

“I’m going to cum!”

“Wait, master! I’m very close!”

“I can’t hold it!”

I flooded her pussy with cum with a yell.

“Master, I wasn’t finished yet!” she whined, her thorny cock twitching.

“I guess I could use a snack.” I teased as I gave her a soft push to get her to turn over.

“Now sit still and just enjoy yourself.”

I gave her cock a few licks, her barbs lightly scratching my tongue. I then stuck it in my mouth, careful to not prick myself with her barbs. Now that I could get a good feel of it, her barbs weren’t as hard or as sharp as I thought. I bobbed my head slowly to enjoy the taste of her cock.

“Master your mouth feels so good. I think I might cum already.”

I moved my head faster, my mouth accustomed to her barbs as I softly rubbed her furry balls.

“I’m cumming!” she cried.

Warm sticky cum flooded my mouth, the delicious taste encapsulated me. I struggled to swallow it all as the cum continued coming. I released her cock, swallowing the rest of the cum.

“Ahh, delicious.”

“Master, that was amazing.”

We sat back in the tub as we enjoyed the hot water.

“You know, I’m thinking of naming you, all of you.”

“Really?” she said happily.

“Yeah. I mean I can’t address you just by your race, can I?”

“What name do you want to give me?”

“I don’t know just yet. I’ll probably come up with something tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait for it.”

We got out of the tub, only to be met with the other maids who seemed to be about to getting ready for their own bath.

“Did you already bathe, master?” said the centaur maid.

“Yeah. I’m planning on going to bed early, so good night.”

“Good night, master.” the maids said as they bowed, turning off the lights.

I laid under the sheets. What lovely maids. It would be lonely here without them. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard's life as Malia's dick has become more interesting. His leftover sperm in her balls were begging to be used for their purpose, and luckily he has plenty of willing women to impregnate with hybrid babies. Moreover, Malia has invited him to her inner world. What kind of things will be in this new realm?
> 
> A/N: I changed more than I planned on, so this took longer than I thought. The new version of Ch. 5 should be out soon. Thank you for your support.
> 
> Changelog (V2): Fixed some typos, added a few scenes. I also revamped the inner world's appearance. I was hoping it would be more symbolic of Malia's general cognition. I kinda got the idea from Persona 5's Palaces and want inner worlds to be more similar to them, but the owner still has a lot of control over them. This was a more major change, so in case some lines that I kept from the old version contradicts the new content, please inform me so I can make a hotfix.
> 
> (V2.1) Missed a few typos, thanks to Sad_Dad for pointing them out


	5. Chapter 5 (V2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day in Malia's inner world. Even though his maids are technically constructs made by Malia's soul, Richard is willing to treat them as real people, and even name them one by one. Also, Malia and her sisters want to hang out with him inside her hidden world. Meanwhile, the elf maid is worried that the plant-girls in the garden are running out of fertilizer, and there is only one way to satisfy them: vore. Will Richard be able to handle an eat and/or be eaten vorgy with Malia and her sisters, despite knowing that he won't die from it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally finished with my mini-rewrite. Now to work on chapter 6. After that's done, I'll probably open a crowdfunding page so you can support me.
> 
> Changelog (V2): Fixed the main issue that made me want to rewrite the story. I changed Tyria's personality from a compulsive rapist to someone who just gets carried away during sex. Also moved the more detailed descriptions of the maids' appearance from this chapter to ch. 4. Also fixed typos, added a few more scenes, and hopefully improved some of the explanations of the world's mechanics.

I woke up after a good night’s sleep, slightly panicking when I felt arms around his body. He lifted his head to find out that all of his maids were sleeping with him on his bed. The human maid was the one hugging him. Her embrace felt very warm, as happiness filled his body. His eyes were drawn to her naked breasts. He couldn’t help but touch them. The soft flesh enveloped his hands, making her moan in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened.

“Good morning master.” she said.

“Oh… uh. Sorry.”

“What for? You didn’t have to ask to fondle me.” She held out her nipple. “Please. Take a drink.”

I put her nipple in my mouth and took a long drink, her sweet savory milk danced on my tastebuds. I could feel her dick getting hard under the covers.

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, master.”

“Master, are you up?” said the centaur maid.

“Yeah.”

The human maid clapped her hands. “Wake up, girls! Our master is awake!” she shouted.

The maids all woke up rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. They all got out of bed and said with a bow,

“Good morning, master.”

“Good morning, girls.” I said back. “What’s for breakfast?”

“We have two whole bodies waiting to be eaten. I’ll fix something up.” said the lizard maid, leaving.

I noticed that many of them have bulges in their stomachs; everyone except for the centaur and the elf.

“What’s up with your stomachs?” I asked them.

“We’re pregnant.” said the cat.

“But the only ones I fucked were the cat and the elf.”

“We can get each other pregnant, too.”

“But it looks like you’ve been pregnant for a while.”

“The goddess blessed us with faster pregnancies. We can now give birth within a day. She can’t leave you here without having some meat-girls to eat.” said the cow maid.

“Don’t worry. The kids will age one year every two days and will be born knowing all they need to take care of you.” the elf said.

“But be careful, master. The goddess’s soul can only support so many of our kind. If it runs out of room, our children will be stillborn. So, that’s another reason you shouldn’t be afraid to eat us, so our children can have their chance at life.” said the human maid.

“I-I don’t know. I’m just not ready to take a life.”

“Our goddess’s soul has been strengthened by her many lives, so that time is quite far away. You’ll have a good amount of time to come around. If not and we do get stillborn babies, it’ll be up to the head maid to decide who gets eaten, and the head maid at this moment, is me.”

“I see.”

“Well, shall we have breakfast?”

“Yeah, I could eat.”

I followed her to the dining room. I saw the harpy and the lizard maids sit down with their legs spread open each over a removed cushion.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re laying eggs. Watch us, master.” The harpy chirped happily.

The maids started straining their muscles. I could see eggs peek out of their pussies as they pushed. Soon, an egg pushed its way out onto the cushion. The harpy’s egg was a solid white and was about 6 inches in diameter while the lizard’s had a light brown color that was slightly bigger at about 8 inches. They pushed again with a euphoric expression as more eggs popped out. A total of 9 for the harpy and 6 for the lizard.

“Are they fertilized?”

“Let me check.” said the centaur as she used Red Magic on the eggs. “Nope, they’re all safe to eat.”

“Good. Let me cook these up and we can have a good breakfast.” said the lizard.

“I’ll go check on the plants. They might be bearing delicious fruit and vegetables to go with it.” said the elf. Was it just me, or did she get taller from yesterday? Yeah, and her breasts were a bit larger too. I guess she wasn’t kidding about that “blessing”.

“And I’ll provide you with some warm milk.” Said the cow maid.

As they left, I felt my bladder was getting full.

“I have to pee. Does anyone want to take care of it?”

“I do!” said the harpy.

“Ok, are you ready?” I said, holding my dick as she put it in her mouth.

She nodded. I released my bladder as her mouth filled with warm pee. I could see her slightly grimace as she drank.

“Mmm, delicious, master.” she said still grimacing.

“Don’t lie. You didn’t like it did you?”

“Yes I... No I didn’t. It tasted bitter.” she relented.

“I guess it’s my fault. My soul is pretty weak.”

“It can’t be helped. It’s our duty to act as your toilet. I hope I can get used to the taste eventually.”

“It’s ok. I’ll just ask one of the others next time.”

“And I hope I can help you gain some new experiences for your soul to grow faster.”

About 10 minutes later, breakfast was ready. I was served sausages created from the human maid’s old body’s intestines stuffed with meat from various parts of her body along with the freshly laid eggs fried sunny-side up with a side of fruit from the plant-girls outside along with a fresh glass of breast milk. The sausages were delicious, and I could taste the herbs and spices enhancing the meat. The meat went well with the eggs which had the perfect amount of salt on them. I noticed that the eggs I was served seemed to be from both the lizard and the harpy, and had the flavors of both. I took a look around to find out that I was the only one served food.

“Where are you girls’ food?”

“We don’t need to eat. All our food is reserved for you to enjoy.” the human maid said.

“Besides, we only had two bodies to butcher. If we all ate, you’ll have to eat one of us by tomorrow.” said the lizard maid.

“But I thought that as a soul, I didn’t need to eat neither. When we run out, I could just go without or just eat the fruit and eggs you lay.” I said.

“That’s true, but even in here, you can still get some of the soul in the food to use in your next life. We can’t be reborn, so it’s wasted on us. And… well…food will help you recover faster, and your soul is so used to eating that you’ll eventually feel hungry and weak. Just because you’ll never die from starvation doesn’t mean starving won’t bother you.” said the human maid. She had a slightly hungry look as she was staring at my food.

“Well, it doesn’t feel right to eat all by myself, so you can go ahead and eat too.”

“But, master.”

“That’s an order.”

“Understood. Thank you master.”

“Yeah, thank you, master!” said the cat maid.

The lizard maid immediately left to bring more food. The maids happily ate their share of food with wide smiles on their faces while complimenting me for letting them eat and the lizard for her cooking.

It appeared that the cow maid, the elf, and the centaur’s food contained mostly vegetables from the plant girls, but still had a portion of meat. Said vegetables also happened to look like arms. I guess veganism here won’t mean that you’ll save lives.

I believed now was a good time to make my announcement.

“Excuse me!” Everyone stopped eating and started listening. “I have decided to name you guys. It would be easier to talk to you if you had names.”

“Really!? I always wanted my own name.” said the harpy.

“Me too!” said the centaur.

“Ahem! So, I want to give you your name while I have some fun with each of you. Although, whether or not my dick can last as long enough to satisfy each of you is another issue entirely, so I may not name you all in one session. But, I promise you I will give you your name eventually.”

“What kind of names will you give us?” asked the cow maid.

“Well, since I don’t know many names in Tiamat, I’ll be using names from my world.”

“That sounds cool!” shouted the elf, excitedly.

“Can I go first?” asked the harpy.

“Sure, since you asked first.”

“So, after breakfast, I will begin naming each of you.”

“Yes, master!” said the maids excitedly.

I tried out the fruits. They were a bit similar to many fruits from Earth, but they had their own unique color and texture, as if they were the same fruits, but took a vastly different evolutionary path. They tasted far better than the fruits back home. They had a refreshingly sweet taste as their juices ran down my chin.

“Make sure you save the seeds. We need to plant them so we can get more plant girls.” said the elf.

“Ok.”

I removed the seeds from the fruits and placed them on my plate. The seeds had various shapes from seeds that looked like apple seeds to a large seed that looked like a peach’s pit.

We quickly finished up breakfast as some of the maids excitedly shoveled food in their mouths as they couldn’t wait to be named. The cow maid even gave a large belch, which she said “Excuse me.” afterwards.

The harpy maid and I met up in the living room along with the other maids. I used this moment to look at her naked body. She was pretty cute; I couldn’t help but stare.

“Master, are you going to name me?” she asked.

“Yeah, I just wanted to take a good look at you. We never really had time alone after all.” The other maids, sensing my intentions, all backed up.

I gently cupped her breasts, enjoying the touch of her soft bosom. I moved my right hand to her crotch, rubbing her clit, making her moan.

“Master, that feels so good!” She got down to the floor, spreading her pussy. “Master, love me and give me a cute name.”

I moved towards her pussy, and I noticed something odd.

“Hey, why don’t you have a urethra?”

“I pee from my ass, master.”

“I thought with birds, the reproductive organs and the excretory system are in the same hole, not separated.”

“That’s with bird-kin, not harpies. They only have one hole down here. Now, are you going to fuck me? All this talking is ruining my mood.”

“Oh, sorry.”

I moved towards her pussy and used my tongue to lick her moist hole. The juices danced on my tongue, filling it with an energetic flavor.

“Ahh, that feels nice!” she moaned.

I pulled my tongue out and replaced it with my cock. I slowly pushed it in to the hilt. Her pussy felt differently from a human’s. It was tighter and narrower than a human’s, with smoother walls.

“We’re fucking! I can’t believe we’re actually fucking!” she cried.

As I started moving, I bent over to give her a deep kiss, her tongue fondling mine. Even her spit tasted refreshing as I moved my tongue in her mouth. A thought appeared in my head. Brown feathers, white hair, eagle-like talons. She reminded me of a bald eagle. Maybe I could name her after something patriotic from America.

“Virginia.” I said as I broke the kiss. “Your name is Virginia, after one of the first settlements in my country. You reminded me of the bald eagle, which is my nation’s bird, so I thought to name you after something from my country.”

“I like that name. Virginia.” she said happily. “Now, fuck me hard. I want to be sent flying.”

“Yes ma’am!” I started fucking her in earnest. Her tight pussy was rapidly bringing me to orgasm.

“Yes! I love your dick!”

“Virginia! I’m going to cum!”

“Me, too! Make me lay eggs with your babies!”

“I’m cumming!”

I spurted cum into her waiting pussy. As she wailed in pleasure, my dick became covered in her fem-cum.

“Let’s do it again!” as she bent over to show me her slender ass.

“I shouldn’t. Everyone else is waiting and I can only cum so many times.”

“Fine. Promise that you’ll fuck me again some time?”

“I promise I’ll fuck you.”

“Great! Thank you for the name, master!” she said, smiling. “I’ll sing you something nice in return.”

“I would love to hear it.”

The newly named Virginia went to the rest of the maids sharing her new name.

“Master can I go next?” asked the centaur.

“Sure.”

I took a good look at her body. With the strange fusion of horse and human, I wonder how her body is put together. A small part of me wanted to cut her open to see just how she ticked. No! If I did that, she would die, and I wouldn’t see her again. I’m not a killer.

“I never thought I would be fucking a horse.” I said.

“I apologize if my body doesn’t please you.” she said with a sad voice. I could see tears dripping from her eyes.

“No, no, I just need to get used to it.” as I said as I patted her soft fur. As I pet her, I slowly moved to her backside. I rubbed her ass. It was unexpectedly soft. Not as soft and plump as a human’s butt, but it felt like there was a firm cushion on there. I lifted her brown tail to get a good look at her pussy. The pussy was far larger than a human’s and was surrounded by thick lips that led to a bright pink hole that contrasted well from her fur. I stuck a finger inside to see what it was like. My finger went in quite easily. It was quite loose, and I could feel many large bumps and ridges inside.

“Mmm, master. That feels good.” she moaned. “I’m glad I can serve you like this, master. I was worried that you wouldn’t like my body and not even want to use me for meat.”

“You’re fine just the way you are. I would love to have sex with you.”

“Thank you, master!”

“Uh, could you lower your body. I can’t reach your pussy.”

“Here, let me get on my back.” she said as she got onto the ground.

Her speckled 4-foot horse cock was fully erect, laying in between her horse breasts right above her back legs. Her 12-inch horse balls were jiggling with anticipation. I put my dick to her pussy lips and thrusted my dick in.

“Master, come on, put your dick in.” Part of me died inside as I pulled out.

“Sorry for being so small.” I pouted, slightly offended. She began to understand what she said.

“I’m so sorry master! I-I didn’t mean to call it small.” she said with tears on her face.

I sighed. “It’s fine. I guess your body is just made for larger ones.”

“Now you won’t love me anymore. If my pussy is useless, what use do I have anymore!?” she cried.

“Come on, cheer up! You’re taking this worse than me.”

I noticed her dick waving as she cried. I gave it a light stroke.

“Master?”

“You’re not useless. Your cum had the best taste and texture out of everyone here. I could drink it forever.”

“Really!? I will give you my cum every day, master!” she cried with a wide smile.

I gave her cock a big lick up the shaft. Wow, she really was hung like a stallion. Stallion. Stacy? Would that be a good name for her? It seemed like a stretch, but it’s the best one I could think of at the moment. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and stuck the flared head inside. I tried to push it in deeper, but it was too thick for my throat to handle. I tried to stick my tongue down her urethra, so she could feel a greater pleasure. I removed her dick from my mouth as I stuck my own dick back into her pussy. I could feel her wide pussy try to squeeze my dick to bring me pleasure. I put her dick back into my mouth as I tried to fuck her pussy harder to make up for my relatively small size. I used both of my hands to stroke her dick while I sucked her off.

“Master, you’re making me feel good!” She cried as she played with her breasts as I fucked her.

I licked around her head as I tried again to push it in deeper. I managed to get it in another 2 inches before I started choking. I got into a rhythm as I bobbed my head faster, stopping at that previous spot before pulling back. I could feel her cock twitching with pleasure as I felt mine getting ready to cum.

“Master, I’m cumming!”

I bobbed my head faster as I prepared myself for the torrent of cum that was about to come. I came hard, filling her horse pussy as warm cum flooded my mouth. The sheer amount of it made a lot of it flow out of my mouth as I tried to swallow as much as I could. The wonderful taste of her horse spunk really made my day as it refreshed my body. 

“Master, that was an amazing blowjob!” she said, panting.

“I think I just came up with a name for you. What about Stacy?” I offered.

“Stacy sounds like a cute name. I’ll keep it! Thank you, master!” she said with a wide smile on her face.

“I think I can do one more, and then I need to take a break.” I said.

“Master, can I go next?” asked the cow maid. “You haven’t fucked me yet.”

“Ok, get over here.”

I took a good look at her appearance. Overall, she looked odd with her entirely furry body, but still contained enough human features for her to look quite attractive. The oddest part of her body were her 8 large breasts on her human torso. They looked quite soft, but firm enough to keep their shape without a bra. What made her breasts so strange was the number of them. If she was a cow mixed with a human, she shouldn’t have that many breasts. I guess that either she must have some other species’ genes in her, or she’s just unnatural and Malia created her like that for some reason.

I moved to her rear, lifted her tail, and slid my finger into the wet hole, causing her to moan, which sounded more like a moo.

“Are you ready?” I asked her. She nodded, lowering her body so my cock can reach her. I slid my cock into her pussy. She let out a moo of pleasure. It felt softer than the others, but still had a good grip on my cock. It felt really good, and it might have felt better if my cock was big enough to get in deeper. 

“Moo, master. Make love to me harder.”

I obliged and started ramming her harder. She began ramming her large cow body against me, which almost made me fall backwards.

“Whoa. Calm down, Bessie!”

“Sorry, master! Who’s Bessie. Is that my name?”

“I suppose it is. It’s kinda a stereotypical name for a cow back on Earth. Do you really want that name?”

“Sure. I love that name!” she said with a happy tone.

“Ok, Bessie. Be careful when you move. I’m a lot smaller than you, you know.”

I started thrusting against her pussy again.

“Master, fuck me silly!”

I pumped faster.

“Yes, master. Have your way with me and eat me!”

I felt a partially shocked and partially aroused at her clear invitation to be eaten. I thrusted as hard as I could.

“Bessie, I’m almost there!”

“Moo! Me too! Cum inside of my pregnant pussy.” 

“Here I go! I’m cumming!”

I spurted the rest of my cum into her hole. Part of me worried that with my small dick, I couldn’t reach her womb with my seed.

“Master, that was nice.” Bessie said.

“Bessie, while we were fucking, you said that you want me to eat you.”

“We were created to serve you and to feed you. I guess that I’ve been fantasizing about being killed by you and finally feeling my flesh travel down your throat and being part of you.”

“I don’t know if the morals I’ve been raised under will let me do it personally. I guess I still need to adapt to this way of life.”

“I understand.” She gave me a small hug, enveloping me in her multiple breasts. I took that opportunity to take a few mouthfuls of her milk. “When you are ready, just know that I’m always ready to be your meal at any time.”

“When I’m ready, you’ll be the first I’ll eat.”

“Thank you, master.” she said with a wide smile on her face.

I turned to the rest of the maids.

“I think my cock is spent. I’ll finish fucking you and naming you later.”

“Very well, master. Girls, let’s go work on our tasks.”

I think I’m going to see what Malia is doing.

I go outside and headed towards the large statue of Malia.

“Hey, Malia. Are you there?”

“Richard, how are you doing inside of me?”

“I’m doing great! The maids you created are very nice. I’ve even named some of them.”

“Heh, glad you’re getting along with them.”

“By the way, what are you going to do today?”

“Well, I just got up, and I haven’t even eaten breakfast today, so I haven’t really decided. Mom and Dad are going to hang out with her science friend later, so I’ll pretty much be home alone with my siblings and their kids. Wait, I have an idea, what about we hang out with my sisters and nieces inside of my inner world. They would want to get closer to their future-children’s father. Wouldn’t that be fun?” she offered.

“Sounds like it would be a great time.” I said.

“Good, let me go eat breakfast first and I’ll go get them.”

“Ok, talk to you later.”

I walked back to the house and noticed that Stacy was galloping around. I wonder how riding her would feel. I should go ask her.

“Hey, Stacy. What are you doing?”

“Hey, master. I was just going on a quick run. How did your talk with the goddess go?”

“It went well. She’s going to invite her siblings and nieces over.”

“Really? I better tell the others.”

“I’ll do it. I have a favor to ask of you later. Please wait here.”

I walked inside of the house and looked for the head maid. I saw her cleaning a picture of Alonia. I heard her mutter. “The other maids get to have private time and a name to go with it. It’s not fair. I’m the head maid, not them. But, watching them fucking was so hot. I wish I were them.”

“Excuse me.” The maid turned towards me with a slight shocked expression and gave me a short bow.

“Greetings, master. Do you have anything you wish of me.”

“Malia and her family are coming over to hang out, and Stacy said I should tell you to prepare yourselves.”

“Why did she send you to tell me instead of telling me herself?” she said with a stern look.

“I kinda want to take her for a ride until Malia and the others got here.”

“I must advise against it. Your ass cannot handle one that big, especially with your unique body.”

“I meant on her back.”

“Oh. I can accept that. Enjoy yourself, master. We’ll make sure that the guests will be well taken care of.” she said with a bow. I noticed that her cock was hard.

“Uh, sorry for interrupting your work, but you have an erection.”

“I apologize.” She bowed. “My thoughts... were not on the task at hand.”

“Do you need to go and take care of it yourself?”

“N-no, with the goddess and her family coming, I am much too busy to afford to calm it down.”

I can’t believe I’m saying this. “Do you want me to take care of it for you?”

“I appreciate it, master. Sorry for wasting your time taking care of my desires.”

“Don’t mention it.”

I knelt down until my face was even to her cock. I started licking her shaft to prepare it for my mouth, my tongue tracing it’s long shape all the way to the tip, causing her moans to escape her mouth. I slowly inserted her cock into my mouth and started sucking, moving my mouth back and forth. I carefully moved the cock deeper into my throat without gagging. I cupped her massive balls and softly rolled them in my hands. They felt hard, yet sensitive and full of life. I could almost feel the sperm sloshing inside. Wait, can I move her sperm around with my magic? I tried to focus on the sperm in her balls and had them swim around rapidly to stimulate her balls. No good, they didn’t follow my commands.

“Master, are you trying your magic on me?”

I nodded.

“Here, I’ll stop resisting your magic.”

I tried again and this time I had slightly better results. It was a lot harder than with my own, as it seemed only a few of them listened to me. And even then, the sperm seemed to only reluctantly move around. I could only roughly feel and control them, and I couldn’t move them nowhere near fast enough to bring her pleasure. I decided to give up and focus on bringing her pleasure. I bobbed my head faster, stopping for a moment to lick around her glans whenever I pulled out.

“Master, I’m going to cum soon.”

I played with her balls some more, squeezing them a bit harder, making her moan louder. I could feel her cock twitching as I tasted the first of her cum. More cum soon followed as it filled my mouth with her sweet, refreshing, and refined taste. I struggled to swallow all of it. When I felt the flood of cum cease, I removed her cock from my mouth with the last mouthful of cum still inside, stood on my tiptoes, and gave her a big kiss, using my tongue to feed her her own cum. She looked a bit surprised and then closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Our tongues spread the white milk of life around our mouths, sharing the wonderful flavor. We broke the kiss and swallowed our share of the cum.

“Sorry for not taking the time to name you before. You deserved that much as the head maid. I’ll let you have the next turn and then we can finally have our own time together.”

“I can’t wait, master.”

“Oh, and by the way, whenever we have time, can you teach me this world’s language? I can’t have a translator on all the time.”

“Your wish is my command.”

“Thank you.”

I left the house to go find Stacy. Stacy was trotting around near the house.

“Hey, Stacy. I told the one of the maids about Malia coming over.”

“Good. So, what did you want from me?” she asked.

“Can I ride you?”

“I’m sorry, Master. I don’t think it will fit inside.” she said.

“No, I meant ride on your back. I wanted to know what it was like to ride a horse, or well, a centaur. The head maid thought I meant the same thing.”

“Oh. And head maid? We don’t have a head maid. The goddess never intended for us to have a head maid. We just do whatever we’re the best at to serve you.”

“Really? The human maid said that she was the head maid.”

“Oh, her? She calls herself that because she’s the first one the goddess has ever created.”

“Oh. I might have to talk to her about that later, but first, let’s ride!” I said, not feeling like getting into that kind of drama just yet. She squatted down on all four of her legs to help me mount her.

I got on her back. It was just like before, surprisingly comfortable with a layer of fat acting as a cushion. I grabbed her shoulders as handholds as she started with a slow trot, moving away from the house as I started to get used to it. I could see the house along with the tops of the tree-girls getting smaller as we moved towards the flat, grassy plains ahead.

“How’s my back, master?” she asked.

“This is quite fun.” I said, smiling. “You can go faster, now.” She sped up to a slow gallop. I struggled to hold on as my hands went around her torso for a better grip. I felt soft pillows under my hands. Stacy stumbled a bit.

“Master, I can’t concentrate with your hands around my boobs.” She said with a blush.

“Sorry. I’ll be more careful.”

I lowered by hands to her stomach, my head was leaning on her shoulder. I could smell her brown hair billowing in the wind as she galloped. I took a look around the area and saw the plains speed by. I had a feeling of freedom and excitement build up. It was exhilarating.

“This is quite nice, master. It’s just the two of us on our own. I’m almost like a date.”

“A date huh. I’ve never been on a date before. You think you can teach me how one works?”

“You haven’t? Well, I guess we can start by getting to know one another.” She slowed down to a steady walk so her footsteps won’t make much noise. “How was life back in your world?”

“I did tell Malia quite a lot about my world. Don’t you know a lot about that from Malia’s memories?”

“Well, yeah. We know most of what she knows before we were created. How about telling me about something she doesn’t know about?”

“I’m not sure what to talk about. I pretty much told her everything worth telling. I’m just a college student that didn’t have a social life and parents who were barely even there. I spent most of my time alive all alone. There isn’t anything even remotely interesting about me.” I said as I started growing sad.

“That’s not true. You were transported to another world. That’s interesting, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“And you have the goddess, her family, and us. You’re not alone anymore.”

I smiled. “Thank you for that.”

“No problem, master.” She smiled back.

“By the way. Earlier while I was fucking you. You were crying when you accidentally insulted me. Not even I was that upset. Why did you react like that?”

“I was worried that I would become useless and be ignored by you. My body is unfit for delicate housework as my body keeps bumping into stuff, my pussy is too large to please you and my cock is too thick to fit inside you. You don’t want to eat me, so even my flesh would be useless. I even heard that centaur meat is fairly unpopular, so even if you did, you wouldn’t enjoy it. I even insult the man I’m supposed to serve.”

“Stacy, when I was in college, I was worried that I wouldn’t get a good job, even with my degree. Most jobs require work experience and I couldn’t get any without a job. I was planning on staying in college to get a master’s degree or a PhD to make companies more eager to hire me. I felt pretty useless back then, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I guess we all feel like that at some period of time.”

“Ha ha! Thanks, master. I feel better now.”

“Now, let’s continue this date.’ I ordered.

She sped back up to her previous speed. The excitement returned and brought a smile to my face. I never felt like this before back home. I wonder how fast we could go.

“Stacy. I’ll let you decide where and how fast you can go. Race around to your heart’s content.”

“Thank you master! I love racing around. It always makes me feel a better.”

She accelerated to her top speed, running through the plains in every which way. I tightened my grip around her waist. I slightly thanked the higher gravity for helping me stay on her back. I saw her body glowing red with magic as her legs bulked up and helped her go even faster. Seeing how fast we were going sent adrenaline coursing through my veins. We must have been going faster than a car on a highway. It was thrilling to hold on for my life onto a beautiful woman.

“Hey Stacy, can I check out the mountains?” I yelled over the sound of galloping.

“Sure, Master.” She said.

She changed directions and headed to the mountains. The closest mountain rapidly grew in size until we were about to reach the base. She suddenly started to slow down. When she came to a stop, I could see that we were next to a shimmering barrier that could faintly show my reflection. The barrier seemed to be dome-shaped enveloping the entire land. The mountains stopped seeming like a place I can go and more like they were just painted on the wall surrounding this world.

“What is this?” I asked.

“It’s the edge of this realm. This world has a finite size that grows with its owner. As a construct, I cannot go past here.” 

“What about me? Can I go past here?”

“Yes. You’ll exit this world and go to the real world.”

“How large is this world?”

“I would say, it’s about 3 miles in diameter with the church at the center.”

“So, what now?”

“I still have some energy left. Let’s continue.”

“With pleasure.”

We rode around for about an hour, talking about various things, until we started to head back home. When I dismounted her, I could barely feel my legs from the ride, so I stumbled. Stacy caught me before I could fall over.

“Are you ok, master?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. I had fun today, Stacy.”

“Me too. I can take you on another ride again anytime.” Stacy said, her face glowing with happiness.

I gave her a hug, stretching my neck to get at her face. Stacy, guessing at my intentions, bent over and gave me a deep kiss, our tongues toying with each other.

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t keep you any longer. Malia and the others will be coming over soon, so you probably should prepare for their arrival.”

“Sure thing, master.”

I decided to go to the garden out back. I saw the elf maid taking care of the plant and tree girls. She was milking a golden substance from the girls’ breasts into buckets. I looked closer and it seemed that all of them were missing their arms and much of their leaves on their heads.

“How are you doing?”

“Oh, master did you have fun with Stacy?” she said.

“Yeah, it was a nice date.”

“That’s good to hear. Well, I’m collecting sap and nectar to later make syrup and honey.”

“Honey? Don’t you need bees for that?”

“Bees would be better, but I can make it in other ways.”

“How so?”

“I-I have to drink a bunch of nectar and throw it back up. I repeat it until I get honey.” She said blushing a bit.

“It sounds like a tedious task.”

“I don’t mind. Plus, we can use it to make amazing desserts. Although, it would be better if we have some bee-kin do it. Their honey is way better.”

“How are the plants doing?”

“They’re doing fine. All of them just finished mating and should produce a new batch of fruit for lunch. I even got knocked up with my own batch.” she said, patting her stomach.

“What? You can produce fruit?”

“Only when knocked up by a plant or tree.”

“Wow, it sounds like all my biology education is pretty much useless here.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to relearn everything while you’re here.” she said.

“What about their arms? They’re missing their arms.”

“They can grow them back, so it’s fine. There’s even a chance that they’ll grow more than one in their place, so we can have more vegetables.”

“So, do you need any help?”

“No thank you. Well, there is one thing I might need: Fertilizer. I’m going to need plenty of fertilizer so the plant girls can thrive as well as plant new ones.”

“So, poop?”

“Yeah. T-that’s why if you won’t eat any of us, c-can we eat you and use your remains as fertilizer?” she said with a bit of shyness in her voice.

“Yeah, please Richard.” “Our soil might run out of nutrients soon.” “We’ll pay you back for your sacrifice.” The plants and trees joined in begging me to fuel their soil.

I sighed. I suppose that it was going to end up being like this. I guess it’s better this way because at least I can respawn. “Fine. But, not now. I think Malia and the others are going to show up soon, and it may take several hours to resurrect and I don’t want to keep them waiting. I know, why don’t you ask them if they want to get eaten, too.”

She turned pale. “N-No, I couldn’t…What if they refuse to be prey? What if they bully me for even asking.”

“I don’t think they will. They seem nice to me. Although, from what I can tell, most of them might be predators, so you might be the ones getting eaten. I hope that I can get Malia to revive you.”

“Ok, master. I’ll try to ask them to eat us. It’s for the plants.” She left for the house, probably to tell the others about her plan.

One of the plant-girls came over. She gave a deep bow and said, “Thank you for taking care of her. She always tries her hardest to take care of us.”

“She seemed to turn pale when I mentioned the others.” I said.

“She was always shy when it comes to people, especially those in the outside world. The only exception seems to be us, so we make sure she’s happy.”

“She seems fine towards me.”

“I’m not sure why you’re an exception. Perhaps she can sense that you are a nice, gentle guy. That’s why she’s calmer around you.”

“I see.”

“Well, thanks for agreeing to be our fertilizer. I hope you’ll make us delicious when we’re harvested for good.”

Since it was about the time Malia to come over, I decided to wait in the church. I noticed that Malia’s old body was still lying on the floor covered in her own blood with the top of her skull cut off. I guess she forgot to get rid of the body after I ate her brains. I felt uneasy about there being a human corpse just lying there. Usually I would be freaking out, but I think I’m starting to get desensitized by this world. I made my way over to the body. Her skin was pale from the lack of blood, but surprisingly, there was no signs of decay or decomposition. There must not be any microorganisms in this world…maybe.

It didn’t take too long for Malia in her grown, curvy, perfect body to show up right next to her statue. She was accompanied by Orana, Dorea, Sorana, Kyrea, Tyria and Farrah. They didn’t look all that different from their real selves. Maybe Orana was a bit buffer and had a slightly larger cock, maybe Dorea had a slightly bigger chest, and maybe Tyria looked a bit older. Still, it was very easy to tell who was who.

“Wow, you made your spawn point this dump? And your appearance? Pretty pretentions ain’t it?” mocked Orana.

“Now, sister. Don’t be rude. I’m sure she’s trying her hardest.” Dorea giggled.

“Screw you, too.” Huffed Malia.

“It’s pretty!” said little Kyrea.

“Did you miss us, Richard?” asked Sorana.

“Yeah, I did.”

“That’s so sweet! Come here, bro!” said Orana as she wrapped her muscular arm around my shoulder. Dorea wrapped her arm around my other shoulder.

“Perhaps we should give him our services, right sister?” said Dorea

“Yeah, he’ll love it. Eventually.”

“So, everyone here is pregnant with your sperm Richard, was it?” asked Farrah.

“Yeah. I didn’t expect all of them to get pregnant. By the way, what are you doing here, Farrah?” I asked.

“What, don’t you want me here?”

“N-no, I just thought she was only supposed to be with her sisters.” I stammered, embarrassed.

“She’s pregnant with your child too, Richie. So, I invited her here so she can meet you in person.” interrupted Malia.

“Really? So, everyone here is pregnant. With my children. Sorry, it’s a lot to take in. I never thought I would be a father to this many children with this many women.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be a good father.” said Dorea.

“I hope I can get this many of my future students pregnant with my children.” said Farrah. “I can get you pregnant after this one, cute little Kyrea.” she said with a wink.

“No! She’s mine! You can’t have her!” said Tyria holding onto her half-sister defensively.

“I don’t mind having you instead.” Farrah teased.

“You’re way too old for me. I want someone young, like this.” She said, squeezing her sister’s cheeks.

“But I want Richard.” whined Kyrea.

The two pedos glared at me.

“How did you get so close to her!?” demanded Farrah.

“You barely even know her!” shouted Tyria.

They looked at each other.

“Truce?” asked Farrah.

“Truce.” said Tyria, shaking hands.

“Let’s go inside, already!” Malia whined, “I want to show you guys the house.”

“Fine, let’s go.” relented Sorana.

“What about that?” I asked gesturing to the abandoned corpse still lying on the church floor.

“Hahaha, sorry. I guess you’ll have another meat-girl to eat up.” Laughed Malia, picking up the corpse while enhanced with her magic.

A few of the other girls joined in the laughter.

We headed inside the house where the maids lined up to to bow to us.

“Welcome, honored guests!” They said in unison.

“Wow, the elf is cute, huh?” Farrah whispered to Tyria.

“Yeah. The baby she’ll make will be even cuter,” Tyria whispered back.

“You like to fuck babies? I like them small, but not THAT small.” Farrah muttered.

I tuned out their disturbing conversation as the maids led us to the dining room, where a large cake was waiting on the table. It was white with sliced fruits decorating the icing on top.

“Excuse me. What about my diet?” asked Sorana, disappointed.

“Our apologies. We haven’t eaten anything at all since breakfast. We haven’t finished digesting our food yet.” said the human maid, knowing what she meant. The other maids started serving the cake to everyone else.

“I’ll serve you, Sorana. It’s the least I can do as the host.” offered Malia.

“Thanks, Malia!”

Malia went over to Sorana and squatted on the table with an empty plate between her legs.

“Here it comes. Enjoy the show.” Malia strained a bit. Her asshole twitched and opened up, letting loose a large brown log onto the plate, exposing everyone to an odd but somehow pleasant smell.

“Nice log, sis! Let me wipe you as thanks for the nice meal.”

Sorana moved her face to her little sister’s ass as she greedily licked her dirty asshole. Sorana’s tongue went deeper inside, probing another piece of Malia’s poop, trying to get it into her mouth.

While Malia was getting cleaned up, she took a nearby glass and placed it in front of her dick. Golden liquid poured from her organ and into the glass.

“Ugh. I feel dirty just looking at it.” Farrah muttered.

“You like to keep clean huh?” I asked the dog-kin.

“Yeah. I was always kinda a neat-freak. Part of the reason I became a janitor. The other reason I already told you.” she responded.

“I had a more repulsive reaction to it when I first saw her eating poop. It was disgusting to me, but now I’m not sure anymore.”

“So, do you still look away, or do you just ignore it.” A grin appeared on her face. “Or maybe you started to enjoy it.”

“Yeah, I sorta did. I blame Sorana for getting me to try it. I mean seeing her eat it so happily made me curious about how it tasted and let’s just say that I wasn’t disappointed.”

“Wow, that’s kinda brave of you. How did you get over the smell?” Farrah asked.

“The smell wasn’t bad for me. It smelled weird, but it didn’t make me feel sick at all.”

“I guess our noses are just wired differently.” she relented.

“How many people eat poop like her, anyways?”

“Not many. Good thing most people are sane and don’t eat that filth.”

“Hey, being a toilet is a respectable dream! It’s one that I have pride in!” Sorana cried out angrily.

“What the hell is respectable about being covered in other people’s filth all day!?” Farrah barked back.

“Calm down you two! We’re all friends here.” I called out before any fights broke out.

“I know, how about you show Farrah how a good toilet works. When you really work your magic, it makes taking a shit an amazing experience. How about you give it a try, Farrah?” Malia asked.

“You should take that offer, Farrah. I don’t want you guys to hate each other.” I encouraged.

“It’s just taking a shit. I don’t get how it’s such a big deal. Sigh. Fine I’ll give it a try.” Farrah said.

“Great! I’ll give you a shit so nice, you’ll want to pay me to give you one that good again.” Sorana bragged. “Now, let’s eat.”

I tried out the white cake. The cake was very sweet and had a refreshing flavor to it, with a hint of a sophistication that was indescribable. It was almost had the signature of the human maid’s cum. The fruits garnishing completed the flavor, making it a wonderful cake. The texture of the cake’s bread was a different from any cake I had. It was a lot firmer, but not so firm that it didn’t feel like it was stale. It was more of an elastic kind of sturdiness. That’s strange, I didn’t think they had any wheat or flour here in this world. All of the plant-girls seem to be more of the fruit-bearing species rather than the ones that produce grain.

“This cake is amazing, Malia! Compliments to the maids who made it and the cute sister that created the maids.”

“Hehe! Thanks, Richie!” she said, smiling. I ate another bite.

“Hey Orana, Dorea. What did you mean earlier about your services? I’m curious what it’s about.”

“Oh, we run a torture dungeon after school.” Orana said.

“We have an amazing twin act. She breaks their bodies and I break their mind until they’re nothing but putty only good for stomachs. Whether or not we actually eat them is up to them, and they usually say yes.” Dorea said.

“I… don’t think I can handle that.” I stammered.

“Everyone says that initially.” They said simultaneously. “Just ask our brother.”

“I didn’t know Yorin was into that.”

“I meant Vanir. You haven’t met him.” said Dorea

“I think I remember someone said that he was still regenerating.”

“Yeah, he’s between Malia and Sorana in age. He’s one hell of a masochist, and he’s always getting sent to the regenerator.” said Orana.

“So, it resurrects you?”

“Pretty much. It’s slow as hell, expensive as hell, and it will only work during a certain period after being eaten.” Orana said

“It’s still faster than growing up again, so wealthy people who don’t want to die just yet use them if they want to be prey.” said Dorea.

“Too bad you weren’t registered in ours, huh?” said Orana.

“Yeah.” I muttered. I ate another bite of cake.

I felt someone poke my thigh. Kyrea was standing beside me.

“Richie, can I sit on your lap?” she asked.

I immediately felt uneasy. Having a very small child sit on my lap while we’re both naked felt wrong. Almost like I was committing a crime because it IS a crime on Earth. But it’s not illegal here. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I relented.

“Sure, you can.” I told her.

She climbed up to my lap, her bare butt pressing against my leg. She brought her plate with her with her slice of cake half eaten.

“So, uh. You’re pregnant with my child?” I said nervously.

“Yep!” she said with her mouth full.

“And you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad? I like you. You’re supposed to have babies with people you like. My invisible friend said so.” Invisible friend? Is she talking about the souls she had consumed?

“You like me? I mean, we’ve barely even met.”

“I don’t know. You just seem really nice. You even said “sorry” when you fucked me without warning. No one ever did that to me. My sister likes fucking me a lot and she never did that.”

“Uh thanks?” I said uneasily.

“Do you want to fuck me again?”

“Uh, I’m sort of want to save my energy for the other maids. I promised them that I would fuck them later.”

“If you ate me, would that bring your energy back?”

“Maybe. But, I don’t want to eat you. You’ll die.”

“I don’t mind dying. I think I remember dying before. It felt amazing.”

“It’s more like I don’t want to kill anyone. It just feels wrong.”

“But I want it. And won’t I come back if we do it here?”

“Yeah, but still…”

“Mommy, can you get Richie to eat me?” Kyrea asked. Oh come on…

“Wow. You’re already got a cute girl wishing for your stomach? I’m jealous. But for real, eating people is part of our culture. You should do it. It’s not like there’s any long-term effects while we’re in here.”

Orana said. “Don’t make me tie you down and feed her to you piece by piece.” she glared.

“You don’t have to do that, Mommy. I’ll get him to eat me myself.” Kyrea said.

“Ok, sweetie.” said Orana with an uncharacteristic smile.

“Wait, he’s turning down willing prey? What kind of guy is he, Malia?” asked Farrah.

“It’s one of the reasons why I brought everyone here today. The truth is that Richard is an alien.” Malia revealed.

“You’re kidding right?” Farrah deadpanned.

“I actually am an alien.” I responded. “I came from Earth. A planet with a far different culture than yours. There is no vore there whatsoever and no magic as far as I know. Sex is far more restrictive there too in both the legal and cultural sense. Our morals are very different too.”

“Is that why you won’t eat me?” asked Kyrea.

“Yeah.”

“Wait, isn’t this top secret or something?” asked Farrah.

“Probably. They told me not to tell anyone, but I’m telling you anyways. It’s only right when I knocked you guys up with alien hybrids.” Malia said.

“So, you cock-vored him, huh?” said Farrah. Malia nodded. “He doesn’t seem that different from humans, so it shouldn’t be a big deal.” Farrah finished.

“Humans from Earth are a lot more different from your world’s humans. My people are a lot smarter and longer-lived, but physically weaker than yours for instance. Our sense of pain is far more sensitive and excruciating than yours. I even suspect that my soul is weaker because of my genes, too. There may be a lot of differences that even I don’t know yet.”

“So, what should we do about our babies?” asked Dorea. “Eat them after they’re born so it wouldn’t mess up our species’ genes?”

“Just the opposite. Wouldn’t it be awesome if we spread his genes as far as it would go? Just hear me out. We should get our kids to have as many kids as possible so we can have our descendants be super-geniuses.”

“Super geniuses?” Farrah asked. “Richard, how many lives did you say you’ve lived?”

“This was my first life.” I said.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about super-genius. You act like you’re on your 100th life or something.”

“I know, right? I vaguely remember all the dumb things I’ve done in my first 10 lives. That’s why this idea is such a good idea. No longer would they have to live through childhood so many times just to get smart enough to do something meaningful.” Malia said.

“I had no idea you had it that bad.” I said.

“That’s why we need to spread your seed as far as possible. To make everyone smarter.”

“Me and Orana will give our kids sex lessons. Your kids can join in too.” said Dorea.

“I’ll feed them the finest shit I can make. It will make them grow into great breeders.” cheered Sorana

“I’ll make sure that they’ll always be pregnant or get me pregnant if they’re boys.” cheered Tyria.

“I’ll give them lots of love and play with them and maybe help them with magic.” cheered Kyrea from my lap.

“We’re actually doing this? Well, I’m going to be a teacher soon, so I’ll teach them the best I can.” said Farrah.

Everyone looked to me.

I can see many ways that this will backfire. What if Mom or Dad get wind of this or what if the government sees my bloodline as a threat or something? What if our kids inherit the wrong genes that take the worst from both our genomes? I looked at everyone’s eager faces and I lost my will to say anything against it. This may be a fun experience and it will give me something to strive for until I’m able to go back. If I even want to go back.

“I’m in. Let’s do this.” I finally said.

Everyone cheered in unison as we observed the birth of a new group.

“Hey Richard. What about Mom and Dad? They’re pregnant with your children, too. Should they join us, also?”

“This will be risky. I think Mom will like it, but I’m not sure of Dad. She works for the military and they might treat us as a threat. I don’t know her enough to tell. I say we should tell them of the idea, but not say that we’ve already decided yet. There’s also Mom’s friend Myletta to consider, as she’s pregnant too. I doubt she would want anything to do with this and might tell the wrong people, so let’s keep it a secret from her.” As risky as it was, I don’t want Mom to think that I don’t trust her. She let me live with her when I’m stuck on this planet with no home.

“Shit, I forgot about her. I guess we can get close with her child if possible and get it breeding. As for Mom and Dad, I guess we can tell them if you say it’s ok. But now, let’s party our asses off and celebrate our new group!”

I eagerly finished the cake, feeling Kyrea’s butt rub against me as she ate her slice. Sorana savored every bite of Malia’s poop and sipped her pee like it was a fine wine. It really takes dedication to live her life focused on eating one thing. I couldn’t help but respect her for it, especially with all this delicious cake around. Everyone soon finished their cake. Soon, Farrah stood up and called:

“Hey, I have to use the restroom. Can any of you show me the toilet?” She winked at Sorana.

“Right here, my lovely client.” Sorana said as she walked over to her. She stopped right by me and said,

“Watch closely. Malia said you wanted to learn Orange Magic, and I’ll give you a great demonstration of what you can do with it.”

When Sorana reached Farrah, she instructed her to get on her hands and knees. I asked Kyrea to get off my lap as I moved to get a closer look.

“Now, what was your name again?” Sorana asked.

“Farrah.”

“I’m Sorana. Now, the important thing to remember is to not push anything out. Poop should be released naturally when its ready, not forced out.” She said with a relaxing, yet sexual tone. “Your bowels will be mine for the rest of the session as well as its treasures. Don’t worry, I know you hate messes. Your ass would be as clean as it is now after we’re finished.”

An orange energy flowed like water through Sorana’s body to her hands. Sorana put her hand on Farrah’s furry stomach. “Your bowels have much stress in them. Allow me to help it relax.” She said in her relaxed sultry voice. The orange energy was flowing from her hands to Farrah’s gut. Sorana softly massaged her belly. An uncharacteristic moan escaped Farrah’s mouth from just a belly rub. Farrah’s cock grew from its sheath as blood flowed towards it. “I can see that you’ve been constipated for a while. Not to worry. Shitting is like being milked. The product should be massaged and kneaded before being lovingly guided to its exit.” The orange stream of energy began tracing the shape of her intestines as it did whatever it was doing. Sorana’s hands were moving downwards as they seemed to milk Farrah’s intestines toward her ass.

“Hey Sorana, I really have to poop.” Farrah said uneasily.

“Now, now. The more urgent the release. The better it will feel for the client. Now just relax and leave everything to me.” Her hands applied more pressure to Farrah’s belly, applying more energy to her intestines. Farrah’s moans grew even louder as her knot swelled up. I quickly held a glass below her as a thin stream of cum sprayed from her dick and into the glass.

“Looks like you’re ready. Time for the release.”

Orange energy flowed towards her tongue as it penetrated Farrah’s asshole. Farrah began cumming in full as the thin stream became thick, filling the glass faster. A smooth log came out from Farrah’s asshole without any effort on Farrah’s part. Sorana didn’t have time to chew it as it would disrupt the flow of poop, so instead she swallowed it with only enough time for her tongue to brush up against the fresh scat. The only time she had to breathe was between logs as she ate log after log of her warm poop. She suddenly plugged Farrah’s asshole with her finger.

“Plate please.” she requested. The cat maid quickly handed her sister a plate as Sorana pulled out her finger and used her magic to gently coax out the final log onto the plate. The log had the perfect shape and appearance. It had no cracks or breaks on its surface, and it looked very smooth to the touch. And the smell was far more refined and classier than Malia’s, and not just because it came from someone else, but perhaps from the process itself that made it was on a whole other level.

Farrah recovered from her orgasm while Sorana licked the last traces of poop from her asshole.

“Tastes nice, Farrah. I might have to do this again back in the real world.” she said as she gave her a pat on the back.

I was left holding a cup full of Farrah’s cream as she got up.

“Uh, anyone want this?”

“I’ll have it.” said Dorea, taking the glass and sipping the cum. “Mmmm, not bad.”

Sorana held up the plate with the log of poop for everyone to see.

“See this, everyone. This is the best product of our asses when every part is working in its ideal state. A poop of this quality can only be produced by a living toilet when they give it their all on whoever uses them. I want everyone to taste it, and try to tell me honestly that being a toilet is filthy and degenerate.” Sorana announced with pride.

Farrah spoke first. “Sorana, what you did felt amazing. It feels like my gut is finally empty. I’m sorry for making fun of you.”

“I forgive you. Now, do you want a taste of what you made?”

Farrah nervously nodded as cut a small piece off using a fork. The smell made her grimace slightly. She ignored her instinct of dropping the fork and instead put it in her mouth.

“Wow, this is actually quite good. I really made this?”

“Yeah. Your body just needed a little guidance to create this amazing piece. If you become a toilet, you can eat like this every day.” Sorana tempted her.

“I still want to be a teacher, but I don’t mind eating this with you again. In fact, I’ll take you up on your offer and do this again back in the real world. Just make sure you save me a thick log for me.” Farrah said with a wink.

“You got it!” Sorana said happily as she gave her a one-armed hug with the other holding the plate.

“Now, anyone else?”

Everyone else each took a small piece of the poop with mixed expressions ranging from disgust to curiosity and sampled it.

“Not bad, Sorana.” said Malia. “Far better than the poop you guys force-fed me yesterday.”

“Glad you liked it, sis.” said Sorana.

Everyone else had fairly positive reactions from the looks of their faces.

“It looks you changed a lot of minds, Sorana. I still have a hard time believing that you managed to convince me to eat poop too.” I said.

“See? It’s all a matter of trying it before judging it. Poop can come in an infinite number of flavors and textures. That’s why I’ll never get bored of it. By the way, have you been eating any poop yourself in here?”

“Not really. The most I’ve done was drink the elf’s pee. It was actually pretty good.”

“Yes, elven pee has a very delicious flavor. I’ll have to sample this elf’s pee.”

I waved over the tiny elf maid over to us.

“Excuse me. Could you give this fine lady a nice drink?” I said in my best rich man impression, which wasn’t good at all.

“Oh, uh, you’re the one that drinks pee, right?” the elf said nervously.

“Uh, yeah.” said Sorana.

“P-please wait here.” stammered the elf as she left to grab a glass.

She came back and placed the glass in front of her crotch, her hands shaking heavily.

“Here, let me help you.” offered Sorana. She used her magical massages to coax the pee from her bladder similarly to what she did with Farrah. The pee poured into the glass as the little elf moaned in pleasure.

“You don’t have to be shy around me.” said Sorana.

“Sorry, I always get nervous around people from the outside world. I thought that they would be mean to me.”

“I don’t think people in this family are mean to people for no reason.” I said. “You don’t have to be afraid. You did well in preparing for this under such a short notice.”

Sorana took a sip of her pee.

“Mmmm. A wonderful flavor. You should be proud of having pee like this.” Sorana said.

“T-thank you very much!” cried the elf as she ran over to give us a hug.

“Ha, I should be thanking you for supplying such a good flavor. I could give you some pointers of what to drink to improve the flavor more.” Sorana said.

“May I ask you guys a favor?” asked the elf.

“What is it?” asked Sorana.

“Can you call for everyone’s attention? I need to make an announcement.” she said.

“Uh, sure.” Sorana said. “Hey, everyone! The cute elf over here wants to say something to you guys. Please listen to her.”

The elf maid cleared her throat.

“H-hello everyone.” she stammered. “I’m glad that you were able to come to the goddess’s world. We’re sorry that we couldn’t have much ready for you guys, but I have to ask you guys a favor. Our plants are low on fertilizer and we need more good fertilizer to make sure they stay happy. That’s why, I want you to eat us so we can use our remains as fertilizer for the good of our beautiful plant girls.” She nervously said while giving a deep bow.

“Good idea. I could use some prey.” said Orana.

“You guys can eat me instead. Can’t ruin my diet.” said Sorana.

“But I want Richard to eat me.” cried Kyrea.

“Hold on! I don’t want you guys to die. Some of you are pregnant.” I said, still worried about .

“Sigh. I’ll bring them back along with their babies. One of these days I should make you kill them yourself.” Malia said.

“Besides, their babies would make a good filling.” said Dorea.

I sighed. Different morals. They have different morals in this world. I shouldn’t make a big deal about their way of life if I’m going to stay here.

We paired up, predator with prey. It was Dorea with the cat maid, Sorana with Stacy, Farrah with the lizard maid, Orana with Bessie, Tyria with the elf maid, Malia with Virginia, and Kyrea with me.

The human maid seemed to be the odd one out.

The others eagerly got to work on their partners.

“Hey guys! Watch me eat this whole cow!” Orana shouted.

Everyone’s reaction to this was similar to a college frat boy chugging a keg of beer, complete with everyone else forgetting about their prey to cheer her on. Orana’s stretched-out mouth surrounded Bessie’s head and began enveloping more and more of her body. Her mouth moved down Bessie’s human half, swallowing tit after tit as the cheers grew louder.

“Go! Go! Go!” almost everyone cheered.

“Yes! I’m nothing but beef! I was made for this!” Bessie moaned through Orana’s throat.

Orana sat down as her mouth reached her waist where her cow half began. Orana seemed to have some trouble fitting her large body in, but she persevered. Bessie tucked in her hooves so Orana could eat her more easily. I saw Orana’s ribs expand to fit her massive prey inside as she reached Bessie’s udders on her cow half.

Orana reached the back hooves as her mouth closed around Bessie’s tail. She slurped up the furry tail and gave one final swallow, sending Bessie down to her stomach. The giant bulge of her stomach was larger than she was. I couldn’t believe she was able to fit the largest of the maids inside.

“YEAH! I DID IT!” Orana shouted, pumping her fist.

“Wow! Nice job, sis!” exclaimed Sorana, hugging her massive stomach.

“Thanks.”

The massive bulge on her stomach shifted as Bessie’s silhouette seemed to be rubbing her breasts as she moaned, “This is amazing! I thought that I would never get to experience a stomach! The acids are perfect!” Her struggles intensified as she tossed and turned inside of Orana’s stomach. Orana seemed to be feeling great pleasure from the struggles as she moaned while rubbing her stomach

“You really wanted this?” I asked.

“More than anything. I wanted nothing but to feel my flesh become part of someone. Please don’t take this from me when I’m reborn.”

“I don’t know, but if I do, I’ll try to make your death pleasurable.”

“You just need to experience a stomach yourself. Trust me, it’s an experience to die for.” Orana encouraged, giggling at her pun.

After the show, everyone else began eating their partners. Dorea sensually licked along the cat-kin’s body simultaneously pleasing her and tasting her. The cat maid moaned in pleasure when her tongue reached a sensitive place.

“Now, are you ready to join your sister?” said Dorea.

The cat maid nodded as Dorea started eating her, feet first. The cat mewed as more of her disappeared into Dorea. When she reached her stomach, she moaned, “Your stomach is so cozy. I could… just … fall…zzzzzz.” She fell asleep.

“Come on. I want you to struggle for your life! Give me some pleasure, too!” Dorea complained as she prodded her stomach, not even stirring her. “Sigh, fine. You asked for this.” Dorea’s head started emitting an indigo energy. The cat maid inside of her stomach suddenly started panicking in her sleep as she thrashed wildly in Dorea’s stomach as Dorea shouted in pleasure.

With her choice in diet, Sorana volunteered to be the prey. She stuck her whole arm inside of Stacy’s asshole, followed by the other one. Stacy got lower to the ground, so she had an easier time getting in. She thrusted her head inside and with the aid of Stacy’s abdominal muscles, she crawled in deeper. I could hear her munching as she crawled inside deeper, feeding on her waste.

“Uh, excuse me. T-that’s for the plants. Y-you can’t eat all of it.” Stacy stammered out shyly.

“Relax, my body is about to become a whole load of shit. Shame that I can’t eat the poop that I become.”

Unlike the day before yesterday with Alonia, she didn’t crawl only part of the way, she went in all the way.

Her legs disappeared into Stacy’s asshole as she crawled in even deeper.

“Finally, made it to your stomach. Nice place. Good and roomy.” she said casually as she began wiggling around to please her predator.

Farrah was pinning down the lizard maid.

“Any last words?” she growled.

“Can I be the pred?” said the lizard-kin.

“No.”

“Well, treat me kindly in your stomach.”

Farrah began swallowing her tail. When she got to the base, she bit down, tearing the appendage clean off, swallowing it whole with crimson blood pouring out of the stump. The lizard yelped with a half-sexual cry at the sharp pain giving way to pleasure.

“Now I can do this.” Farrah said as she thrust her cock into the lizard maid from behind. She then lifted her tailless body up with her arms and swallowed her head. After her knot was fully implanted into the lizard maid, she began thrusting with the lizard’s head moving up and down inside of Farrah’s mouth. It was like Farrah was using her prey as an extension of her cock and giving herself a blowjob.

‘I was hoping to be the predator this time.’ the lizard maid thought to herself as she moaned inside of Farrah’s maw. When Farrah came, she pulled the lizard maid off of her knot as she started swallowing her.

Malia seemed to already be finishing fucking Virginia in the ass, as cum was already dripping from her gaping hole.

“Man, you birds have such nice assholes. Well, it’s time for you to become one with your goddess.”

“Yes, my lady. Eat your little songbird.” said Virginia.

Malia stretched open her mouth and swallowed Virginia’s head. Malia’s mouth consumed more of her until she reached her wings.

“Hahahaha.” Malia giggled at Virginia’s feathers tickling her throat. Malia soon got to her feet as Virginia folded her talons to avoid scratching Malia’s throat. “Ah this feels pretty nice.” Virginia said when she got to Malia’s stomach, playfully rolling around inside. Malia let out a small burp.

Tyria seemed fairly kind to her partner at first, opting to fuck her first before eating her. She gave the cute elf a kiss while thrusting her dick inside her ass. During her session, it felt more like she was a different person, as her thrusts became rougher and harsher, and her face became overwhelmed with ecstasy as her thoughts became consumed by thoughts of fucking the small elf. The elf’s face started to somewhat contort in pain, tears in her eyes.

I opened my mouth to protest only to be interrupted by Kyrea as she grabbed my hand.

“Don’t fight. Please. Trust me.” she said with a worried voice.

I looked back at the elf who looked at me and shook her head.

“It’s...for...the...plants.” she whispered to me while taking the young child’s dick.

I decided to back down. Plus, if Tyria had magic, I would be at a major disadvantage.

When Tyria came in the elf’s asshole, she seemed to return to her old self.

“Sorry about that.” Tyria said, hugging her. “I often lose control over myself, especially when I’m with a cute girl like you.”

“I-It’s fine.” She stammered. “I-I forgive you.”

“Now, is there anything I can do for you before we become one in my stomach?” Tyria asked with a wink.

“W-well, I want one more kiss with you. When you kissed me, you seemed more kind than when you fucked me. I want die with that part of you on my mind.”

Tyria wrapped the small, cute elf in her arms and gave her lover a deep kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other.

“You ready?” Tyria asked.

The elf nodded.

Tyria opened her mouth and started swallowing the elf. As she went down, she couldn’t help but touch herself as her predator’s throat muscles massaged her body, gently lowering her down to her grave. When she finally reached Tyria’s stomach, she gently wriggled around, pleasing her predator.

I gave a sigh of relief, believing that Tyria’s not as bad as I thought. I looked away and focused on Kyria, who was giving me a cute look.

“Eat me.” She whispered.

“I...uh. My mouth can’t swallow you whole. I have to bite you.”

“That’s ok, Richie. Do it.” she said laying on the ground, her eyes showing her willingness.

I gulped. A naked toddler was lying on the ground asking me to eat her.

I was momentarily stunned at the unusual sight. I slowly lean over her body.

“Go ahead, Richie.” she begged to me holding up her arm.

I put her arm in my mouth. My teeth pressed on her soft flesh, leaving a mark.

“Just one bite.” she said. “If you don’t like me, you can stop.

I closed my eyes and bit down. My teeth tore her flesh apart, blood and juices pouring into my mouth. Her flesh was far more tender than Malia’s and had a gentle, refreshing flavor with a classy bitterness to it. It also had an underlying energy inside of it, like this was the flesh of someone who had a powerful soul, that enhanced the taste. How did Orana eat someone as powerful as her? Or was her soul from her father? The blood enhanced the taste with a metallic flavor along with the savory juices that completed the flavor. Is this the taste of life? Is this what it’s like to eat raw meat?

Kyrea let out a gasp at the sudden sensation. A look at her face told me that she enjoyed it.

“How was it?” she asked with an expecting expression.

“It was good. Like a delicious fruit.”

“Hehe, thanks.” she giggled. “Hurry up and finish me. I taste better when I’m alive.”

I felt a strange hunger, gnawing at my mind. I took another bite of her arm. The twitching of the flesh, the rushing of the blood, the signals sent by the nerves. It all gave the meat the feel that it had life in it. Like I was inviting someone to live inside of me, not an empty shell like a dead organism. As I got used to her taste, I found it harder to stop eating. I even licked the gap between her ulna and radius to get more of her meat. I could hear her panting in ecstasy. I soon gained control of myself. Her arm had been devoured completely of flesh. Even her fingers were picked clean, leaving her entire left arm as nothing but a bloody skeleton. I stood in stunned silence at what I had done.

“U-uh. Sorry. I-I, uh, lost control.”

“It’s OK. I felt good. You were still gentle. Now, time for the best parts.”

She rubbed her belly with her remaining hand. “Time to open your present.” she said with a giggle.

I quickly grabbed a kitchen knife from the table and gently cut open Kyrea’s belly up to her collarbone.

I could see the girl’s entire set of organs; her winding intestines, her churning stomach, her beating heart, her inflating lungs. There was a grand form of beauty to it all. I could feel myself growing aroused. Am I finding organs sexy, or was it from something else?

“Surprise! It’s my tubes!” she shouted with glee.

“I love it. Thank you Kyrea.” I said, playing along with her game. I reached down and felt her intestines squishing around my hand.

“Hehe. That feels good! More!” she giggled.

“What do you know about your organs?” I asked.

“Maybe a little bit. Tell me more.”

I removed her small intestines from her body cavity for her to see. “Well for starters your “tubes” are called your small intestines. They help your body absorb your food.”

“Like prey?”

“Yes, like prey.”

I bit into the tube-like organ and worked my way upwards.

I removed her large intestines. “Now these are your large intestines. They make and hold your poop.”

I squeezed on the tube and moved my hands down, milking them. A log of poop came out and I caught it with my hand.

“See?”

“Hi there, poop!” she said.

“Your aunt Sorana believes that this is a very delicious snack. Want to try it out?”

“I guess so.”

She took a small nibble of it.

“It tastes weird, but kinda good. I want more!” she said as I fed her the rest of it.

“Is my little niece eating poop?” asked Sorana through the centaur’s stomach.

“Yeah. I like it!” She cried happily.

“Awesome! You’ll be a nice toilet! I’ll put you on a poop-only diet starting tomorrow!”

“Don’t be hasty. She hasn’t decided to make it her whole life just yet. Just talk to her about it later.” I countered.

“Sigh. Fine.” Sorana relented.

“Richard, can I have some of her?” Asked Tyria, her stomach still bulging from swallowing the elf..

“Ask Kyrea, not me.”

“Kyrea, can I please eat some of you?”

“What do you think Richard?” I felt the urge to face-palm.

“Are you going to be nice to your sister, Tyria?”

“Yeah. I’ll try not to lose control when I’m fucking her. She’s just so cute, you know.”

“Sigh. Sure, we can split her. I doubt my stomach can fit all of her.”

“Thank you, Richard! You’re pretty cool.”

I went through the rest of her less-vital organs, telling her about their general functions before eating them, splitting them with Tyria. Her way of eating was far more aggressive than mine, ripping and tearing at her flesh with her jaws. I could say that her organs had their own unique tastes and textures, and none of them were bad by any means. The others that were still alive seemed to be listening to my teaching.

Then, I got to her womb. I noticed that it was slightly larger than what I expected.

“Go ahead, Richie. It has a nice filling.” she encouraged.

I flinched, knowing what that filling was. Will I really go this far? Its mother is going to die soon, so it won’t survive and me eating it here probably won’t affect the actual baby in the real world.

“Kyrea, this is the womb. This is where babies are made and where they live until they are ready to come out.”

“Hehe, I know… I already... have a baby in there.” she giggled. Her voice seemed to be growing weaker.

I cut off the womb, making her pussy end with just an empty gap. I put the womb in my mouth and chewed it, crushing the day-old fetus inside. It was far more delicious than it deserves to be. The newness of the formerly growing life made the meat far more tender and gooier than someone who has already been born. The bones haven’t even been fully formed yet, making the whole fetus still edible by someone like me.

“Richie. I… feel sleepy…. I think... I’m dying.” she said weakly. “Take off my head… I want to die … with my head ... in your arms.”

“I can cut it off.” said Malia.

“No, let me. She’s my daughter.” said Orana, smirking.

“Ok. Do it.” she said.

Orana dragged her giant belly over to us. A yellow flame-like aura emitted from Orana’s arm. I heard her mutter something under her breath. The aura grew thinner and more condensed and a searing hot blade made of fire emitted from her arm. She swung the blade down and cut off Kyrea’s head with one clean cut. The burning blade cauterized the wound preventing her from bleeding out ... at least from her neck.

The head fell to the floor. I carefully scooped it up and brought it to my face.

“Did you have fun?” I asked her. I felt tears drip from my face. Despite knowing that her death wasn’t permanent, I couldn’t help but feel sad for her.

Her neck emitted a blue wave-like energy.

“Yeah. I did. You’re kinda a boring teacher, though.” I heard her voice, despite her lungs being detached from her vocal cords. “Why are you crying?”

“Sorry. It’s just that in my world, death is final. We don’t just come back. My mind is so used to that, it’s like I’m watching a family member die.”

“You kinda are.” she giggled with her magic. “Here. Give me a kiss. Will that cheer you up?”

I nodded. I brought her head to mine and gave her a kiss on the lips. She looked kinda cute as just a head. I already felt better. Our eyes met as we kissed.

“See... you … soon, Uncle Richie.” she said softly as she broke the kiss.

“May you rest in peace.” I said. Her eyes started fading, becoming empty. As I felt her life leaving her head, I cradled her head in my arms.

“My, my. That was quite romantic.” said Dorea.

“I’m jealous. She never treated me like that whenever I fuck her.” said Tyria, pouting.

As I got to my feet, holding Kyrea’s head, I let out a large burp. I noticed that my stomach was slightly distended from my large meal.

“Wow, she was so delicious that I guess I forgot to feel full.”

“Ha, good job, Richie! You ate your first prey, even though it technically doesn’t count as we’re in my inner world.”

“I guess the only reason I could do it was knowing she would come back. I doubt I would be able to eat her in reality.”

“Come on, lighten up! You saw how good she felt when you ate her, right?” Malia said as she patted my back.

“Yeah.”

“Well, that feeling is much better when it’s done in reality. For both predator and prey. You should just ignore your annoying morals and let loose one in a while.”

“Yeah, it would be nice once in a while. I still need to adapt to your planet’s way of life.” I had a feeling I’m just scratching the surface of getting used to all of this.

“Yeah, that’s why I will help you.”

“By the way, what should we do with Kyrea’s body?” I asked. “Is there like a funeral rite or something in this country?”

“Not really. We just have to use the body the best we can. Her soul will love it. She can kinda feel everything that happens to her body, even after death.” said Malia.

“Oh, like how I could feel my sperm while I was part of your dick.”

“You still are part of my dick.” she laughed. “And yes, kinda like that.”

“So, you guys don’t bury the bodies?”

“That’s the worst way to use the bodies! The only reason you would bury someone is if you want to kill them for good. That way nobody will be able to absorb their soul before it leaves the body. Plus, it won’t make their soul feel good. Although, I heard if you bury them under large plants, it would count as the plant eating them, but it still sucks.”

“Wow, my people have been doing it wrong. We either bury the bodies or burn them.” I said dryly.

“Yeah, you have. At least burning the body will please the soul a little bit before the soul leaves the body.” She pointed to her sisters.” See, now that’s how we hold a funeral here. Can’t spell funeral without “fun”!”

I saw the others pleasure themselves with Kyrea’s body despite dragging a whole other person with them inside their stomachs. I saw them using her bones as dildoes, her windpipe and major blood vessels as fuck-holes, eating several of her leftover organs, and other disgusting, yet oddly arousing things.

“Now let’s have some fun with her head. I know a good way to enjoy her brain.”

Malia moved Kyrea’s head to her cock, which was glowing red. Her cock was pressed up against her ear. She gave a strong push as her eardrum was pierced and her ear canal stretched to fit her cock in. A loud crack sounded out as her cock pierced through Kyrea’s skull, reaching the fluffy brain inside. I guess since the external auditory meatus in the skull is far too small to fit an entire penis in, and I guess you have to penetrate the skull too.

“Now you take the other ear. It’ll take a bit of effort to really get it in.”

I nervously followed her lead as I put my dick outside of her other ear. I gave a gentle push, but it didn’t go in. I pushed harder as her eardrum broke under the force of my penis, but it was stopped by her skull.

“Here, let me.” She placed her hand on my shoulder. I felt her magic course through my body and to my hips and dick. I pushed again, and this time with magic aiding my efforts. After pushing as hard as I could, my cock pierced through her inner ear as well as her skull. I felt her brain with my cock. I suppressed my conscience as I rammed my cock all the way, piercing the spongy organ.

“See isn’t this fun? The two of us enjoying a soft and juicy brain?” Malia smiled.

A smile crept up on my face. “Yeah, it kinda is.”

“Now let’s turn her brain into mush. I mean really turn it into a fine paste.” Malia said, grinning.

“Ha. With pleasure.” I grinned back.

We pounded her head, her spongy brain being pulverized by the force of two horny cocks, smashing it into pieces. We leaned up against each other, using our bodies as leverage. The lean turned into a hug. The hug turned into a kiss. I could feel her cock brush up against mine as we fucked her skull. Her cock seemed to move around all over the skull, smashing apart every part of her brain, turning it into a creamy paste.

“Malia, I’m going to cum!”

“So am I. Let’s do it!”

We came together, flooding the skull with warm cum. The creamy goodness mixed with Kyrea’s ground up brain, providing a moist texture.

“Now as soon as you pull out, cover her ear with your finger, or it will leak out.” Malia said.

I pulled out and did what she said.

“Now, put your mouth to her ear, and drink away.”

We both put our mouths to each ear and used the hole we made to drink the brain slurry. The taste of our cum mixed well with her brain tissue, providing a mellow and sweet taste with a paste-like texture. I felt a bean-like piece go into my mouth which I swallowed. After a few minutes, I soon felt an ecstasy like no other, that I couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. I suddenly came again, spraying Malia with cum as she drank from her side’s ear. When the brain/cum mixture started to run dry, I snatched the head from Malia and turned the skull so the ear faced downwards so I could get the last of it.

“Man, you got her bead. Lucky.” said Malia, licking a fingerful of my cum.

“That was amazing. I think I might have a better time eating someone than I thought. I just might get addicted.”

“I know, right? Nothing beats eating someone. Good thing I gave you so many maids to choose from.”

“Shit, I was going to name them while fucking them. I just wasted 2 more cum-shots.”

“You just need to train your soul more. Cum here, like everything, is made of soul energy, so more soul means more cum...or something like that. I’m not sure of the details.” Malia said.

“I see. I’ll leave my training methods to you I guess.”

“I’ll try to come up with something later.” Malia said.

I noticed that the human maid wasn’t doing anything while the others were fucking Kyrea’s corpse. Her face seemed to reveal her wish to join in, but she won’t. She should know that we wouldn’t mind, but instead, she abstained from having fun with us.

“Come on, why don’t you join us. Have some fun.” Malia said.

“I-I shouldn’t get in the way.” she said blushing. “Us constructs are meant to serve those that are real. By participating, I am subtracting from what they can consume.”

“You seem real to me.” I said.

“I’m not. We are created on our creator’s whim.” she said.

“In a way, that’s just like us. Our parents had sex to make us and it’s not like they had a grand reason for it.” I said.

“Yeah. I know, you can eat him!” Malia said, pointing at me. “You have a good and empty stomach, so you should fit him easily. Better not waste a source of “fertilizer”.”

“If that is what you wish.” the human maid said, grabbing onto my shoulders. “I’m sorry, master. The goddess’s orders are absolute.”

“I knew this would happen again. Very well, I’ll cooperate. Just be gentle, I don’t want my second experience of being eaten to be bad.” I said.

“I know of many techniques of consumption. Many of which can be pleasurable for the prey.” the maid said. “Just lie down on your stomach and enjoy yourself.”

I obeyed her. To be honest, after the semi-pleasurable experience of being eaten by Malia’s dick, a small part of me was eager for it.

I felt a pair of soft round cushions on my back. The cushions seemed to be releasing a warm liquid out of them. Where the liquid touched, emerged a hot, but pleasurable feeling. The feeling spread across my body, making my dick become rock hard under the weight of my body. Another small, wet velvety surface touched me, dragging up my back, moving along with the cushions. I eventually realized that she was licking me while rubbing her lactating breasts across my body, but where did the hot feeling come from? A lustful moan escaped my mouth.

The maid gave a small chuckle and said. “Looks like you’re ready, master.”

“I trust you.” I said.

“I’m proud of you. Letting yourself get eaten like that, given your upbringing.” Malia laughed.

“I blame you for making me like this.” I said back.

“You’re welcome.” she said coyly.

She placed my toes into her mouth, licking in between my toes. She gently moved down my legs. I felt her esophagus massage them while slowly sucking them towards her stomach. She soon reached my cock. She fondled my balls with her tongue.

“Mmmm! Yeeees!” I moaned.

I felt my feet touch an elastic surface that was covered in some kind of liquid. This must be her stomach. I bent my knees and put my hands by my side so that I could better fit inside. She reached my belly and was slowly making her way up. Her esophagus’s massages were more pronounced now that it had a wider body to work with. I felt my muscles loosen up from just her esophagus as if being massaged by a trained masseuse. I had no idea where she was taught how to do that, but I didn’t care as it felt so good. She swallowed my chest, then my neck.

“Ahhh. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” I moaned as she swallowed my head.

“Haha. See you when you respawn!” Malia taunted.

The last thing I saw was her white teeth close, leaving her mouth completely dark. I felt my head move down a slick and pliant tunnel to its final destination, her stomach. My knees were completely bent as my head fell down to her stomach, the tight chamber stretching to fit my entire body. It was very dark in her stomach, with the only source of light being the miniscule number of photons penetrating through her stretched out belly. The floor was also covered in a liquid that gave off a burning sensation, which was probably the acids. It also gave a sexually pleasing sensation due to the aphrodisiacs released in the stomach, too. Overall, it was quite warm and cozy in here. The gentle churning of the stomach also added to the coziness.

“Hey, is there any way to get some light in here?” I asked. “I’ve only really seen dead stomachs from animals, not working ones from a living human. I want to see what it’s like on the inside.”

“Sure.” Malia said. “Get ready to catch.”

I saw a small orb glowing brightly fall from the maid’s esophagus above. The orb easily lit up the tight sac I was in. I could see the bright stomach walls glistening with moisture and acid. A multitude of veins and bumps danced across the stomach walls, moving with life. 

“How is my stomach, master?”

“It’s pretty comfy, actually.” I said as I stroked the stomach walls. “I can see why some people would want to get eaten.”

“Thank you, master.” The maid said.

“This is only the start. Just wait until it really gets to work.” Malia said. “Now, do you want to be good prey and really make her glad to eat you?”

“I don’t know what you mean by “good prey”, but since I’m here, I guess I could learn.”

“The greatest way to be good prey, is to act like you don’t even want to be in there. I guess that might be why I keep getting eaten, as I usually never want to get eaten.” Her voice turned sad for a moment. “Just struggle like your life depends on it, but it really doesn’t as you’ll be dead either way. Hahaha.” Malia laughed.

“Really?” I deadpanned.

“Just give her stomach a strong hit. You’ll see what I mean.” she said.

I gave her stomach walls a good kick, or the best I could, given the cramped stomach.

“Aaahhh!” The maid moaned loudly. “Master, that felt good!”

“See, our stomachs make us feel as good as our pussies, or dicks, or… you know what I mean. It will also speed up her digestion. You don’t want to stay there for hours, do you?”

“I guess not.”

“Then go wild!”

I gave another kick against the stomach wall. The maid let out another moan. I followed my kick with a shoulder slam against her walls. I continued to roll around the best I could inside of her. Her acids were starting to build up inside her stomach.

“Hey, your dick is getting pretty hard. You want to use it to please your goddess?” Malia asked slyly.

“Yes, goddess!” the maid said with eagerness in her voice.

I felt the stomach lurch back and forth repeatedly. She must be fucking Malia right now.

“Your dick has the perfect size for me. I love it!” Malia screamed in pleasure.

“You flatter me, goddess!” The maid shouted.

I decided to struggle harder to not be the one holding her back. However, my body was quickly getting tired. I stopped to take a breather, which was hard due to the limited air coming into her stomach.

“Hey, I can’t feel you struggling in there. Are you dead yet?” Malia asked. “Oh! That feels amazing!”

“N-no. I’m just getting tired.” I panted.

“Hehehe. I have a good way to get you moving.” Malia said.

“Gulp!” I heard from the maid.

Malia’s dick came into her stomach through the esophagus above. I saw that her dick still had the eyes and ears on them that Mom gave her.

“Free refreshments. On the house.” Malia teased.

“I guess I can’t say “No” to a good drink.”

I stuck her dick into my mouth. A warm salty liquid entered my mouth. Her delicious pee was refreshing and delicious as I drank it without wasting a drop.

“You have to work for more.” Malia goaded on.

I gave a small chuckle and I bobbed my head as I tried to struggle more in her stomach. I could feel my body heating up in pleasure, but a painful burning sensation had spread across my butt and legs as the acid ate away at my skin. 

“Dear goddess, I’m cumming!” the maid said.

“Me too! I’m cumming too!” Malia cried out.

I felt a creamy, salty goo fill my mouth. As I swallowed it, I felt my stamina slightly come back. I struggled more making the maid cry out more.

“I still have another hole to fill.” Malia teased.

“Yes, goddess!” the maid obeyed. The lurching of the stomach resumed.

I tried to pace my struggles, trying not to tire myself out as I sucked on Malia’s tentacle-like dick.

The green-tinted acids filled her stomach up to my waist both painfully burning me while the aphrodisiacs gave me pleasure. My struggles combined with Malia’s asshole made the speed of her stomach’s motion go faster as the maid was again driven to orgasm. Malia’s dick awarded my efforts with another dose of cum. The acids have risen to right below my chest. I could feel the burning growing along with the pleasure. It almost feels like bathing in a hot spring with a the stomach’s increasing churning acting like a beautiful woman giving me a massage inside the springs itself. I could feel myself begin to enjoy it.

“Your beautiful goddess is pleased with your efforts, loyal maid.” Malia teased. She’s probably done for now.

“Thank you, goddess.” the maid said.

“Now for your efforts, Richard, here is your last meal. I suggest starting with her eyes.”

“Gulp”.

Kyrea’s disturbing, but adorable severed head fell from above. I caught it before it could touch the acid, putting the light orb in my belly button so I could still see in the stomach without the acids making it fall down.

“Her stomach probably is really going to get started working on you. Do you want me to stay with you until you die?” Malia asked.

“No, it’s probably going to take a few hours before I finally pass away.” I said. “But, thank you for asking.”

“Well, see you soon, I guess.” Malia said, walking away.

“Well, Kyrea. I guess I’m going to be joining you.” I told her lifeless head.

The part of me that was still on Earth didn’t want to violate her body any further, but a different part figured that it had already been violated far beyond saving.

“I guess you would want me to use up your body, didn’t you.” I said.

I peeled back her eyelids, giving me a good look at her sapphire blue eyes. I tried to use my fingers to dig them out of their sockets. Her eyeball was pretty shiny like a gemstone and was squishy like firm jello. I took a deep breath and popped one into my mouth. I bit off the nerves and blood vessels connecting them to her head and rolled it in my mouth. It had a salty flavor from her tears combined with a mild bitter taste like a classy wine or a fancy cup of coffee from her soul. I bit down, letting her ocular fluids flow into my mouth. It was amazing. The classy bitter taste combined with the saltiness of her tears and the mild sweetness of her ocular fluids made it an ideal last meal (of sorts) to be sure. I chewed it thoroughly until the flavor of the eye ran out and swallowed.

I eagerly dug out the second eye and embraced the delicious flavor once again. I’m really becoming one of them. The way their souls enhance their meat like this is completely irresistible. I felt myself cum from the combination of the delicious flavor and the aphrodisiacs in the acid. After swallowing it, I began eating away at her head. Her flesh didn’t have as much blood left, but it was still delicious. Her skin, her face muscles, her neck, her tongue, and even her hair were all eaten by me. Her hair was the strangest part. The hair was thicker than hair on Earth making it easier to eat than I thought. Her hair had a slightly different texture than I thought. It was almost crispy, for a lack of a better term. It tickled my mouth as I chewed it, but the taste was still good. By the time I was left holding almost a skull with only a few bits of flesh still on it, the acids had almost reached my neck as I struggled to hold up Kyrea’s head. I started to feel weak as I could see my skin melting off. The burning pain and the amazing pleasure from the chemicals in the stomach.

“You were delicious, Kyria. See you soon.” I said, finally letting her head go, my stomach almost bursting.

I tried to calm myself down enough to have one last conversation with the maid.

“Hey, maid.” I said weakly.

“Yes, master?”

“You said you were the head maid, right?”

“Y-yes, I am.” She said with a minor stutter.

“That’s odd, because Stacy said that there wasn’t a head maid. She said Malia didn’t give anyone that title.”

“Sigh. I guess it’s only right to tell you. It’s true that I am not the official head maid. I gave the title to myself.”

“Why did you do it?”

“After watching the other maids do their chores, I could see many signs of unprofessionalism. The cat-kin slacks off, the centaur stumbles a lot, the elf tracks dirt around the house after working in the garden. As the oldest and the best maid, I thought that it would only be reasonable to become the head maid.”

“That’s another thing I want to ask you about. Stacy said you were the oldest, but you were all created at the same time, right?”

“Not exactly. I was the first construct created by the goddess in one of her previous lives. Back then, she, or in that life, he was very lonely. When he learned how to create a construct in his inner world, I was the first one he got right. As he couldn’t make friends, he used me as a substitute. We had fun every day, to the point where he spent as much time here as possible. He even gave me a name: Norina.”

“Norina. Your name is Norina?”

“Yes, you can call me something else if you wish to.”

“No, Norina is a good name.”

“Thank you, master.”

“But, why does it seem like Malia doesn’t really know you.”

“Memories do not carry over completely between lives.”

“Really!?” I asked, shocked. “Wait, then what’s the point of being reborn? Wouldn’t it be just like starting again from scratch like you’ve never have even been reborn?”

“You see, your memories are stored in both your brain and your soul. Your brain mainly retains things that you can remember in an instant, like language, but when you are reborn, it starts off mostly empty. The soul on the other hand, remembers everything your brain has taken in, so it holds all the memories between lives, but is slow and difficult to access through your brain. However, if you’re just a soul inside your predator, it’s easier to access. When something in your new life reminds you of something in an old life, you might recall the information from that life. The stronger the memory, the easier it is to remember.”

“So, your brain is basically your conscious mind and your soul is your subconscious mind?”

“I’m not sure what you mean exactly by those terms, but it sounds correct.”

“I see. Is there any way to help me remember this life when I am reborn?”

“There’s a common therapy in schools that help students recover their past memories, but it’s nowhere near perfect.”

“Oh…” I said, dejected.

“The best thing you can do now, is to learn as much as possible about this world, so it would be easier to relearn it in your next life.” she said.

“I guess I can do that. Nothing better to do.” I said in a depressed voice.

“You’ve got hundreds of lives to live, so don’t give up.” Norina said.

“Thank you, Norina.”

“You’re welcome, Master.”

“Hey, Norina?”

“Yes, Master?”

“Want me to remind Malia of what you and her previous life were like together?”

“I don’t know. It would just mean that she would die and forget me again.” She sounded sad.

“You said that making powerful memories of you and her together would help her remember you in her future lives, didn’t you? So, let us make memories of you two together again some time, so this time she won’t forget.”

“Thank you, Master. I appreciate it.” I felt her place her hand on her stomach. I struggled to move my hand over to touch it, as the acid has dissolved a little of the muscle.

I left my hand there as long as possible, but the acids eventually won out. After a couple of hours, my body slumped over, my abdominal muscles consumed by the acid, my innards strewn all over in the stomach. Some of the acid got into my mouth, which tasted surprisingly good. As my nerve endings were eaten away, the burning pain died away as the pleasure from the aphrodisiacs continued their effect. Another hour later, my vision started to fade as I finally died feeling nothing but pleasure.

Even though I died, I still somehow felt something. Every inch of me was slowly being consumed, melted away by a liquid, but this time it wasn’t painful, but actually kinda pleasurable. Not the sexual kind of pleasure, but like a true kind of pleasure as I felt my body become many tiny pieces. I could feel me being gently pushed down a tube. A multitude of tiny hairs brush against my body, rubbing me, tickling me, and sucking up half of the parts of me so I can become one with my predator, the tiny pieces being consumed, fueling her cells, and using me up. Whatever parts of me that were left over were turned into a gelatinous substance. This gelatinous substance was deposited all over her body; most of which were shaped into a bouncy dome-like figure… her breasts. I could barely feel hands touching them, squeezing them. The feeling felt strange, but blissful as I finally united with my predator. I felt the other half of the tiny pieces of my body along with my bones being pushed into a wider tube. The pieces were dried up and being compacted into a long, solid log. I could feel the muscles gently push me down the tube until it reached a barrier. As I waited in the barrier, I felt the walls of the tube lovingly massage my soft, mud-like form. About an hour later, I could feel the barrier open up and I felt my body being pushed forward. My body fell down until it touched metal. I wasn’t sure, but I could almost feel that the tube almost didn’t want to let me go, like it loved me. My remains continued to be piled onto this metal surface until I felt metal walls. I was being released into a metal bucket. I soon stopped falling, as the bits of me still stuck on her ass were wiped away. It was only soon after that moment, that I woke up once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours after the vorgy, Richard finally revives. Orana wants to work off her gut by sparring with everyone, and Richard has zero combat experience. How will he do against a badass futa who's much stronger than him? Poorly...very poorly.

I once again woke up in my bed in Malia’s inner world, despite only being here for a single night. I felt pretty weak and dizzy after coming back from the dead once again. The first thing I saw was the human maid standing by my bed, seeming to wait for me the whole time. 

“Good morning, master.” She said politely while bowing.

“Morning Norina, was that your name?” I responded, still dazed after the experience.

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Wait, it’s still morning?” I asked.

“Yes. It’s still 8 ‘o clock in the day.” She said.

“Right, I still need to get used to this time system. My planet has a 24-hour clock, not a 36-hour one if I remember correctly.”

“Yes, you did. May I ask, how did you like my stomach?”

“It was a strange experience, and it was a bit painful.” She looked a bit shameful. “But I still somehow enjoyed it.” Her face brightened up. “It reminded me of a hot spring with a massage, if that makes sense to you. Your body temperature heated up the acids to a nice temperature with the churning acting as a masseuse, and the aphrodisiacs made the pain become manageable. If I had the pain sensors of your planet, I probably would have enjoyed it even more.”

“I appreciate your kind words, Master.”

“You’re welcome. Because of your quality stomach, I probably wouldn’t mind being eaten again in the future.”

“Are you serious about this?” Norina said with a serious face.

“I guess so. Why do you ask?”

“The lizard-kin has always wanted to eat someone. If you ever wish to be prey again, may I advise you to ask her?”

“Sure. Ugh.” I felt a dizzy spell. “Sorry. I meant: Sure, I’ll ask her.”

“Do you need any refreshments? Resurrection can be taxing for those with weak souls, as you probably felt the last time.”

“Yes, please. What do you have?”

“Fruit milk.” She said sitting on the bed, massaging her large breasts. Breasts? What about the fruit. Wait, didn’t Mom say something about being able to eat with her breasts? I think I get it now…

“Sounds good.” I leaned over to try it out. I gave her breast a gentle massage while sucking on her nipple. The firm, knobby piece of flesh eagerly gave up its contents, squirting fresh milk into my mouth. Her milk was very sweet and refreshing, However, there was a flavor to it that didn’t belong. It was like a fruity flavor that had a cool, but somewhat tart flavor, like fruits that were native to a tropical island. I could also taste the tartness of citrus in the fruits. It almost reminded me of a pina colada, which I tried out once at a restaurant back home.

“Wow, that’s pretty good.”

“Thank you, Master.” She said with a formal, but happy tone.

“So, you digested these fruits with your breasts to add to the flavor?”

“That’s right, master. Try the other one. The blend of fruits I used for that one is different. I hope you’ll enjoy it.” Norina offered.

I went for her other one. Her soft, but firm breast erupted with milk into my mouth. This milk had more of a mixed berry kin of flavor, with a hint of a fruit punch. I released her nipple, giving a pleasant sigh,

“It feels nice being babied like this.” I said.

“As you wish.” Norina said with a smile. She laid down on her side. “Come on, master. Let your mother feed you.”

I laid down with her, mouth by her nipple, careful not to squish her pregnant stomach, that now looked like it was about 4 months old. I suckled her bouncy teats, while her arms wrapped around me in a warm hug. I hugged back. I stayed there for a quite a while sucking her nipple and getting my fill of her delicious fruity milk from both sides. It felt peaceful, like I had nothing to worry about.

“I once did this to the goddess in one of her dreams. It was a few lifetimes ago when she was a baby, too young to control her inner world consciously. She seemed to unconsciously created me and have me nurse her. It felt nice, acting like a part of her world, wanting to raise her to be a happy child, playing with her like we did in a previous life. But, it was not to be. The dream was eventually over, and I eventually disappeared again.” She reminisced, but I was too enamored with her milk and her lovely breasts to really pay attention.

I eventually stopped sucking and just laid there, feeling her warmth. I nestled my head against her large, pillowy boobs. My weak spell had even gone away. Eventually, I had to get up.

“Are you feeling better, Master?” Norina asked.

“Yes, thank you. I guess I may need to hold off on being prey for a while.” I said.

“I would admit, part of me wishes you would be the predator. With you as the prey, it feels more like you’re serving us, rather than us serving you as your loyal servants and prey.”

“I mean, I don’t really mind helping out a bit and giving you…relief if you need it.” I said. “I’m going to live in this house with you for a long time, I guess I should look at you like you’re family, right?”

“Thank you, Master.” She said, smiling.

We headed downstairs to the living room, where I was surprised to see that everyone was still here. They were all sitting around in the living room, watching some kind of cartoon on TV, or at least their magical equivalent of a TV. I also noticed that Malia must have created 2 more couches to fit everyone here.

“Excuse me, dear guests. My master has finished resurrecting.” Norina politely called to the girls.

“Richard! You’re back!” Kyrea cried, running over to me, giving me a hug.

“’Bout time you came to. Started to worry about you.” Orana called out from the couch, while giving Dorea a hotseat, but with some difficulty as her stomach was still bulging from her giant meal.

“Sorry about that.”

“Richard! How’s my partner doing?” Malia asked.

“Still feeling a bit weak. What are you guys watching?”

“The Grand Journey. It’s a pretty good show. Lots of action, sexy guys, hot girls, and amazing vore scenes. They actually made vore a major part of the plot and really show the bond between predator and prey. It’s genius how they did it.” Dorea said, Orana’s dick sliding in and out fairly slowly to allow both of them to focus on the show too without making much noise. I noticed that I didn’t understand what the people in the show were saying. My theory was that since I understand the people here is because our souls are communicating in some kind of “universal soul language”. Since the TV doesn’t have a soul, I can’t understand it.

“Come on! Join us!” Kyrea said with a big smile on her face.

I sat next to Malia with Kyrea sitting on my lap. Her tiny bare butt was touching my naked thighs. While I wasn’t really sexually attracted to little girls, my thoughts drifted to before. My naked body on top of hers, my teeth biting into her juicy flesh, her delicious blood spilling into my mouth, hungry for more. My cock got hard thinking about it. I quickly shook by head to get that disturbing thought out of my mind. I tried to start a conversation with Malia to get myself to stop thinking about that event.

“So, what’s this show about?” I asked her.

“So basically, it takes place in this other world where tamers capture these monsters by eating them, and they can be summoned by puking out their soul gems, materializing them. The tamers then form a powerful bond with their monsters, and they go on these magical adventures. It’s been going on for a long time spanning multiple eras. I probably have seen this show in my previous lives, too.” Malia explained. Huh, the premise of the show sounds pretty familiar, like several other shows I’ve seen on Earth. Her face turned somewhat wistful. “I always wanted to have adventures like them. Kicking ass, getting a harem, eating tons of prey, becoming stronger and smarter on my own great journey to godhood. Doesn’t that sound awesome?”

“Yeah, it does. I guess me getting sent here is the closest thing I’ve gotten to an adventure.”

“I wonder if I can have adventures in your world?” Malia asked.

“Probably not. The only adventures you can get there are in video games. The fact that you eat people will probably get you a lot of enemies there, too. I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Meh, a girl can dream, can she?” Malia huffed.

I turned back to the TV. The show overall, was quite entertaining despite not understanding what they said. I could feel the characters’ emotions given by the high-quality voice acting.

While watching the show, I noticed that these monsters aren’t animals, like the similar shows on earth, but actual monster-people, like lamias, scyllas, vampires, and so on. Even some familiar monsters appeared, like centaurs.

“Wait, the monsters are the same species as the maids you summoned. Don’t the ones in real life get offended by their portrayal?”

Malia shrugged her shoulders. “I haven’t heard of anybody complaining about it. It’s probably a rare thing that only crazy people bitch about. Hell, I’ve heard of times where the writers make up their own monster species for the show, and actual people change their bodies to look like them,”

“You mean, with gene editing? I guess many people owe their species’ creation on this show, so the few people complaining about the show will anger those people and create a backlash. Makes sense, I guess.”

“The only thing I have to complain about is that we get nothing but reruns here.” Sorana said.

“Hey, I can’t help it. I can’t just make up new episodes out of thin air. I have to see it a couple times first.” Malia shot back.

During their argument, I felt a tiny hand touch my hard penis.

“Richie, can I ride your dick?” Kyrea asked.

“But you’re too …” I started reflexively. Right, this world is all about sex. I already broke most of my world’s taboos. Should I just toss them aside? How do I get out of this one? I suddenly felt a strange hunger towards Kyrea. An urge to consume her. Not just physically, but sexually too. This hunger felt similar to the one I felt when I ate her before. I looked at her cute face. Her mouth was moving, whispering to something I couldn’t see. The hunger suddenly left. I was left confused.

“Please, Richard. Can I?” she begged, snapping me out of my confusion.

“Ok, you win.” I said. “Here we go.” I lifted her up by her armpits, which was a lot more difficult than I thought given the increased gravity.

“Are you ready?” I asked.

“Hehe. Yeah!” Kyrea shouted with glee.

“Ok.” I gently lowered her onto my dick, the round head kissing her tiny hole’s opening. A bit of force later, and my dick pierced its way in, her extremely tight pussy-walls gave my cock a warm hug. I released her arms, letting her put her weight down on my pole. She managed to take the whole thing quite easily, despite her small size. She slowly moved around, giving out cute, high-pitched moans.

“Ahh. Doesn’t it feel good, Richie?” she asked.

“Yeah. Your pussy is really tight.”

“Thanks. You’re really gentle. Not like Tyria.” Her voice seemed to turn sad.

“Is she bullying you?” I asked worriedly. It felt weird having a serious talk during sex, but I had to ask.

“No. She’s usually nice but sometimes when she fucks me, she goes crazy. It’s like she stops caring about how I feel. There have even been a few times where she almost kills me.” Does Tyria have multiple personalities or does she just more easily give in to her baser urges? “She’s not gentle. Not like you. That’s why I love you.” She said, putting her hand on my thigh. Her pure touch made me cum inside of her, but it was a more slow, gradual orgasm. Kyrea began slowly moving again, warming me up for another round.

“What about your parents? Have you told them?”

“They know because Mom heals me. I told them not to get mad at her because she always says, “I’m sorry” whenever she goes crazy, and tries to make it up to me.”

“I’m not sure how I can make her calm down, but I guess I can help you work through this.”

“Thank you, Richie.” Kyrea said happily.

We continued to watch the show in this position. Despite having my cock inside of her, she didn’t really move as she was focused on the TV. The small motions of her body, the light pulsing of her pussy, they all slowly and steadily brought the both of us to orgasm multiple times. The orgasms weren’t a sudden burst of euphoria, but long, drawn-out releases, lasting several seconds. I gave her almost-flat chest a soft rub. Her nipples started dripping with milk as she softly moaned. Meanwhile, the male protagonist of The Grand Journey was having sex with a slime-girl, her gelatinous body draped on top of him, milking his cock, her nucleus rubbing against his dick. As they came, he began to slurp her up like soup. The slime, with pleasure on her face, was happy to let him eat her. They came once more as his throat and stomach bulged with the rest of her gooey body easily sliding inside of him. After a short scene of them talking with her in his stomach while she digested (with an x-ray view of her touching herself inside of his stomach), the episode was over.

Kyrea’s tiny pussy slowly rose up, releasing my cock. Only a small amount of cum dripped out of her hole due to my biology, despite the multiple times I came.

“That was nice, Richie.” She said.

“Yeah. Your pussy is really tight. I can understand why Farrah and Tyria would want to have sex with girls as young as you… Sorry. I didn’t mean to bring that up.”

“It’s fine, Richie. I’m used to it. I still care about Tyria and enjoy having sex with her even though she’s rough.”

“Any idea how to get Tyria to calm down?”

“No.”

“Does she even know what you like?”

“I told her many times, but she can’t help it.”

“Well, what do you like, anyway?”

“I just want a gentle lover. One that cares for me and treats me nice when they fuck me or eat me.”

“Do you think I can get her to slow down?”

Kyrea shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Sigh. I can’t think of anything.”

“It’s OK, really. I’ve been living with her all my life. I can handle it. It even feels good usually. Let’s just watch TV.” Kyrea said, but her face looked sad. She sat on the opposite side of me to Malia.

“Kyrea...” I said worriedly.

“You’re worried about her, huh?” asked Malia.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry about it. Tyria’s a good kid. It’s not like she has actually killed her or anything.”

“Are you talking about me?” asked Tyria, who seemed like she overheard parts of our conversation.

“Yeah. I…”

“I know. I just can’t help it, y’know. She’s just so cute and her holes feel so good. I just want to ravage her and make her mine!” Tyria said with a sad face.

“I get it, but that’s not what I want.”

“I know, you two.” Malia interrupted. “Hey, Kyrea.”

“What is it, Aunt Malia?”

“How about you make Tyria cum a few times before she puts it in. Give her a handjob or eat her out or something. Maybe she’s just too horny to control herself.”

“Yeah, give it a try.” I agreed.

“Ok!” They said together.

The sat next to each other. Kyrea gently wrapped her tiny hand around Tyria’s 8-inch dick and moved it up and down.

“Even your hands are cute, Kyrie!” Tyria moaned, starting to buck her hips. She came quite quickly, spraying her cum all over her lap. Tyria leaned over to kiss her half-sister whose pure cuteness made Tyria hard again. Kyrea giggled and started stroking her off again. Tyria seemed mostly in control so I turned to the TV and resumed watching.

After the episode, we decided to stop there for now. I looked to my side to find that Tyria was fucking Kyrea. Tyria looked like she was struggling to control herself, but it didn’t look as brutal as it did before, so I decided to count that as progress and leave it alone for now. 

“So, what now?” I asked.

“Now that most of us are well fed, how about we train? All this waiting around for this bitch to digest is making me antsy.” Orana said, patting her bloated stomach, who looked like still had a couple hundred pounds of undigested meat still inside.

“Sounds fun!” Malia said. “Time to show you what a future goddess can really do.”

“Training? I, uh, guess so? I mean I don’t know what you have in mind for me, but I’m not sure if I want to be a fighter or anything.”

“Dude, you’re fuckin’ weak as shit.” Orana huffed. “What the hell will you do when some predator comes after you or a hungry feral tries to eat you, huh?”

“I mean…”

“The only reason Malia was able to eat you was because you’re weak. If she tried that with me, she would be the one being eaten instead.”

“Hey!” Malia complained, looking ticked off.

“Face it, if you get reborn as the way you are right now, you’ll get eaten fast.”

“Look, I get it. I’ll train with you.”

“Great! Let’s go!” said Orana.

“And go get that gun I gave you.” Added Malia.

“As for me, I have a couple of cuties to “supervise”. Farrah said with a grin.

I met them outside, gun in hand. It seemed that they started without me.

Orana was sparring with Sorana. However, it seemed more like a fight from some anime rather than a simple hand-to -hand fight. Orana’s body was glowing yellow as she conjured large stones and threw them at her opponent. Sorana’s legs glowed orange as she side-stepped the stones with unnatural speed as the orange flowed from her legs to her arms as she shot orange projectiles of energy back at Orana. I could faintly see her mouth move as Sorana’s counterattack made its way over. The as the first energy ball hit its mark as Orana tanked the attack, still apparently chanting.

“Heat Armor!” She shouted as a shell of fire wrapped around her body.

The rest of the projectiles hit their marks as the burning armor withstood the attack, but I could see some cracks in it. Orana closed the gap with her magic armor and tried to attack, but Sorana dodged and went for a counterattack, having her orange glow flow to her hands as she punched Orana, making her grunt in pain, seemingly doing little damage. However, the Heat Armor started to show signs of damage as parts of Orana’s body seemed to lose its protection. The orange glow from Sorana seemed to offer some protection from the burning armor, but the fire won out singing her hand, making her jump back. Sorana shot more of the projectiles at Orana, trying to keep her distance. Taking advantage of her protection, Orana pursued her opponent, but was out-speeded due to her extra weight. Orana spread her hands forward and unleashed a wave of fire at Sorana causing her to jump upwards with burns all over her body. With both of her hands in front of her she unleashed a beam of orange energy at Orana. Unable to dodge, she braced herself for the attack by having the fire from the armor move to her front side. With the armor, she withstood the attack with little damage, but the armor was all but destroyed. Seeing her chance, Sorana closed in using her glowing fists and punched at her much larger sister. From what I could tell, she wasn’t attacking at the areas that I would expect but was instead targeting specific areas that were unusual. Suddenly, one of Orana’s arms went limp, so she began chanting. When it seemed like Sorana went for the finisher, Orana shouted “Burning Blade!” The flaming blade that beheaded Kyrea earlier shot out from Orana’s hand catching Sorana off guard and burned a large black mark across her abdomen, making her scream out in not just pain, but pleasure too.

Sorana struggled to get up, but couldn’t, so she said weakly, “Ok, I give up.”

“Not bad, sis! You surprised me with that beam attack, but it still wasn’t enough.” Said Orana with pride.

Dorea rushed over to help her little sister. “You did quite well, but you’re nowhere near as strong as Orana.”

“I know, haha.”

Dorea gave a warm smile as her chest glowed green. The glow spread to her arms and onto Sorana’s body. The large burn mark slowly turning the burnt skin and flesh back to healthy tan skin.

“I could use a drink.” Sorana said.

“Certainly. You earned it.” She said as she lowered her pussy to Sorana’s face. Warm pee filled Sorana’s mouth as she drank greedily of her sister’s waste. Dorea helped Sorana to her feet as she licked around her lips at the few droplets running down her chin. Dorea then healed the light wounds that Orana had suffered, so that she was back in good condition.

“I-I don’t think I can handle something like that.” I said, slightly frightened at the show of power.

“You won’t. I’ll go easy on you.” Said Orana. “Here’s how we’ll do this. We’ll stand apart at about 15 yards away. You try to shoot me with that pussy ass gun of yours and I’ll throw these weak ass fireballs at you, showing me a small fireball a few inches across. They won’t kill you, but they’ll sting quite a bit. We’ll try to dodge each other’s attacks until one of us gets hurt to the point that we give up. You shouldn’t have much issue hitting me, as I’m a lot bigger than the targets you’ve been practicing on, and I’m still slowed down from that tasty cow of yours.

“I-I’ll try.”

“Great! Now, try not to bore me.”

We stood apart at the agreed upon distance. I loaded my first out of 8 mana cells into the gun, set the gun to “stun mode” and turned on the power. The gun powered up with energy as Orana said a small chant, conjuring a fireball. I placed the other cells on the ground as I didn’t have any pockets as I was still naked like everyone else.

“Ready?”

I nodded.

“Go!” she shouted hurling a fireball at me. The fireball traveled quite slowly as I was able to see it and somewhat predict its general path. I struggled to get away, hindered by the high gravity that I still haven’t completely gotten used to yet. The fireball missed by only a few inches. I panicked a bit from how close that was and saw that another fireball was sent my way. I stumbled out of the way and fired at Orana, shooting 3 shots. The first 2 missed but the third hit her in the leg, leaving a tiny, bleeding wound.

“Richard, what are you doing?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You can’t beat me if you don’t try to kill me. You think this bug bite can make me submit!?” She yelled. She let loose fireballs from both hands I dodged the first one, but the second hit me in the chest. I cried out in pain. As promised, it wasn’t lethal, but what was left looked to be a second, maybe third-degree burn a few inches across. Instinctively clutched my wound from the pain, losing focus.

“You won’t have time to nurse your wounds in a fight!” she yelled as she let loose another one.

I jumped out of the way, almost spraining my ankle from the increased weight on my body.

Out of fear, I switched my gun to “kill mode” and panic-fired. 7 shots made its way over, but they all missed.

“Come on! Are you even trying to hit me!?” She taunted.

The gun clicked several times as my brain finally realized that I was out of ammo and had to reload. I saw a fireball come over. I ducked under the spell and picked up 4 new cells off the ground with my off-hand and reloaded my gun.

I tried to think. It seemed like there is a fairly long delay between fireballs. Maybe if I can fire right after I dodge, I may stand a chance. I waited for the next one and dodged with the attack barely missing. I tried to aim the best I could under the pressure and fired 4 shots. She tried to dodge, but one hit her in her large chest, destroying her right breast in a shower of blood, milk, and fat.

“Fuck! Nice one, Richard! Now, your warm-up is over!”

Orana conjured a fireball in each of her hands, firing one while the other charged up, increasing her fire rate. I hurried to dodge them while trying to return fire, but I couldn’t aim well so they all missed or were dodged. I quickly ran out of ammo, so I had to reload. I didn’t have the muscle memory to do it quickly or without looking, so I had to take my eyes off the fight momentarily. It was at this point that I was thrown back by a fireball. The blast hit my stomach, inflicting severe burns. Shit! I don’t know if I could take this pain for much longer. I ran as fast as I could to the side while reloading to avoid getting hit.

“Running away, are you?” taunted Orana as she threw more fireballs, trying to lead her shots.

I managed to get a new cell in before I took another blast, hitting my left arm, knocking my spare cells out of my hand. She didn’t give me time to rest as she fired more fireballs at me. I quickly got on the ground as her attacks passed over my head, aimed, and emptied my gun at her. She began trying to dodge, but due to her slow speed and the faster moving energy blasts, 2 of my shots hit; one hitting her arm, tearing her muscles, making it go limp and the other hitting her stomach, the blast tearing through her skin and well-toned abs, making a giant sac of flesh drop out of her belly along with her intestines with blood pouring out. The sudden lack of muscular support made her bend over as her stomach acted as an iron ball weighing her down.

“Damn it!” She growled as she threw a fireball with her remaining arm at me. I tried to dodge, but since I was on the ground fighting against the high gravity as well as the grass agitating my burnt flesh, I couldn’t dodge and took the blast to my face. After that hit, my vision in one eye went dark as my left eyelid and eye were burnt to a crisp. I couldn’t take it anymore. I have to submit.

“I give up! You win!” I yelled.

The fireball charging in her hand disappeared.

“Not bad, Richard! You could have won if you fought through the pain, you know.” Orana said, stuffing her enlarged stomach and intestines back into her belly as she walked over. “Just check out my condition. My stomach was torn apart, and my arm was useless. You were right next to your ammo with one good eye, so you could have quickly reloaded and finished me off.”

I looked to my side and saw the ammo I dropped within arm’s reach. She was right. I sighed.

“Yeah, even with all the times I died, I’m still not used to the pain.”

“That’s the main reason that I used non-lethal fireballs. If I used lethal ones, you would never have felt much pain to fight through.”

“Thanks… I guess.” I huffed. A small, dark part of me wished for revenge. “Can I get healed now?”

“Sure, whatever. Our fight is finished anyways.” She said, as Dorea came over and healed me and Orana with her Green Magic.

I struggled to push myself back to my feet as gravity and exhaustion weighed against my body.

“Need a hand?” asked Sorana as she offered a hand to me.

“Thanks.” I said, taking the hand as she lifted me up to my feet. “I think that fighting Orana was a bad idea.”

“She went easy on you. Hell, she went easy on me, and she still kicked my ass. Need a drink?” she asked, offering her breast.

“Sure.” I got down on my knees and put her nipple in my mouth.

“Mmmm.” She moaned as I started sucking on her hardening nipple. Warm milk filled my mouth. It was surprisingly salty and acidic. Wait, this isn’t milk. Is this pee?

I released her nipple and swallowed. The pee was pretty refreshing. I think that I feel better already.

“Surprised? I had my tits modded so that they produce pee instead of milk. You think that I would feed my kids an inferior product?” Sorana said.

“I was only a little surprised, but it’s you we’re talking about. This is something only you would do. It still is good stuff.” I said as I resumed feeding from her nipple.

“Heh. Thanks, I’ve been in the streets after school offering my services to others for years. I saved my money for this kind of mod, and I can say that it’s been worth it.”

I sat on the ground and Sorana followed suit.

“Damn, is she fighting again!?” Sorana asked, shocked.

Orana was indeed fighting again, but this time with Malia. Safe to say that Malia had no chance. Malia fought by morphing her body and using her cock as a spear. Orana’s mostly fire-based attacks would counter her flesh.

Orana cast Heat Armor. Yep, Malia’s done. Malia used her dick as a spear, reinforcing it with her Red Magic and shot it at Orana’s burning body. The dick managed to penetrate the armor as well as Orana’s body.

“Good hit. I keep forgetting that you ate someone, so your power went up. Not like it’s going to make a difference.” Orana said as she gripped her dick with her flaming hands, turning the appendage into ashes, cauterizing the stump of what’s left. Malia stepped back in shock, her magic working to heal her dick.

“Damn it! What the hell can I do?” she said to herself.

Wait can’t she…?

“Hey, Malia! Use your cum to put out the flames! You might have a chance!” I shouted to her.

“Hey, no giving her hints! That’s cheating!” Orana yelled.

Orana closed the gap and tried to use her Burning Blade to attack Malia, but she managed to dodge the attacks while she continued regenerating her dick. When she finished healing it, she leapt back and called out “Ivory Gun!” as wads of pressurized cum shot out of her dick as she kept backing up, building distance. The white goo shot at her opponent as she tried to dodge. The wads of cum hit the armor, which made it release steam as the flames evaporated it, but I could see holes in the armor. Soon, Malia had a sly grin on her face as she placed her hands on her balls. The balls glowed red as they began to enlarge. The twin spheres grew until they began touching the ground as Malia sat on them. Malia’s cock began widening and lengthening until her cock began to resemble a small cannon. Is she going to do what I think she’s doing? Now that I think about it, the amount of cum that the people here release seems to correlate with the size of their balls, but cum doesn’t actually work like that. Semen is created in the prostate while sperm is created in the testicles. Maybe the two organs’ functions are combined in their balls. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Orana growled as she rushed over trying to interrupt her attack. But it was too late.

“Ivory Cannon!” Malia shouted as a large stream of pressurized cum sprayed out in the force of the water cannon on a firetruck. Massive amounts of white goo covered Orana head to toe as her armor was completely extinguished. She started coughing and wiping her eyes from all the cum in her lungs and face. I could barely see bruises all over her body through all the cum. She used her enlarged cock and now shrunk balls and rushed over to Orana. “Spear of God’s Judgment!!!” she yelled as her cock expanded to its maximum length and girth at Orana at high speeds. The cock rammed through her chest, shattering her ribs, and ramming against her heart and lungs, drenching the nearby grass with her blood.

Malia stood in shock at the scene, heavily panting.

“Good… fight.” Orana said weakly as she fell over. “Now claim… your prize.”

“I… I DID IT!” Malia yelled.

“Don’t get too cocky.” Dorea said. “She still went easy on you.”

“I… I know. Don’t ruin it for me.”

“Still, nice job! Good job avenging me! Haha!” Sorana laughed.

Malia went over to her fallen opponent.

“Hey, Richard! Do you want some of her? If it wasn’t for you snapping me out of it, I would be the one that’s on the ground?”

“I, uh, sure. Thanks.” I said, walking over.

“Heh…Giving…your…savior…a…share? Cough! Cough! Why not. I’m … your… kill…anyways.” Orana said weakly. “Go on… Eat up.”

I knelt down next to her and placed my hands on her breasts, one of which was damaged from Malia’s last attack. The firm, springy cushions folded inwards from my hands. I gave her nipples a light rub and continued kneading her breasts.

“Heh.Heh…Good choice” Orana panted.

I bent over and gave the breast, the breast of the woman that caused me such pain before, a large bite. The firm jello-like fat melted in my mouth while the blood seasoned it just right and her sweat gave the skin a nice, salty flavor. The fat had a mellow, yet slightly spicy flavor, which was quite enjoyable. What really set the meat apart was the amount of power I felt in the meat. It even dwarfed the amount Kyrea had and made the taste more intense. Orana gave a soft moan from the sensation of her sexy tits being eaten. I swallowed and had another bite. ‘The fat is actually quite addicting.’, I thought as I swallowed and had another bite. This one had some of her mammary gland containing her milk in it. It was a nice, sweet treat that went well with her breast fat. I could feel a bit of pleasure building up within me. I think there are aphrodisiacs in the milk too and they were being released when I began eating the juicy breast. When finished eating the breast, the memory of the delicious flavor of the breast fat and milk stimulated my appetite. I hungrily looked towards the other breast.

“Hungry, ain’t ya? You’ll… make… a…fine…predator.” Orana panted.

I quickly bit into her other breast. The wonderful fat, the juicy meat, the sweet milk, the savory blood. It all combined together to make an amazing meal. I think I could barely taste something else. I think it might be the endorphins being released into her system. I took a quick look at her. Face. She seemed to be in extreme amounts of pleasure. Even her cock is twitching from it. I gave her cock a stroke. It already felt like it was ready to blow. Orana gave a weak, pleasurable cry as I pointed her cock at her remaining breast, and she came hard. A whole gallon of cum blanketed the breast in her own special sauce. I resumed feeding on her plump breast. The cum really takes the flavor to another level. The cum added a nice, salty, yet slightly fruity flavor to the wonderful treat. I hungrily finished the breast, leaving her completely flat-chested; her broken ribs showing through her bared, bloody flesh. I let out a small burp as my appetite was completely satiated.

“You done?” Malia asked. I nodded as she took over and put Orana’s feet into her mouth. She slowly began moving up her body consuming more. Her cock, her still enlarged stomach, the remains of her boobs, they were all consumed by the soon-to-be goddess. When she reached her head, I gave a small wave to Orana, who responded by a small, graceful nod. Malia finished swallowing her older sister as her large body stretched her stomach to an extreme degree. Malia used her magic, strengthening her body to help herself up. She stumbled on her feet, clutching her body.

“Damn, that fight wore me out.” She gave her stomach a pat and said, “That was a nice fight, Orana.”

“Ha…You…earned…it.” Orana said through her stomach.

“Still…” Malia suddenly gave me a hug. It was cute when she was in her small, natural form in the real world, but now that she’s in her soul’s ideal form with her wonderfully large breasts, her sexy curves, her luscious hair, it awakened something in me. “Thank you, Richard. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have won.”

“W-what do you mean?” I said, blushing from her sexy body. “All I did was give you a small hint.”

“That, and you gave me your soul. I can’t thank you enough for that. She was fighting me as though she was going against the old me, so your power gave me the leg up I needed to win. So, thank you, Richard.”

“You’re welcome, Malia.” I said, hugging her back, my rock-hard cock poking against her bulging stomach. I could feel Orana weakly rubbing it through Malia’s stomach.

“Now, should I do something about this?” Malia asked with a grin, rubbing my cock with her soft, feminine hands.

I gave a small nod as my mind thought only about having this perfect woman in my bed. But, doing it outside is fine too. She turned around, got on her stomach (which Orana’s body kept her body up as if she was on her hands and knees), and said, “Come on, dear disciple. Pleasure your goddess.”

I eagerly got behind her, placed my hands on her perfectly plump ass, and slowly pushed my rock-hard cock into her inviting pussy, making sure to enjoy every bump and fold. It was even more enjoyable than yesterday. Her skilled muscles were amazing at milking my cock. I just wish I had more cock for her to milk. I’ll admit that I was pretty jealous of Orana’s and Rayne’s massive cocks. Speaking of which, I could see the outline of Orana’s large dick sticking through the side of Malia’s stomach, making a tent. Malia took her cock into her hand and started rubbing away, using her stomach lining as a cock-sleeve. I moved my hands to her waist for more leverage to pound harder and faster. I felt Malia’s large balls bounce against mine as I pounded her.

“Ah ah ah ah ah.” Malia cried in pleasure in rhythm to my thrusts. I could feel my orgasm building up quickly.

“Malia! I think I’m cumming!”

“Me too!”

I let out a yell as I gave a final thrust, dousing her pussy with my cum. Malia and Orana gave their own cries as Malia’s cum drenched the grass below and Orana flooded her tomb with her own cum. I felt a bit of pride in seeing my cum drip out of her beautiful pussy.

“Ha! That was fun! Want to go another round?” Malia panted.

“No thanks. I need a break.”

“Suit yourself. In the meantime, need to go hurry and digest my prey before Mom gets back to make lunch.” She said as she got up.

She covered her stomach in red energy, which quickly dissipated. She started groaning as if in pain, clutching her body tightly.

“Shit. I thought I felt sore from the fight, but I’m out of Red Mana.”

“Red Mana?”

“Yeah, the energy I use for Red Magic. Each of the types of magic uses a different kind of soul energy, or mana. If you run out of one type, you can still use the other types. It’s kinda like if your right arm is tired, you can still use your left arm.”

“So, if I were to learn all types of magic, I can use magic longer, and maybe even combining them?”

“It’s not a good idea. My magic teacher at school said something like, “If you try to master everything, you’ll master nothing.”, so most people just stick with one or two. As for combining the types, I heard that it’s dangerous. It’s like the different types of mana are at war with each other and bad things can happen if you try to do it. There are a few famous fighters that managed to do it and boosted their power by a lot though.”

“Maybe you should try anyways. It’s risky but it might give you a good boost to win duels for prey. Or you know, give you some more tools to work with.”

“Maybe… on second thought, I will! I’m getting tired of being shit on by people who are have been lucky getting prey. I’m going to get more magic and kick a whole bunch of ass! Believe it!” she shouted as she jumped up in excitement… only to fall down belly first from Orana’s weight. It was kinda funny seeing what appeared to be a grown woman act like a child, and also maybe a little cool.

“Oof!” She and Orana grunted as she got up. “Well, I guess I should get Sorana to help me digest her, as well as ask her if I she can help me learn Orange Magic. I think that it would go well with my fighting style.”

“Why not just ask your magic teacher?”

“She doesn’t know Orange Magic and the teacher that does is in a different period.”

“What magic does your teacher know?”

“Red and Green.”

“Then try learning Green Magic. From what I heard, it’s good at healing. You could use it to survive longer in a fight. Maybe you could ask and sign up for Orange Magic next year or something.”

“Yeah, that might be a good idea.”

“As for me, maybe I could be the one who learns Orange Magic from Sorana. I’m thinking that I want to learn all types of magic eventually. Magic is something that was thought to be fiction in my planet, so I want to see what each could do.”

“Sounds good, I guess.” Malia said as she hefted her giant stomach over to Sorana.

“Oh…come…on. I…was…enjoying it… in here.” Orana weakly complained as Malia’s stomach appeared to be churning more rapidly under Sorana’s Orange Magic, causing Orana to moan as she was broken apart faster.

“So, what exactly does your Orange Magic do?” I asked Sorana.

“It pretty much is about controlling your body’s energy. What I’m doing is using my body’s energy to redirect Malia’s body’s energy to make her stomach work faster. I did a similar thing to Farrah’s tubes earlier.”

“It sounds a bit like Red Magic.”

“It’s a lot less direct. Red Magic from what I know is about directly controlling your body while Orange Magic controls the energy within your body.”

“Sounds interesting. Do you think you can teach me the basics?”

“Sure, but while I’m training you with magic, you’ll also train in the path of a toilet.” She said with a grin.

I blushed in nervousness. “I, uh.” I stammered.

“Come on. You know you like it. I even overheard your maids mention it while you were reviving.”

Damn. She was right. I cringed at the memory of telling them that I don’t mind eating their poop. I honestly liked it, but I didn’t want to make it my whole life. But learning Orange Magic would be a good advantage later on.

“Ok, you win. I’m a toilet.” I sighed.

“I just don’t feel that you mean it. Now, what are you?” She asked with her voice raised.

“A toilet!” I said louder.

“And what’s your favorite food?”

“Poop!” I cringed harder at hearing myself say it. Why does it feel like I’m joining a cult!?

“Now prove it!” she moved her hand downwards, feeling Malia’s lower torso. “It feels like there’s plenty of brown gold in here just waiting to be mined. Luckily, there’s a good toilet here to harvest it…” She said with a sly grin.

“Hahaha! You’re really doing this, bro?” Malia laughed. “Glad I didn’t let Sorana be my teacher. I bet this was your motivation the whole time.”

“S-shut up.” I said, blushing in embarrassment. I turned to Sorana. “Think I can do this later? I-I mean, I’m still full from eating Orana’s boobs. Yeah!”

“Rule #1 of being a toilet: No denying someone who’s about to soil herself. Suck it up!” Sorana ordered with a grin, sending orange energy into Malia’s body.

“Shit! I-It’s going to come out!” Malia cried, holding her hands in front of her butt while bending over.

“She shits the ground, and you have to find a new teacher.” Sorana said with a grin.

“Damn it!” I said as I moved her hands and put my mouth to her ass. Have I mentioned that her ass was amazing? It sure made doing this a lot easier. I hesitantly stuck my tongue inside. I felt her smelly brown log moving quickly inside my mouth. The taste seemed a bit like salted chicken, but had a more of a bitter, acidic tone to it. It was still quite good, even addicting. I bit into it. It was pretty soft, like biting into an extra-tender burger, if it was mixed with little hard grains and tiny shards of bone. I swallowed as more started trying to shove itself into my mouth. I didn’t even have any chance to chew, so I started swallowing it whole. As more came my mind drifted away. I thought about who’s poop this was. Malia’s beautiful body worked hard to make this; she took in her prey through her lovely lips, sent them through her wonderful waist and it came out in this nice package. I thought about the prey she ate; the cute harpy girl, Virginia, who not only had a nice ass but had a voice that was very beautiful. In a way, I’m also eating her, too but in a way that doesn’t harm her. These thoughts made my cock grow hard. Before I knew it, Malia was finished. I snapped out of my thoughts. My stomach felt like it was stretched to its limits.

“Wow, it seemed like you really enjoyed it, Richard.” Malia said with a smirk.

“I guess I did, yeah. Urp. I think I ate too much”

“Welcome to the club, Richard.” Sorana said, smiling

“Hehe. Thanks, I guess. I hope I don’t get sick with all…the…Shit I forgot!”

“What!?” Sorana asked.

“There’s bacteria in poop. If I kept being a toilet while I was alive or ate raw flesh, I could’ve gotten sick.”

“Huh, I never gotten that sick from eating poop, and I don’t think anyone I know got sick just from eating someone raw.” Sorana said.

“I guess I might have saved you by eating you, then. Haha.” Malia laughed. 

“Yeah, thanks.” I huffed.

Now that I thought about it, Malia’s stomach has gotten quiet. It looks a lot smaller too.

“Looks like Orana died.”

“Yep. Looks like Sorana did a good job while you were enjoying yourself.”

“Let’s go inside, I could use a break while you start training my magic.”

Upon entering the house, we found Farrah and Tyria double-teaming Kyrea. Farrah had her knot stuck inside her pussy while Tyria fucked her ass. Farrah was also licking their faces with her wide, flat tongue, gushing about how cute they are.

“Hey, do you think I can join in your fun?” Malia asked while walking inside.

“Sure, I guess. Shame you don’t have your real body, though. It would be great having 3 cuties with me. Did you eat someone?”

“Yeah, I beat my sister Orana and ate her! Wasn’t that amazing!? I think I could actually become a god at this rate.” Malia bragged.

“She went easy on her.” Dorea said, walking in.

“I see, so she let you win, huh.” Farrah smirked.

“Hey, she went easy on Richard and Sorana and still beat them. Me winning has still gotta be worth something.”

“Sure, anything you say.” Farrah said sarcastically.

“Come on, Richard! Let’s go!” Sorana said, dragging me along with a surprising amount of strength.

“Where are we going?”

“To your room. It would be best if you were comfortable so you could feel your energy.”

“Ok.”

“I think I need a snack.” Sorana said. Then, she saw the centaur maid Stacy using her height to dust the ceiling.

“Nice, I get to taste the poop my own body made.” She said, smiling. Sorana casually shoved her whole arm into her asshole.

“Dear Goddess!” she shrieked.

Sorana pulled out a large handful of poop out.

“Thanks for the snack.” Sorana said, taking a small bite. “Mmm, tastes so good. Tastes like me.” Seeing her enjoying it so much stimulated my appetite. She looked at me. “Want a taste? Get your own.”

I still felt full from my meal earlier, but my curiosity and arousal got the better of me. It’s not every day that I get to experience Sorana’s own personal flavor.

“Excuse me. I… think I want some of what she’s having.”

“A-anything for you master.” She stammered.

I gently inserted my hand inside of her. I could feel her muscles milking my hand like it was a cock as she moaned. I pushed my hand further in, and my fingers felt her brown treat. I reached in further and grabbed a whole handful and pulled it out.

In my hands was the poop created by this beautiful centaur and her lovely body. It felt firmer than Malia’s and I could see more signs of vegetation in this poop. Probably from the vegetable-rich breakfast she had. And the meat inside, was mostly from Sorana’s body. I slowly took a small sample. It was delicious. It had a more balanced taste from the meat-heavy poop I had before. The remains of the acid that made the poop gave it a tangy sensation, and I could also taste a pleasant tartness completing the flavor.

“Wow, this is quite good.” I said.

“Glad you liked it, Master” said Stacy.

“Heh, I knew you would make a good toilet.” Said Sorana. “Let’s go already.”

We walked to my bedroom, while eating our share of poop, while licking each other’s fingers clean. We sat on the oversized bed. It felt pretty good having an attractive teenage-looking girl with a nice, plump ass on a bed with me. Still, there was something I was curious about.

“Say, why do you keep pushing me to become a toilet like you?”

“It’s kinda hard to explain, you know. Do you know what poop is often used for?”

“Fertilizer?”

“Not just that, but prison food, food that people only eat when they have no other options. As such, most people see the people who actually like eating poop as disgusting weirdos. When I started eating poop, a lot of people, even many of my own siblings made fun of me. So, I figured if I get more people into it, me and the few others that share my passion won’t get bullied for it anymore.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know that it meant so much for you.”

“It’s ok, really. You’re pretty much the first one that I’ve actually converted.”

“Well, there’s also Kyrea. I think that she liked it when I got her to eat her own.”

“Ha, thanks, Richard. Anyways, shall we get started?”

“Sure.”

“Then, sit in front of me and close your eyes.”

I did as she asked. Sorana got behind me and the next thing I could feel was the lovely pillows on her chest making me blush slightly. She then placed her hand right below my navel, and then I could feel some kind of energy enter my body. I could feel the energy swell up in that area causing an odd feeling in my body.

“Do you feel that?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“That’s the source of the body’s energy. Pretty cool, huh.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m adding my energy to yours, so you should be able to feel it better. It’s a popular shortcut to getting the basics down. Now I’m going to move that energy, so you’ll know what it’ll feel like to move it around.”

She moved her hand from my navel up my chest, down my right arm and to my right hand. With her movement, the energy followed slowly coursing to my right hand, feeling almost like the flow of blood, but more, without a better term, electrical.

“Try to remember that feeling.” She said, moving the energy through various parts of my body.

“It should feel like a flowing river, coursing through your body.” She continued to move the energy around for a while, and then she moved the energy back to the spot below my navel.

“Now you try to do it. Remember: Like a river. Don’t force it; just direct it to where you want it to go.”

Ok, let’s try moving it to my hand. With my eyes still closed, I imagined the energy simply moving to my hand. No good. What about imagining the flow itself? I imagined the energy gently flowing to my hand. Nope.

“I don’t think it’s working.”

“What exactly are you doing?”

“I imagined the energy flowing to my hand.”

“That’s not exactly right. The reason I showed it to you using your body is because it’s more about feeling it than thinking it. Here, let me show you again.”

She again manipulated the energy in my body, reminding of that odd sensation.

“Now, try again.”

Ok, feel the energy, copy the sensation. With that feeling fresh in my mind, I thought about when she moved the energy to my arm, the approximate path it took, the feeling it had. I let the feeling build up in my mind. Now, how do I have the energy move so that it copies the sensation?

Do I try to basically invent the feeling?

“I just don’t get it.”

“Meh, no one does in their first try. Even with the shortcut, people on their first lives can’t do it until after weeks of practice. With your brain, I bet you would figure it out in a day or two. Hell, you managed to figure out barebones Red Magic after only minutes of effort, which is pretty impressive.”

“I just don’t have much to compare it to. With red magic, I had to think of the sperm cells as my body and move it as such, which was easier since at that time, my body was a literal penis. I think I may need a short break… and a drink.”

“Good idea. I could use a drink too. Hey, we can give each other a drink.” She said with a smile. “Go on, lie down.”

I nodded and laid down on the bed. She sat on my face and bent over my cock, growing hard over the close-up view of her shaved, bright pink pussy which contrasted well against her dark skin. 

“Ok, let it rip.” She said, placing her mouth on my glans.

The hardness of my cock interfered with the flow of my pee at first, but after relaxing a bit, I managed to let it out in a constant stream. She gladly drank it, and as she drank, her own stream of pee started. I quickly placed my mouth on her pussy so I wouldn’t miss it. I drank her salty, acidic pee, with the myriad of peoples’ soul energy inside giving it a wonderful combination of flavors that actually tasted good enveloped with a nice, minty taste. I’m not sure if it was from differences in biology or benefits from the energy inside, but it felt very refreshing and thirst-quenching. Her pee lasted far longer than I thought, to the point where it was going on far longer than mine. As I swallowed mouthful after mouthful, the stream eventually came to an end.

“Man, is that’s all you had?”

“Sorry, I didn’t really have to go.”

“Meh, it’s fine. Your flavor has improved a little bit. It’s gotten a bit saltier too. Probably from the Red Magic you’ve been using.”

“And yours had a taste that reminded me of an Earth herb called “mint”, not that its bad or anything.”

“Oh, that might be from my Orange Magic coloring my soul.”

“By the way, I saw you fight earlier. You were pretty good. I didn’t think a toilet needed skills like that.”

“Most people here know how to fight, especially when there’s many people who prey on others by force. But, when people bully you for your lifestyle, I had to be a better fighter than most, so I had Orana train me for a while. She’s actually one of the strongest in the family, you know, except for Mom and Dad. How do you think I got these muscles?” She said, flexing slightly.

Now that I had a closer look, she was more muscular than she looks. It was just better hidden by her fat, not that it ruined her figure or anything.

“Not bad, Sorana.”

“Haha, thanks.”

“By the way, what have I been doing wrong?”

“With what?”

“You know, Orange Magic? I have a good idea what it feels like, having the energy flow around. I just don’t know how to turn that feeling into action.”

“I mean, your body pretty much does it on its own, even when you don’t know it. Orange Magic is about controlling that flow of energy. You see, it’s like having a river in your body, carrying energy all over.”

“Like blood?”

“Yeah, like blood. You just need to encourage the energy to flow to its destination. I heard from people who are skilled in both Red and Orange Magic that way they feel is quite similar.”

“I want to give it one more try. If I still fail, then we can try again tomorrow.”

“Sure, but we have to wait until after school if you want to train tomorrow.”

We sat back in our previous position as Sorana put her energy inside of me and moved it around, reminding me of that odd, yet familiar sensation. Ok, it’s similar to blood. So, that means that the source of the energy below my navel is like a heart. I thought about the source pulsing. Sorana said it’s quite similar to Red Magic, so like I could feel my heartbeat if I concentrated on it, I had to create a similar sensation below my navel. I imagined the orange core beating like a heart, then I tried to mentally create a sensation like a heartbeat in the source. One beat, two beats.

“Hey, I think I can sense your core pulse. Keep doing it!” Sorana shouted excitedly, breaking my concentration.

I gave a slightly excited nod. Ok, create the sensation, and concentrate on it. Now, the heart’s beating sends the blood throughout the body, let’s try copying it and sending the energy to my arm. I imagined my core’s pulse sending energy through the same route Sorana sent it earlier; each beat sends the energy further along the path. I imagined a structure similar to a blood vessel for the energy to be sent through. I imagined what that would feel like for the energy too be sent through the blood vessel and tried to recreate the sensation in my mind, using Sorana’s demonstration as a template. One beat, two beats, three beats, four, it all sends energy down the route to my arm. When it reached my collarbone, I had it turn to the right and send the energy down my arm and to the palm of my hand.

“Richard, open your eyes and look!”

I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. I saw it glowing in an orange aura that almost flowed like water.

“You did it! What did you try?”

“I thought about how you said the flow of energy was like blood, so I imagined that core where the energy came from like a heart and the path you sent it through like a blood vessel, and then I had the core “beat”, sending the energy as if it was blood to my hand, or something like that.”

“That sounds far different from what I was taught, but if it works, I guess I can’t complain. Now try again without my energy.” She said, removing her energy from my body.

I tried to get in the mindset as before. Ok, the core is the heart, and the route is the blood vessel… Damn, I can’t feel the core. I can’t feel the energy.

“Haha. I would have been surprised if you actually did it. It usually takes months to do it without a jumpstart from someone else’s energy. I guess this is good enough for today. You were a fine student, Richard!” Sorana said with a smile while patting me on the back.

“Thanks, Sorana.” I said with a smile growing on my face.

Sorana gave a small chuckle, using the panel to open the door and walking out of the room, with the door shutting behind her.

I felt a bit tired after that, must be due to me using Orange Magic for the first time. I decided to lay on my bed for a few minutes.

I was awoken from my powernap by the door knocking.

“Uh, come in!” I shouted.

The door opened, and I saw Alonia and Rayne, Mom and Dad walk in, completely naked.

“Richard! Are you having fun in here?” Mom said, running over to give me a massive bear hug, her sentient breasts also joining in. I could hardly breath in the middle of her soft pillows.

“How’s it going, son?”

“Mom, Dad. It’s been a while.” I said.

“What do you mean? It’s only been a day.” Dad chuckled.

“S-sorry, it’s just that it felt like a lot happened after coming here. I had more sex than I could even imagine, and I’ve even died twice.”

“Died? I didn’t think that you would even want to die.” Dad said.

“Well, the first one was my idea. I figured that if I died while feeling pleasure, my brain, or my soul would associate death with pleasure. Malia pretty much told me that death is common, and I should get used to it. The second time, I was talked into joining some kind of vore party with your children, grandchildren and Malia’s friend and I was eaten. I even ate your granddaughter, Kyrea. I could barely even believe it. She didn’t even complain or show the smallest discomfort. She just kept asking me to keep eating her. I might have even finished her if my stomach could hold all her meat. It was… insane.” I said, my voice raising from describing the magnitude of what happened since I came here.

“There, there. Relax. Now, did you like doing all that?” Mom asked.

“Yes! I-I mean, I don’t know. I mean, it was very fun, but part of me still feels like I’m doing something wrong. How am I going to survive my next life if it means betraying the morals I was raised with? I feel like I’m losing my mind.” I told her with panic in my voice.

“That sort of thing takes time and exposure to deal with. I’ve seen similar behavior in my fellow soldiers that have seen combat. You seem to be doing well with the number of things you’ve been exposed to; you just need time.” Rayne said.

“But wouldn’t your soldiers be reborn from being killed in combat?”

“If they’re lucky. Our beads, or pineal glands may be far more durable than you think, but with the types of attacks they face against, it still may be destroyed, and they could face their final death. Even if they aren’t destroyed, they could still be lost, and the soul inside will disappear before they could be found. Unlike them, even if you were killed, you would most likely be reborn.” Dad said.

“But not the maids; if I eat them, they won’t reincarnate. It would be like killing them for good.”

“That’s not completely true.” Mom said. “Malia might have done a bad job explaining it, but this whole world is inside of Malia’s soul. If a construct, or “NPC” as Malia calls them, dies, they join the rest of the soul. Meaning, if you kill them, they can still come back. Has she ever resurrected any of your maids before?”

“Yes, she has.”

“When a construct is born, part of Malia’s soul splits off and becomes the construct’s soul. Their souls can be from a construct that have previously died. That’s how they are reborn. And when they die, they return to Malia.”

“So, I can see them again?”

“Yes, but they won’t necessarily look the same as they did the last time around.”

“I’m glad to hear that. But it’s still hard for me to kill someone.”

“Your unwillingness to kill is quite respectable, admirable even. Tell me, have they ever wanted you to kill them?” Dad asked.

I thought about how the cow maid Bessie told me that she would like to be eaten.

“Yes.”

“Do you think that they will feel good or bad if you actually do it?”

“Good.”

“Will they hate you or resist if you do it?”

“No.”

“Then, what’s stomping you? If they want you to do it, and you know it feels good to them, and you won’t do it anyways, don’t you think it’s kinda cruel?”

“I,I…”

“Now, honey. Calm down. Richard, if you can’t kill them now, have you tried almost killing them?”

“Huh?”

“Simply cut them open and take a look around, get used to looking at their insides.” My mind wandered to the memory of seeing Kyrea and Malia’s lovely organs. “See their blissful faces as you do it.” I saw the two girls moan in pleasure at their disfigured bodies. “Even eat some of their meat if you’re feeling hungry.” I saw myself eating their raw, bloody, delicious flesh. My cock getting hard at the thought. “And when you’re done, have whoever’s good at healing fix them back up.”

“I-I’ll try it. Thanks, Mom, Dad.”

“No problem.” Dad said.

“My, my. Are you getting aroused at the thought of their organs?” Mom smirked.

“I-I”

“Wait, so his problem isn’t just hating causing harm, but that he’s afraid of liking it too much?” Dad laughed.

“No… I-I.” I stammered.

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Mom said.

Her hands started glowing with a solid red aura and she touched her husband with them. The aura transferred to her stomach, and then I could see a vertical crack growing in her skin, going down her entire torso.

“Alonia, really?” Dad said, annoyed.

The crack then grew horizontally at the endpoints. Then her skin and front muscles unfurled themselves, almost bloodlessly revealing her husband’s organs.

My eyes were drawn to the moving, twitching bodies of flesh. My hands almost instinctively moved towards them, my cock rock hard from the show. My mind trying to comprehend the workings of her similar, yet alien biology.

“I knew it! You have an organ fetish!” Mom laughed, closing up her husband’s skin with her magic.

“If you like it that much, then just do it! Just try to stick with willing victims, or I might have to report you to my superiors.” Dad said.

“Yes, don’t get carried away with your…fetish.” Mom said.

“I won’t.”

“Well, the others are probably waiting for their lunch, so we have to go back to reality. Try some new things in here. Things you may be uncomfortable with. Remember, experiences make the soul grow.” Mom said, leaving.

“Have fun. And do try to come to the outside world sometime. You could learn a lot.” Dad said following suit.

When they left, I collapsed back on the bed, tired from that stressful conversation.

Another powernap later, I finally exited my room with the earlier conversation still in my mind.

“Is something wrong, master?” I heard someone ask.

The cat maid stood next to me with a worried look on her face, her cat ears drooping.

“Not really, just a lot on my mind.” I said. I patted her head, partially to make me feel better, and partially because she was part cat. Her light-brown hair on top of her fur looked somewhat odd, but it still looked good.

“Master, your hands feel good.” She purred with her eyes closed.

“Let’s sit down, so I can pet you more easily.” I said with a small grin.

“Mmhm.” She nodded with a wide smile. She looks pretty cute when she’s happy.

We sat down on a couch in the living room. She laid face-up on my lap, her pregnant stomach bulging out in the air. I brushed my hand on her soft fur, as she purred. I saw something in the corner of my eye. Her hands, they had cute, pink paw pads on them. I rubbed them with my other hand. They were quite soft and smooth to the touch. My gaze was eventually drawn to her breasts. They were fairly large and ended with a short, cylindrical nipple with a small hole. I couldn’t help but touch them. The soft, furry pillows sunk at my touch and sprung up upon my release, demonstrating their firmness and springiness. She purred louder as I gave her nipple a light pinch, releasing a stream of milk.

“Master, do you want a taste?”

I nodded as she sat on my lap, tits in my face. I gave her nipple a light suckle and enjoyed the sweet flavor of her milk that also had a bit of hearty spice in it. I felt a hard thing pressed against my stomach. Her thorny cock had popped out of its sheath. I gave it a light stroke, careful not to prick my hand.

“Master, my cock feels so good. Are you sure you can’t take it with your ass?”

“You know that I can’t really take the pain.”

“But, what if you can?” She said grinning.

“I mean if I could, I would.”

“Master, please keep drinking from me.” She said, but this time her breasts began glowing red.

I continued drinking, but this time, a strange feeling began building up. It felt good. My body started feeling warm and erotic, but it also seemed to make me feel a bit sleepy. As I drank more, the feeling intensified as my cock also grew harder and harder.

“Now, please drink from this.” She said as she got up and waved her thorny cock in my face, her balls also glowing red. I gave it a lick, then slowly took it in my mouth. I carefully moved my head, trying not to hurt myself on her barbs. One pricked my tongue, and somehow, it barely even hurt. Emboldened by it, I began sucking faster.

“Master, your mouth feels amazing! I’m cumming already!”

A warm cream emerged from the tip and into my mouth. The familiar spicy tropical flavor flooded my tongue as I swallowed. The feeling I got from the milk grew even more intense.

“Now, please bend over Master.”

I sluggishly did what she said. She put her cock by my ass and gave it a soft push. The narrow head easily went through my anus and right before reaching the barbs, she said. “Ready master?”

“Y-yeah.”

She pushed her pink cock further in, the barbs pricking my rectum. But, somehow I didn’t feel much pain, just pleasure. She slowly began moving, her cock scratching and scraping my walls and I still didn’t feel much pain.

“It feels pretty good. Keep going.” The arousal from the milk and cum has long took effect on my mind and I felt eager for more pleasure.

She sped up faster and faster. The thorns poking and stabbing at my walls. I felt a wet sensation in my asshole. The pain was still only minor, but I still felt amazing. The soft fur from her crotch felt good on my ass as she pounded me. I felt an orgasm building up within me.

“Master, I’m going to cum again!” she cried.

“M-me too!”

She came a huge amount. Far more than when I blew her. It must have been about a whole quart. I came too, spurting out only a little cum but the orgasm was still intense. Her body went slack as she began lying on my back, her dick still inside. I could feel her soft chest on my back as well as her pregnant stomach. I could even feel her unborn children move around inside.

“Mind if I stay here for a while?” She asked with a satisfied tone.

“Sure, but be quick, I can’t hold up your body for long.”

She sure is fluffy. Is Fluffy a good name? No, the name sucks. Cat? Cathy?

“Hey, I think I might have a name for you. What about Cathy?”

“That name sounds cute. I like it.”

“Although to be honest, I thought about the name because it has our word for “cat” in it.”

“Hahaha. That’s so lazy! Like me! I like it even better!” She rubbed her face on my neck and licked it. It tickled and felt a bit good.

She got up and pulled out after about a minute. A large puddle of cum poured out of my ass. I even found that a lot of it was red. I guess that it really tore up my insides.

“That didn’t hurt as much as I thought. It actually felt quite good.”

“I made my body mix happy juices in my milk and cum, so you wouldn’t feel much pain.”

“Oh yeah, your body has aphrodisiacs that are released during vore.”

“Yeah, whatever you said.”

“So how was it?”

“It was the best! I was worried that I would never be able to fuck you like that! I owe you one, Master!” she said with the widest smile, even showing her sharp canines.

“You think you can heal my ass? I think I’m bleeding in there and it’s starting to sting.”

“I’ll get Bessie, she can heal.” She said running off.

“Ok, are you feeling better, Master?” asked Bessie who easily healed me… with Green Magic.

“Yeah. So, tell me, how can you do Green Magic? I’ve never seen Malia do it. She’s even planning one learning it at school.”

“She did learn it… in a previous life. When she first created me.” Bessie said.

“So, is everyone here someone she had created in a previous life?”

“Yes. The Goddess wouldn’t have been able to create all of us so quickly if she didn’t have the memory of a body stored in her soul somewhere, so she just subconsciously used what was there that matched your requests.”

“Did you have a name before?”

“No, unlike Norina, the Goddess only used us for a short time, so she didn’t bother naming us.”

“What did she create you for back then?”

“She just wanted someone to eat. I wished that she would do it more. It felt so good the first time she ate me.” said Bessie.

“As for me, she just wanted a cuddle-buddy for when she had a bad day.” Said Cathy.

“Sound a bit underwhelming.” I said.

“We still enjoyed the little time we spent with her. Or “him” in my case.” Said Bessie.

“I don’t look forward to the day that I get reborn as a girl. That means that I will probably have sex with a guy, and I’m not attracted to guys.”

“At least you’ll probably have very little memory of the times you were a guy, so it will make it less awkward.” Said Cathy.

“I guess that’s a benefit to losing my memory.” I chuckled.

“So, Bessie. Did you always wanted to be eaten?”

“Yes. More than anything. Lady Orana’s stomach felt just perfect when she broke me down and turned me into fuel for her wonderful body. Why do you ask?”

“Mom and Dad is pushing me to kill and eat one of you. Part of me even wants to do it, but the other doesn’t want to hurt you.”

“Feeding your body is my reason to live. If I can’t do that, my life would feel incomplete.” Bessie said.

“That’s why I’m going to try to almost kill you. If I can get comfortable cutting someone open and eating them but not enough to kill them, then I would be more comfortable going all the way. What do you think of that?”

She hugged me, her breasts squishing against my body. “That’s quite fine, dear. Seeing you feed on my delicious meat will always bring a smile to my face.” She said with a wide smile.

“Who else can heal? I need someone to fix you up after I’m done.”

“I think the elf and Norina can also heal.”

“Great! I guess I’ll eat you for dinner after you’ve given birth!”

“Thank you master!” Bessie said, giving me another hug.

“So, I guess our plan wasn’t necessary after all.” Said a voice. It was Norina.

“What plan?”

“Well, the Goddess and Lady Sorana came up with a plan to get you open to eating prey. The plan was to allow you to eat nothing but poop, and all other sources of food are reserved for us. The only way you are allowed to get any other food is to eat us yourself. She even ordered the plants to attack you if you tried to get their fruit. It was going to take effect tomorrow.”

“Didn’t think Sorana was even going to allow me to eat other food at all.” I said.

“She figured that would be the equivalent to giving you a poop-only diet, given how you didn’t want to eat us.” Said Norina.

“I guess since I accepted her deal to become a toilet, I guess I’ll let you feed me your poop and pee. But, what about stuff like the fruits and vegetables outside, or cum or breast milk?”

“Eating the plants is fine if you can butcher them yourself, and cum and breast milk is fine either during sex or on the side with the meat you butcher.”

“I guess it’s something I have to get used to.”

“Well, the Goddess’s mother also requested us to push you into trying different experiences to help your soul grow.” Norina said.

“Ok, I understand. By the way, what time is it?”

“It’s about 14 o’ clock in the day.”

“So, 4 hours until the sun sets?”

“Yes, master.”

“I guess I should enjoy the outdoors, see how the plants are doing.”

“Very well, master. I still have to relay the Goddess’s orders to everyone.”

“Thank you very much, Master!” shouted many voices after going outside. The still unnamed elf maid as well as the various plant and tree-girls were all deeply bowing to me simultaneously.

“Because of everyone’s fertilizer, these girls have never looked so healthy before.” Said the elf.

Now that she mentioned it, their green skin appeared to be more vibrant and their petals’ colors are more vivid. Even the tree-girls’ wooden bodies appeared almost stronger. Is it just me or are their breasts slightly larger, too?

“Because of your sacrifice, my little flower bud is sprouting nicely.” Said one of the plant-girls gesturing towards a flower bud with beautiful pink petals right next to her. “I planted her using your “soil”. She should bloom nicely tomorrow. If you ever want anything from us, please ask. Our nectar, our fruit, our bodies, even our flesh are all yours.”

I was tempted to accept her offer and try out her nectar from her plump, supple breasts, but my still bulging stomach convinced me otherwise. “I’m still full from before, so no thanks.”

“Oh, you sampled the Goddess’s soil. You must be blessed to take it into your body.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say “blessed” …” I started to say.

“Why not? The Goddess gave you her soil. I’m kinda jealous of the one other girl that had her soil under her roots.”

She gestured to another plant girl with an arrogant look, who seemed to be bragging to the others about her soil.

“I mean, I still enjoyed it. It’s just that it isn’t the best thing I’ve ever tasted. Don’t worry about not getting her soil. You’ll get more opportunities for it.”

“Thank you, Master!” the plant girl said, bowing.

I looked over to the elf maid, who was still bowing.

“Uh, you don’t need to keep bowing.” I told her.

“S-sorry. It’s just that you must have gone through so much pain being eaten by Norina.” She said shyly. She’s just so cute.

“It’s fine. Her aphrodisiacs helped out with the pain.”

“Thank the Goddess!”

“So, how long will the soil we have last?”

“I’m not too sure. Maybe 2 or 3 weeks? Maybe longer if you offer them more fertilizer.”

“I see. So, do you want to take a short walk with me? I still haven’t gotten used to the high gravity of this world, and I still need to come up with a name for you.”

“You will? Thank you, Master!”

We walked straight from our garden; my heavy feet forced her to walk slowly. We walked through the rolling grassy plains, passing by a few (non-sentient) trees. The grass nicely cushioned our bare feet. Now that I thought about it, it would be a good idea if I had shoes in case I step on a rock.

“So, what are the plants like, anyways? I never really had the chance to talk to them much?”

“They are really nice to me. I enjoy my time with them a lot. They’re even quite good gentle when mating with me?”

“That reminds me, you said that they got you pregnant with a batch of fruit. Is this fruit any different from the plants’ fruits?” I’ve been wondering about that ever since she told me about her being pregnant with fruit of all things.

“Well, from the memories I have of the Goddess’s previous lives, their flesh is closer in taste and texture to meat, but they still have the natural sweetness of fruit.”

“Would it be the same if a human were to get a plant pregnant?” I asked out of curiosity.

“Not really. They would be closer to actual fruit other than a few odd differences.”

“So due to the structure and composition of an animal’s womb, the fruit becomes closer to an animal than a plant, but if it’s a plant’s womb, the fruit is still plant-like.” I thought aloud.

“I’m not sure if I understood what you said, but it sounds accurate.” She said.

“The idea of sentient, human-like plants sound so interesting. So are the plant-girls purely sustained by photosynthesis, or do they require meat, too?”

“They are able to live just with the sun and highly nutritious soil, and they can even unroot themselves and move if their soil becomes depleted. They can still eat others, but unlike us, it’s optional unless they can’t find good soil. So, are you interested in plants too?”

“Well, I did take some classes in plant biology in college, but my specialty was animal and human anatomy.”

“Well, plants are still wonderful creatures, even the ones that don’t move around like we do.”

“Yeah, they create the oxygen that lets us live. Anyways, I heard that you were created by one of Malia’s earlier lives, why did she create you?”

“Well, she wanted me to grow plants that could get her…intoxicated with her friends.”

“You mean drugs? Can any of our plants be used to make drugs?”

“Not at the moment, no.”

“So, was your previous purpose why you are good with plants?”

“Mostly. But I just feel more comfortable with plants than with other people, especially those that came from the outside.”

“Is it because you were mistreated by Malia’s friends back then?” Her face changed to one of fear.

“I-I don’t w-want to talk a-about it.” She stammered.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. “Sorry for bringing it up. Are you afraid of me?” I said softly.

“N-No. You are different from the people from the outside. You’re a nice person, Master Richard.”

She cried as she hugged me. I got on my knees and hugged back. My hand subconsciously started to move its way to her cute, plushy butt. I felt her mood change. I quickly moved my hand away. Damn, this world is changing me.

“S-sorry.” I stammered. Suddenly she kissed me on the lips. Her cute, soft lips touched mine. Her tongue entered my mouth and spread her sweet-tasting spit inside. It tasted not just sweet, but also had a refined taste that somehow reminded me of a forest. My mind came to the realization that kissing was not just a sign of affection, but a sample of each other’s unique personal flavor. I returned the kiss, giving her a sample of my own flavor. Our tongues licked each other to both give and taste each other’s flavor. She soon broke the kiss and bent over, showing me her ass.

“Please, put it in my fertilizer hole.” She said softly, her pussy dripping wet.

I slid my tongue inside of her asshole to make it wet enough to put in my throbbing cock. The taste of her walls begged me to lick deeper. I heard her let out a cute moan. Surprisingly, I didn’t taste any poop. Probably because being revived didn’t also bring back the poop that was already in her system. When I thought she was moist enough, I pulled out my tongue and positioned myself behind her.

“Are you ready?”

“I’m ready for you, Master.” She said with her cute voice.”

I placed my tip in her warm entrance, placed my hands on her shoulders, and gave it a soft push. My cock slowly went in, sliding all the way inside. My mind was focused on the feel of her ass. The walls felt different than a pussy. While a pussy was soft, cushiony, and full of folds meant to pleasure a cock, her ass’s walls felt thinner and surrounded by fleshy ridges. Also, her ass’s muscles were better trained from daily use of pushing out more of her “fertilizer” as it milked my cock like it was a giant log of poop. Her small size meant that her ass was also very tight, wrapping my cock in a warm hug.

“Your ass is amazing!” I cried as I began pumping her ass.

“Thank you, master! Your dick is hitting me just right.” She squealed in pleasure.

I reached my hand underneath her body to play with her bald pussy. I rubbed her stiff clit and then I slid a finger into her tight hole. Her muscles clamped on to me like a vice. I thrusted faster.

“Master, my ass, my pussy. It feels so good! I think I’m going to cum!”

“I’m cumming too!”

I gave one last thrust as I came hard, my warm cum filling her insides. I pulled out, watching my white cream drip from her ass down to her pussy. I looked at her face, still showing the look of an intense orgasm. Oh yeah, I have to think of a name for her. Ok, she likes plants, so Leaf? No, Leafa? I’m sure that name is taken. Her hair and eyes are green, so Emerald? Maybe if she was older. Emma or Emmy? Emmy sounds cuter, like her.

“I think I have a name for you.”

“What is it, Master?”

“What about Emmy?”

“That name sounds nice. I like it.” The newly named Emmy said.

“So, Emmy, shall we continue with our walk?”

“Sure!” She said with a cute smile.

About 10 minutes later, my feet started hurting, tired from the high gravity. And my stomach. 

“C-can we stop for a moment?” I asked.

“What’s wrong?”

“My stomach is killing me. I think I ate way too much.”

“Do you need to go release your fertilizer?” It was a bit weird hearing her call poop fertilizer.

“I-I think so. Maybe if I sat down, the feeling would go away, and I could hold it until we get to the garden.”

“Master, we’re here to also be your toilets. Seeing you in pain like this breaks my heart. Please let me do my duty and I’ll give the plants your fertilizer in your stead.” She begged. Seeing her sad like this made me feel guilty, but so would seeing my poop smearing her cute face. But my stomach still hurt.

“Sorry in advance. I’ve been told by Sorana that it would smell and taste pretty bad.”

“It’s fine, Master. You cheered me up and now it’s my turn to cheer you up.”

“Ok.”

I bent over and gave her access to my ass. She got behind me and put her tongue inside. Feeling her tongue inside felt pretty good as she drew circles inside with her small tongue.

“Emmy, it’s coming out!”

I slowly pushed my poop out only to be caught by Emmy’s mouth. The cute noises she made as she ate brought a small smile to my face. The log cut off only to be replaced with a second log. As I pooped in her mouth, my stomach pain quickly disappeared, and soon I was finished.

I turned around to look at her. She had a small grimace on her face, but it wasn’t as bad as Virginia’s face this morning. I think my soul has already gotten a bit stronger from my wild experiences today.

“Sorry for making you do that.” I said guiltily.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t that bad.” She said, still managing a smile.

“Let’s sit down for a moment until my feet stops hurting, too.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Hey, do you know any Red Magic?”

“Yes, a little. I think everyone here does since the Goddess focused on Red Magic in most of her lives.”

“Do you think you can help me practice a bit while we’re sitting here?”

“Yes, Master. What kind of techniques can you do?”

“The most I can do is control a few of my sperm cells.”

“Let me see how you do it.” She said, placing her hand on my balls; a solid red glow spread to the organ. My cock started growing hard from her touch. I tried to ignore her touch as I concentrated on the sperm inside. After a few minutes of concentration, I started to feel their presence. I imagined myself as a sperm cell and created a sensation in my mind of flicking my tail to move. I felt a faint stream of energy flow from the base of my spine to my balls, taking control of my sperm and follow my imaginary movements.

“You’re doing well for a beginner. Now, try moving more.”

I spread my awareness to multiple sperm cells and whipped my imaginary tail. The sperm used their tails to swim around my balls.

“Good job, Master. It looks like you’re learning quickly.”

“Thanks. Are there any other techniques you can teach me, like making my dick grow like Malia’s?”

“Sorry, Master. I don’t believe you are ready. Your soul is far to weak to do something like that. However, you might be ready to control your blood, if only a small amount.”

“Ok, I’ll try that.”

“Good, now hold out your hand.”

I did what she asked. She used her magic to grow her fingernails, turning them into short blades. She pricked my finger and let a small amount of blood drop into my palm.

“Now try to feel the blood cells inside and control them to make shapes.”

I focused my awareness to the puddle of blood. I concentrated hard, trying to become aware of a single blood cell. After a few more minutes of focus, I became aware of a single red blood cell. Ok, how do they move? Do they even move on their own? Maybe if I can have them wriggle around to move… I tried to imagine myself as a red blood cell and made a mental wriggling sensation. As if on command, the cell wriggled. I tried to make it wriggle in a single direction, and soon enough, it worked. Ok, for the shape, I think I’ll start with a circle. I tried to move them in small groups at a time, but the problem was that blood had different types of cells inside, and I had to adjust my technique to move them. Eventually, I managed to have the puddle of blood become a circle. When I finished, I felt my body become slightly sore, but it wasn’t like a physical soreness, as I could move my body without aggravating it. It was more like a mental soreness.

“Nice job, Master.”

“Thanks. It seems pretty tedious having to move a few cells at a time.”

“You can move more if your soul gets stronger. However, there are a few shortcuts you can take.”

“Like what?”

“As you train your magic, your subconscious can help you perform more complex tasks. One thing you might be able to do is to combine your movement commands with a mental shape and your subconscious mind will have the cells form that shape.”

“I think I’ll give it a try.”

I focused on the puddle of blood on my hand. Ok, let’s try making a star. I mentally split the cells into 10 groups, 5 for the points and 5 for the center. I had one of the groups move around. The soreness in my body grew slightly, but I ignored it. I combined the movement commands with a mental picture of the blob of cells forming a puzzle piece that will become a star. Slowly, but surely the cells formed the shape of a piece of a star. I did the same with the other groups as they formed their appropriate shapes. Then, I assembled each of these shapes into a rough star shape. When I finished, my body felt like I was on fire, but in my hand was a puddle of blood in the shape of a star.

I slowly moved my hand to show it to Emmy.

“Amazing! You did that much when it was only your second day of practice!?”

“T-thanks, Emmy. You…are a good… teacher.” I said with pain in my voice. I slowly lay down on the grass, the shaped blood on my hand now ruined.

“Master! You shouldn’t have pushed yourself. You’re out of Red Mana. Here, drink from me.” She said, lying down so I can turn my head to drink from her small chest, which was glowing red to release the aphrodisiacs meant for vore into her milk.

I put my lips onto her nipple and started suckling. Her sweet, refreshing milk filled my mouth. I felt her love juices take effect, making me feel both calm and serene, and horny at the same time, taking away a lot of the pain I felt. Soon, her breast ran out of milk, and I switched to the other breast. The milk both took away the pain I felt as well as helped me recover my mana; the aphrodisiacs making my cock rock hard. When that breast ran out, I felt a lot better, but not enough to make it back home.

“Master, can you make it home?”

“Probably not. I think I might have to rest for a while.”

“Wait, Master. I-I still have one more place you can d-drink… if you want to. I-I know that it’s improper for me to give you my disgusting liquids, b-but it should help you recover.” She said shyly, standing up, cupping her pussy. Oh.

“Ha, I don’t mind drinking that from you. Come here.” I said with a smile.

She straddled my face with her pussy in front of my mouth.

“Mmmm.” She moaned as she opened her bladder and released her salty, yet refreshingly sweet pee. I drank thirstily from her with my mouth cupping her pussy. Strangely, I felt her aphrodisiacs inside her pee. If she can produce it in her bladder, does that mean it’s capable of vore, too? I continued gulping down her pee like a man dying of thirst. Her pee made me feel even better. Soon, she ran out of pee too.

“Thank you, Emmy, for your sweet juices. I enjoyed it.”

“Y-you’re welcome, Master! Do you need help with this, too?” she said, grabbing my cock, fully erect from the aphrodisiacs.

“Sure, if you want. I shouldn’t move as I am right now, so I’ll leave it to you.”

“Yes, Master!”

I closed my eyes to relax. I felt her hands grab my dick and slide it into a hole. From relatively thin walls and the ridges, I could tell she put it into her ass again. She must like it in her ass. She moaned loudly in pleasure.

“M-Master, your cock, it’s driving me crazy!”

“Your ass muscles feel so good!”

Even in her pleasure, she avoided putting her weight on me in my weakened state. I can tell that she cares a lot for me.

“I-I love you, Master!”

“I love you, too!”

I came hard, drenching her rectum with my seed. She came too, spraying her fem-cum on my belly.

“A-are you all better, Master?”

“I’m not at 100% yet, I still need a break. My body is still a little sore.”

“I-I have nothing left to give you except my flesh and blood.” She said sadly.

“I-It’s fine, I think I’ll just wait it out.”

“A-as you wish.”

A short break later, the pain has mostly left my body. We walked back to the house, heavy step after heavy step, exchanging small talk with my cute elven maid, Emmy. By the time we got back, the suns were starting to set. As Emmy left to check on the plants, I entered the house.

“Welcome home, Master. Where did you go today?” asked the lizard maid, who was cleaning the main lobby.

“Oh, just went on a walk with Emmy, oh, that’s what I named the elf. I sort of practiced my Red Magic with her while on a break, and I overused my magic, so I had to rest longer.”

“Oh, well do be careful next time. By the way, what would you like for dinner? Tonight’s the last night before you’ll be placed on a poop-only diet, so I’ll cook you anything you want.”

“Actually, I’m planning on eating Bessie tonight. Mom kinda convinced me to start training myself to be able to eat others.”

“Oh, you’re awakening to your predator’s instincts, huh. I’ll have her carved up and cooked to the best of my ability.”

“N-No, I’m planning to eat her, but not to the point of killing her. And I-I want to do it myself.”

“Ok, so I won’t have to cook anything?”

“Well, as I butcher Bessie, I’ll need someone to cook her meat. Do you have some kind of portable stove?”

“Yes, Master. We do.”

“Great, we’ll cook her at the dinner table.”

“I can’t wait. I haven’t had delicious prey since the last time I was created by the Goddess. I heard Bessie’s kind have amazing meat.”

“I, uh, hope I can bring myself to actually do it, eat Bessie. She’s been quite nice to me.”

“She’s been eager to be eaten since she was created. The nicest thing you can do in return is to grant her wish.”

“I will. I also wish I had your stomach capacity, too.” I said looking at my slightly bloated stomach. “I don’t think I can eat that much of her by dinner at this rate.”

“Hahaha, I have a small solution for that.”

“What?”

“Be my prey. Don’t worry, I won’t let you feel much pain. And hey, when you come back, your system will be cleared up so you can eat as much as you want.”

“Wow, didn’t think you’d be so forward with that.”

She shrugged. “Can’t really fight against who I am, even though you are my master. I’m a natural predator ever since I was created.”

“I thought you were a cook.”

“A crappy cook. The Goddess has never been a decent cook in any of her lives, forgive the blasphemy, so neither am I. The most I can do is cook meat without burning it and putting on top a bunch of stuff that tastes good. Even you could do better than me.”

“But your cake was actually pretty good.”

“You tasted the soul energy from the ingredients. A real cook can do far better than that. I could tell from the other guests’ reactions that they didn’t really care for it. Hell, they liked Farrah’s shit better than the cake. So, how about it, do you want to become my shit?”

“Uh…”

“Listen to my stomach.” She said, gently grabbing my head with her clawed hand and pressed my ear to her scaly abdomen, her equally scaly breasts resting on my head. Her shiny white scales were surprisingly smooth and didn’t cause me discomfort like I thought. I could hear her stomach groan with a distinctive hunger.

“It wants you. It needs you. If you let me, I’ll send you to it, where you’ll peacefully be part of me. Didn’t you feel it when you were eaten by Norina? The thrill of your digestion? The pleasure of being broken down? The joy of being part of someone’s body? That’s the pleasure only being prey can give you. That’s the pleasure that I can give you. As your maid, I want you to feel that pleasure, Master. You won’t be feeling much pain, because I’ll make sure you die before you even touch my stomach, and the only thing you’ll feel after that is pleasure.” Her sultry voice made me think back to that event, where I became my head maid’s prey. The moment of digestion, the post-death experience I had where my bits became part of her. It was indeed pleasurable. Extreme pleasure that one can normally only experience once. My inhibitions were shot.

I nodded.

She put her hands on my shoulder, hands red with magic. I suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy.

She opened her mouth widely, showing her sharp teeth, her forked tongue, and the entrance that

would lead me to my warm, cozy tomb. Ignoring my instincts, I slowly put my head inside her reptilian maw and rested it on her palette. She gave me a loving pat on the back with her scaly hands, and bit down. I felt my head separate from my body and then I blacked out.

I found myself having a post-death awareness. She kept her promise of letting me die first so I wouldn’t feel the pain of digestion. I felt her wicked sharp teeth and powerful jaws crushing my skull. My brain was reduced to a slurry. It felt really good, like I was high on something, but it somehow didn’t affect my awareness. I somehow was able to hear her voice.

“Master, your head, it’s so delicious! Your skull is like the crunchy shell that contains a wonderful, sweet treat inside!”

I felt my skull go down her throat.

“Good thing I had your blood move away from your head so I can enjoy this amazing drink.”

I felt her mouth wrap around my severed neck, and she sucked in like a straw. My blood was being sucked from my body. It felt amazing too, as if my neck was my cock.

“I thought your blood was good yesterday, but Master, your flavor keeps getting better!”

She then proceeded to chew up my arms and legs, her jaws easily breaking through my bones. I felt something enter my ass. She was fucking me with one of her cocks while she ate my torso, tearing through my ribs, slurping up the organs, chewing up my stopped heart. It still felt amazing, like my entire body was an erogenous zone. I felt her cum inside, giving my intestines a cream filling before she ate them too. She quickly finished the rest of my body as it was sent all to her cozy stomach. It felt strange, sensing my body that was broken into countless pieces. It was all being churned by her cozy stomach, and I felt almost the same pleasure I felt being digested alive, but without the pain. I felt her shudder and let out a howl of pleasure. My pineal gland must have been digested.

“Thank you, Master, for giving your body to me.” She said as I felt her hand pat me through her stomach.

I felt my body being dissolved into a fine paste as it was sent to her intestines. I felt my body being absorbed, no, invited by her body, to join it, to become one, like sex never could. What was left, was being lovingly pressed and compacted into a lovely package.

“Ah, you were delicious, and I guess I already have tomorrows breakfast prepared for you. Better not let it go before you enjoy it, oh wait, I better get rid of the bones first.”

I felt her press harder on my solid form, crushing the remains of my bones into powder. I felt her intestinal muscles massage my form, bringing me pleasure until I revived in my bed.

When I regained consciousness, I felt weak. I looked to my side and I found the lizard maid lying with me on the bed. Despite her alien looks, she was still sexy.

“Good evening, Master. Did you enjoy your nap in my stomach?”

“It was amazing. I can see why people like being in the receiving end of vore. If it wasn’t for my Earthling pain sensors, I would have enjoyed it more the last 2 tines, but without them, it was bliss.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. If you want, I could do this to you every day. I’ll let you experience all types of vore and make you enjoy it.”

“I might just take you up on that offer.”

“Glad you think so. So, do you want to know what I prepared for breakfast tomorrow?” she asked, lying on her back with her crotch showing. In between two of her ventral scales, right below her sheathed cocks was her asshole, or cloaca, and inside it was some kind of large butt-plug.

“It’s you! All packaged up for your enjoyment, Master.” She gave her ass muscles a few squeezes, which still managed to bring me a bit of pleasure from my connection to my old body.

“Anyways, shall we go get ready for dinner?”

“Sure, but you’ve got a naked girl in bed with you. Wouldn’t you rather have fun with her?”

“I guess I could get some of your cum. I need a pick-me-up since I’m not feeling that well.”

“Resurrection sickness, huh. Glad I came prepared.” She said with a smile, pulling out a large bowl from the nearby nightstand. She got on her hands and knees with the bowl right below her twin cocks.

“Now, milk me.” I sat on the bed next to her and took her cocks into my hands. Her cocks were probably the shortest of the maids, but at their widest, they were probably as thick as Stacy’s. They had an alien shape, starting off smooth and thin near the base and a few inches away, their thickness quickly increased, turning into a wide mace-like shape with a rough surface that wasn’t as sharp as Cathy’s but might still hurt my ass if she fucks me with it, and ended with a flat tip.

I gave them a few experimental strokes making the lizard moan. They were slightly softer than most cocks too. I picked up my speed, making her buck her hips in pleasure. As she wasn’t trying to hold it in, she quickly reached orgasm, filling the bowl almost halfway with her fresh spunk.

“Again! Again, Master! Please!” she squealed.

I gave a small chuckle as I continued milking her cocks. I started feeling weak, so I leaned my head on her back. I could feel the small motions made by her muscles and organs through her scales. I had the urge to lick her body, given that I couldn’t reach anywhere else worth licking. Her scales actually had a decent taste to it, kinda salty with a faint taste of mint. From what I learned, she must have Red and Orange Magic skills.

“Master are you tasting me? Haha, you’re not thinking of eating me too, are you?”

“Uh, no. I guess since I can’t lick somewhere else, it’s better than nothing.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you eating me. I don’t mind experiencing the pleasure that you experienced before, too.”

“Today is Bessie’s turn. You can get eaten later, maybe.”

“Haha, don’t worry, I can wait. I prefer to do the eating, anyways. Still, keep licking away. It feels kinda good.”

I licked her scaly hide as I jerked her off.

“Master, I’m going to cum again!”

“Go ahead, cum.”

She came again, dumping her seed into the bowl, filling it all the way.

“Enjoy my love juices, Master.”

I gave the whiteish goop a sip. It had an addicting, but strange flavor to it that was indescribable along with a somewhat fruity taste that cum was known to have, with the background being the same salty/minty taste as her skin but multiplied by 10.

“Mmm, your cum tastes very good. I feel a bit better already. Do you want a taste?” I asked, offering her the bowl. She took a good mouthful (which was far bigger than mine given her reptilian snout), swished it around and swallowed it.

“Ahhh, that’s good. Probably one of my best batches.”

I gave the cum another drink, taking a whole mouthful. It felt strangely good going down my throat; nothing like drinking a pure liquid.

“I wonder what a sperm cell would taste like.”

“I could show you. I think I have enough magic to produce ones big enough to see.”

“That would be interesting.”

I gave another drink of that wonderful slime.

“So, did you think up a name for me?” she asked.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Let’s see…”

Ok, what kind of name would fit her? She’s good with her mouth, so Jaws? No, that’s stupid. She has beautiful white scales, so Blanca: Spanish for white? No, it doesn’t sound right. She’s a bipedal lizard…like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rex? No that’s a guy’s name. Wait, Rex is Latin for king, so queen would be Regina. I mean, she’s quite dominant despite me being her master, so I guess it fits.

“What about Regina?”

“Regina, huh. Sounds fancy. I like it! My name is Regina!”

“Glad you like it.”

“Say, Norina’s daughter looks so cute. You should have seen her.”

“Her daughter?”

“Yeah, she and the others gave birth while you were resurrecting. I guess you’ll have many more mouths to feed. Don’t worry, we saved their cherries for you.”

I almost spit out the cum that was in my mouth. “What!?”

“Yeah, you’re their master. It’s only right for you to be the one who introduces them to the joys of sex.”

“I-I-I” I stammered.

“Don’t worry. We know you don’t have any stamina. You can just pop their cherry and we’ll take over.”

“T-That’s not the point! Oh right, different world, different rules. Sigh. Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Great!”

“Is this sort of thing common?”

“Pretty much. Traditionally, it’s the father’s job to pop their daughters’ cherries, but since you’re our master, that job is now yours. I think it’s because it helps build a bond between parent and child or something. Although, from what I got from the Goddess, because some people have dicks that are just so ridiculously huge that it makes the Goddess’s dad’s look small, and for many other reasons, it’s become less common. But hey, better safe than sorry, right?”

I almost didn’t want to ask. “Are there any traditions about sons? I don’t want to put it in a boy’s ass.”

“It’s usually the mother’s job to pop their son’s cherry, whether the mother’s a woman or a herm.”

“Whew, that’s good. Wait, can the baby even get hard or cum?”

“Yeah, there’s probably no sperm in there until they’re like 1, but they can have sex, even if it’s small.”

“I-I see. Interesting.” This is going to be hard to get used to.

We quickly finished the bowl of cum, with her ending up drinking most of it. Now, fully refreshed, I made my way down to the living room. There, I saw Cathy and Norina breastfeeding their children. I couldn’t get a good look at them since they were being covered by a furry-looking blanket and their mothers’ bodies.

“Hey, sorry I couldn’t see them being born.”

“That’s alright, Master. You’ll have many more opportunities to see us give birth.” Said Cathy.

“So, how are the children doing?”

“They’re doing well, Master. I think they will serve you well when they grow up. Do you want to meet them?” Norina asked.

“Sure.”

The maids released their infants from their arms to the floor and let them crawl over to me. To my surprise, they looked nothing like their parents. I think I remember Malia said that their races would be randomized. They also had fairly good control of their muscles as they were able to crawl around without assistance.

Norina’s daughter was a half-spider half-human. An arachne if I remember correctly. She had her mother’s brown hair already growing on her head with 8 blue eyes. Her mouth had two chelicerae coming out the sides. She had 8 legs growing out of her abdomen which was covered in a black chitin with two pedipalps coming out of her front. It looked like silk was trailing behind her, coming out of her spinnerets.

Cathy’s daughter was a half-human half-octopus. She had orange hair on her larger-than-average head. From the waist down, she had red skin with 8 tentacles spread out of her body each with suckers on their underside. I knelt down and gave them a gentle pat on the head.

“Is Master up?” asked a voice of a strange creature who walked into the room. She looked like a female taur with pinkish flesh(?) covering over her body and 8 large blobs of yellow fat on her front torso that ended in pink nipples that look like breasts. She had no hair or fur whatsoever. She was carrying a bowl of strange looking fruit. These fruits had skin that looked similar to human skin and by the indentions of the fruit, they looked rather soft.

Wait, 8 breasts?

“Bessie, is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me. Are you surprised by my strange appearance?” Her voice sounded strange, given her skinless mouth.

“Yeah.”

“Well, since I’m going to be eaten soon and the babies need their warmth, I decided to get rid of my skin and let their children use it as blankets. Plus, my skin is pretty tough so it’s hard for you to eat.”

“I-I see.”

“Well, do you want to have a closer look at my skinless body?”

I decided to give her a closer examination. It was rather interesting seeing a walking organism without any skin. Her muscle fibers stretching and contracting with her movements, the blood making her flesh glisten, the way her breasts jiggled without any skin covering it up, it was all fascinating. Although, the way her face looked, with no lips, making her teeth always show, and with no eyelids, making her eyes look like they’re bulging out, it was very … unsettling.

“No offense, but you could have kept the skin on your face, or maybe I just need to get used to it.”

“I believe there are people in the outside who like their girls without skin, even their faces, so I figured that you might like it too. So, sorry, Master.”

“It’s fine.”

“So, you want a bite before we get started? My flank? My belly? My rump? Don’t they look delicious.”

“S-sure Bessie.”

I gave her flank a pat, blood staining my skin, the smooth muscle fibers twitching with anticipation. I gave her flank a bite, ripping apart her muscles with blood dripping on the floor, Bessie yelping in pleasure. Her flesh tasted like a sweet beef and it was fairly tender. I never had raw beef before, and the closest I’ve gotten to it was a rare steak at a fancy restaurant my parents took me too once during one of their vacations. But her beef made that taste like a low-class cheap steak you would drench in sauce. As I chewed, the hole in her body slowly closed up from her magic.

“Let me see your mouth.” Bessie said suddenly.

“Huh?” Bessie leaned over to get a closer look, gently gripping my jaw to make it open so she could see her chewed up meat.

“Oh, Master! You’re finally eating me! It makes me feel so good inside!” Bessie squealed. “Please, eat me more!” She began playing with her breasts, squirting milk on the floor.

“Not so fast, Bessie. We still need to prepare you for cooking.” Regina said, dragging her away while carrying the bowl of strange fruit.

“No! Someone, please eat me!” Bessie squealed.

“And Master, please give our children your “blessing” for being born.” Norina said.

“Fine. I guess. So, who’s first?”

“My daughter would be first, as the head maid.” Norina said.

“But there is no head maid.” Cathy said. “Do my daughter first, Master!”

“I guess she’s the head maid. She seems to be the most qualified.” I relented.

“Thank you, Master.” Said Norina, bowing her head.

“Really, Master!” Cathy complained.

“Cathy, watch your tone! Now, please give my daughter your blessing.” Norina said, handing her Arachne daughter to me.

I lifted her up by her spider-like abdomen, her legs wiggling around her eyes giving me a cute look, her hands reaching for me. I let her hug me, nuzzling her head against my chest and making cute noises. It brought a smile to my face. It made me feel guilty about popping her cherry as is in their tradition. But, as it is in their tradition, it would be near-impossible to change it and disadvantageous to ignore it. I checked near her crotch for her vagina, but there was nothing. Maybe it’s where a spider’s is for her. From what I remember from my biology classes in college, a spider’s genitals should be under her abdomen. I checked her underside for it. My fingers brushed against a moist, fleshy hole. I rubbed my fingers along the edges of the hole, making the hours-old baby make a noise similar to a moan. In a reasonable world, no baby should be making such a noise, but as I’m going to be living here for a long time, might as well get used to it. The baby reached for my face as I fingered her pussy, and gave me a kiss, her chelicerae gently clamping on my cheeks. When she released me, I sat on the couch and gently lowered her on my cock. Her pussy was soaking wet and very tight. I could also feel two extra holes on the sides of her pussy. From what I remember, spiders have two extra holes on the side that lead to sacs that store sperm so they can fertilize their eggs later on. An inch inside, I felt a barrier. Her hymen. Do spiders even have a hymen? I gave her a final pat on the back to make her feel safe. I thrusted in, breaking her hymen. I felt blood and juices drip onto my lap. I heard her give a yelp in not just pain, but pleasure.

Since all I really had to do was pop her cherry, I guess I was done here. When I started to lift her up, her spider legs gripped my thighs and started bucking her body almost out of instinct. She, she actually enjoys this! Her tiny arms grabbed onto my waist as she moved her abdomen, milking my cock. I felt her tiny tongue licking my belly as she rocked her abdomen. Her tight pussy was driving me closer and closer to orgasm.

“I-I’m cumming!”

I came. I actually came in a girl that was literally only a few hours old. She was squealing in pleasure as my cum drenched her insides. I felt her webbing spray on my legs and sticking on them. I gently lifted her body off my cock before she recovered and possibly gone for a round 2 and handed her to her mother. Wait what should I call her? She’s a spider-woman like in the comics, so Jessica? Jessie?

“Hey, I’m thinking of naming her Jessie.”

“Jessie, huh. A fine name.” Norina said “Now, perhaps I should pop her other cherry.” She got on the floor with her legs behind her head, showing her balls and pussy.

She leaned forward with her daughter in hand and slid one of the pedipalps of her spider body into her pussy. Oh, the pedipalps are a male spider’s genitals. So, she’s actually a herm like her mother. Seemingly out of instinct, she began moving her palps inside of her mother.

Cathy interrupted the show by handing her own daughter to me.

“Now, Master. It’s her turn to have her cherry popped. Isn’t she cute?” she asked, showing the hole on her underside.

I gave a small chuckle. “Actually, that’s probably her mouth.”

“Huh?” Cathy asked, confused.

“Octopi in my world eat through that hole, meaning her reproductive orifice is probably where our mouths are. I could be mistaken though. I’m not sure if her body is actually like that.”

“So, which is it?”

“Maybe which ever hole gives the most pleasure is probably it?”

“Go ahead, check her out.”

I placed my finger in her bottom hole. I could feel a beak-like structure. I also felt something akin to a small spike inside. Her radula, if I remember correctly. I heard her make a moan-like babbling noise.

“Maybe, but I better check the other hole.”

I stuck my finger in her mouth. In it, I felt a human-like tongue and gums inside. I also heard her give a babble-moan in pleasure.

“Shit, which is it? Wait, which hole did the baby drink with?”

“The top hole.”

“I don’t know, maybe she can eat using both holes? I mean, Stacy ate Sorana using her ass. A radula seems like it would be bad for reproduction, but it could be moved aside for a cock. A tongue and gums from where I would guess teeth would grow seem like they would be good for eating. Either one could just be vestigial from the octopus or human genes.”

“Fuck it, let’s just fuck both!” Cathy said, exasperated.

“Fine. But be careful, she’s still small”

Cathy had her cock in her bottom hole while I had her “mouth”. It felt strange double-penetrating a newborn. I tried to be gentle, worried that I might hurt her, and struggled to hold back as she her tight throat made my cock feel good. Cathy looks like she’s struggling to hold herself back, too. Judging by how wide the beak in her bottom hole is and how big Cathy’s cock is, it seems like it can distend to allow her bottom hole to stretch like everyone else’s mouths can.

The baby’s throat muscles seem to be instinctively be milking my cock as she made pleasurable noises.

“Hng!” I grunted in pleasure.

“Damn, it feels so good! It’s so tight!” Cathy moaned. “I-I’m going to cum!”

“I am, too!”

“Wel-cum to your new home, my baby!”

We came, sending hot seed into both of her holes. We removed our cocks making her giggle in pleasure. I gave her a hug, making her hug back using her tentacles and I handed her over to her mother, who now seemed to be trying to breastfeed her using her bottom hole with the baby using her tentacles to keep her steady.

“What are you doing?” asked Norina, spider-cum dripping from her pussy.

“None of us can figure out which hole is her pussy. Octopi in my world eat from their bottom holes and have sex using their funnels, which could be analogous to her mouth. Since I don’t know whether or not that applied here, we decided to just use both.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know either. The Goddess seems to have never learned about it.”

“I see. I’m almost ashamed to call myself a biologist to have never been able to figure it out.” Just how the hell does her organs even work if Malia doesn’t even know how they work.

“Don’t worry, you’ll learn.”

I honestly felt tempted to dissect her to figure it out. Even though the maids will probably let it happen or even approve of it, I pushed back that urge to the very depths of my mind.

“Oh, Cathy. I forgot to name her.”

“What kind of name are you going to give her?” she asked.

“Let me think.”

I could go for the comic-book route again. I mean, a spider and an octopus? Octavia? No, it just doesn’t sound right. Maybe I should think of another source. She’s the first one that can survive underwater, so Oceana? I mean it’s a bit lazy, but her mother likes lazy, so…

“What about Oceana? It has our word for ocean inside and I honestly couldn’t think of anything better.”

“That name sounds nice and fancy. I like it!” she turned to her daughter. “Hear that, your name is Oceana. Pretty cute, huh?” she said patting her daughter’s head.

I wonder if Regina’s preparations are ready. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. Norina got up from feeding her daughter to answer it.

“Welcome back, dear Goddess.” She said bowing her head.

“Malia? Is that you?” I asked, looking back.

“Hey, Richard. How’s it going.”

“Not much. Got eaten again, some of the maids gave birth and made me pop their babies’ cherries.”

“Huh, didn’t think you would actually do that. Though you would decline.”

“Is that really a tradition?”

“In the past, sure. A lot of people have stopped doing it, though.” Damn it, Regina.

“Anyways, what are you doing here?”

“What, do I need one to hang out with you until dinner?”

“Fair enough. Speaking of dinner, we’re having our own dinner soon.”

“Oh, cool. What are we having? My day-old flesh?”

“No, I’m actually going to eat one of my maids?”

“Really!? Would have given you a week before you crack. A shit-only diet would make most people want to cheat.”

“I won’t kill her or anything. Just eat her while she can still be healed with magic.”

“Eh, close enough.”

“By the way, how do you heal with magic. You could heal just fine using your Red Magic.”

“You see, there are these healing cells in your body, right?”

“You mean platelets?” She smacked me with her cock. “Yeah… healing cells.”

“Just have your body make more of them.”

“I don’t think it would heal a burnt-off cock.”

“I dunno. It worked for me.”

“I see. It’s probably an evolutionary difference between our species.”

She smacked me again.

“Never mind.”

Regina then walked in. “Hey, guys. Dinner time.”

“Oh, nice. I was just getting hungry.” Malia said.

“Oh, Goddess, you’re here. Not angry about the blasphemy, are ya? N-never mind.”

“Let’s eat until I can eat in the real world!” Malia cheered.

We got around the table. Regina set up a portable stove on the table, which was just a panel that seemed to be just a panel that was enchanted to emit flames connected to a large mana battery, with a metal dish on top. Many containers filled with seasonings and dressings were placed next to the stove. Bessie in her skinless form stood nearby.

“Welcome everyone!” She said, bowing to the table. “I will be your meat-girl this evening. I hope you can all enjoy my delicious flesh and be satisfied by having part of me inside of you. Thank you!” Even without her skin that made her expressions easy to read, I can tell that she was very happy. I grabbed a carving knife that was on the table.

“Are you ready, Bessie?”

“I’m always ready to be your meal.” She said with a wide smile.

“Ok.”

I sliced off a strip of meat from her flank and placed it on the stove. Lots of blood dripped onto the floor.

“Yesss! Please, Master! More!” Bessie howled in pleasure.

I sliced off another piece and another all for the stove.

“Come on, Richard. Don’t just cut from the same area. Give me some variety!”

“Ok, Malia. How about some of her belly meat.”

“Sure, I’ll take that.”

I cut off the flesh on the belly of her human half. Her intestines came pouring out of the gaping hole. Bessie moaned loudly as the lack of her belly muscles made her struggle to keep her human half upright. Hang on, why would her intestines be in her human half? I have to check it out. I quickly placed it on the stove.

“Bessie, can you lie down on your back?”

“Yes, Master. Whatever you say.”

Bessie placed her massive body on the ground and revealed her belly to me. I sliced open her the flesh around both of her torsos revealing all her internal organs. The layout surprised me. Her human half seemed to have the organs of a normal human, but the cow half’s organs seemed to be similar to a human’s but upscaled so that it was proportional to a cow’s body. It looked riddled with redundancy. Why would an organism need two fully complete digestive systems in a row? There was no way that can be right.

“Come on, Richard! Hurry up!”

“Sorry.”

I quickly sliced off the flaps of flesh created by the dissection. The sensation of the cut made Bessie roll around in pleasure.

“Yes! Cut me up! I’m nothing but a piece of meat!” she wailed.

I cut off her cow udder and her skinless humanoid breasts and set them aside for them to be cooked later. I placed the pieces of belly meat onto the stove. Regina seemed to be doing fine in seasoning the meat and making sure it doesn’t burn.

“Hey, Malia. Do you know what a cow-taur’s organs look like?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“The way these organs are put together seem unnatural. I don’t think this is how they actually look like.”

“Look, I don’t think about these things. They seem to be working fine, you know?”

“Fine, whatever.” I relented.

It seemed like the first batch of meat were finished. Everyone took a share of the meat. Malia took a bite.

“Meh. Not as good as Mom’s.” Malia said.

“Sorry I couldn’t satisfy you with my cooking.” Regina bowed.

“It’s fine. Hey, maybe Richard can take over and you cut her meat.”

“Sure. Hey, Master! The Goddess ordered me to take over. You can fantasize about her organs tomorrow.” I was a bit surprised by her rather rough tone of voice. I suppose it makes sense as Malia still outranks me in this world.

“Ok.”

“Heh, chopping up my subjects is already my favorite part of cooking anyways.”

I took a look at the setup. Then, it hit me. Shit, I have no idea what any of these seasonings are. So, as I waited for the meat to cook, I took a quick taste test of the seasonings. Some of them were familiar, such as salt, but others were distinctly alien; probably from species that aren’t from Earth. I tried to remember what these seasonings are like and just went with it. It can’t be that much worse than Regina’s cooking. At least I know how long to cook it. Malia took the meat from the stove that I cooked and tried it.

“Wow, this is a lot better. Still not as good as Mom’s, though.”

“Thanks.”

I took a quick look around the table. It seems that the maids are overall enjoying the cooking. It feels good to know that I’m doing well despite using an unconventional setup with strange ingredients. Strangely, I saw Virginia feed the babies her chewed up and partially digested meat like many Earth birds are known to do. From the looks of their faces, they seem to enjoy it.

I tried out some of my cooking. Hmm, this meat is pretty good. The seasonings did a good job in bringing out the natural sweet flavor of the meat and give it a good kick. To think that I would have to eat poop starting tomorrow. I wonder if I can cook and season it the same way as I’m doing now. Sorana wouldn’t mind now, would she? It might actually help get more people into her diet like she wanted. Hey, I think I have an idea.

“Hey, Malia. Do you think you can pee in this cup? I’m going to try to season this meat using it.”

“Ok, sure.” Malia said with a hint of disgust. “Never heard of anyone trying such a thing before. Sorana must have really turned you into one of her.”

Her cock stretched all the way from her end on the table to the cup and filled it with her warm golden liquid. I took a few fresh slices of meat from Regina and put it on the stove. Then I poured some of the fresh pee onto the meat, releasing steam. After waiting a bit, I flipped the meat over and poured more onto that side. When it was done, I tried out the meat. It was actually pretty good. The salty pee went well with the sweet meat. I think this could be a good idea.

“Hey, Malia. Try it.” I said, giving her some of my pee-soaked meat.

She put the meat in her mouth and chewed it.

“Wow, this is great! You might be onto something here. Wait till I tell Sorana.”

“Yeah, I wonder what it would taste like if I were to marinate some meat in it overnight.”

“Good idea. I should tell Mom about it later.”

I saw the bowl of strange fruit from earlier on the table. Curious, I took a bite of it. It tasted like a cross between Bessie’s amazing raw meat and some kind of melon. The juices tasted almost like blood, but far sweeter. It was very good. I quickly ate it up until I got to the large pit. It was white, almost like bone.

“Hey, Bessie.”

“Yes?”

“What kind of fruit is this? I saw you carrying it earlier.”

“It’s the product of the tree-girl and my love from yesterday. Isn’t it delicious?”

“Yes. Wait, you mean you gave birth to it?”

“Yes. It came from my warm, wet pussy.”

“I-Interesting. I heard of Emmy talk about it.”

“Y-yeah. C-cut me deeper, Regina!” Bessie howled in pleasure from her being butchered.

“So, was this everything you hoped for?”

“Y-yes! It feels amazing, knowing that my meat will feed all these people! I don’t want dinner to end! B-but, I want my climax! I want to return to the Goddess knowing I fed all these wonderful people!”

“B-Bessie, I-I can’t.” I can’t kill her. Even if she would reincarnate somehow like Mom said, would she still be the same?

“I-It’s fine, Master. You’re a far kinder Master than I have ever fed in any of my incarnations. Goddess, can you find it in your heart to allow Richard to not kill me until he’s ready?”

“Fine, your beautiful Goddess heard your prayer.” Malia said in her Goddess persona. “But for one week. After that, no more of this “almost kill” bullshit.”

“O-Ok. Deal. Thank you, Malia.” I said.

“Don’t mention it.”

“H-hey, Master. After dinner, can I stay skinless in case you want a little nibble of my meat?”

“Sure, just keep the skin on your head. You look much cuter with it on.”

“Thank you. I love you, Master.”

Dinner went off without a hitch. We all ate a ton of meat, from her organs, to her breasts to her flesh. Luckily, Bessie seemed to be likely to survive using her own as well as the others’ magic. Everyone looked well satisfied with my attempt at cooking, especially Malia.

“Hey, Richard. Nice job with cooking, you know, even though you’re still nowhere near as good as Mom’s.”

“Thanks, I guess. You might need to practice cooking too. The maids apparently aren’t that skilled in it, and it seems like their skill is based on your skill.”

“Meh, you seemed fine with it so far.”

“Probably because my body isn’t adapted to tasting the flavors of the soul, so it’s sensitive to it.”

“Still, I have better things to do, like train…and video games.”

“Fair enough.”

“Anyways, you’re not planning on doing anything tomorrow, are you?”

“Not really.”

“Can you come to school with me, tomorrow?”

“School? Uh, sure. I would like to see what your school is like.”

“Great! Since you might have trouble getting back to the real world by yourself, you can just go through the border of this world.”

“Ok. And do you think you can get Sorana to come over for breakfast? You know how I was eaten earlier? Well, Regina, the maid who did it has a lot of poop and it’s too much for me, so I though she would want some. You know, as a “thank you” for training earlier.”

“Sure, I’ll see if she can come.” She started smirking. “Do you like her or something?”

“She’s a great friend… with benefits.”

“Hahahaha. It’s fine if you love her. We can share you, anyways.”

“I think it sounds like it’ll be fun.”

“Great! Well, good night, Richard. Love ya, bro!” Malia said as she hugged me.

“Hehehe. Love you too, sis.” I hugged back. It feels good to have such good people around me, even though that they are quite strange. I’m pretty sure that I can live many happy lives on this planet with people like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delays. In return, I have made this chapter extra long. This chapter goes further explaining some of the magic system of this world as well as get some fight scenes out. This fiction is not only going to be a harem vore story, but it's also going to have shonen-like fight scenes with some elements of xianxia/cultivation stuff.  
> I'm going to be increasing the pace of the story now that with Malia's school starting, I can focus more on more important events.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the weekend and now it's time for Malia to go back to school. Too bad Malia's school life isn't as normal is it seems. Meanwhile, in the inner world, a strange encounter indicates an increasing mystery of Malia's inner world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is another long chapter. I think too long. I'll hopefully make the next one shorter if my cock doesn't get in the way of my brain.
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of making some changes to the previous chapters. One thought I had in mind was the idea of if a Plant-girl impregates someone that's not a plant, their babies grow from seeds in a meat-like fruit. I somewhat think it's a good idea, but I'm going to change it so that it happens when a non-plant impregnates a plant instead of vise-versa. I might also add some more babies for the maids to have, as the baby that would have been born from a meat-fruit would now have been a live birth.

Richard woke up the next day, sleeping in the same bed along with the maids, naked along with their newborn children. The sun was barely rising outside the window, so it was very early in the morning. I bet Malia and the others weren’t even up in the real world.

“Good morning, Master.” Said Bessie, who was sleeping next to him not just naked, but with her body covered in bright pink flesh, the fibers of muscle visible right in front of me. Her breasts were left as yellow blobs of fat with her nipples still attached.

“Bessie, wha… never mind.” I remembered what happened last night. Her request. I let her stay skinless in case I want to eat some of her without her thick skin in the way. I could see many large holes left in her flesh from the meal last night. I guess not even 3 maids can fully heal what happened to her. But at least the skin on her head was healed; she looks a lot better with her face fully intact. “Anyways, are you OK? You still look pretty injured.”

“Yes, I should be fully recovered. Everyone did a great job in healing me so I wouldn’t die, just as you requested. Just one more healing session and I should be fully recovered.” Bessie said.

“That’s good to hear.” I said. “Anyways, can you wait until Sorana shows up to make breakfast, Regina? I remember asking Malia to see if she wants to show up.”

“Sure, Master. Are you sure you want to share your “special breakfast” with someone else? It’s been “fermenting” well inside of me all night.” Regina said.

“Yeah. It’s not like I can eat it all anyways by myself.”

“Very well, Master.” She said.

I headed downstairs with everyone. The babies were carried by their mothers, and compared to what they looked like before, they have gotten a lot bigger, seeming to age about a year in Earth human terms.

I sat on the couch to watch whatever was on TV. The remote controller looked like a holographic tablet, which was pretty interesting, given that Earth didn’t have them. I thought computers weren’t common in this world. Or maybe, It’s just a magical device that doesn’t depend on programming. Anyways, since I couldn’t understand the text on the TV controls, I needed help from Virginia who was nearby.

“Hey, can you teach me about the controls? And give me a piece of paper or something to write down the translations on.”

“Yes, Master.”

She taught me the basic controls of the TV, what each button did, and I wrote down the translations on the provided paper in English. I flipped to a channel that looked interesting, but that created a new problem: I didn’t understand any of the dialogue. It probably was because of the fact that we understand each other because our souls automatically communicate using a “universal language” of concepts while in this world. Either because the TV didn’t have a soul, or it just displayed Malia’s memories as is, it won’t translate. After a few minutes, I got bored.

“Hey, are there any video games in here? I think I might be able to enjoy them even though I don’t understand the language.”

“Yeah! What do you think I’ve been doing in between chores?” she said, grabbing a device from the shelf below the TV.

“Really? Can you teach me?”

“Sure, Master!”

She showed me a video game that was an FPS. The controller was labelled with letters in their language, which was rather simple to remember, given my experience with many other game consoles. It was interesting playing with guns from this world, as they were far different from Earth’s firearms. Also, since magic was a thing here, it played a big role in the game. It was pretty fun, despite not understanding the story. The only downside other than that was the graphics were far inferior to Earth’s consoles. It seemed equivalent to early PS2 graphics.

“Say, how long has your planet had video games?”

“I’m not really sure. Maybe a century, maybe more.”

“Really? We had them only for a few decades, and ours look way better than this.”

“Awesome. Your planet really likes video games, huh?”

“Yeah. I heard it makes more money than the movie industry.”

“Cool!”

“Yeah, I guess video game technology here didn’t have as much motivation to develop when there are so many more interesting things you can do, like sex.”

“Uh huh. So, do you want to play together?” she asked.

“Sure.”

We played for about an hour or so in a 1v1 deathmatch. Apparently, there’s a mechanic where you can eat the bodies of dead players that granted the predator a bonus, but for a short period of time, their mobility decreases. Obviously, she beat me, but it was close, as I had a lot of experience with FPS’s, just not this one. It was pretty impressive too, as it looked like the controller wasn’t designed for harpy talons, but she handled it like a pro.

“Haha, I beat you, Master!”

“Yeah, you’re pretty good.”

“So, am I going to get some kind of reward?”

“Like what?”

“You know, one that feels good?” she said, leaning back and spreading her pussy.

“Ha. Of course, you would want that.”

“Wait, I need to make some room.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just watch.”

She gave a small grunt. I saw her pussy spread wide open to reveal an off-white egg inside of her, her natural lubricant, making her pussy and the egg glisten. She grunted again, gently pushing the egg out of her moist hole. Watching her lay eggs was pretty sexy, looking at her eggs slide out of her pussy as she rubbed her breasts from the pleasure. 3 eggs. 4 eggs. On the 5 th , she gave a sexual cry as she came, shooting the last egg out towards me, as I barely caught it and put it down. When she was done, she used her magic to scan the eggs for life inside of them.

“Hey, this one has a baby inside! And this one! Hahaha! I’m going to be a mother!” she shouted with glee holding two of the 5 eggs that she laid.

“Uh, congratulations, Virginia! Who’s the father?”

“I don’t really know. It could be yours from when you fucked me before naming me, or it could be some of the other maids I might have been fucked by while you were reviving. Anyways, shall we get started with the next batch?” she asked as she gave a sexy pose with her breasts being squished together as her pussy was still gaping after her birth.

I responded by kissing her. I slid my tongue in mouth, enjoying the taste of her saliva as she did mine.

“Haha, you don’t have to seduce me. I’m already horny enough for your cock.” She laughed.

“I know, I know.” I said as I slid it in her pussy. Her pussy was loose at first, but her muscles quickly squeezed together creating a tight sleeve for my cock.

“Master, your cock is so much better than the last time!” she moaned.

As I thrusted, I pulled her into a tight embrace; her wings wrapped around me in response. Her pussy walls were

“Haha, you have beautiful eyes. They’re so small, but so lovely.” She panted in pleasure. “I wonder what they are like.” She leaned towards me and licked my bare eyeballs. I instinctively rubbed them from the irritation.

“Hey, what was that for?” I asked, mood partially ruined.

“Sorry *pant* Master. I couldn’t help myself. I just like eyes, the way they squish in my mouth, the way their juices cover my tongue. They’re so delicious!” She said, slamming her pussy against me.

“Uh, sorry. I don’t want to lose my eyes.”

“Ha,ha. Master, you just don’t understand the unique flavor of our eyes. Come on! Try mine!” she encouraged, removing her wing from my back, and grasped one of her eyes. She carefully used her wing talons to pull her eye from her socket, letting it dangle from her head, the orb moving back and forth from our movements. I could almost see her brain through the empty socket.

“Pant. It feels funny having sex while having your eyes hang from your head. Come on, eat my eyes! They’re nice and juicy!”

“I mean, I don’t want to inconvenience you…”

“I’ll feed you.” She said as she used her talons to cut off the optical nerve, disconnecting the ivory sphere from her head. I saw the amber iris and the ebony pupil staring back at me. “Here you go!” she said as she pushed her eye into my mouth.

Not wanting to upset her, bit down on the eye. The soft jelly-like eye was easily squished between my teeth making it burst with all the optical fluids stored inside. The eye itself had a fairly salty flavor with the fluids having a more of a sweet taste. The flavor was all wrapped in a salty, but pleasantly bitter flavor. It was quite tasty; I could see what she liked about them. I swallowed, bringing a smile to her face.

“So, how was it? *pant*” she asked in between her pants in pleasure.

“It was pretty good.”

“I know right.” She panted as I thrusted inside of her. I could feel my balls starting to clench.

“Virginia, I’m cumming!” I shouted, thrusting faster.

“Yes, Master! Cum! Give me more children!” She shouted in pleasure.

I came inside of her recently occupied pussy. Wads of cum shot inside with some making it inside of her womb.

“Virginia, that was great.”

“Haha, yeah. Is it good enough for you to give me your eyes?”

“Uh, wouldn’t it hurt?”

“Good thing I know how to make love juices in my milk. I won the game after all.”

“I thought the sex was your reward.”

“Come on. Please, Master! I let you eat mine.”

“Sigh. Fine.”

“Thank you, Master! I love you!” She shouted, tackling me onto the couch, her breasts in front of my face. “Now drink from my wonderful tits. They’re waiting for you as your beautiful eyes are waiting for your loyal servant.”

I gave her nipple a lick, eliciting a light moan from my maid and I drank. Her milk filled my mouth, filling it with a fairly sweet flavor reminiscent of eggnog along with the classy bitter taste of her soul. I felt my body grow horny again as my head felt… floaty, in absence of a better word, like the feeling of freedom as I was flying in the air.

“Now, thanks for the meal!” She said, as her mouth approached my eye, my mind too intoxicated to resist. Her tongue slid below my eye, scooping it out. The slight pain was quickly overtaken by the pleasure I felt from the milk. The difference in perspective I felt as she rolled the still connected eye in her mouth was dizzying but it wasn’t too bad. She clenched her teeth, cutting it off from my body, the stinging sensation from the bite nullified by the aphrodisiacs. Half of my vision was immediately cut off, but I still felt good.

“Mmmm. Your eyes taste kinda different, but still so good! The juices are making my mouth tingle! I have to have more!” She moaned in pleasure.

She grabbed my other eye, cut the nerve, and put it in her mouth, too. My vision went black as my other senses grew a bit sharper now that my brain had to stop relying on my eyes. The feeling from the milk grew more intense without my vision in the way. I heard the shlicking sound of her talons fingering her pussy to the taste of my eyes.

“Master! Your eyes are sooo good! I can’t wait till your flavor gets stronger. Master, I’ll give you my love, my body, anything for your lovely eyes!” She yelled in pleasure. “More! More!”

My vision went back to normal as my eyes grew back with the help of her magic, only to be plucked out by her talons. She kept regenerating them and piling them in a decorative bowl on the nearby table. As she plucked, I felt her aphrodisiacs slowly wear off as I started to feel pain in my eyes.

“Shit, I’m running out of magic. Better heal back your eyes.” She muttered as my vision came back for the last time. I saw her moan in pain from overusing her Red Magic.

“Sorry, Master. I got carried away.” She said regretfully. “I’m a terrible servant.”

“I-It’s ok.” I said. I glanced at the bowl on the table that was filled with eyes. My eyes. Now that I can look at my eyeballs, it seems that my eyes were smaller than everyone else’s. Interesting.

“By the way, what changed?”

“What do you mean?”

“I never though you would do something like this before. You had sex with me yesterday and you never looked at my eyes like that.”

“Sorry Master. The Goddess’s mom told us to give you new experiences to help you grow, so we pretty much tried to get you to do the things that we like in hope that you’ll grow from them.” I was half worried and half excited about what was to come from that.

“There’s that word again: “Experience”. What is meant by experience?”

“You know, if you do different things, your soul gets stronger or something. It’s hard to explain.”

“I see. Interesting.”

“So, will you forgive me? I’ll give you my other eye. I don’t mind going blind as punishment.” She cried, pulling out her other eye and handing it to me in cupped talons. Tears dripped from her empty eye sockets in remorse.

“Very well, I forgive you.” I took the eye in one hand and patting her head with the other. “Just try not to get carried away next time. I’m still new to everything.”

“Yes, Master.”

I popped her other eye into my mouth. Huh, I never thought I would ever eat someone’s eyeball or have my own eaten. I guess this was the “experience” I’ve been hearing about. Still, her eyes were pretty good, and the texture of the eye being split between my teeth did bring a faint smile to my face. Meanwhile, Virginia started feeling around for the bowl she put my eyes in. It was strange seeing many identical copies of my eyes at one time. When she found it, she started eating them one by one.

“Mmmm, thanks for the breakfast, Master!” she said.

“Wow, that was kinda hot.” Said a nearby voice. I looked back over the couch. It was Sorana, and right beside her was Kyrea.

“Hi, Richie. I missed you!” Kyrea shouted as she ran over and gave me a hug.

“Hey, Kyrea.” I greeted her as I hugged her back. “What are you doing here?”

“Malia told Sorana about you two’s date, and I wanted to join in too.” She said, smiling.

“It’s not a…, well, I guess it counts as a date.”

“So, are you going to eat her like Malia and I promised?” Sorana asked.

“She gave me a grace period of a week. Until then, I don’t have to kill her to eat her. I can just take some of their meat and let the others heal them. Don’t worry, I’ll still eat poop too, like I promised you.” I said.

“Wow, she didn’t tell me about that. Well, whatever. So, do you have a nice, shitty meal that Malia said you have?” she asked excitedly.

“Yeah. It’s to show my thanks for teaching me your magic. I just need to get the maid that has it.” I said, leaving to get the maids.

“Woo! Thanks!” Sorana said excitedly.

We sat at the table. The maids came in carrying a bunch of bowls and plates to set the table.

“Sorry for making you wait, Master. Since you’ll be feeding on our poop more often, we decided to let you sample our full course. Norina said, bowing.

“Huh?”

“We’ll let you sample all of our poop so we can know who’s you like best…as much as I don’t like the idea of it.”

“Nice! I don’t get that much variety outside of my own inner world!” Sorana exclaimed.

“We’re at your service, Lady Sorana.” Norina said.

“Do you want to eat poop too, Kyrea? I can have them make something else.”

“Nope! After you fed me my own yesterday, I tried out some more back home, and I kinda liked it.”

“Haha. I’m proud of you, Kyrea! You’ll make a fine toilet.”

“Thanks, Aunt Sorana.”

“Hey, Master. As thanks for the amazing breakfast you gave me, please have my poop soup.” Said Virginia, who had her eyes restored by one of the other maids.

She gave a short sexy dance before squatting on a large bowl. Her pseudo-cloaca started to open up, releasing a torrent of ordinary-looking pee with relatively small pellets of poop inside. The other maids used a ladle to split the “soup” into smaller bowls for the three of us. Sorana didn’t hesitate to dig in, using a spoon to eat it.

“Mmm. This soup is great! Thanks!” she said.

“Yeah, this is kinda good.” Said Kyrea. “Thank you, miss!”

“You’re quite welcome.” Virginia said. “Once everyone is done with their chores, we’ll serve you your full meal.”

“Come on, try it, Richard! It’s good.”

I hesitated a bit from my ingrained Earth tastes. I scooped up a bit of the poop mixed in with the pee. Now that I had a closer look, the pee looks a bit thicker than normal pee. I put it in my mouth. It was actually good. The salty pee mixed quite well with the meaty poop, and the flavor of her soul enhanced the soup quite well.

“Wow, not bad.” I said.

“I know, right?” Sorana said. “I honestly prefer the soup of true bird-kin. The thick whiteness of the pee is to die for.”

“Hey, Sorana. I have an idea that might get more people to eat poop like you wanted.”

“Like what?”

“We could have poop-based cooking. If we used waste as an ingredient to make food, that would make it more appealing to more people. You can even open up a restaurant for it.”

“That might be a good idea, but wouldn’t it upset the purity of poop? I mean, if we keep adding things to it, would it stop being poop?”

“But most people don’t like plain poop that much. Hell, if it wasn’t for our souls making it taste good and my tongue’s sensitivity to that added flavor, I would have stopped eating it the first time I had it. Don’t you want more people to enjoy it?”

“I-I don’t know. A true toilet eats it plain from the source. It’s not like it comes out fully seasoned.”

“But this isn’t for actual toilets, it’s for normal people… Wait, I think I might have another idea. What if it did come out fully seasoned. We could have people eat a heavily spiced version of normal food, so when it comes out as poop, it would take on more of the flavor of that food. We can even use gene mods as well as magic to change the digestion process so that it comes out with different varieties.”

“You know, that might be a good idea. A restaurant, huh? It would probably make more money that what I make being a toilet, plus it would get more people open to eating it. Richard, as your master, I want you to research more ways to upgrade the taste of poop. Whether it’s through cooking it or finding new ways of digesting food to get better poop, I don’t care. I hope the Toilet Club at school will like this!”

“There’s a toilet club?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty small, but it’s filled with people who like the taste of poop.”

“Huh, interesting.”

“I’ll give you a recommendation whenever you’re reborn. I’ll even marry you in your next life if the idea actually takes off.”

“Marriage!?” I almost spat out the “soup” that was in my mouth.

“What, I’m not going to be as strict as Mom and Dad’s marriage. I won’t mind if you slept around a bit. You can even have more cute girls join our family, like Malia. I think she likes you more than as a big brother.”

Shit, I never thought that I would ever get married any time soon. Oh, would I even remember all this when I’m reborn? Wait, Malia likes me…like that? Well, I am her first actual prey, maybe that makes me special to her?

“Sounds… like a good deal.” I said, indecisively.

“Great! Don’t worry, I’ve been married in my previous lives, so I have some experience in being a good wife. I’ll let you have my premium poop every day. You’ll love it.”

“You’re getting married? I want to marry you too, Richie!” cried Kyrea.

“It’s fine, Kyrea. You can join too. By the time he’s reborn, you’ll be only a year apart, so you would be a better match than now.”

“Yay! So, Richie. Want to get married when you’re reborn?”

“Sure, I guess.”

I heard the clattering of plates and bowls on the floor. The maids other than Norina and Regina have all assembled beside the table to give us a clear view of their naked bodies.

“Master, now that everyone is done with their chores, we are now ready to serve you your meal. As much as I don’t approve that as higher beings you would be made to eat our waste, we hope you would enjoy it.”

“Ooh! I can’t wait.” shouted Sorana.

They all squatted over their plates with their butts facing us, their tails (if applicable) raised to give us a good show of their rears. I couldn’t help but stare. Their assholes twitching as they pushed with their abdominal muscles. Soon, their assholes opened up, releasing their treasures. Norina’s was normal enough, as she was pretty much human. Each log was laid in neat, orderly lines on her plate. Emmy’s also looked normal, but maybe slightly had a greener color. She tried to draw a flower using her poop that looked good enough. Cathy’s was a fairly dark color and looked a bit moister. Bessie and Stacy, due to their massive size compared to the others, let out quite a lot and Bessie’s seemed denser while Stacy’s looked less dense.

“Are you guys ready for your main course?” asked Regina who carried what was probably the largest plate I have ever seen. Her belly had a massive bulge from the waste I created last night. “The greatest meal I have ever prepared, and it was all thanks to our esteemed Master. Everyone, please give him a round of applause.”

Everyone clapped, including Kyrea who I wasn’t sure if she knew what was going on. I felt a bit nervous from the attention, especially knowing what she meant.

Regina squatted on top of the plate, the bowl not cracking under her weight. She removed the buttplug that was keeping it all in. She strained her muscles, causing her cloaca to open widely. A massive log of poop came out. It was huge, being almost as thick as my thigh. The plate was still able to hold all of that. It looked quite odd as it seemed to have a white substance scattered through it with hints of a white powder that was mixed into it which was probably my ground-up bones. The maids distributed parts of everyone’s poop onto our plates while filling our glasses with their pee.

“Damn, am I really going to be able to eat all of that?” I asked, looking at the relatively large (for an Earth human) portion I got.

“Don’t worry, I’ll eat most of it.” said Sorana. “This is only the beginning of your journey of being a toilet. You should try to guess whose poop is whose just by their taste, a beginner should be able to try something like that.”

Regina went into the kitchen to bring our some more ordinary food for the maids to eat, with Virginia mostly eating the leftover copies of my eyes. The babies, as they probably haven’t developed teeth yet, were being fed some of the poop with their mothers’ milk mixed into it to make it mushy and easier for them to eat. As their mothers fed them through their mouths, the baby girls seemed to enjoy it.

“Strange. Octopus-kin don’t eat through their mouths.” Sorana said.

“I’ve been wondering about that. I know we have similar species back on my planet and they eat through the hole on their bottom, but I wasn’t sure it applied here.”

“It works the same here. I should know, I was one of them in a previous life. Did you know they poop through their mouths? A lot of them wear condoms on their tongues to avoid the taste of their own, but I didn’t mind it.”

“I guess that it’s because Malia doesn’t know about how their bodies are put together.” I said.

“Pretty much.”

“So, they talk, breath, defecate, and reproduce through their mouths?”

“Yep. They get pregnant off of BJ’s. Interesting, right?”

“Yep. Interesting.”

I felt a hand on my thigh. It was Kyrea.

“Richie, can I sit on your lap?” asked Kyrea.

“Sure. I don’t mind.”

“Yay!” She got her plate and put it next to mine. Despite her far smaller size, her portion was about the same size as mine. She grabbed my cock with her tiny hands and softly stroked it.

“Come on, Little Richie, time to get up.” Said Kyrea, as she stroked making my dick rock hard. She then sat on it, sliding my cock into her small, tight snatch. She gave a cute moan.

“There, that’s better. Doesn’t it feel nice when you’re eating while enjoying my love?”

“Yeah. It is pretty good.” She seemed to be going for the same strategy as last time, not moving too much and using the small movements of her pussy muscles to bring me to a slow orgasm.

“Hey, Richie, feed me.”

“Ok. What do you want?”

“I-I want to try the one that’s made from you.”

“O-ok.” I took a spoon and used it to cut a piece of Regina’s poop from her plate, getting a bit of that white substance that was on it. I scooped it up and put it next to Kyrea’s mouth. She slowly leaned over and ate it.

“Wow, this is pretty good! I can kinda taste your flavor in it and the soul stuff inside really brings it out! And the white stuff makes it taste so much better!” Kyrea said excitedly. “Here, let me feed you now.”

She got a spoonful of Regina’s poop and put it in my mouth. The meaty flavor filled my mouth. I could taste the salty taste of pee inside as well as a hint of the taste of the blood that came with my meat. The powdered bone inside gave it almost a bread-like taste to it. The salty/minty taste of her soul just really completed the flavor. And the texture, it was quite odd; the outer edges seemed a bit harder than normal, like there was a thin film covering it, but in the inside was a moist, creaminess that was held together by the bone. Sadly, I couldn’t really taste my own flavor.

“This tastes very good.”

“So, how do you like the taste of you?” asked Sorana.

“I can’t really tell. It must be because I’m still weak.”

“You should be just fine after a couple of lives. Don’t worry about it.”

Kyrea fed me another piece of poop, but I wasn’t looking at whose it was. I could taste a flavor that seems to be closer to a vegetable, with a bit of a meaty taste to it. It was fairly sweet for a piece of poop with a bit of salt and quite dense, too. So, it was someone with a more herbivorous diet with a sweet-tasting soul. Bessie’s?

I fed Kyrea a big piece in return. “Mmmm.” She moaned, her pussy moving as she enjoyed the flavor. My orgasm was building up. I started instinctively thrusting.

“Richie, I’m trying to eat.” She whined.

“Sorry. I can’t help it. I’m going to cum!”

“It’s fine. Cum.”

I came, spreading my seed into her alien pussy. She kept my cock inside making it quickly grow hard again.

“Sorry for disturbing your meal.”

“It’s fine, I still love you.”

I took another bite of poop. A salty but sweet flavor with more emphasis on salty. Filled with vegetation but seems a more active taste. A bit airy and less dense. Stacy’s?

“So, are you actually going to be a toilet or something?”

“Nah, I like poop, but I don’t want to miss out on other things like eating candy. Is that fine, Aunt Sorana?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” She said, with a tone of mild disappointment.

“Hey, what if you ate the poop of someone who ate mostly sweets? It might taste like candy.”

“Really? I want to try it!” cried Kyrea. I felt her pussy move with her excitement. I saw Sorana flash me a thumbs up. I hope the maids don’t get diabetes. Wait, do we even have that many sweets?

I thought about what to talk about next. As I thought, I ate another mouthful of poop. This one is a bit salty with a spicy kick to it. It felt a bit different, so it’s not human. Was it Cathy’s?

“Say, Kyrea. What kind of magic can you do?”

“A whole bunch. I can do Blue Magic and Purple Magic. I even have an invisible friend that helps me out with some things too.”

“Invisible friend?” Now that she mentions it, she talked a bit about it yesterday. “Isn’t that just the voices of the people you ate from your previous lives?”

“No, silly. It’s only invisible to you, but I can see her just fine.” I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw nothing. I felt a bit afraid. Ordinarily, I would have thought that whatever kind of ghost that’s with her is fake but feeling the touch of an invisible being is evidence beyond a reasonable doubt of its existence. “See? She’s nice but sometimes plays tricks. She even taught me a bit about magic and how to talk.”

“So how did you meet this invisible friend?”

“I dunno, she just showed up when I was a baby. She said she knew me in a last life, but I don’t remember much.”

“So, what does she do?”

“She can help me move stuff. Oh, and one of her tricks is that she makes people hungry.”

“Really?” I suddenly felt an unnatural hunger. It felt familiar, like something I felt yesterday. I grabbed a handful of poop from my plate and shoved it into my mouth. The hunger suddenly went away. I was left with a fairly sweet and refreshing taste in my mouth that had the taste of a healthy mixture of meat and vegetation. It somewhat reminded me of nature. Emmy’s?

“Do the others know?”

“Maybe. I know Grandma and Grandpa can use their magic to see her, but I’m not sure about everyone else.”

I saw a large bite-sized lump of poop float from my plate and towards my mouth. I opened up and took it into my mouth without feeling any type of hand. I looked over to Sorana and it seems that she didn’t see it. She was too occupied with eating. The poop felt ordinary, but the taste was very good. It was meaty with a pretty savory and a salty flavor. The flavor was quite sophisticated and well developed like it was lovingly processed by her body. The only one I haven’t eaten was Norina, so this must be hers.

“So, what is its name, anyways?”

“She’s a girl. And her name is Molai.”

“Well, Molai, uh, it’s nice to meet you, wherever you are. I honestly don’t know what to say to… someone like you, but please take care of Kyrea.”

“…She says it’s nice to meet you too…and that she hopes you’ll be a good predator for me.”

“Predator? You mean now?”

“No, she meant when you’re reborn. But I don’t mind if you want to eat me now. It’s breakfast time after all.” She teased, shaking her ass teasing my cock.

“You got a whole bunch of delicious food in front of you. Don’t get distracted by other types of food. You’re a toilet now.” Sorana said, eating a whole handful of poop and washed it down with some pee.

“Sorry.” I ate another spoonful of it, too. “Oh, yesterday, Emmy, the elf, fed me her pee and it had those aphrodisiacs in it that’s meant for vore. Is bladder vore actually possible?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have the genes for it yet. It’s the next mod I’m getting. The pee made from prey is like day and night. One girl in the Toilet Club once melted someone in her bladder and the pee created was amazing!” she said.

“Interesting. I’m curious what it’s like.”

“We have that ability. We can always melt you down. All you have to do is ask.” said Norina. “It will be a new experience for you.”

“Maybe later.”

“By the way, do you know what time it is?” Sorana asked Norina.

“Almost 4.”

“Shit, school starts at 6 and I haven’t eaten in reality yet!” Sorana shouted. She quickly ate whatever was left on her plate. “Whew! Done!”

I was starting to get full, so I think I was done with breakfast. I didn’t manage to finish the plate, but Kyrea managed to. Still, the “food” was quite good.

“Heh, sorry we didn’t have much time to get together.”

“It’s fine. I might come again after school to help you with your magic a bit.”

“I’m going too. Malia wants me to go outside to school with her.”

“Neat. See you there.” She said. Her body then went limp and collapsed onto the floor. Slightly panicking, I checked her body, and I can see some basic signs of life: breathing, small movements, etc. Her body seems like it’s still alive, but I guess since her soul left her body and went to the real world, it was left with only automatic functions to keep itself alive. Nothing was controlling the body. Cathy and Regina picked up the body and carried it away.

“Don’t you need to go, Kyrea?”

“No, silly. I don’t have to go to school until next year.”

“So, what now?”

“I dunno? Want to fuck for real?”

We did just that. I stood up and carried Kyrea, who was still on my cock, up to my bedroom. My footsteps made my cock move inside her, making her give cute, high-pitched moans. By the time I got to the bedroom, I came again, filling up her pussy.

“Sorry for cumming so early on.”

“Can you go again?”

“Yeah. Probably once more after a short break.”

“Hey, want to drink my milk while you wait?” she offered rubbing her small chest.

“Sure.”

We laid down on the bed, her tiny nipples in front of my face. Their cute shape made my cock heat up and grow hard. I gave them a light squeeze. There wasn’t much to hold on to, but I could feel the succulent fat inside and her delicious mammary glands starting to develop inside. ‘No, you won’t go crazy. You’re better than this.’ I told myself. ‘Or should I. This is the inner world, no one would mind if I were to tear her apart and get a peek at her juicy organs. Damn it.’

I gave them a small lick and stuck them in my mouth. A tiny stream of milk came out, covering my tongue in a sweet and savory flavor. Since her breasts were undeveloped, there was only barely a few tablespoons of it in each breast. I switched breasts when the first ran out and continued drinking.

“So, how was it?”

“Very good, Kyrea. Your future baby will love it.”

“Hahaha, thanks. Ready for round 3?”

“Yeah.”

She got on her back and spread her legs.

“Come on, Richie. I want your dick.”

I got on top of her, lined up my cock with her wet slit, still dripping white from my cum, and put it in. I started moving, keeping myself under control out of reflex from her cute and delicate appearance. Her small and tight snatch practically squeezed my cock with its velvet walls.

“Kyrea, your pussy is amazing!”

“Richie! It feels so good! Love me forever!” she wailed from pleasure.

I pumped harder. I grabbed onto her as I thrusted. She was too small to kiss, so I just settled with hugging her. I felt her tongue on my own nipple. She’s sucking on my chest. It tickles but it feels good!

“Kyrea, I’m cumming!”

“Cum in me!”

I came for the 3 rd time in her pussy. If she wasn’t already pregnant, she would be now.

“Damn, I’m exhausted. Hey, want to ride back to the real world with me? I’m sure Stacy can carry the both of us.”

“Sure, but can’t you exit yourself?”

“No, I don’t know how to.”

“Then, sure. I would like to ride with you.”

We rode through the land on Stacy’s back. I had to hold onto her to keep her from falling off. Kyrea seemed to be having fun, laughing as we rode. We soon got to the boundary of the world, a semi-reflective barrier with the background land shown through it.

“Well, we’re here.” I said.

“Man, I wanted to ride more.” Kyrea complained.

“You can ride more after me and Malia come home.”

“Fine.” She pouted, walking through the barrier.

I hesitated to go through. Even though I was told that it would only take me out of the inner world, my instincts still warned me about crossing over.

“Aren’t you going, Master?” Stacy asked.

“Y-yeah. Thank you for carrying us here.”

“It’s my pleasure.” She said, bowing.

I slowly walked towards the boundary. I stuck a hand through it. Not feeling any pain or discomfort, I walked through.

When I came to, I found myself between flesh and some kind of clothing. I was Malia’s cock again, stuffed in her red panties. I noticed that I felt far more sensitive than when I was her cock the last time; mild spikes of pleasure coursing through my body as she moved about.

“Malia? Can you hear me?”

“Richard! Nice to see you back in reality again!” she said happily. I saw a giant hand come down under her panties and gave my body a rub. The spikes of pleasure became more intense.

“Woah, careful. I’m sensitive.”

“Oh yeah, more of your soul has mostly been absorbed by me.”

“What does that entail, anyway?”

“Pretty much that you can feel more of what I feel. That and when your soul has been fully absorbed, you can be reborn, and you can’t be revived. Not that it’ll help you. Hahahaha.”

“How do I know when that’ll happen?”

“You’ll pretty much know when it does. It’ll start to feel like you don’t know where I end, and you begin, like we’re one and the same. Don’t worry, you’ll still keep your free will when does happens. Anyways, do you want to say hello to everyone?”

I felt my body expand and lengthen. I slithered through her waistband and out onto a table. Everyone seemed to be finishing up breakfast. I saw Malia in her natural, young teenage form, rather than her seemingly perfect godlike form in her inner world. I could see everyone there, but I also saw an extra person. A boy, slightly older than Malia. He had straight, auburn hair, and wore a blue tank top.

“Hello, nice to see you guys again.” I said, slightly nervously.

“It’s good to see you again, Richard.” Mom said. “Are you going with Malia to school?”

“Yeah. I would like to see more of the outside world.”

“Are you Richard, the alien Malia has been talking about?” asked the new boy.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Vanir. Sorry I couldn’t meet you sooner. Orana and Dorea’s torture time was so much fun that I died and was busy respawning.” I was initially shocked, but I did remember that Malia said he was a masochist.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“Do you want to get tortured by my sisters, too?” he asked. “They’re amazing!”

“No. Sorry. My alien body is very sensitive to pain, and we don’t feel any pleasure from it, either. That applies to the inner world, too.”

“Oh. Well, they can drug you up first. That will help you handle the pain.”

“Still no.”

“Come on, Richard. We’ll give you our premium service. Our dungeon is quite popular, you know.” Dorea said. “It’s not like you have to pay for it.” She attempted to give me puppy-dog-eyes. I have to admit that she looked quite attractive. Twin girls that have far better looks than 99% of the women back on Earth giving me sexual attention was quite tempting, even though that it involved extreme BDSM.

“I-I don’t know.” I stammered. “C-Can we just stick with normal sex?”

“Oh sure, we’ll have normal sex. At least at first.” Orana teased.

“L-look. I’ll think about it, ok.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” Teased Dorea.

“Wow, that was easy.” Malia said.

“S-shut up.” I muttered, embarrassed.

Their breakfast quickly finished, and Malia grabbed a bag full of her school supplies along with her pistol. It seemed that she was the last one to leave the house.

“Bye Mom! Bye Dad!” she shouted.

“Have fun, Malia and Richard!” Mom said.

“You forgot your cum shake!” Dad said, holding a large bottle with a wide nozzle full of her semen.

“Oh! Thanks!” Malia said, grabbing it and taking a small sip. “Mmmm, nice and thick. I’ll need it for the walk there.” Malia then walked out the front door. We walked down the side of the road, which was paved with a concrete that was a far lighter color than Earth’s. There were many alien plants on the sides of the road in peoples’ front yards, both humanoid and normal. In the sky, the twin suns were shining in the clear sky with multiple people flying far above, whether in vehicles, using magic, or their own physical wings.

“So, how are we getting there. Are we going on a bus or something?” I asked, my head sticking out of Malia’s shirt collar, my long body snuggled between her breasts.

“No, we’re walking there. It’s not too far. It’s only about half an hour away.” She said. “Plus…” She glanced at a nearby street corner. A large female centaur with 8 legs and a sign draped around her horse body was swallowing a line of school-aged children one by one. Surprisingly, her stomach wasn’t getting bigger from all the eaten students. When everyone had been swallowed, she galloped off. “…I don’t want to get eaten.”

“Uh, what’s going on with her?” I asked pointing my head at the centaur.

“That’s the bus. A vore bus. She’s supposed to have a mod that makes her acids digest slowly enough that our bodies can naturally heal as fast as it’s melted away along with enchantments that makes her stomach a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside and to reduce the passengers’ weights. I…prefer not to ride them.”

“Because you don’t want to get eaten?”

“Yeah. I died a couple of times to predators disguised as vore buses.”

“Why bother having them at all? Isn’t it better to use an actual bus?”

“It’s to save money. Cheaper to pay for enchantments and mods than to buy a giant bus.”

“I see.”

We left the residential district and got to a commercial district. I could see many people of various races: some more recognizable, and others that seemed to be made up by someone in some drug-induced stupor, few of which I had no idea how they were put together. My mind flashed the idea of cutting them open to find out how their bodies worked. I quickly shook my head. Many of them had distended stomachs, some with prey and others pregnant with babies. One thing I noticed is that the gender ratio is heavily skewed towards women. While this would normally be alarming, many of these “women” were herms, so there probably was no issues there.

There were many stores, stands, and street vendors selling their goods. Since I couldn’t read the signs, I had to guess at their purpose. There were many restaurants that seem to double as brothels; meat girls and guys in the nude holding signs advertising their business. Many of them had a theme or specialty of some sort, like young children, big tits, cum, animal-kin and on and on. Others were more standard stores, selling practical items, like weapons, magic devices, tools, etc. One of these stores had a helical symbol on the sign with what can only be described as a genetic abomination standing next to it holding a sign. It probably was the gene mod store.

Malia stopped by a stand owned by a fairly muscular middle-aged herm. She had short blond hair, purple eyes, breasts that seemed to be slightly above average for this planet (which were very large from Earth’s point of view). Her dominant feature was her massive scrotum that was almost as big as she was. A closer look indicated that in her scrotum, were hundreds if not thousands of testicles, each the size of Malia’s. Almost like she went for quantity, rather than Dad’s quality.

“Hello, Malia. How are you doing today?” she said.

“Pretty good, Odeyne. I finally ate someone! Look!” She said pointing at my phallic body sticking out of her collar.

“Hi.” I greeted.

“Wow, you actually did it! Good job!”

“Hehehe. Thanks.”

“To celebrate, you can have a bag of my balls. On the house.”

“Wow, thanks! Yours are the best!”

The skin of her scrotum opened up, revealing her multitude of testicles. They were a pinkish-white and covered in veins; each of them connected to the body by the sperm duct and a few blood vessels. Strangely enough, they didn’t have an epididymis that stored sperm cells before ejaculation. Since I was able to fit in her balls that were filled with cum, I guess they didn’t need one as the sperm is all stored inside them. Wait, filled with cum? Something isn’t right here. Malia plucked a few handfuls of testicles like they were fruit on a tree, blood dripping out of the vessels, and placed them in a bag provided by the owner, Odeyne, which looked like it was made from her own scrotum and with words either painted or tattooed on it that probably was the name of the store. Malia plucked until the bag was full. The plucked balls quickly regrew, and the scrotum closed back up.

“Thanks again for the balls!” Malia said.

“You’re welcome. Tell Rayne I said ‘Hi’.” She said as Malia left.

“Who was that?” I asked.

“Odeyne. She used to be part of the army with my dad. They were quite close friends and rivals. But I guess she got tired of fighting and left the army and she opened up the stand. I’ve seen her spar with Dad before. She can actually fire her balls from her cock and make them explode with cum. Neat, huh.”

“Yeah. Can you do it?”

“Nope. I’ve tried to do it before, but I kept failing.”

“You probably need to have a better idea of how your body works to pull it off. You probably have enough power to do it.”

“Yeah, I guess. Wait, you know how the body works, right?”

“Mostly.”

“So, can you teach me how my body works?”

“I don’t know. There are several differences between my old body and yours, but hopefully they are close enough for my knowledge to apply. Plus, I don’t know enough about your Red Magic to know what’s even possible with it. I can try anyways after I take a closer look at your anatomy.”

“You will? Thanks, bro!” She took out one of the balls from the bag and put it in her mouth. She bit down, cum seeping through her lips. “Mmm.”

“Hey, can you bite the next one in half. I want to check something.”

“Uh. Sure.” She took another one and bit it in half and poured the cum from the remaining half into her mouth along with the blood inside of the blood vessels, revealing the inner workings of the testicle and held the other half in front of me. I slithered further from her shirt to get a closer look. From what I can tell, most of the volume of the ball was a large sac in which the cum inside was stored. Surrounding it looked like glands from which the sperm seemed to be created. Wait, that’s not fully correct. I can see the remaining life in the testicle allowing these glands to still operate. I can see drops of semen pour into the bisected sac. Not only can these glands produce sperm, but semen as well. It isn’t produced in the prostate like on Earth, but in here.

“Did you learn anything?”

“Yeah. It looks like both semen AND sperm are created here, even stored here too.”

“No shit! Even I could have told you that.”

“But that’s not how Earth balls work. I had to make sure. Semen for us is created in the prostate.”

“It does create cum. Our balls just create it too, and we need it with how often we cum. I had to figure that out to use my Ivory Gun and Ivory Cannon.” Malia said as she ate the remaining half.

“So, are you going to cut me open so you can show me how my body works?”

I instinctively panicked. I have to cut her, a living human, open. Her blood will be on my hands, her organs will be plainly displayed to me. She might die. I quickly calmed down. It’s ok. It’s not like she will permanently die in the inner world if I do kill her. Besides, I have already done this sort of thing before in the inner world when I ate Kyrea and butchered Bessie. And this time, it will be for science.

“Yeah. It won’t be for pleasure this time. It will be for science.”

“Wait, pleasure? You got turned on from seeing organs!?”

“N-no! I-I meant I got pleasure from a good meal, right? I mean, Bessie’s meat was good, wasn’t it?” I said hastily.

“Hahahaha! Whatever you say.” Malia said sarcastically. “I guess we can do it on our day off in 2 days.”

“2 days? But the weekend was yesterday.”

“Yeah. We have 10-day weeks. We go to school for 2 days, take a break 1 day, school 2 days, rest 1 day, school 2 days and rest 2 days on the weekend.”

“Back home, we have 7-day weeks, and we went to school for 5 straight days and had a 2-day weekend off.”

“Wow, school 5 days in a row. Must have sucked.”

“Yeah, high school was pretty boring. We were taught stuff most people wouldn’t even use on a daily basis. Got a bit better in college, though. How do you like your school?”

“It’s kinda fun, but not as good as staying home. Although, school would be better if I was popular.”

“Yeah, I can understand that. I was always the guy who faded away in the background. Not many people really noticed me, but at least because of that, I wasn’t bullied.”

“Good. I had to deal with my fair share of bullies before. Some even ate me, and let’s just say that they weren’t good parents when I was reborn.”

“At least this time you do have good parents.”

“Yeah.”

A few minutes later, we reached a large ziggurat-shaped building with 7 layers surrounded by a metal fence. On top of the 7 th layer was a tall open-air structure that held a large bell. It was built with large white concrete bricks with windows dotting the outside. I saw many children of all ages, from preschool to about my age, walking in. Some of the younger ones had their parents accompany them, holding their hands, leading them to the building. Most of said students were human as far as I could tell, but there were many students that weren’t, either being a different species, or modified to the point where it was hard to even call them human. We saw the centaur from before drop down on her stomach and vomited the children up right next to the school. Many of them were naked, so they put on their clothes after exiting her stomach.

“Well, we’re here. School. I can’t wait to show you around to everyone.” Malia said.

“So, you asked me to come with you to brag about me?” I asked, suspiciously.

“… Kinda.” She said sheepishly.

“I’m honestly a bit flattered. Didn’t think that there was much to me to brag about.”

“Don’t be like that. You’re smart enough to make it, and after a few lifetimes, your power will follow, too. Oh, and remember my little pet peeve of you using all those big words? Well ignore that at school. It will make you, and by extension, me look cooler.”

“…Sure.” I sweat-dropped.

We entered the building. The insides were quite fancy-looking, with decorative furniture, well-cleaned and maintained floors and walls (as much as it can be with the multitude of bodily fluids being haphazardly spread around), and what seemed to be numerous awards in display cases. Many students and faculty were walking around wearing many different types of clothing. Apparently, there were no school uniforms.

“Is this supposed to be a rich kid’s school?”

“Pretty much. It was hard to get used to since I spent most of my lives poor.”

“That must have sucked.”

“Yeah.”

I saw Malia’s siblings hang around the lobby before school started. Orana and Dorea were having a quickie on the floor. Yorin was flirting with a voluptuous older student, who didn’t seem that interested in him. Vanir was being aggressively dominated by a few students, one of them male. Sorana was hanging around outside the bathroom, acting as a toilet for money, with a few of them using her holes while they waited for the others to finish doing their business. She even got her oldest son joining in. Tyrea was fucking one of her underclassmen, quite aggressively too. The other students were either talking, fucking, practicing their magic, and in a few cases, eating another student.

“Wow, it’s like an orgy in here.” I said.

“Yep. It’s hard to focus on class when you’re horny. Which reminds me, want me to blow you real quick?”

“Isn’t school starting soon?”

“We’ve got a good 10 minutes to spare. Come on, get in my mouth.”

I moved to her mouth. Malia’s lips closed around my head, which would have made it hard to see if it wasn’t for the convenient night vision Mom gave me.

“Come on, go deeper down my throat.” Malia said through our connection.

I crawled in deeper, going down her esophagus. I felt amazing, the many points of contact on my phallic body. Her esophagus’s peristalsis massaging my shaft, begging me to go down further, her tongue licking my body, her soft breasts rubbing me. I loved the feeling of pleasure it all gave me. It was like my whole body had gotten more sensitive the more of my soul she absorbed.

“You don’t have to hold back. Cum whenever you’re ready.”

I moved to her stomach. The acids inside were melting the pieces of testicles she ate before as well as her breakfast. The large, veiny, bumpy sac looked strangely inviting. I recalled the previous times I was eaten, how each persons’ stomach always seemed to have their own unique, but pleasurable feel to it. I felt the urge to dive into the acids to see how Malia’s acids felt. I followed the urge and dove in headfirst. The tingling acids drenched my head. It felt like a bright, friendly invitation to the group that is her body. Some of the acids entered my mouth and touched the tongue Mom gave me. The acids mixed with the cum and mushed up testicles tasted good; the nice, sensual saltiness of the mixture would have made me smile if I was able to. The acids itself added a tingling sensation as it threatened to digest me. I tasted the precum coming out my urethra which made it taste even better. I dove around, playing like a young child inside of her stomach. My body no longer moving like a snake, but like a tentacle, swimming through the acids without any regard for gravity. Almost like I never needed to use the ground to move around. I felt the pleasant vomiting sensation build within me. I felt cum pour out of my mouth, filling up the stomach, making the mixture turn even more white.

“You done playing around in my little pool?” Malia teased.

“…Yeah.”

I snapped back to sanity. The sexual pleasure dying down, I folded my body back up, going back out through the esophagus. I came out of her mouth and came face-to-face with Malia.

“Sorry, I got carried away.”

“You’ll make a good prey yet with how much you enjoyed my stomach. I’m sure your next pred will be happy to have you.” Malia said, laughing. “Still, you’re an amazing cock.” She patted my shaft.

“Thanks.” I said sheepishly.

“No problem. I can’t wait to eat you again in my inner world.”

“I don’t mind. You’re becoming like a little sister to me, so it’s the least I can do.”

“Thanks for the offer, big brother.” Malia said, smiling. “Now, come on. Let’s go.”

We walked to an elevator, which looked normal enough, with the exception of the magically projected control panel as well as being far larger than normal to accommodate people with large bodies. Malia pushed a few of the projected buttons and the elevator headed upwards. Judging by the time it took to get to her destination, we arrived at the 3 rd floor. A few hallways later, we arrived at the classroom. It looked normal enough. Many large desks were set up all over the floor with multiple students assigned to each desk, usually in groups of 6, sometimes fewer. Malia sat at a desk near the window. There were a couple of female students already there, the rest, I assumed were still messing around outside before class.

“Yo, Malia. Heard what happened to you last week. Thought you wouldn’t show up.” Said one of the students at her desk. A girl, who probably was probably part fox-kin given her fox ears and tail. She had long, messy bright orange hair, green eyes, and a rather large chest compared to Malia as well as the others in the class. She wore a fancy-looking translucent yellow dress that showed off her sexy body and only a pair of panties covering her crotch.

“So, you’re hanging out with your wang out?” said another girl, who noticed my body coming out of Malia’s collar. She looked like a tomboy, a human with short black hair, blue eyes, and a chest as big as Malia’s. She was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt that was similar to a button-down shirt, except instead of buttons there were some kind of metal clasps, and it was only half-way down showing off her cleavage. On her bottom, she wore a pair of simple blue shorts.

“Yeah, not only that, check him out!” Malia said. I crawled further out of her collar.

“What, did you use your magic to create eyes on him or…”

“Hi, I’m Richard. Nice to meet you.” I said.

“…Woah, did you finally eat someone?”

“Damn right I did! You thought that I would get eaten again before I could get my first true prey, didn’t you? Now, I’m even closer to becoming a god!”

“Hey, Richard, or whatever,” the short-haired girl said, ignoring her. “Are you some kind of pathetic firstie that she took advantage of?” …That hit a bit too close to home, assuming “firstie” meant someone on their first life. I felt a small twinge of anger coming from Malia. Better defend her, I guess.

“N-No, she beat me fair and square. I-I just happened to be more focused on my brains, than brawn.”

“Oh yeah, then shouldn’t you have been able to out-smart her?” she said.

“I’m not that good at magic, to be honest.”

“Come on, let’s not give Richard a hard time. It’s not his fault that he’s attached to her.” Said the fox-girl. “By the way, I’m Channa, and that’s Vosaeni, or Vos.” She pointed to the short-haired girl.

“Say, you think you can pleasure us during class? I’m sure your length would feel amazing.” Vos said.

“Uh…” I felt Malia’s blood rushing through my body.

“Richard, no.” Malia said.

“Come on, you know you want him to.” Channa said. “The thought of the gentle squeeze of our pussies should be quite… arousing, and the fact you can feel every bump he feels would make you cum buckets.”

“You were making fun of me.”

“We’re groupmates. Poking fun at each other makes us get closer.”

“Most of your “fun” was directed at me.”

“Girls, please stop making fun of Malia. If you do, I… I’ll pleasure you in class.” I said.

“Fine, we’ll leave your girlfriend alone.” Vos said.

“Also, apologize to her.” I said.

“Sorry, Malia for making fun of you.” They said together.

“I, the future god, forgive you.”

“Don’t push it.” I said to her. “Just take the win.”

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” asked a male voice. A boy walked into the classroom followed by Malia’s older brother, Vanir. The boy had straight dark blue hair and wore a black long-sleeved shirt and long red pants. He was fairly tall and seemed to be modified to have 6 arms and a long tail that rather than being furry, seemed to be covered in normal human skin.

“Check it out, Malia finally ate someone.”

“Yeah. Van already told me.” He said. He noticed my body coming out of Malia’s shirt. “By the way, Malia’s prey. I’m Brulmoth.”

“I’m Richard. Nice to meet you.”

Vanir and Brulmoth sat on their chairs at Malia’s desk. Brulmoth’s tail seemed to wander around and wrap around Channa’s breasts, the soft, white mounds visible through her dress jiggling at his touch. She gave a soft moan.

“S-Sorry. It’s a new mod. It has a mind of its own.”

“Sure. Sure.” She brushed it off.

“Hey, sis. Hey, Richard.” Vanir said.

“Yo, Vanir.” She responded.

“So, you’re in the same class as Malia?” I asked.

“Yeah. I’m only like 5 months older. Not enough to be put in the 4 th grade. Feels kinda odd being older than most people in the class, given my tastes.”

“I see. Well, you don’t seem to have any trouble finding any…partners.”

“Meh, it’s all good.”

Then, I heard the classroom door slide open. An attractive woman who looked like she was in her 30’s walked in, or well, slithered in, as instead of having legs, she had a long snake’s tail with green scales of what I can guess to be somewhere over 30 yards long. She had purple hair, very large breasts, and was wearing a thick white blouse similar to business-casual wear but had widened shoulders that looked like it was some kind of shoulder pad. On her tail, was some kind of light blue long sleeve-like clothing that covered most of her snake half. Through her tail, I could see a sizable bulge on a section of her tail. She coiled herself up behind the podium in front of the classroom.

“Damn, it’s cold in here… Good morning, class. Hope you had a fun weekend, but now it’s time for you to get to work. Let’s take attendance, shall we.”

“Hey, Richard. Let me change the patch settings, so we can talk in class and still let you hear the outside.” Malia said through her soul. She used her magic to deactivate the device. “Don’t worry, I’ll set it back to normal when class is done.”

“Testing. Testing.” I said out loud to see if it worked. No one looked her way, so that meant they didn’t hear her.

The teacher got out piece of paper. “Malia Weyna Alonia.” She called out.

“Here.”

“Vanir Staria Alonia.”

“Here.”

She went down the list, calling out names. A few people were absent, either sick or digested.

“Hey, I didn’t know that your people had multiple names.” I said to Malia.

“Must have never come up. Well, our middle names come from what our first names were in our previous life, and our last names come from our mom’s first name. Of course, not having a middle name pretty much means that you’re in your first life.”

“Interesting. Our middle names don’t have that much of a meaning and our last names are pretty much inherited from our parents except for if a woman gets married, then she takes her husband’s last name.”

“Huh. That’s cool, I guess.” Malia shrugged through her soul. How did she send a gesture through it, anyway?

After roll call was finished, the teacher started her lecture. Thanks to the soul translator, I had little trouble understanding her, but some words and phrases either was hard to translate or described some concept that I had no understanding of. Apparently, she was the language teacher, which would have been useful if it wasn’t for the fact that the class was meant for people who had years/lifetimes of experience of the language and just needed to jog their previous memories to get them to learn, also it was in the middle of the school year, so I had no context of what’s being taught.

“Hey, what’s this word mean?” Malia soul-spoke, pointing to a word in her textbook.

“I don’t know. I can’t read the language, remember.” I said.

“Some help you are.” She huffed.

“Look, I can mostly help with math and science. If you need help with that, I may be able to help. History and language are things that I need to spend many years here to learn, and I haven’t spent even a week on this planet.”

“Fine. But you better be able to help with math.”

The teacher passed out an assignment and gave the class time to work on it. As Malia got to work, Channa called out to me.

“Hey. Richard.” Channa whispered. I looked over to her. She pointed downwards to her crotch.

“Is it ok if I go?” I asked Malia.

“Sure, go ahead. I’ll feel it too.” Malia said eagerly.

I moved down her shirt and came out of the bottom of the shirt. I tried out what I discovered in Malia’s stomach. I moved without touching the ground, like when Malia used her cock like a tentacle of some kind using her magic… It worked. I can move wherever I want without using the ground. Before, I assumed that I needed to use the ground because I thought of my new body as some kind of snake. I slowly moved my way to Channa’s crotch, going under the see-through dress and to her panties. Using my head to brush aside the surprisingly thick fabric, I found her pussy. The pink almond-shaped opening greeted my eyes. I gave her flower petals a good lick, like a hummingbird drinking its nectar. The classy bittersweet taste touching my tongue.

“Come on, don’t be shy.” I heard Channa’s voice coming not from above, but almost out of nowhere. Must be magic.

I slowly entered her vagina, the tight walls spreading apart. I felt her juices drench my body, the walls hugging me tightly. It felt amazing, like she had a lot of practice pleasing her partners. I slid deeper within, then pulling out for another dive. I dove in again and again. I barely heard her moan softly to not alert the teacher. I gave another thrust, reaching her cervix. The tight inner hole beckoned to me, begging me to enter and breed her. No, that will make her lose control and yell out. I don’t want to get her in trouble. I resisted the temptation and continued thrusting. I felt the twitching and pulsing of her walls increase, the juices beginning to flood the cavern. The movement of her walls almost begging me to cum. I felt her tap the part of my body that’s outside of her pussy. She’s almost there. I gave one more thrust, going all the way to her cervix. I locked my lips to her inner hole like a French kiss, tonguing the tight opening. I felt the cum coursing through my body, going through several feet of tube-like flesh toward my head. I gave one final thrust, sealing off her cervix with my cock lips and flooded her womb with Malia’s spunk.

“That felt amazing.” I heard Channa say through the translator patch with her magic. “I’m glad I made that deal with you.”

I went back to Malia and crawled between her breasts and out her shirt collar. “Good job.” Malia said through her soul.

Class soon ended, and everyone left the classroom. Malia got up to follow them, but the teacher stopped her.

“Malia, were you having sex during class?” she asked sternly.

“M-Maybe.” She stammered.

“I know herms have strong sex drives, but sex during class is against the rules. It’s distracting to both the teacher and your fellow students. Why do you think we give half-an-hour breaks to you, huh? So you can get it out of your system. Let this be a warning for you.” She patted her stomach. “If you do this again, you’ll spend the next few days in my stomach.” Her expression turned sexual. “I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to do it anyways. Think about it, being bathed in warm acids, being caressed by my long tail muscles. It could almost be a reward.” Malia started to look afraid at the thought. “Of course, as it’s technically a punishment, you’ll have to make up any work you missed when you’re reforming, unless you don’t want to reform. It will make me a happy woman if you didn’t.”

“I-I’m sorry! P-Please don’t eat me! Not when I finally made progress!” Malia shouted, eyes wide with fear.

“Don’t be mad at her. It’s my fault.” I said through the now activated translator. “I’m the one who couldn’t control myself.”

“Who said that?” The teacher asked. She then noticed Malia’s cock moving under her collar moving on its own. “Was that your cock, Malia?”

Malia nodded.

“Wow! Good job, Malia! You finally experienced the joys of true vore! But still, Malia’s prey…”

“My name’s Richard.”

“Very well, Richard. Strange name. I would prefer it if you controlled yourself during my class. If you don’t, Malia would be the one to get punished.” She said sternly.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Thank you. You may go, Malia.”

Malia walked out of the classroom. “Thanks a lot for saving me.” Malia soul-spoke.

“Hey, Malia.” Vos said. “Teach chew you out? You’ve got a bad poker face. No wonder you got caught.”

“Yeah, but Richard saved me from the worst of it.”

“He did? He sounds like a nice guy.” She said. “Anyways, my cunt’s been itching real bad since watching you fuck Channa. Want to help me scratch it?” She said with a grin.

“Hell yeah! I’ll let you taste my divine cock!” Malia said eagerly.

“…You may want to tone down talking about being a god. At least when you’re at school.” I advised.

“But how will they know of my dream?” Malia complained.

“Your cock’s right. It’s kinda annoying, plus it puts a target on your back. Hell, I kinda want to be a god, too and I don’t go around announcing it like you.”

“You do, too!?” Malia asked, shocked.

“Yeah. Would be amazing, right?”

“Right! I guess that means you’re my rival, huh?”

“Yeah, right. You need to eat far more prey to get to MY level. Let’s go. I know a good spot to really get it on.”

She led us to a spot under a nearby stairwell. It was relatively empty, as most people normally use the elevator anyways. The two herms quickly took of their clothes as they sized up each other’s naked bodies. Vos bent over showing her ass, pussy, and balls to Malia.

“Come on. I want to see what Richard can really do. Once in each hole. Let’s go!”

“Let’s save the best for last, eh, bro.” She said gripping right below my head to moisten my tip with her mouth. Malia then placed me near her asshole and thrusted forth, penetrating the tight ring. A few inches deeper and I found myself ramming headfirst into a brown wall.

“Ha! You fell for it! Enjoy having a stinky dick.” Vos laughed.

“Come, Richard. Let’s clean her pipes.” Malia soul-spoke. She made my body grow, widening her asshole as Vos yelped in surprised pleasure. I opened my mouth as wide as it could go and swallowed the brown log that was in my way whole. The log that was as wide as my body was sent down Malia’s urethra and sent straight to her balls. I barely paid attention to how it tasted due to the pleasure of sex, but I could tell it tasted similar to Malia’s.

“Malia, is he eating my poop?” Vos asked, surprised.

“Damn straight. My sister Sorana is quite convincing, you know.”

“The bottom-feeder? Damn, their kind is kinda gross, but as toilets, they’re way better than any toilets we can make.”

I kept going through her large intestines, swallowing any trace of poop left in there. Vos yelped and moaned at the strange, but pleasurable feeling that crawled inside her gut. I went on until I reached the barrier to her small intestine.

“Feeling my poop going through your cock feels amazing!” Vos moaned.

“You think that’s great, just imagine being the owner of that amazing cock.” Malia bragged.

The movements of the intestine felt just right, milking my body as if it was just another log. I rammed myself into the barrier like it was Channa’s cervix from before.

“Right there! Pound me right there!” Vos yelled.

I obliged as I continued pounding her, our orgasm quickly approaching.

“Yes! Fuck me! I’m going to cum!”

“Us too!” Malia yelled as she bucked her hips, adding more pleasure to each of us. I gave one more thrust as Malia came, sending a large amount of cum and bits of Vos’s undigested poop straight through the entrance of her small intestine. Just then, I felt another feeling coming up my body as a warm salty liquid squirted out of my mouth. Malia was peeing into her intestine! When she was done, I pulled out of her ass. It looks like Vos was too pleasure-stricken to notice. Who knew what how she would react if she found out?

“Damn! That was good. Thanks, you two. I think you earned my pussy. Let’s see if you get lucky and knock me up.” Vos panted.

“Oh yeah! Hope you like being a mommy!”

“It’s fine, I guess. But, if it means feeling your new cock, I’m in!”

Not hesitating, Malia thrusted me into her soaking pussy. Letting me have free reign, I wormed my way straight through her cervix into her womb. I rubbed, pounded, and thrusted against her walls.

“Ah! Yes!” Vos moaned. “You’re in my babymaker!”

“Just wait into you feel it in your girl-balls. Alright, Richard! Get her ovaries!”

“My ovaries? What!?”

I then went into her fallopian tube, gently ramming my head into her eggs.

“Oh! Ooooh! YES!” Vos shrieked. The drops of femcum turned into a downpour as she came from her ovaries being pounded.

I continued pounding at her ovaries, using my mouth to suck on them, licking them, and pounding them again. To switch things up, I went to her other ovary and did the same. The tightness of her tubes quickly bringing me to orgasm.

“Yes! Treat my eggs like a punching bag!” Vos yelled. I rammed into them harder, causing them to ovulate.

“I’m cumming!” Malia shrieked as another wave of cum made its way through my body. I doused the ovary with Malia’s cum and then quickly made my way through the other tube to spurt the rest of the cum at the eggsac. Job finished; I made my way out of her pink tunnel.

“Wow! Who knew having ovary sex felt so amazing! Good job, Richard!” Vos said, smiling with bliss.

“Hey, what about me?”

“Meh, you did fine, but he did all the work.” Vos smirked. “Now let’s get to class.”

Malia nodded as we both got dressed.

As we walked, Malia said through her soul, “Hey, can you clean me out before class starts?”

“Didn’t think you like eating poop too.”

“Meh, at least you’re the one tasting it. Plus, it feels better than letting out the natural way.”

“Fine.” I said as I went down to her ass under her panties. I quickly went inside and swallowed the waste inside of her.

We returned to the same classroom. Apparently, for most classes, the students have the same classroom, it’s just the teachers that change. We sat at the same places and waited for the teacher to arrive.

It was a male cat-kin teacher with gray fur. He was a bit tall, wearing a plain white shirt and black pants. He looked boring, and his only unique features was that he had a second tail, and he had an enlarged stomach. Judging from the movements inside, it was from some prey he ate.

It was math class. Finally, something I’m good at. As he taught, it was clear that as he was as boring as he looked. Right now, he was talking about exponents, and most of the students were either nodding off or distracting themselves from having to listen to his lectures.

“Hey, Richard!” Malia soul-spoke. “Talk to me. Listening to him is torture.”

“Uh, sure.” I thought for a moment. “Last class, Channa mentioned something that happened last week. What was it?”

“I… don’t want to talk about it.”

“Is it something that we have to worry about anytime soon?”

“No. The people who did it were eaten by the teachers on the spot and they have to serve as food and sex slaves for the students for the next month after they reform, but their words as they did it really got to me.”

“Is that why you ate me? Because of them?”

“Yeah. I just didn’t know what to do. They weren’t even that strong compared to the other students and being tortured and insulted by them was very… wrong. By the time the teachers found out, all that was left was my head, and I would have died if they were even a few minutes late.”

“So, shouldn’t we train and prepare for them? They may get revenge after they reform.”

“I don’t know. Maybe they learned their lesson?” She said unsure.

“No, they won’t. Since I’ve never had a bullying problem, all I have to go on are movies, but from what I’ve seen, they will blame you for their punishment and they will try to get even.”

“Yeah. They probably will. The best I can hope for is that they will be weaker after getting healed from their meat being used for food.”

“And the best time for them to get you is after school. We may have a chance. How close are they to you in strength?”

“The last time I measured, my power level was about 300, and from what I’ve seen, theirs is about 500. Since your soul is weak, eating you hasn’t changed it that much.”

“How strong is 300, anyways?”

“It’s slightly above average. Most of that was from my many lives as well as training, so many people can get as strong as me in a few lives just by eating prey.”

“We can probably work on that after school.”

“Yeah. I’ll have to train in reality to get my power up. There’s only so much I can do in my inner world.”

The teacher soon finished his lecture and passed out a worksheet. The students got to work on it while chatting about various things and asking each other for help. Looks like the teacher didn’t mind; I guess it’s hard to prevent as chances are, one of the student’s prey could always help them with their work. Speaking of which…

“Hey, Richard. Can you help me with this question?”

I took a look at the question she was looking at. Obviously, I couldn’t read it as even the symbols used in math are different from Earth.

“Sorry, I still can’t read it. The symbols are too different. Can you read it too me? I think the translator can help me out if you read it.”

“Fine. The question is: what’s (2 + 3) 3 ?”

“125.”

“Wow that was quick! And all without working it out.” Malia soul-spoke, sending a smile through our connection.

“Is it really ok for me to help?”

“Mostly. In test time, we’re given these things that are supposed to prevent people from using their magic or talking to their prey. It’s the same type of thing they give to prisoners.”

“I guess you really need to study, then. But I guess one problem at a time with your bully trouble.”

I tried to help Malia try to understand the concepts the best I could without any visual aid. It looks like she mostly understood, but the bell sounded before she could finish, and she had to do the rest for homework.

“Whew. Time for lunch!” Malia shouted out loud.

“Yeah!” Channa said. “I wonder who they’ll serve as meat!”

“Hope they have some good-looking meat-girls.” Brulmoth said.

“Meat-boys are better. They’re more nutritious and won’t get me too fat.” Channa argued.

“But girls taste better, and they’re so tender and juicy.” Brulmoth argued back.

“I could go for either one. They go down all the same.” Vos said.

“Same.” Malia agreed.

“What about you, Richard? Who do you like eating better, guys or girls?” Channa asked.

“Girls, I guess. Eating guys sounds, you know, a bit gay.” I said.

“We’re talking about eating them, not fucking them.” Brulmoth said. “No wonder you got eaten if you’re picky.”

“Can we go now? I need to get to the cafeteria for work.” Vanir said.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” Vos said.

We got on the elevator and took it to the top floor. The entire floor seems to be completely dedicated to the cafeteria, with the kitchen near the center of the floor and the rest being occupied with tables for the students and teachers. There were doors that led to the roof of the floor below it where more tables were set up outside. The outdoor patio’s floor was covered in fertile soil for the many plant-girl students to root themselves and

photosynthesize, as well as to eat whatever is being served. There were many restrooms for the sake of the large number of students, but many of them were being left for a small group of students, including Sorana, who acted as toilets instead.

The kitchen was filled with cooks preparing their meals: a multitude of various people of all ages, genders and races being butchered, seasoned, and cooked only to be healed with some kind of wand that fired a healing ray and served again. Their blood were then collected and served to some of the students, most of which were unusually pale. I was a bit surprised when I saw Vanir behind the counter, undressing and getting in line with all of the people who were meant to be food. The group got in line and chose who they want, what parts they want, and how they want them prepared, within reason.

They sat at one of the tables and got busy with their food. Malia got a pair of some steamed human breasts with a baked arm of a dog-kin and a fried leg of some bird-kin. Channa had the belly meat of some rather muscular man, covered with his own semen. Vos got the stomach of a male cow-kin stuffed with his own meat. The stomach was like a cow’s stomach like on Earth unlike Bessie’s, which proved my theory that the odd biology of Malia’s created maids implied it was from her not knowing the anatomy of these other races. Brulmoth had a whole leg from a human girl, sliced into pieces, bone and all. The food was a bit unnerving from my knowledge that they came from sapient creatures, but that feeling was overwhelmed by the quality of the cooks’ cooking, how the meat was cooked to perfection and seasoned with high-quality spices and rich sauces. If that many people will allow all these students dine on their bodies, why can’t I? A deep hunger for their gourmet food filled my soul as I cursed my current body that was unable to enjoy this perfect food.

“Damn, Richard. Do you want to eat this amazing food so badly?” Malia said. “Your soul is giving out feelings of hunger.”

“…Yeah.”

“Heh. Alright, you can go to my inner world for lunch. Have fun!” Malia laughed.

I thought back to when she taught me how to get inside. I pictured my soul as a glowing light and Malia’s as another. I tried to imagine them joining as one. It took several minutes of concentration, but I finally did it.

I woke up at the church in my human form with the statue of Malia in her perfect idealized form. It still looked run-down, but it looks like someone tried to clean some of it. Maybe the maids. As I was walking out, I could see something tiny in the corner of my eye. I turned my head for a better look, but I couldn’t find anything. Stepping outside, I could see that nothing much has changed.

Still feeling the hunger from before, I rushed over to my house and opened the door. I saw Norina sweeping the foyer in all of her naked glory as she noticed me.

“Welcome back, Master. Did you enjoy the Goddess’s school?”

“It was ok. Where’s Bessie? I’m feeling really hungry.”

“Oh, she should be outside getting milked. I could get her if you want.”

“Sure. Thanks. But, before you do, I could use an appetizer.”

“You mean, you want me? I’m glad that you’ve awoken your inner predator. What part of me do you want?”

“I want… your balls. Malia had a bunch on the way to school, so I want to try yours.”

“Very well, but you have to earn it. Come and pluck my sweet fruits.” Norina said with a warm smile.

I rushed over to her crotch; her cock was standing in attention with her large, ripened grapefruits hanging below. I placed them in my palms, feeling the virile seeds inside. I could see the white, veiny orbs dangling within in my mind’s eye, ready to be picked.

“Come, rip apart my sack and claim your prize. You don’t have to worry about making a mess. That’s what we’re for.” She goaded me on.

Hunger combined with her encouraging voice overriding my reason, I used my fingernails to try to poke at the barrier, the pliant skin struggling to keep itself intact. I squeezed the skin between my fingernails as hard as I can, and I could feel my nails penetrating them, blood coming out of the small wound. I stuck my fingers in the hole I made, widening it, and pulled it apart. The sack tore apart with my meager strength, blood pouring onto the floor, letting the juicy orbs dangle freely. I gauged their weight, their appearance with my hands. I gripped one of them and yanked hard. The blood vessels and sperm duct stretched and then came apart, leaving me with her glistening white fruit.

“Ahh! Master!” The sharp pain and pleasure caused the remaining testicle to eject its juices through her large cock and rapidly shrink. I quickly sealed of her urethra with my mouth and swallowed the white goo.

“Please rub my ball so it can be filled up again.” She told me. I took her remaining ball in my hand and gently massaged it. As I massaged, I took a bite of the testicle in my hand. The firm, meaty cover gave way to some of the salty, yet fruity filling inside. The more I massaged, the more the ball slowly grew back to its original size. As I fed on her jewel, I enjoyed the feeling of her seed entering my mouth as the barrier containing them was consumed. My mouth hungrily ate into her fruit until I was left with an empty hand and a face covered in cum. I looked back to the remaining ball. It looked to be mostly ready, only slightly smaller than before. Still hungry, I ripped off the remaining testicle from her body and resumed eating. She gave off a sharp moan before firing off whatever was left in her prostate.

“Good, Master. You’ll adapt to our world soon enough.” Norina said as she left me eating her ball to go find Bessie.

By the time I finished eating, Norina walked in with Bessie, her hooves clopping against the hard floor. She wrapped me in her arms in a massive hug, her skinless body rubbing against me, the bare, gelatinous fat on her breasts and body turning her body into a walking pillow.

“Master! I’m glad that you’re hungry for my meat. I’m here sate your hunger. My entire body is ready for your warm stomach, Master.”

In her hug, my teeth found the nearest bit of flesh, her 3 rd pair of breasts. The silken fat gave way to the tender meat of her mammary glands. The milk inside enhancing her taste indescribably. I chewed quickly and swallowed only to take another bite.

“Yes, Master! Eat me! Don’t stop until you’re completely full! I won’t let you go hungry as long as I’m here!” Bessie shrieked with pleasure, releasing me.

I moved on to her flank. My teeth chewing fat and flesh alike. Each muscle fiber twitching with her pleasure as her blood and endorphins seasoned her meat. I could barely hear the dripping sound of her femcum pouring out of her loins as she came constantly from my mouth tearing into her. The soul-seasoned steak filled my belly as she goaded me on, encouraging me to unleash my hunger onto her body.

“Wow, you’re really going at her.” I heard Regina say. “I’m joining in too.”

I ignored her as she chewed away at her other side. My competitive side pushed me to eat faster, not letting her get more meat than I.

When I regained my reason, I found myself covered in blood. My stomach was aching, stretched almost to its breaking point. Bessie was lying down, weakly gasping in pleasure as she bled out. Regina was still eating and so was Cathy, who seemed to have joined in later. Most of the flesh of her cow-half has been picked clean and some of her organs were missing. A few of her bones were gone, ground into dust by the mighty jaws of her predators. The gory mess before me made me feel sick, yet strangely aroused, like I wasn’t just seeing Bessie as she normally is but seeing her in a more intimate state than just plain nudity.

“I-I’m sorry. I went too far and I-I…” I stammered. Damn it! I can’t let myself turn into a cannibal. But it’s one of the only things to eat on this planet and I can’t starve either. Damn it!

Bessie said weakly, “Thank… you! I can… feel… my meat… in all… of your stomachs.” and passed out from blood loss.

I looked to the other two maids who were still eating, and I said, “Ladies, I think she’s had enough. Let’s stop.”

Snapping out of their feeding frenzy, the two maids stepped back reluctantly and said, “Yes, Master.”

Norina who was standing by said, “Don’t worry, she should still be able to survive. Regina, Cathy: go get Emmy and Virginia to help me heal her. Master wouldn’t want her to die.”

“I better go back to the real world. Where’s Stacy?”

“She’s probably outside.”

“Ok. I’ll go look for her.”

I found her in the garden. I saw her defecating in a small hole in the soil. One plant girl then placed her feet in said hole as if she was poking her feet into a hot tub. A smile came to her face as her roots grew from her feet, absorbing the nutrients. The garden had changed a bit since the last time I was here. I saw Jessie and Oceana play on top of one of the tree-girls, amateurishly spun webbing weaving through her branches. I saw the buds of the plant-girls had bloomed, revealing female, green-skinned toddlers with leaves on their heads and penises almost as large as mine.

“Hey, Stacy. I need to get back to the real world. Can you take me there?”

“Certainly, Master.”

We rode to the boundary of this world. On the way, I heard Malia’s voice speaking. Almost if she was speaking to my soul.

“Richard, where are you? Lunch ended a while ago.”

“Sorry. I’m on my way.” I said out loud. I’m not sure if she actually heard me.

About 5 minutes later, we reached the boundary.

“Thanks for the ride. See you later.”

“You’re welcome. A-and Master, before you go… can I ask you something, if it’s not too much to ask?” She asked shyly.

“What is it?”

“C-Can I spend some time with you? I-I mean, we don’t have to have sex or anything, and I know that I’m not good at anything other than taking you places, but I just want to be with you.”

“Sure, we can hang out. We can go after I come back if I’m not too tired.”

“Thank you!” Stacy smiled, bringing me into a hug, her large breasts squishing against my head.

I came out of Malia’s inner world to find her in a gymnasium of some sort with many other students. I could see Vos sitting nearby, but no one else in the group was here. Strangely enough, everyone in the class was naked, even the teacher. The teacher was a large, muscular herm with white, messy hair, dark skin, and large breasts and a giant cock with watermelon-sized balls.

“Hey, Malia. What’s going on?” I asked.

“Richard! Took you long enough. We’re in magic class right now.” She said.

“Sorry. I got carried away with eating. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s fine. Eating is a part of life, anyways.” She dismissed.

“Ok class!” The teacher said in a loud voice. “The last few months, I have taught you that as Red Mages, your body is a weapon, no, it’s the only weapon you need! Many of you have only took up this type of magic for dumb tricks in bed, or stupid ways to eat your prey. This motive is a gross misuse of our magic. Out there, you can get eaten by ferals, monsters, and crazy punks that see you as nothing but food!...” The teacher continued ranting.

“Is this supposed to be a military school?” I asked Malia.

“No, no. She just thinks that just because she was in the army, she can boss us around like a bunch of grunts.”

“Why did she leave?”

“Probably because we’re in a time of peace and she got bored of it.”

“I see.”

“She did save me from those bullies last week though, so she does know her stuff. Maybe I can ask her for training.”

“…Anyways, as I was saying, your body is a weapon. The most effective weapon it has is the hundreds of hard ones that are holding your pathetic asses up! That’s right, your bones! If they can prop you up after eating prey that’s even larger than you without breaking, they’re strong enough to fight with! Like so!”

The teacher started glowing red as both of her ulna grew out of her skin, morphing until they became shaped like blades. She swung them around with skill that can only come from practice. She then finished her technique by having her ribs swing out from her chest, turning them into curved blades, and firing them from her chest, leaving the outlines of the organs in her chest visible. The blades flew through the air, curving like boomerangs before piercing her. The bones sank into her chest before being restored into their former form and position.

“Now, who knows what I did wrong?” she asked.

No one answered.

“Any one at all?”

I quickly asked Malia to let me speak.

“When you used your bones as weapons, you didn’t have anything to replace them. That would have made your arms weaker when you used your ulna as weapons, or your heart and lungs vulnerable when you fired your ribs.”

“Exactly! Who said that?”

“I did, ma’am. I’m Richard. I’m Malia’s penis.”

“Huh, looks like she got some pred in her after all. Well, good job! If you were a student, I might have given you extra credit.” She said. “Anyways, Richard is right. One weakness of using your skeleton as weapons is that each bone has a purpose; using a bone outside of its normal purpose leaves a gaping hole in your body. Therefore, when using them, we need to create temporary ones. I’m assuming everyone knows how to create temporary cells. I bet you do. Probably the first thing you tried to do was make your dick or tits larger to please some lover. Anyways, you can create a temporary bone using magic to fix that weakness. They probably won’t be as strong as your actual bones, but they’ll have to do. Now, I want everyone to try to do these 3 steps: 1: Turn your arm bone into a weapon. 2: Create a temporary arm bone to fill its place. 3: Bring your bone back into place while dispelling the temporary one. Now, begin!”

The students started attempting the magic, but Malia seemed to be having trouble.

“Do you think you can help me?”

“Don’t know if I can. I can barely move a few cells around with magic.”

“But you know how the body works. Just give me some idea of what to do.”

“I’ll try.” I thought about what I saw the teacher do. “Ok, she used her ulna, or the arm bone close to your pinkie as a blade. Can you try disconnecting your arm bone from your elbow?

Malia’s arms started glowing red as she concentrated on her magic. I heard a popping sound coming from her elbow as I could see her bone popping from its socket.

“Now can you open up your arm to let it swing out?”

A few minutes of concentration later, a line of flesh opened up on her arm exposing the bone, allowing it to swing partially out of the skin before closing back together around the exposed bone. Unfortunately, it can only swing out part of the way, as its socket wasn’t meant for that wide range of movement.

“Ok, this might be harder than I thought. Ok, your wrist joints are blocking your range of motion. Try to modify it to allow it to swing out further. You might need to experiment with it, as I can’t really tell you what to do.”

“Ok.”

Malia concentrated a bit, magic concentrating on her wrist. She used her other arm to move the jutting out bone to test its range of motion. Suddenly, the bone fell out.

“Damn it.” She cursed as she picked it back up to reconnect it.

“Girl! If your bone falls out in a fight, you’re done! Do better!” the teacher yelled at her.

“Sorry.”

Malia tried again and again, occasionally having the bone fall out again. Sometimes, she almost gained progress, but failed. Sometime after about 20 minutes, she succeeded in having the bone swing out at about 150 degrees from its original state.

“I did it, bro!” Malia shouted in glee.

“Good job, Malia. Now, can you create another bone to replace the old one?”

“I’ll try.”

Malia concentrated and a similar bone grew from her elbow.

“Richard, there’s no room for my new bone.”

“Ok, do you think you can move the socket you’re using outward from your wrist and create another socket somewhere in between?”

“I-I’ll try.” She seemed unsure.

She concentrated as I saw her wrist become wider to accommodate the new socket as the newly created bone took its place in the new socket.

“There, did it.”

“Nice, now can you revert everything to the way it was?”

“Sounds easy enough.”

A few minutes later, her arm was returned back to normal.

“Amazing job! Now try to show the teacher. Maybe she can help you more.”

With some effort and time, she managed to repeat the technique to the teacher. The teacher held Malia’s arm and allowed her own magic to spread to Malia’s to probably scan what she was doing.

“Not bad, girl. Having a 3 rd wrist joint to allow your temp bone to lock in is pretty smart. I expected you to just fuse your new bone with your wrist. Where did you get that idea?”

“From Richard, the guy I ate.”

“Oh! He must be quite skilled in Red Magic.” She said, looking at my phallic body. “I wonder how you managed to eat him.”

“No, I just started learning a few days ago.” I said. “I just know a lot about biology.”

“Huh.” She grabbed my body. I could feel her magic spreading through me. “Wow, you are weak! No wonder you got eaten.” She turned to Malia. “Well, Malia. You still need to work on speed. Also, try reforming your bone into something you can fight with. If you need extra training, you can visit me after school.”

“Thank you, teacher!” Malia said. “I’ll come.”

“You better. After that ass-kicking you got last week, you’ll need it.”

Malia practiced a few more times until class was over. As she left, Vos followed her back to class.

“Good job, Malia. I could barely even get past step 1. How did you do it?”

“Richard showed me how.”

“I just know biology, not magic. She did the rest.” I said, knowing how the conversation will go.

“Huh. Well, here’s hoping you can turn her into a good rival. She’s pretty weak, so she’ll need help.”

“She said she’s above average.”

“Yeah, most people don’t care much about being strong, all want to live a “normal life” whatever the fuck that means. They probably won’t even hit 1000 in centuries.” Vos scoffed. “I had to feed myself to some rich fuck in order to get the opportunity to go here, and they’re wasting all this place’s resources just to prop up whatever legacy their parents had.”

“Yeah. It’s hard to believe I’m actually going here.”

They walked out of the building with the training facility. Apparently, the magic classes took place in a separate building to the main school. I saw many students hang out, fuck, and occasionally eat each other in the school grounds. Vos was looking at a particularly interesting scene where a male student was literally fucking the cock of an older herm student. As they went at it, I saw the male student’s balls being sucked out of his urethra and into the herm’s scrotum, which had more than 2, meaning he probably wasn’t the first she did that with.

“Damn, I wonder how she does that. Too bad neither of us know how to do it.” Vos said. “Hey, Malia. Their little show was pretty arousing. Want to bump uglies before History class?”

“Finally. Thought you would never ask.” Malia said. “Seeing the entire class naked made it pretty hard to concentrate.”

“Hahaha. Yep, but I’m on top. You had your fun last time.”

“Man, but I like being on top.” Malia complained.

“Fair’s fair. Now bend over.”

“Fine.” Malia undressed and got on her hands and knees. Vos didn’t hesitate when she pulled her pants down, revealing her foot-long cock and pierced Malia in her tight snatch.

“Ahhhn!” Malia moaned loudly as she was penetrated again and again by her classmate.

“Yeah! Take it! How does the little goddess feel, being dominated by a lowly mortal like me!” Vos shouted, grunting with pleasure.

“It feels so good!” Malia shrieked.

Vos pounded faster as she filled her with her virile seed.

“You came already? I haven’t even cum once yet.” Malia complained.

“Yeah, yeah. I cum quickly when I’m on top. But my sex drive isn’t even done yet!” Vos grunted as she resumed pounding. She rammed into her, her waist clapping against Malia’s butt. Several waves of white burst into Malia’s pussy, hot cum pouring onto the grass below. By the 5 th , time Vos came, Malia came too, spraying her load onto the ground.

“Damn, with all that cum in ya, I wonder if you got my baby in you yet.”

“Nope, my womb is already taken by Richard’s.”

“Huh, well, I call first after the brat comes out.”

“Meh, sure. You can be Richard’s daddy if you want. I sorta want to be the one giving birth to him.”

“You sure? I heard that the few babies you squeezed out got eaten shortly after starting school. Sometimes even before.”

“He can probably handle it.”

“Thanks for having faith in me.” I said sarcastically.

“Well, here’s hoping you’re able to graduate when you come back, Richard. Especially when you’re underfed with these small knockers.” Vos teased, groping Malia’s relatively small breasts, the fatty mounds jiggling under her fingers.

“Hey, don’t judge my milk without tasting it first!” Malia shot back.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Vos leaned over putting her mouth on Malia’s nipples. Using her hand to massage the breast, coaxing the milk out, Malia’s breast relinquished its gift.

“Mmm. This is surprisingly thick and delicious. It’s almost a cream. Seeing your mom, it’s no wonder.” She sucked more until she was satisfied. “Ahhh. Perfect refreshment after a hard day of magic class. You want mine too?”

“Yeah.” Vos lifted up her shirt, revealing her chest, which was only slightly bigger than Malia’s. Malia drank from Vos’s tits thirstily.

“Mmm. Pretty strong taste.” Malia said. “But, not as good as Mom’s.”

“Yeah, she could feed the whole class with those honkers.”

Then, a bell sounded.

“Crap, the warning bell. Better get to class.”

History class was taught by a plant-woman. Like all plant-women, she had green skin and leaves on her head, but in addition to those leaves, she had white puffballs similar to cotton growing out of her head. She had yellow flower petals acting like a dress sprouting from her waist, and her legs were brown with small root fibers growing out of them. She was dressed quite formally with a classy-looking blouse and a skirt under her already skirt-like petals. Her breasts were quite average from what I can tell by Tiamat standards.

Her voice was quite beautiful but had an accent which somehow carried over the translator. She was teaching the class about some of the history of her home country which was previously part of the forest-covered elf country but decided to separate from it for poor air quality. By poor air quality, she meant low carbon dioxide which was taken by the other plant life. Given the elves’ high respect for plants, including them, they were able to leave mostly peacefully. The new country’s need for carbon dioxide led to an investment of fossil fuels which were burned, and the heat was somehow converted into magical energy. The burning led to higher concentrations of carbon dioxide which made it easier for the plant-kin to breathe. From then on, the country turned into a large manufacturing power. Somewhat an ironic story, but it made sense if I thought about it.

“Ah, finally school’s over!” Malia said, smiling.

“Aren’t you going to meet your magic teacher?” I asked.

“Yeah. I almost forgot. I need to train up in case I have to deal with those assholes next week.”

“You do that. I have to go to my Gun Club meeting.” Brulmoth said.

“And I have to go to the Dom Club.” Vanir said.

“Where do you two go?” I asked the two girls in our group.

“I just go home after school.” Said Channa.

“I joined the Martial Arts Club.” Said Vos.

“Well, see you guys tomorrow.” Malia said, leaving.

Malia arrived at the magic classroom in the building near the school. There, the teacher was waiting.

“So, you actually showed up, huh. How’s your magic doing now that you had time to rest?” she said.

“Maybe about 70 %?” Malia guessed.

“Good. Should be enough for training. Before we start, can you ask Ricky or whatever his name is to go back inside you? You need to practice without him giving you hints. He’s a crutch, and he’s going to be reborn sooner or later, right? So, you need to be strong without relying on him.”

“Yeah. Richard, go inside me. I’ll ask for you when I’m done.”

“Ok.”

A few minutes later, I appeared in Malia’s inner world inside the church. Upon arriving, I heard some quiet chatter sounding below me. Looking down, I saw miniature people ranging from 2 inches to a foot in height, who seemed to be knelt down, praying to the statue of Malia. They were mostly human with a few people of other races, and I could see men, women, and herms in the group. I didn’t want to disturb them, so I quietly began to leave.

Almost to the door, one of the mini-people, a little girl with blonde hair only 3 inches tall ran over with a surprising amount of speed.

“Wait!” she shouted. “Please!”

I knelt down. “Yes?” I asked quietly.

“Are you a saint? Have you come to help us?”

“No, I’m not a saint. Sorry. I don’t even know if I even can help. I’m pretty bad at magic.”

“Oh. Sorry for wasting your time. Could you tell us whenever a saint comes here?”

“Sure. How do I know when I see the saint?”

“I don’t know. Our priest told us that when the angels appear, saints, who were consumed by the goddess, will show up and with the assistance of the angels, get rid of the monsters destroying our villages.”

“I see.”

“Well, I better go back to my parents. Bye! By the way, what’s your name?”

“Richard.”

“Oh, my name is Poiya. Bye!” She shouted running over to her parents who were too busy praying to hear our conversation.

I walked out of the church.

“Huh, I don’t think I heard Malia talk about these tiny people before. I think she mentioned the inner world changing on its own without her consciously changing it. Must be like that.” I said to myself. “Poiya said these people needed help. I can’t do anything. I might get lucky with a few weaker monsters if I have my gun, but I’ll just get in the way.”

“Hey, girls. I’m home.” I called out.

“Welcome home, Master.” I heard Virginia say from the living room. She was playing video games with Cathy napping on her lap.

“Hello, Master.” Stacy said with a slightly nervous tone. “Are you ready to “hang out” like you said?”

“Oh, sure. Malia’s teacher said that she needed to stop relying on me, so she asked me to come back here. We’ve got about 2 hours, so we can have fun or something.”

“Thank you, Master! I-I hope I don’t disappoint you.” She said, smiling. She knelt down. “Get on, Master.”

“Ok, why?” I asked.

“I like carrying you. I feel that it’s the only thing I can do well.”

“Surely there’s a lot more things you can do.” I said, mounting on her back. “What did you do while I was gone?”

“I’ll show you.”

She took me throughout the house. I held onto her human torso so I wouldn’t fall off. I could feel her blood coursing through her veins, her flesh shifting through her skin as she moved. I wonder how she would taste… No! I won’t let myself lose control! I’m not like that!

Leading me through a hallway, Stacy said, “My main job in the house is to clean the ceiling and the areas close to it since I’m the tallest, but…” she glanced at a wooden pedestal that held nothing on top. “…I bump into things. There was a vase here, and I broke it.” She finished sadly.

“It’s fine. I didn’t even notice that there was a vase here. So, I guess that means there must be many things you can do outside.”

“Yeah, but I mostly just let the plant girls milk me for my breast milk and cum.”

“Didn’t think we even need it.”

“Sure, they make a good source of food, and could be used for cooking. They are also used to feed the husks down in the basement.”

“Husks? Basement?” I didn’t know that we even have a basement.

“I’ll show you.”

Stacy led me down a flight of stairs near the kitchen and opened the door below. An awful stench invaded my nostrils. I could see many bodies that upon first glance seemed like zombies. Some were lying down, some standing around, some sitting down hunched over, and a few were shuffling slowly. From what I could tell, they didn’t show much outward intelligence. Looking closer, they all looked like people I knew: a few copies of Sorana, Malia, Kyrea, and many others, even Mom and Dad. I could see large bowls of a white substance with a bit of meat laid out and small piles of waste on the floor.

“What’s going on?” I asked, shocked.

“When someone’s soul comes in here, a body is created that fits their self-image. When they leave from somewhere other than the boundary, their body remains, but without a soul controlling them, they remain like this. Soulless husks of people with only their instincts left. The goddess has visited other peoples’ worlds that get rid of their bodies when they leave, but the goddess never put that rule here.”

“Why even keep them around?”

“Food. Even though they have no soul, their bodies are still infused with the energy of the soul that they previously held, so they’re still delicious. But unfortunately, with no soul continuing to give them energy, their waste still smells awful. See the runes on the door?” I looked on the door. I could see many strange symbols dotting the door. “That prevents the smell from escaping. Don’t worry, we clean this place daily, so they won’t have to live in their own filth.”

“I feel a bit sorry for them, especially since they look like people I know. Friends, family.”

“If it makes you feel better, they can’t really feel emotions, so they are unable to suffer. You can always eat them if you don’t want to see them live like this. At this point, there’s no helping them without a soul.”

“Yeah, maybe.” I said, somewhat disturbed at the scene. “Sorry. It’s still hard seeing this, given that I was raised to think that all of this is morally wrong, and you just see this as normal.”

“It usually isn’t normal. In a normal inner world, they just disappear or quickly get eaten by another inhabitant.”

“Let’s just leave.”

“As you wish, Master.”

Stacy carried me up the stairs. She seemed to sense the distress I felt from the previous room and tried to change the subject.

“So, what did you think of my poop? I want to know if you like it so I can serve it to you when you’re hungry again.”

“Oh, uh, I liked it.”

“Oh, good… Was mine your favorite?”

“To be honest, I liked Norina’s the best. Something about how her body processed it seems to make the product even better than everyone else’s.”

“Oh.” Norina sounded sad.

“But I can tell that she doesn’t like it if I eat poop; she thinks it’s beneath me. So, I probably shouldn’t ask her to feed me hers. What I do like is your cum. It’s just feels and tastes more potent than the others’ cum.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Stacy said happily. “Do you want some?”

“I would love some. Thank you.”

She carried me outside near the garden. It was still bright out, but the suns were close to setting.

“Here we go.” Stacy said, carrying a large, wide bucket. “This is the bucket I use when my cock gets milked.” Her voice turned a bit sad. “I’m still worried that I can’t sexually please you. My cock is too big for you and my pussy and ass are too loose for you, but I hope that I can at least give you my cock milk.”

I got off of her back and went to her underside. Her massive 4-ft horse-cock was already rock hard. I carefully put my hand on it. Stacy’s cock twitched a bit in pleasure from my touch. I could feel the sheer weight of it, the way it seemed to display its power. All attached to a meek girl. A smell invaded my nostrils, the raw musk of pheromones from a beast in heat, seemingly evolved to be effective on humans, too. I could almost see steam billowing out of her giant member, demonstrating how hot and horny she is. I brushed my hand down her pole, my fingers feeling the smooth, speckled shaft all the way to her flat and flared tip.

“Master, your hands feel so good!” She squealed. The pheromones messed with my mind, making me feel attached to her cock. Making me want to lick… I placed my tongue on her shaft, the taste of her massive meat invaded my tongue. I licked down to her balls. Her massive balls that must be a whole foot in diameter. I massaged her balls, licking them, getting them to create more of her delicious cum. My massages seem to work as they seemed to expand, growing heavy from the massive amount of high-quality cum being made in there.

“Master! Don’t stop! Please!” she moaned.

One inch, two inches. Her balls grew in size as her arousal increased. I moved back to her shaft, using both hands and tongue to stroke her smooth, thick pole as she moaned louder and louder.

“Master! I’m going to cum!” she yelled. “Ahhhhn!”

I pointed her cock towards the giant bucket as her cock sprayed her payload with a pressure almost to the level of a firehose. I saw the bucket fill quickly with her white goodness as she came hard. No way! Is she going to? She’s overflowing even that giant bucket! Large amounts of wasted cream pouring out of the full bucket, as some even splashed onto me. She might even be able to fill 2 of them! Eventually the cum stopped as she panted in pleasure.

“Ah! Ah! I’m sorry, I’ve been trying to hold myself back. I’ve honestly been thinking about you, your naked butt on my back. I’ve been hard since the date started.”

“You don’t have to apologize about that. Although, with how big this bucket is, I wonder if I can take a bath in your cum.”

“I think I can fill up a tub made for one with the help of magic.”

“Wait, I won’t melt down if I actually did it, would I?”

“No, from what I got from the goddess’s memories on her previous life, when prey is in our balls, it triggers a gland to release a chemical that turns our cum into a stronger base making the prey softer as well as making our sperm frenzy as they eat the prey bit by bit.”

“Interesting. Want to share this bucket? I don’t think I can drink this much by myself.” I offered.

“Thank you.”

I used my hands to scoop out a large amount of cum. The cum was nice and thick; so thick that it didn’t even make it through the small cracks between my fingers. Even thick enough that it when I scooped it, the sperm in my hand had formed a hill, only slightly flattening over time to an equilibrium. I brought it into my mouth, swishing around to fully enjoy the hot, musky, delicious flavor that had the ideal mixture of salty and fruity taste to it. The slight wiggling sensation of the numerous sperm swimming around tickled my tongue.

“Mmmm. Amazing.” I moaned in a mixture of delight and sexual pleasure at the sheer taste of her cum.

“I’ve actually never tasted my own before.” Stacy said as she knelt down and lifted the heavy bucket and brought it to her mouth. Once it touched her tongue, she didn’t stop drinking until she drank a whole quarter of the bucket.

“Wow! I made that!? My uselessly large cock made that!? It’s so delicious!!!” Stacy squealed with pride.

“I know. This is nice. I’ve never been on a date before.” I said, drinking several more mouthfuls of her cream.

“You would make a good boyfriend in your next life. Or girlfriend if you turned into a girl your next life. The only thing I want now, is to carry Master’s baby. Just one would be fine, then I can at last let myself be eaten and return to the goddess in peace.” She drank some more.

“I’m honestly a bit jealous that your cock is so huge and mine is so tiny.”

“It’s not that great, if you can’t even penetrate the one you love the most, what use is it?”

“I don’t know if I can ever fit it inside me, but hopefully I can find a way to give you my baby with my sperm. If only I can find a way to give you my sperm using someone else’s cock… Wait, I know!”

“What is it?” She asked, excitedly.

“If I’m eaten by someone’s cock, my body becomes sperm with my DNA. They can use that sperm to give you my baby.”

“Really? Please do it! Please! I’m begging you!” she pleaded as she bowed so low her head touched the ground.

“Ok, I will. Do you think Norina would be big enough to get you pregnant? I think she’s the biggest if you don’t count the tree-girls, and I think you will prefer a live birth over giving birth to fruit.”

“Yeah. She would do just fine.”

“I should probably ask Malia if I could do it. She’ll be expecting me in about an hour, so I should ask her if I could get eaten by her cock instead.”

“Ok. After we finish this bucket full of my delicious cum.”

After we emptied the bucket, mostly drank by Stacy, I headed to the church statue where I remembered I could talk to her at any time. The tiny people seemed to have gone back to their village. Shit, I almost forgot about them. Maybe I can ask Malia if I could visit them tomorrow instead of going to school with her, too. I got next to the statue that loomed over me.

“Hey, Malia. How’s class going?” I asked the statue.

“It’s pretty tiring. Luckily, the teacher’s letting me rest right now, so I can talk. She came right down my throat, you know.”

“Oh. Is that bad?”

“Nah, eating cum, or any kind of food with soul helps you recover faster, so it’s all good.”

“Speaking of cum, I drank some of the cum from the centaur, who I named Stacy.”

“Ha. That’s kinda funny.”

“Anyways, I wanted to ask if I can get eaten in here instead of coming back when you’re done. My body is going to get vored by Norina, the human maid’s cock and get shot into Stacy’s pussy to get her pregnant with my child.” Saying that out loud made me cringe a bit to how ridiculous that sounded.

“Wow, that sounds pretty hot. Hahaha. I’ll allow it. As long as you get it on video, so I can see the whole thing while I visit in my sleep.”

“You can visit here in your sleep?”

“Yeah. I heard it’s not as refreshing as normal sleep, but I can still operate well if I stay in there the whole time. Don’t worry, if I do eat your maids, I’ll bring them back like they never even died at all.”

“Oh, and I found a bunch of really people in the church praying to you. They looked like they need help with monsters or something. Can I go help them out instead of going to school with you tomorrow?”

“Wait, I have tinies inside of me? And monsters? I don’t remember making them! Well, I guess fighting monsters could help you get stronger. But, I might need help at school… Fine, go ahead. I’ll call you inside if I need help on my end.”

“Wait, can I actually talk to you when I’m not near the statue?”

“Only if I started the talk.”

“How do I communicate back? Is there a trick to it, or do I just talk?”

“Yeah, there’s a trick to it. I’ll show you on my day off the day after tomorrow. Is there anything else? The teacher is telling me to get off my ass.”

“No, good luck in class.”

“Thanks. Bye, big bro. Tell me when you’ve reformed.”

I quickly made my way to Stacy who was waiting outside the church.

“She said I could get eaten.”

“Great! I can’t wait to be a mother to your children!”

We rode to the house to look for Norina. She was in the living room fucking Cathy quite roughly.

“You’ve been a bad kitty. Take your boss’s seed and make us a better maid than yourself. Sleeping on the job!? Disgraceful!” She spanked the mewing cat-girl while pounding her. “If it wasn’t for our kind master, I would have eaten you on the spot!”

“Sorry, I’m sorry!” Cathy mewed.

“Hngggg!” Norina grunted as she flooded her womb full of cum.

“Uh, excuse me, Norina?” I said.

“Oh, Master. I’m sorry to let you see me in a disgraceful state. I let my temper get the better of me. Cathy here was napping on the job when she was supposed to be working.”

“Oh. Well, me and Stacy need your help.”

“Wasn’t she supposed to be cleaning the upper cabinets in the kitchen?”

“No, I wanted to go on a date with her.”

“Oh, if you asked, I guess it’s her duty to oblige. Anyways, what do you need me to do, Master.”

“I need you to eat me with your cock and use the cum I make to get Stacy pregnant with my baby.”

“Goodness, offering to have me eat you so casually? You’re turning into a fine prey, but you still need to work on being able to kill your prey if you ever want to get some lucky girl’s soul inside of you.”

“I know. I just can’t bring myself to do something that I’ve been told all my life was the worst evil so easily.”

“Well, you’ve got the whole week to be able to gather the strength to do it. I believe in you.”

“Thanks.”

We walked over to Stacy.

“Are you ready, Master? I can understand if you’re unsure given that it’s how you died, believing you would be permanently gone.” Norina asked.

“Yeah. Wait, Malia wants you guys to record this. She finds the idea “hot” and wants to watch it whenever she comes here. Do we even have a camera or something you can use to record it?”

“I believe so. CATHY! COME HERE!” She called.

“Yes ma’am!” Cathy yelled as she ran over.

“Our goddess demands a video of me consuming our master. Get the camera.” Norina commanded.

“Yes ma’am!” She cried, running to get it, coming back in less than a minute. The camera seemed to be a short spyglass attached to a metal block of some kind with a magical holographic panel on the back and a filled slot on the side which was probably whatever their equivalent of a memory card.

“Master, our goddess is going to be watching this event, so please do try to make it enjoyable.” Norina requested politely.

“Sure, but I’m not sure what she likes best.”

“Just try to build up to the important parts. Don’t rush things too quickly. Get into the mood of things while you try to spread the mood into me. Try to please the woman you’re about to be a part of. After you’re fully inside, we’ll handle the rest. And most importantly, be yourself. I can tell the goddess likes you, she wouldn’t want you to put on an act just to please her.” Norina advised.

“Ok, I understand. Let’s get started.” I said after mentally preparing myself.

“Good, Cathy, start recording.”

“Yes.” She fiddled with the controls for a moment. “Ok, ACTION!”

Ok, Norina’s cock is soft right now, so how do I start this action? Damn, this is so much pressure. I guess we can start with how many sex scenes start. I slowly approached her, my head approaching hers. Sensing my intentions, she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto mine, her tongue poking at my lips, begging to come inside. I returned her kiss, opening up to let her tongue fondle mine, our tongues tasting each other’s flavors. Our arms hugged, groping each other’s bodies. My hands groped her soft, supple flesh, moving down to her juicy butt. Her hands wrapping around my body, feeling my mostly average body. My head dropped down to her breasts, sucking at her hardening nipples, my hands fondling her large, firm, yet pliant breasts, my cock quickly growing hard. I heard her moan as milk came out of her nipple. I drank her thick, creamy, delicious milk as my hands reached downwards fondling her balls. When I was satisfied, I knelt down in front of Norina’s soft cock. My hand still jiggling, massaging her balls, I wrapped my mouth on the crown of her slowly hardening cock, tongue dancing across her glans. Her cock grew deeper in my throat as I gently massaged her balls, stimulating them, making them grow from the cum stuffed inside. Cum that I was going to become. Cum that will turn into a new life. Part of me hasn’t even fully comprehended the fact that I’m going to give my life to this beautiful woman, to melt inside of her testicles.

“Yes, Master. Pleasure my cock. Become one with my cock.” Norina moaned.

As her cock grew harder, I slowly bobbed my head, taking it into the back of my throat, making sure not to make her cum. My hands reached behind her balls as they found her pussy. I slipped a few fingers inside, her tight walls squeezing my fingers together as she started to moan louder. Her cock was now fully hardened, probably even bigger, and harder than I’ve ever seen before. It has probably grown from about 14 inches to an impressive 16 inches. Probably enough to reach Stacy’s womb. I removed her cock from my mouth.

“Are you ready to be a part of me, Master?” Norina asked in a graceful, yet sexual tone.

“Yes.”

“Now put your hand into your maid’s cock.”

I obeyed, sticking a finger inside of the tiny hole. Her cock eagerly accepted it, too eagerly almost, as the muscles inside seemed to pull at it, begging me to come inside. My finger turned into a hand, the stiff rod stretching by an unbelievable amount to accommodate it. The cock began to pull me harder, almost dragging me inside.

“Now the other one.” Norina moaned, her libido taking over her graceful, demure personality.

I spread my hand apart to make room for the other one, her cock easily taking it in.

“Now, lean forward and accept your fate as nothing more than your loving maid’s cum.” She moaned loudly, her ladylike attitude barely holding on from the assault of her hormones.

I let go, letting her muscles draw me in. Her cock stretching to accept my arms, my head, my shoulders. I could feel her cock muscles gently, yet firmly push me further inside her. My chest, my abdomen, it was all consumed by her cock. I felt my head reach her twitching prostate, controlling my path, sending me to her cum-stuffed balls. My legs were starting to get eaten by her cock. Almost there. Almost to my resting place. I started to have second thoughts, but I squashed them. I’m going to be fine after this. I’ll awaken on my bed after this is over with a lovely centaur maid pregnant with the child she’s dreamt of.

“This is so hot! I’m having a hard time controlling myself!” Cathy moaned.

“Don’t start masturbating! You’re filming it for the goddess’s enjoyment! Keep the camera on the show!” Norina commanded through her moans.

I felt my toes drawn into her cock as my head and arms reached one of her balls, the dark chamber filled with cum stretching to fit my body. The testicle stretched and grew as more of my body was sent further into her cock and into the snug, warm chamber. When the last of my body fell from her sperm duct into her testicle, I shifted my body, trying to get into a comfortable position while simultaneously giving her pleasure.

“There, there, Master. Relax. Treat my ball like your new home.” Norina said through her moans, rubbing and patting her giant testicle. “Enjoy yourself as much as I am.”

I felt her sit down, me touching the floor through the sac. I drank some of her cum, which was slowly filling the testicle. Mmm, nowhere near as thick as Stacy’s but I can see myself living off of this no problem. The testicle started to fill with aphrodisiacs, making me feel horny, and somehow at the same time, at ease, like I don’t have a thing to worry about. Last time I was in someone’s balls, I was too afraid of dying to realize how cozy her balls was, how cozy the ball I’m in was. I wonder if I can sleep here. I began slowly stroking my rock-hard penis, lubricated with her thick semen. It didn’t take too long to cum, mixing mine with hers, despite not even comparing to the large amount enveloping my body. I could feel my body starting to sting from the semen softening and corroding my body, turning it into semen, only to be replaced by a greater pleasure from the effects of the aphrodisiacs. The almost unnoticeable wiggling of the sperm cells’ tails as they brushed against the parts of me that were submersed in her white cream, started to intensify, almost as if they were going crazy. I felt the stinging sensation intensify as the sperm cells ate away at my body, slowly consuming me cell by cell while they multiplied, with the new cells having my DNA. I felt tiny parts of my awareness spread throughout the pool of cum. I was slowly becoming one with the pool I was in. The sperm slowly made their way through my skin, starting to reach my insides. Mixed in with the pain that I should be feeling, I felt an unimaginable pleasure.

“Yes! Become my cum! Be part of your loyal maid’s body!” Norina squealed.

“Thank you very much, Master! For giving up your body so my baby can be born.” Stacy said. “My cock is so hard just thinking about it!”

“I can’t let my precious underling stay pent up like this. Come here.” Norina requested.

I heard Stacy’s hooves clop over to where me and Norina was.

“Get on your back, please.” Norina said.

As Stacy did, I felt the sack shift as Norina got on top of Stacy.

Norina began licking all over Stacy’s massive member while spraying her breast milk all over it.

“Norina, your tongue, your milk, it feels so good!” Stacy squealed in pleasure.

She then placed it between her luscious breasts, while stroking Stacy’s cock through the large mounds of fat. As she rubbed Stacy’s pole, she began putting it in her mouth, sucking it off.

“Norina, I’m going to cum!” Stacy yelled.

“Wait a moment please. Get back on your feet.” Norina requested.

Stacy, still racking with pleasure, dragged herself back on her hooves. Norina got under her body and got on her hands and knees. She slowly slid Stacy’s giant cock down her throat. A quick pat on the flank from Norina later, and Stacy started moving, fucking Norina’s throat. Her cock went back and forth easily, Norina’s throat stretching from the girth of Stacy’s cock. I could hear the noises Norina made, not even choking on her massive cock.

“Norina, your throat! It’s making me want to cum!” Stacy yelled in pleasure. She began thrusting harder, further, all the way to Norina’s stomach and then some. If I were on the outside, I would be able to see the large silhouette of her cock making a large bulge in her stomach. But, from here, even I can feel the force she put in her thrusts reverberating through Norina’s body and into her testicle.

“Your acids, it’s making my cock tingle so much!” Stacy screamed, losing control. “It feels so good, fucking someone like a real centaur! I’m going to cum!”

“MMMMPH!” Norina screamed through the large meat down her throat as comical amounts of cum flooded her body. Norina’s belly expanded rapidly as the cum filled up her stomach before making its way through her intestines. Norina gave another scream of pleasure as the cum burst out of her ass, spraying the area behind her in her shit and Stacy’s cum.

After Stacy recovered from her orgasm, she pulled out of Norina, Norina said, “Wow! That was some high-quality cum! I could taste it in my stomach!”

“Thanks for praising my cum! I still haven’t gotten over the fact that it was so good.”

“Your cum is quite potent. You should be proud. It’s a good thing I didn’t cum too, or I would be wasting much of our Master.”

Stacy looked behind her and could see the massive amounts of cum and poop that was behind her that was pushed out of Norina . She bent over her and picked up a large, solid, cum-covered piece. She gave the turd a deep sniff, getting a good taste of the soul-enhanced scent.

“It smells so refine.” She sighed happily as she put it in her mouth.

“Wow! Norina! Your poop is so good! The texture is so perfect and the flavor is so amazing!”

“I’m glad you like it. Poop is the only food that we, as maids should be eating if at all. Things such as meat and vegetables should only be reserved for our masters.”

“You know, Richard said that yours was his favorite from this morning.”

“Mine was? I-Is this true, Master?” Norina asked.

Me, who was still barely alive in her testicle, weakly responded. “Yes… Yours was just …so much better. It was almost … as if your body… knew it was for me… and gave the… utmost care in processing it.”

“I-I’m flattered, Master. Thank you for your kind words. Are you sure you can’t butcher and eat us? It breaks my heart that you would want to eat our filth that should only be reserved for our lowly selves.”

“I-I don’t… know. Maybe I can bring… myself to do it… once I know… that you can get… everything you want in…this life…so you can go…in peace.”

“Master, you don’t have to waste your time for our sake!” Norina protested.

“But it’s for mine… I don’t want to feel guilty… for killing you. Maybe … I can only truly get past it… once I’m reborn.”

“T-Thank you, Master!” Norina said.

My body doesn’t have much time left. My legs have been consumed by the sperm and semen. My cock gave one last spurt of cum as it too was consumed. My torso was the next to be eaten away, my intestines and organs being spilled out of my body as they were also consumed. Any semblance of pain was quickly diluted with pleasure. My vision started to fade, and my body started to fail. My last thoughts as I was still alive was, ‘Is vore actually evil? If even someone like me can feel such pleasure from being eaten, does that mean they will feel even greater pleasure if I did it to them?’

Like before, my awareness didn’t fade away completely after I died. I felt the remnants of my body still becoming consumed by the white goo. The pain mixed with sexual pleasure had been replaced by a more wholesome kind of pleasure. My heart, my lungs, they were being eaten away, and I could feel it as if it was happening to me without the pain getting in the way. As my heart disappeared, my soul felt a more pleasurable version of a heart attack. As my lungs disappeared, my soul felt breathless, but with the painful choking sensation being replaced by a pleasurable feeling of being free from the need to breathe. My head was being submerged in her cum, Norina’s sperm oozing through the cracks in the bone, getting to my brain. As my brain was eaten by the sperm, I felt a sensation that was similar to what people on drugs have reported on what being high was like. Now only my bones were left, which held on for a lot longer than my softer organs. About an hour later, even they were consumed. After that, all I can feel was the amorphous blob that was once my body. I could feel a fraction of the cum, somehow all over her body, like it was being absorbed by her body for its nutrition. Soon I heard a voice. It was a bit distorted and hard to hear, but I can make out what they’re saying.

“I think our master has finally been melted away completely. Now, are you ready to become a mother?”

“Yes! I’ve been waiting for this!”

I felt the sac begin to swing back and forth, my body being mixed together with the part of the cum that was still my predator’s. I felt my body slowly being pumped up to the top of the chamber, being sent through a long tube. The swinging began getting faster and faster as more and more of my body was being sent upwards.

“I’m cumming!” I heard a voice yell. Soon, I felt my body being shot out of a tube at high speeds, only to land inside of another chamber. I could feel much of my body was still back in my previous chamber, slowly being absorbed into the predator’s body becoming part of her. As the chamber was being filled by the remains of my body, I felt parts of it spread out to some branches in the chamber. My body soon felt a tiny sphere, found in one of those branches. My consciousness was drawn to it out of instinct. I felt my body being drawn towards it, embracing it, caressing it. I felt some of the sperm that my body made try to penetrate it, with only a few making it through. However, only one made it to the center, and when it did, I felt the sphere slowly expand, as if whatever laid in the center was multiplying. A feeling of accomplishment spread through my body, like I had accomplished some kind of major goal. Now that my body had nothing else to accomplish, my consciousness began to relax and try to feel all that it can. I could feel the chamber rocking back and forth like it was riding a wave. I felt the chamber beginning to also absorb my body, being sent through her bloodstream, becoming part of her massive body, her fat, her muscles. I could feel myself in two separate bodies, rushing through their blood, joining their bodies, becoming one with them. I could feel a strong bond with them, a feeling of unity. As this feeling grew, I felt a different type of accomplishment, like I was part of something bigger than myself. Right before this feeling reached its peak, my consciousness faded.

I opened my eyes, and I found myself on my bed with Norina and Stacy lying besides me, looking slightly chubbier from before. Bessie was also there, recovering from being our meal earlier. Despite much of her body still being gone, she was still alive. I felt the familiar feeling of severe weakness. What did they call it, “resurrection sickness”?

“Welcome back, Master.” Norina said, smiling.

“I can feel it. I can feel my baby inside me! Thank you, Master!” Stacy said excitedly.

“Me too. After I got Stacy pregnant, she got me pregnant, also. So, how did you feel inside of us?” Norina asked.

“It… it was pretty intense, yet peaceful. I don’t know how to describe it.”

“That’s ok, master. In the memories I have about being eaten, I found myself having difficulties comprehending it, too.”

“But all I can say is that I think I might just get addicted to it. It’s like the awareness I have after I die gets more vivid after every time I get eaten.” I said. “Is there a way I can delay reviving? I wonder if I can spend my time inside of you instead of sleeping and revive just in time for morning.”

“I believe that’s possible, but you’ll still feel sick and tired when you do revive. I can’t really teach you how to delay it, so you may need to figure it out on your own. Maybe try to will yourself to not revive while you’re a part of us? I really don’t know. I suppose you’re feeling terrible now. May I interest you in some dinner in bed?”

“Yes please. I doubt I have the strength to chew very hard, so I guess I need soft food.” Now what should I eat? “I think I’ll have some brain. I believe I can handle that.”

“Very well Master.”

As I waited, I helped myself to Stacy’s breast milk while making some small talk. Soon, the door opened and Norina came in carrying a covered tray. Opening the cover, I was met with the large head of Alonia, my foster mother, resting on her neck stump on the plate. Her skin was browned from cooking and the top of her head cut open revealing her steaming brain with a spoon inside. Did they?... No, this must be from her husk.

Ignoring my hesitation of eating someone, I took the spoon, cut a piece of her soft, delicate brain, and ate it. The soft folds melted in my mouth, the remains of her powerful soul giving it a sweet flavor, like some kind of meaty jello. I could also taste something else. Her brain seemed to have been marinated with some kind of thin sauce that gave it a savory umami flavor. As I ate, my body absorbed her soul energy, energizing me and curing my resurrection sickness. I thought back to when I ate Malia’s brain when I first entered this world, how she felt amazing pleasure as her mind was consumed. If I were to massage her folds without eating it, would it make her brain work better, like a therapeutic massage? No, I’m not…I looked at the brain I was eating. I-I don’t know. I mean, she would come back if she died in this world, but then again, would the positive effect it might have carry over to reality. I doubt it.

I ate more of her brain. Wow, her head is big. I knew she was large, but this might completely fill me up. My stomach quickly filled as I ate, struggling to control myself and enjoy her sweet, delicious brain. I wondered about the information that the brain must’ve held, melting in my stomach. I wonder if some of that information will be transferred to me if I ate more. No, that wouldn’t make any sense, but then again, this world doesn’t make much sense either.

I let out a small burp after I finished the brain, but despite that amazing flavor the brain wasn’t cooked that evenly, as some pockets had a bit of a different texture to it. My stomach was mostly full but eating food that good still made me want to eat more. I widened the head’s closed eyes and looked at her bright blue irises. I gently plucked one out of their sockets and put it in my mouth. The fluids trapped in the eye, the soft flesh, the powerful taste of her powerful soul, it was also phenomenal, but maybe slightly less, as the way it was cooked made it seem a bit… off.

After eating her other eye, I was satisfied. The maids handled my leftovers… by using their powerful teeth to crunch through her skull. A thought entered my mind.

“Hey, I have a question. I heard that having a strong soul will improve your body by making it stronger and other things. How was I able to eat someone as strong as Mom so easily? Wouldn’t her soul make even her brain be tough to chew?”

“Neither us nor the goddess knows for sure.” Norina said. “I personally believe that it’s because the soul’s energy can sense when it’s about to be eaten, so it makes our bodies become more edible so those on the outside can live on through their predators. I have no way of proving this, of course, so don’t take it as fact.”

“I see. Interesting. Oh, now that I’ve pretty much recovered, can you teach me some of this country’s language? I doubt I can learn it by the time I’m reborn, but hopefully some of the knowledge will carry over.”

“Certainly.”

She led me to the kitchen table. She gave me a notebook and some kind of magic-powered pen, with an also magical eraser, we got to work. She taught me about the language, which was called Odalian, and its alphabet. It was a phonetic language, where each letter represents a sound, with many letters corresponding to sound from the English alphabet, while others had some foreign sounds or were blended sounds that took 2 or more letters in English to represent like “sh” or “ch” that were represented by one letter in Odalian. The language was also simpler than English, having almost no exceptions or irregular words, and had simple grammar. After getting a decent handle of the alphabet, I noticed the symbols on the collars each of the maids wore. It was my name, translated the best it can be in Odalian: “R-i-ch-r-d”. Hmm, now that I thought of it, when the maids were eaten yesterday, did their collars melt with them or did they take them off? What if we run out after more are born? Are they inherited from eaten maids? We practiced for a couple of hours, speaking very basic phrases, going over simple words, and so on, making sure to write down the Odalian words and English translations.

I gave a yawn.

“Are you tired? Do you want to stop?” Norina asked.

“Yeah. Today was an interesting experience. Plus, my body is still not used to the extra 12 hours per day, so I probably should go to bed.”

“Very well. I heard from Stacy that you wish to bathe in her seed. Shall I get her?”

“Yes please.”

I went upstairs to get in the bath. Apart from the giant bathtub the size of a small swimming pool implanted on the floor, there was a smaller, more portable tub that was laid out for me, not like it was that small as it could probably even fit Alonia in it. I laid in the tub, feet not even touching the other side. Soon, the other maids came in.

“Hello, Master. Ready for your bath?” Stacy asked.

“Yes please.”

“Can I cum in your bath, too Master? Please?” Cathy asked in a cute voice.

“Yes. You call can.”

Stacy, Norina, Cathy, and Regina stood by the bathtub. I can see their magic working on their balls, making them bigger, with Regina’s testes being inside of her abdomen, they appeared as large bulges in her gut. They began rubbing themselves off, with Stacy getting the help of the fully female maids in pleasuring her massive dick. Not holding back, they released their unique streams of cream into the tub. The bathtub not yet full, they resumed masturbating besides me, let out a loud moan, before cumming inside the tub once more. This repeated a couple more times until the tub was completely full.

The cum bath was quite cozy, the thickness of the cream, the faint wriggling of their sperm, its so refreshing. Only problem was that the cum was so thick that it was actually making my body float. Looking at the maids, they have turned on the larger bathtub, letting it fill with water. I saw that they were accompanied by other babies that I haven’t met. I think I’ll meet them tomorrow.

“Do you need help, Master?” Emmy said as she got on top of me, weighing me down so that our bodies were submerged in the pool of spunk. The cum was quite warm and refreshing. Although, I doubt that it could actually kill germs, not that I can get sick here anyways. I sipped some of my bath “water”. I could taste Stacy’s delicious cum that had the cum of the others joining in, making the flavor more complex, and tastier.

“Thanks, Emmy.” I said, hugging her naked body, and she hugged me back. I noticed that she had gotten a bit bigger. Her breasts had slightly increased in size and her womanly curves had started to fill in. My cock started to get hard, rubbing against her thighs.

“Master. I-I don’t mind if you were to put it in. That’s what we’re here for after all.” She said, with a hint of shyness.

“Sure, if that’s what you want.”

I reached over for my cock and aligned it with her pussy. A slow thrust later, and I was in.

“Myaaaa!” She gave a cute squeal as I slowly pumped her. Her tight pussy mixed with the sexual scent of my cum-bath felt so good. The thick goo barely rippled around us as we made love. Her cute squeals rang out as we made love.

“Master, your cock feels so good!” She squealed.

“Too bad I can’t compete with your plant-girls.”

“Master, they aren’t my property. They’re my friends.” She pouted. “They’re actually yours and the goddess’s property. You can have sex with them and eat them whenever you please.”

“I meant my cock. It’s smaller than what you’re used to, right?”

“Don’t feel bad, Master. I-I think I can fix it.”

Her hands reached for where our bodies met. I felt my cock and balls tingle with energy.

“W-what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to make yours bigger, just like the goddess.” She said.

I felt my penis getting harder, getting bigger. I felt it as my cock seemed to reach in further and spread her pussy wider every time I thrust. If she could do that, then couldn’t she have just done that to help me give Stacy her baby?

“M-my cock. It’s getting bigger. I can feel more of your pussy rubbing against me!” My cock had now reached her cervix as each thrust pounded against the tight barrier.

“You don’t have to worry about your cock’s size. I’m your loyal elven servant. I may be young, but I hope to be of some use to you.”

“Your pussy is amazing, Emmy. I’m sure the plant-girls are happy to have you.” I said, thrusting faster into her wet, cum-soaked depths. I felt my balls clench as I felt my orgasm coming.”

“I’m going to cum!”

“Cum inside me, Master. I-If you get me pregnant, I’ll try my best to raise my daughter well.” She screamed in pleasure.

I thrusted even faster and then released my load right into her womb.

“That felt amazing, Master.” The small elf girl said, smiling with a blush.

“Uh, you, too.” Man, I’m bad at sex talk. “Let’s… just finish our bath.”

We started washing each other in the cum. I rubbed my cum-soaked hands all over her soft body and she did the same with her small, gentle hands. As I felt every curve of her body, her thin waist, her budding breasts, her cute face, it was hard to believe that someone as young as her would want nothing more than being my servant. I felt quite happy with her, with everyone. I probably wouldn’t mind it that much if I could stay here longer.

Soon enough, I went to bed early for this planet, as I wasn’t used to a 36-hour schedule. Cathy asked if she could sleep with me, and I accepted, much to Norina’s chagrin. Her warm, furry body really helped me get to sleep.


End file.
